Running into You
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Romy - Mutants have been dissapearing and human's being found dead across America. As a fight kicks off at Bayvillie mall, a new mutant-hate group causes trouble for the X-Men, but aren't their biggest trouble as somepeople try to kidnap Rogue and the theat moves closer to home. How does Gambit fall into all this mess bringing troubles along with him and where's the Professor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own X-Men or the characters, but I do own the story line.

**Chapter 1**

All was silent. The mansion was quiet. All the students in the mansion had decided to go out for the rest of the holidays they still had left, before having to go back to school or go to college somewhere far away or find a job. Everyone was out at Bayville mall, getting in the last of the sales, since they had missed them at the beginning because of the whole Apocalypse incident.

Everyone except a few mutants. These mutants were Ororo Munoe, Hank McMoy and Logan. They were either down in the garage, fixing bikes, or up in the attic watering flowers, or in the library reading, all enjoyed the silence. However there was one mutant who never had a moments silence. She stood on her balcony, knowing that all the others had left, after hearing the engines of three cars. Kitty had tried to convince Rogue to come, but she had simply declined and said;

"Crowds ain't ma thing."

There was an argument, but Kitty eventually left Rogue alone. Now Rogue stood at her window watching the sun in the light morning sky. It was beautiful and she knew she could watch it all day. But the voices were ruining the peacefulness of the quiet sunny day. Any and all voices, memories and thoughts that came were blurry and sending her into deep confusing thoughts about stuff she didn't want to think about. That was how she normally felt when the voices had been banging against her defences, but now it was becoming more of a constant burred headache ever since Apocalypse. She'd been feeling strange, like there was some presence in her head that was growing stronger and cancelling the over voices out so she couldn't concentrate or hear what they were saying. She told the Professor, a while ago when it seemed to just be begining, and he'd checked out her head, but couldn't find anything. He said it may be her powers developing, but to come and see him if she felt any different. She frowned. That had been a month ago, and she'd been ignoring the growing of this feeling. She knew she should have gone and seen him the other night before she had that horrible nightmare, but she'd found him gone this morning. He wasn't in his office or room, or around the mansion. She didn't want to bother anyone else, still feeling bad and guilty about her giving Apocalypse strength for him to rise. They deserved a rest from her and everything else while there still was time to rest. So she was on her own and would be enjoying it if it wasn't for the voices. Rogue thought about how to quiet them. She came up with an answer, which made her a little bit sad.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

She tried to hide a smile as she felt Joseph fly down and stand behind her. When she looked up after riding the smile she went back to watching the sun. She watched him place the cup of coffee which he always makes her down on the balcony next to her. She took it and gave Joseph a little smile of thanks before she drank it. Joseph just smiled lightly as he watched her drink. It seemed things had always been like this between them since the day he arrived. It was civil and good and peaceful between then. She was sure Joseph enjoyed there time together as he always sort Rogue out wheather it be morning, noon, or night. "How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Fine. Why haven't ya gone out with the others?"

"I don't get on with them as well as I do with you, and I prefer a quiet day with your company, instead of a frantic out going to the Mall." Rogue turned away with a little red blush before watching the sun float higher into the sky. Rogue smiled knowing that she could open up to Joseph with anything on her mind and right now it was the sun.

"It's kinda amazing how we pay less attention ta beautiful things around us. Like we take advantage of 'em. It'd be too different if there wasn't a sun in the sky."

"The sun is beautiful, but not quite what I would refer to if I was to say what I found beautiful."

Rogue felt the hands slip around her waist and Joseph's head rest on her shoulders. She stiffened and then straightened. But she doubted she'd be able to get out of his arms. In a way she liked the warmth of another body. She never got to do this so maybe that was why she was on edge. But still, she couldn't risk getting that close to somebody. She might hurt them. Besides, it felt weird and made her sad that she always ended up thinking of her powers and other things whenever Joseph touched her like this. It always made the mood more interesting and he'd been doing it more and more lately. She didn't like it. She felt like it was going to ruin there friendship, which she had come to admire.

"Joseph...what are you doin'?"

"Why don't you tell me your real name?" He whispered in her ear.

"Joseph, stop. Don't-" She tried to untie his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why? You know this is what you want. What we both want. Deep inside. You just won't admit it." For some reason those words seemed believable. All the words that came out of Joseph's mouth seemed believable. Rogue just wanted to turn around in his arms and just give herself to him. Really she wanted to smother him with kisses and just get lost in those pale eyes of his. Her emotions just seemed to go crazy around him. But there was some piercing pain in her head warning her off it. It felt like a physic of hers trying to attack her somehow. She wasn't sure what it was, but she thought to overpower the urge of giving into Joseph.

"No Joseph... It's not what ah want. Let go off me before ah hurt you." Rogue tried fiddling out of his hands weakly, but he ended up turning her around. She felt her back being pressed up against the balcony and Joseph's chest rubbing against hers. She breathed in tight air and his smell which danced under her nose,feeling as if the only way to get out of her heart racing and adrenalin pumping through her veins would be to jump off her balcony.

"Please Rogue. You're scared, I know. But please...let this happen." When he said that, those pale eyes grow soft and overwhelmingly beautiful. That fight that Rogue had in her was losing and she felt like she was sinking under Joseph and couldn't break away. He leaned in closer and rogue was almost glad to hear the gruff voice at her door.

"Not a chance bub. Back off Joseph."

The voice gave her chance to grasp back onto her fighting will and push Joseph away gently. Joseph looked down at Rogue after she'd pushed him away a step and his eyes looked like they were going to cry. The only way Rogue could escape the guilt was to look away, which she did and regained her normal breathing which she didn't realise she'd lost. She didn't even realise her checks were red. He did as he was told and turned to face Logan with a dark stare now, before turning back to Rogue, taking her hand and kissing it before flying away.

"Something you wanna tell me Rogue?"Logan asked in a grumpy tone. When Rogue opened her eyes, Logan was entering her room. She didn't know why she felt so ashamed, but she turned away from him and looked back out to the sunrise. No, she felt more than ashamed, she felt depressed. Rogue rubbed her head having heard one of the voices finally break through the foggy blur she had in her brain.

'_You idiot_.' It said. '_You let him get too close. Can't you see he's dr-_' But the voice was cut off by the cloud again and Rogue was left wondering what Logan was going to say. But then she thought she could guess what he was going to say, and she had the original Logan in her room right now, ready to give her the same lecture. But Rogue just didn't want to hear it from him. Suddenly anger filled her. She already felt bad for letting Joseph get too close to her and she didn't need to hear it from Logan.

"No Logan. Ah don't wanna hear it! Ah just wanna be left alone."

Logan felt a little shocked by her sudden out burst of emotion. "You sure you're alright kid?"

Rogue span around feeling rage take over her. Logan looked into those faded green eyes of hers that were surrounded by deep dark circles."Ah'm not a kid! Ah'm finah. Look Logan ah don't need a lecture on Joseph alright. Ah know. Ah shouldn't let him take advantage of me and all that mumble jumble, but it was just a weak moment." Rogue began rubbing at her head as pain striked.

"Rogue-"

"Ah'm finah. Just... Headache." She heard the concern on Logan's voice which made her feel bad and calm down a bit.

"The voices?"

"Yeah. They're fighting 'gainst the defences tha Professor and ah put up."

"Why don't you go see him?"

"Ah have been. Ah tired this mornin' but he wasn't in his room or in his office. It's nothing serious. The voices, there always acting up like this...ah think ah'm gonna go work out in the danger room."

Logan growled when Rogue said she hadn't seen chuck. He'd have to try and find him for her and then take him to her. For now, he had time to be alone with Rogue without anyone else around and he'd been wanting to get her alone like this for a while. But the thing was he could see she wasn't going to answer his questions in this state." You'll need some assistance then if you're going into the danger room."

"Or ah could just use that new remote forge made. Anyway, ah though ya were mending cars."

"I was, but something else got my attention. And I don't trust that thing forge has cooked up. I'll man the controls then if you don't want hand to hand combat."

Rogue just took in a breath knowing she wasn't going to get out of this now. "Alright. But ah get ta chose the simulation and ya don't yell at me afterwards. It's not a trainin' session Logan."

"No promises. Now suit up. I'll meet you down there. Oh and if Joseph comes back bothering you again, just give us a shout."

He left, closing the door behind him. Rogue suited up and headed towards the danger room. It wasn't that she didn't like training, especially when it was herself conducting it and not Logan. She liked that she could get on top of things and become better than anyone else (except Logan), but what upset her was the thought that this was supposed to be a day off, and here she was training again. This was not a part of the normal life she wanted and it stung her. '_Oh well.'_ She thought and just kept going. But in her head an extra burry layer seemed to build and not only block out the voices, but Rogue's own thoughts.

When she reached the danger room, she tried fighting against what she thought was just tiredness since all she was having lately was nightmares. She began programming the work out she planned to do in the danger room. She knew she should have asked somebody else to do this for her and stay in the control room, but Logan wasn't there yet and she just didn't want to ruin everyone else's holidays. She already felt guilty for putting them thought the whole Apocalypse thing, so she didn't want to take away their peace now just cause she had a head ache. Rogue entered and heard the countdown she had put on the simulation to start. It was at seven and counting down. Rogue moved to stand in the middle of the plain room.

The voices burst into life as they realising what she was doing. There were voices telling her '_don't do this'_ like Scott and Jean and others like Sabre-tooth and Jugganarot saying '_Yeah, let's get this started'_. Rogue closed her eyes trying to quiet them and block them out so she could think, but really she was happy she'd finally heard the voices clearly. Once they realised she was going to go through with the simulation, they began to quiet down so she could concentrate. Her barriers, which they were able to slip out of went back up strong without a struggle and when she opened her eyes as she heard 'one' being called out, she saw the guns and barriers she had to pass through and get around without being hit. Taking in one deep breath and closing her eyes again she had that feeling again of a strong presence in her head, helping her force the other voices out and concentrate on what she was to do.

She began the simulation.

XXXXX

Kitty and Piotr, or Pete as everyone called him back at the mansion, had gone out to the mall that day. She had managed to convince him to go out shopping with her and now they were all tired out and Pete was in the queue to get them coffee and pastries. Kitty watched Pete. She had a little bit of a crush on him. He was so tall and muscular and sweet and kind. She remembered the first time they had like met and how over protective he was with the whole Apocalypse thing. He and Magneto had joined the X-Men a little after that. Pete was just following his boss and Magneto was just recovering before he like took off and left. Pete didn't have to stay. Magneto was paying him to work for him so that he could provide for his family back in Russia. He was going to go back and see them, but he liked living with the X-Men, so once Kitty heard this, she made him ask the Professor if he could stay and he totally said yes. Kitty had jumped in happiness and so did Kurt. He liked the guy too after getting to know him which was cool. So Pete told the Professor about his family back in Russia and now like the Professor sends money over to them every month, and it's a lot.

Lost in thought over staring at Pete's back which was so buff and muscular, kitty didn't noticed a jealous guy watching her.

XXXXX

Outside in the parking lot Kurt was waiting for a woman. He had stood near the dust bins and was watching cars pull in and drive out of the car park. He wondered what he was doing and if he should have really trusted finding another note outside his door. From behind him he heard a woman's voice.

"Hello Kurt."

Turning around Kurt looked at the woman who was in disguise. She had blond hair that feel to her shoulders, was wearing a purple jacket, pink turtle neck jumper and jeans with brown leather ankle boots.

"Mystique?" Kurt asked and was met with a nod from the woman."vhat do you want Mystique? I thought me and Rogue told you to stay avay from us."

"I know, please just listen to me."

"Vhy should I? Vhy am I even-"

"Because if you don't listen to me Rogue might died."

Kurt was stunned quiet and listened to what Mystique had to say.

"That's better, now listen to me and listen closely. I do want to have a relationship with you and Rogue. I know I've done wrong I the past, but-"

"Hold on. You just said rogue, my sister, was in danger. Vere you just lying to me then?"

"No. My associate and dear friend Destiny can see the future and she's seen visions of Rogue."

Kurt feel silent again. "Explain."

"I will, but first I want a promise."

"Ha, a promise." Kurt mocked.

"Yes. A promise. If I tell you I want you to promise that you'll give me a chance to... To make a new start. To try and make things right. To try and have a relationship with you and Rogue. I know you'll hold the past against me and the fact that I am the leader if the brotherhood, but I'm hoping that we can ignore all that and try to start a fresh. What do you say Kurt. Wouldn't you want a mother again."

Kurt was quiet and quiet shocked at what Mystique wanted. How could he promise something like that. This woman didn't care about him or his sister. She only cared about their powers and using them for her selfish self. But Rogue's life. He loved his sister more than he hated Mystique and he'd rather see her save than hurt.

"I can't and von't make any promises, but I vill try to...get to know you better. I can't promise that Rogue vill feel the same, but dats up to her. And if you try tricking her again then I just von't see you ever again. Deal?"

Mystique frowned. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just apologising and getting a second chance, but she didn't expect this. It seemed if she didn't say yes then Kurt would walk away from her and tell Rogue what she tried to do, making her trust her less. Not wanting to push her luck she said,

"Alright. Deal. Bring Rogue out with you to the park at precisely five am. I'll meet you then."

"Hold on. First I don't know if we can do that time. Second, vhat about Rogue?"

"Don't tell her you've seen me. Bring her out and then I'll explain the vision."

"This sounds like a trap Mystique and I ain't doin' it."

"You'll do it or else you won't know how Rogue's going to die." Straight away she realised her mistake and saw Kurt give her an evil look then walk away. "Wait. It isn't a trap Kurt. Its just...she needs to hear this herself and I know she won't talk to me even of I do use another form."

"So you're just using me to get to her."

"I still want a relationship Kurt. I want my son back."

"Yeah, well, you lost your son. I have another mother now and a good family. But... I'll bring her out. I don't know vhen though. But don't try anything or else I swear Mystique. You'll regret it."

Mystique nodded her head before saying. "I'll be watching and waiting."

Kurt POOFED away leaving a slightly smiling Mystique.

XXXXX

Lance had had enough. He'd been following kitty all day and was convinced now that he didn't like colossus hanging around Kitty. Marching over to her, Lance surprised Kitty as she shock when she noticed his shadow and felt eyes per icing down at her. Quickly she stood up and replaced her surprised look with a smile.

"Lance, like what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Why you here with him?"

"Who? Oh Pete. Oh he's cool and really sweet. We're just getting something to eat-."

"Him sweet? Kitty I think your delusional. He's dangerous. You should stay away from him." Lance said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her up.

"Hay, let go!" She said hitting his hand away and placing her hands on her hips. "And I am not delusional Lance! You're just jealous I'm like eating with him instead of you."

"I am not jealous!"

Lance had lost his temper and the ground floor of the mall began shaking. When Pete looked over to Kitty to check if she was alright from the earthquake, he saw Lance had his hand tight on her wrist and he saw that Kitty was trying to push him off. Dropping the drinks he ran over to Kitty's side, knocking Lance back away from her in his metal form.

"Are you alright Kayta?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we've like got to make sure these people are safe. I think Lance like might start using his powers to try bringing this place down."

"Why would he want to do that?" Pete asked.

Kitty blushed. "I don't know, but we should like leave and hope he follows, then we can like do something about this."

But it was too late. Lance had started making the ground shake and it was making parts of the second floor break and fall to the ground. Turning into his metal form Colossus tackled Lance out through a wall making sure that Lance didn't get hurt too badly, but Just enough to knock him unconscious. Kitty ran out after him and helped colossus up. She was so shocked on what had just happened that she didn't know what to do. So shocked she didn't notice the other brotherhood members and other X-Men members who had decided to go out to the mall too come up and start to fight behind then.

**Note**: The next chapter will have Gambit entering Rogue's life again, but what suprizes will he bring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**\- All the X-Men except Strom, Beast, Logan, Rogue and Joseph have gone shopping for the sales before they go back to school. Rogue reveals that she cannot find the professor anywhere. Joseph brings Rogue a cup of coffee and tries to make her admit that there is a bond between them. Logan stops Joseph from pushing Rogue, seeing her distress. Lance got into a fight with Kitty and Pete after seeing them together and becoming jealous. Mystique secretly met up with her son Kurt outside of the mall to ask him to bring Rogue to her because she knows of something bad that is going to happen- she also wants to rekindle her relationship with her children. The voices in Rogue's head are acting up, but she can't understand them so goes to the danger room, where she has began a simulation without Logan's assistance.

**Chapter two**

Logan growled as he watched Rogue jump over walls and just miss being hit by a laser. He told her to wait, but she didn't. She was just as stubborn as him sometimes. He liked it, but then he hated to think she couldn't heal like he could and if she used that impulsiveness in a fight would she come out alive?

"Logan."

"Go ahead Hank." Logan said pressing a button on the wall.

"There's trouble at Bayville Mall. Seems our X-Men and the Brotherhood have come to a disagreement and are fighting it out. Scott and Jean are trying to calm the situation, but it seems it isn't working. And I cannot appear to get in contact with the Professor. Do you know where he's gone?"

"You don't know where he is either." Logan signed and watched Rogue again, before pressing the emergency stop. She looked up to him and seemed to complain, but he turned his attention back to the communicator. "I'll be right there Hank. Looks like were gonna have to go down there and try and calm things down."

When Logan headed out of the danger room, he was met by an angry Rogue. "Why'd you cut my section?"

"Trouble at the Mall. Brotherhood decided to lighten up the day. You coming strips?"

"...Can ah stay here."

"You're not going back in the danger room."

"Ah know...Ah just want some time off from the fighting. Is that alright?"

Logan let go of a sign. "We could really use you out there strips... But if you wanna stay, then I guess you deserve a rest. Go shower and clean up." He said as he pressed the button to go up and met the other X-Men. Of course though, Rogue wasn't finished with her workout.

"Where'd you think you're going ?" Logan growled at Joseph who he'd pasted in the corridor.

"Danger room. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, things have kicked off at the mall and your gonna come and help calm things down. That way I can also keep my eye on you."

"Fine. I'll go find Rogue."

"No need. She's staying behind. Come on. We haven't got all day."

Joseph frowned but followed and met up with Storm and Beast, ready to go to the mall. As they left in the X-van a pair of red eyes watched them leave.

XXXXX

When she got out of the danger room her clothes were ripped and blood poured from all different parts of her body. She leaned against the wall as she came out of the now round room that was back to normal. Breathing heavily, a dizzy spell struck her, making her loose her balance.

"Easy cher." Came the voice to the arms that caught her. When she looked up she saw those red on black eyes looking down at her. At first she thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her after that exhorting session. She thought it was a day dream taking over her sight, but once she blinked again and focused, she saw realised those eyes were real, and he was really here.

"G-Gambit..."

"Oui cherie. Ya miss me?" He smiled and Rogue felt her heart drop from her chest. He was here. He was really here...Why?

"Gambit? What are you doin here?" Rogue pulled herself up and out of his arms. She tried to turn into a fighting stand, but ended up falling into the wall again and using it to balance herself. Gambit had his arms out around her, but wasn't touching her as she swatted his hands away. She hated having to remember about her skin and having to keep people away, but she needed to do it because she didn't think she could cope with absorbing Gambit's thoughts just now.

"Easy cher, I'm not here to fight. Defiantly not when you look like you've been through a war." His eyes searched her body. The whole sleeves to her arms were missing and blood poured from cuts at the top of her arms, colouring them crimson. If Gambit hadn't had been wearing his suit and trench coat then he doubted he would have been able to hold Rogue up and not be absorbed. There were large claw marks just under her neck, red whipping mark on her stomach, her clothes had been ripped and one of her suit's legs was gone showing more blood running from the top of her leg.

"Ma eyes are up here." She said moodily. When he looked at her face, he saw how tired she looked and how she could barely keep herself up. There were deep purple circles under her eyes, which weren't her make-up. There was a little scratch on her check, but that was it for her face. Her lips were dry and she looked naturally pale, with no make-up needed. She didn't even have make-up on. He was glad, because he thought her eyes looked nicer without that purple drowning out the green in her eyes. But it seemed like the green had faded from her eyes even more and was replaced by a dark dull colour that fogged her eyes. He noticed she'd let her hair grow longer and it was now past her shoulders. He liked how she'd but her two white bands together though, so they only ran down one check. It made him want to wrap it around his figure and play with it. But one of the things that stood out about Rogue , were her very nice and very plum lips. "What are you here for?" He looked back up to her eyes, having snapped out of his trance. He couldn't help it though. She had changed a lot and was sexier than ever, even if she did look like a train wreck.

Blinking back the surprise he felt at seeing Rogue like this Gambit leaned against the wall, closer to her and ready to catch her if she fell. He paid more attention to Rogue's faded green eyes now. He wondered if something bad had happened to make them look so dull and lost. Maybe he could make her smile and bring colour back into those eyes. They looked tired and had something more in them which he couldn't figure out. He thought that he was just picking up the emotions Rogue was feeling when he finally found her, but there was something in his mind which doubted that. "Just stopping by to see how your doin' after the 'hole Mystique 'n' Apocalypse thing. But ah think it should be ya training sessions ah worry 'bout. You always beat yourself up dis badly? Or ya just tryin to prove a point that you look good, even when you're covered in blood?"

"Ah'm not beating maself up. Ah was trainin'...It just got a little outta hand."

"A little?"

"Whatever. But ain't it funny that you come _check up_ on me just after all the X-Men left. Why ya really here?"

Gambit shrunk his shoulders. "Lucky timing, ah guess. Don't think Wolvie would think twice about cutting me up without you there to stop him if ah did run around dis mansion. ah still haven't thanked ya for stoppin' Wolvie from cuttin' me ta shreds last time."

Rogue wanted to smile at the memory of the street party were she and Gambit were accepted and treated no different from anyone else. How they walked and talked in the moonlight, but instead of the gentle light that shined over them, they had bright colours of reds, blues and purples in their eyes. How they partially had to dance their way through the parade just to get out of being pulled into the celebration. How the smell of gumbo filled her nostrils and lively music filled her ears. How she managed to smile at the feelings of being home and sharing that same happiness with someone who understood what it was like to be away from home for so long. She remembered how she'd lost him at one point in the crowd, but when she tripped up looking around in circles for him, she fell right into his chest. Those strong arms came around her and held her tighter to his chest as he grinned down at her cheekily, but then sweetly steered her out from the parade and gave her those beaded necklaces. She noticed now that he was still physically fit, but more built out and those abs looked incredible enough that Rogue just wanted to touch them again but this time rub her hands down them to know what they felt like. What was she thinking? She quickly brought her eyes back up to Gambit's who had catch her looking down at him. Crap. She had to remember how he'd kidnapped her and told her lies. She had to remember that. Gambit lied. And with her weakened state, she couldn't afford to give him a chance to try anything. But even looking at his face, she noticed a change. He'd let his hair grow out so now he didn't have that bowl cut, which made him look a little like a boys scout. His eyes seemed to be deeper and his cheek bones bolder even though he still had that goatee and a bit of stubble. He was giving her his cheeky grin again. Gambit had saw her eyes seemed to cloud and a smile seem to pull at the corners of her mouth. He thought it was good. That she was thinking of the past and how they'd had a good time together in New Orleans. But then he noticed the cloudiness go and saw her looking at his abs. Maybe he didn't need her to think about the past to make her smile. The idea's that came to mind made him grin at her, but she seemed to take it the wrong way. He saw her face being replaced with anger. Her self defence, he'd thought.

"Save it. Why you really here? What've you stolen?"

"Nothing. Ya can search dis mansion and you'll find that not one toothbrush is missing. I promise. I just come ta see ya. I thought you'd be a little more relaxed with me popping by after Louisiana." He grow closer to her. He didn't mind being close to that poison's skin of hers. Her body was worth getting close to and if her eyes sparkled at his body, then he wouldn't object to letting her touch him. Especially if it would make her smile.

"What, you mean when you kidnapped me and lied to me about your father. Why would ah feel any different to ya. Ya nothing but a...a stupid swamp rat who used me." That felt like a slap, but at the same time, he couldn't help but laugh at that nickname.

"Swamp rat, huh? Never heard that one before. That ya new nickname for me cher?"

"Don't play with me Gambit. Ah mean it Ah'm not in the mood. Ya know ah could easily call Logan back and he'll rip ya to pieces or whatever, 'n' this time ah won't stop him. Now talk. Why ya here?"

"Ya wouldn't do that Roguie. You wouldn't wanna hurt me." He seemed to lean in closer

"Wanna bet?" She said folding her arms, but still leaning against the wall. He noticed the blood from her check stain the wall as she leaned on it. It made his grin drop.

"I've told you. I wanted to see ya. Wanted to know if things with Mystique had gotten any better. I mean I heard she's alive now and dat you single handily stopped Apocalypse, which was pretty damn impressive." He said raising an eyebrow at her and giving a small smile. But he noticed something seem to spark in Rogue's head as he talked about Apocalypse. Had he hurt her? Something inside her head stung and she ended up losing her footing. Gambit caught her though and before she knew it, he was carrying her, bridle style towards the med lab, not liking how she'd turned another level of pale. She was sick and losing blood was making her ill. He needed to fix her up and fast before something bad really did happen.

"What are ya doin'? Put me down!" She weakly hit at his chest

"Non...I'm just helpin'"

"Ah don't need ya help." She said trying to hit him away again, but he just pulled her closer and the movement hurt her enough to stop her protesting. He didn't notice that he'd hurt her though and was trying to focus. He had passed the medical lab as he was searching the mansion for her. He just needed to remember his way.

"Yes Cherie. I think ya do." He hurried along until he found the med lab. He laid her down on the bed gently then dashed to the cupboards, looking for things he could use to make her feel better.

Slowly, but painfully Rogue sat up and looked down at her body. She understood now why Gambit was looking at her so wide eyed. She was a mess. There was blood everywhere. Rubbing her palms into her eyes she knew she was going to get a yelling at of Logan when he found out she continued the training session. But she just couldn't help it. She just needed to blow off steam and try and clear her head. When Gambit came back with a tray full of cotton buds, parcetamls, water and anti-deseptant, Rogue began objecting again."Why ya interested in me now? Ya wasn't interested before and ya not now. Ah swear Gambit if ah have ta then ah will drain you." She motioned towards her ripped gloves and began to take them off. Gambit saw he wasn't making the best impression, but he took hold of her arm anyway, pulling it towards him. He'd pulled up a chair next to her bedside and began wiping the blood away.

Rogue took in a breath as he grew closer to her bare arms, watching him removed the blood from her arm. She was still and scared she might end up touching him, by mistake. Yet she felt transfixed on watching him, feeling his ever so gentle hands clean her arm. She thought with those hands of his, that he'd be rough, but he was as tender as a rose petal."What 'r' ya doin'?" She asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't stop. She knew she didn't want him to be the enemy, but she had to be on guard, or else she'd never hear the end of it from Logan.

"Fixing you up."

"Why?"

"Someone's gotta do it 'n' I don't see your furry doctor here ta help."

"He's gone out to help calm down a fight at the mall. The brotherhood. You know anything about it?"

"Non. Guess you X-Men 'n' brotherhood just can't bear to be under the same roof without fightin'." He meant it as something playful, considering that she seemed to be relaxing under his touch.

"That's not true 'n' the reason ah was askin' was 'cause you did hang around with them once."

"Non, ah didn't. Ah just gave them messages from Magneto."

"So what? You're his messenger boy? You working for him again or something?"

Gambit lost his glow thinking about Magneto. "Non, Magneto hasn't started the acolytes again. Not that I've heard of anyway. And what's wrong with being a messenger boy?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem the type to be someone's lap dog, but then again."

"Hay, ah ain't Mags lapdog."

"Whatever ya say, swamp rat." Rogue looked away from Gambit, amused that she'd annoyed him. He simply shuck his head at her with a small smile, not having a comeback. He'd finished, cleaning up the blood running down her right arm, but now he needed to clean the wound. Dipping the cotton bud in the medicine now he started dabbing the cuts. Hearing Rogue's gasp and seeing her gritted teeth told gambit he'd hurt her. "Sorry." He replied in seeing her face. "You OK?"

He did look sorry, but he might just have been pulling his poker face up. "Never better. So if ya not here for Magneto, then why are ya here?"

"That be my business." He said getting tired of hearing Magneto's name. Why didn't he figure out that she'd be asking all these questions he didn't want to answer?

She saw that he wanted to avoid Magneto and she was willing to drop the subject on him, but still. She need to know why he was here. "Ah knew it. So ya've not just stopped by to see me. Are you workin' for the thieves again?"

Gambit looked up and gave rogue a shining dark look, seeing that she'd made another wrong move. It made her quiet but she didn't back down. "Listen Rogue, I'm not lyin' to ya. Look, ya helped me out back in New Orleans after you found out ah did lie to ya and we got close didn't we? Found out we've got a few things in common-"

"Yeah, bad upbringings. Nothing else." She wasn't sure why she cut him off. Maybe because she knew what he was saying was true, but she couldn't let him think that they were close. He might use it against her.

"If ya just let me finish instead on being impatient and jumping ahead then ah might be able to explain thing." She folded her arms together moodily and was quiet after that. Gambit started working on her leg, after she moved her arm away. "When ya left New Orleans with the X-Men, I ended up goin' back to the thieves with Jean-Luc..."

That seemed pretty open. But would he open up anymore to her? "Ah thought you didn't like em."

"I don't like Jean-Luc. But the other thieves, I don't mind that much. Ma brother Henri. He's handie, funny and loyal, but still an idiot. Then there's his wife, Merci. She's one sweet hearted belle fillie. She hates it when Henri tries to make fun of moi, so she yells at him for it. Sometimes ah make Herni make fun of moi, so that Merci can yell at him. But they're the happiest couple I've ever seen." Rogue smiled. It sounded right that Gambit was a joker and trouble causer. "And then there's Tante Mason. That sweet old deer can see right through me and always knows if there's something wrong. She's wise and helped me out offa whole lotta jams." Rogue liked seeing his smile when he talked about his family. She wondered if she had ever smiled when describing her family. But more she was thinking of how open Gambit was being with her. "There the reason ah stayed for a bit."

"A little bit?" she asked softly. Gambit didn't answer and had his poker face on, but from him not answering Rogue could tell that something bad had happened. Something that made him sad. He was thinking of the past. Rogue saw his darkening eyes and knew that whatever happened with and after his family he didn't want to talk about it. She recognised the look from herself. But still, did she need to know? "So... Why ya back here then if ya were so happy with your family? Something go wrong?"

"I ain't got anythin' goin' against the X-Men or you alright. ah'm just passin' by 'n' minding my _own_ business."

She nodded her head and let his anger slide since he'd opened up to her about something that seemed to pain him. Whatever he was thinking about was making him dark. "All ah meant was, why ya back here wasting ya time with mah, when you were happy with ya family?"

He looked up to Rogue's eyes and noticed the softer reply. The understanding behind them. He saw that she knew that he didn't want to be questioned about his past or reasons for being there and that she'd given him a sort of exit of an explanation for why he was back in town. He felt a little bad for snapping at her now, but he guessed she had a right to know why he was really there. He was gonna end up telling her anyway. It was the only reason he had travelled to Bayville really. Just to give her a message. Just to see her. He thought back to how she'd been haunting his mind ever since she had left New Orleans. He'd wondered what she would do and how things would go down with her family. Wondered what she would tell the X-Men. Wondered if she wondered about him. Hell, he'd read every newspaper she was in and watched the news reporter speaking of a girl with white strips save the world from the evil mutant, Apocalypse. Only, he didn't realise how much he had become interested in Rogue until he started imagining her lying beside him, when he was with other women. Sure she had a beautiful body and fiery personality, but why couldn't he just forgot about her and move on like he normally did? He brought it down to his and her having their upbringings in common, and that that was the only reason he felt connected to her and thought about her as much as he did. But he didn't notice either that the way he was travelling was towards Rogue. And then he'd thought of a way to see her when he realised he was close. A reason to speak to her for at least a minute just to see if seeing her would get her out of his mind. To see her one last time. "Cher..." He said looking to her silky eyes for a moment just to capture how they looked at him hurt. Seeing her showing emotion enough to show that he'd hurt her made him feel wanted by her, but bad that he'd hurt her. He placed his hand gently on Rogue's thigh. "Ya just as important to moi as ma family. Don't go thinkin' ya nothin' special..." He wanted to push forwards and say cause you are, but he didn't want to scare her or get that close to her. He couldn't. And it hurt that he couldn't, so he tried to think of something that hurt less as he went back to cleaning Rogue's leg. "Henri, Merci and Tante ah miss. No one else from the guild... And I couldn't stay with the thieves. Not for long anyway. But there is one reason I'm back here and it's to talk to you Roguie."

Rogue felt touched that he'd said those things about her. She wasn't trying for attention or wanting anything cheesy in reply to her question, but his answer seemed just perfect. Perfect enough that it made her want to let down her guards for him, but once he said the last line she had to pull up her defences. Her eyes darkened. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, I'm here ta tell ya that if ya ever need anything, then both me and ma father owe you a life debt." There it was. The reason why he needed to talk to Rogue. The thing that had brought them together in this moment.

"A life debt?"

"Oui. If ya ever in trouble or need anything then ya have the thieves on your side since you saved the king of thieves and the prince of thieves. That's a rare barging you've got there cher."He said winking at her and placing his gloved hand up near Rogue's thigh again, but this time he didn't stop and seemed to move more closer to Rogue's face. "'N' when ah say anything, there's nothin' I wouldn't do for you, Cherie." He winked.

Hitting his hand away Rogue said in disgust at his flirting, "Can it swamp rat. Ah don't need you or the thieves help for anything."

He smiled his charming smile and took Rogue's other arm after finishing with her leg. He was glad she didn't want the thieves help. It would save a whole lot of trouble. At least then she wouldn't have to get involved with his slimy father, Jean-Luc. "Maybe, but ya still got that offer cher, from the thieves and a prince." Placing his thumb over Rogue's palm, he pretended to kiss her hand, by kissing his thumb.

"Stop ya flirtin' swamp rat. Save it for the girl's down in New Orleans."

He smiled mockingly as he stared into her eyes. "Ain't any of those girls prettier than you cher." He knew he shouldn't be flirting with her, and risk getting close to her. But Gambit was all about the risks and he couldn't help it.

"What are ya creeping for? What do you want me ta use this offer or somethin' now just so ya don't have ta be around me?"

"Non, I like ya company. And how you blush whenever I come near"

"Ah don't blush. You just creep meh out."

"And that fiestyness ya got when you get angry at yaself cause you do blush when I come near."

"I don't."

"Sure ya don't...It's a shame I gotta leave soon really."

"Sure it is."Rogue said mockingly, but with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Gambit had lost his cheeky grin, she saw, but he still plastered a smile.

He turned back to her arm and moved on to cleaning the cuts. The silence was a little awkward. There was something that seemed unanswered. Rogue didn't want to ask why he couldn't see her again for a long time after this, just encase he made fun of her and said that she'd miss him and all that crap. So inside she thought of something else. "Where you goin' after this?"

"Don't know. I'm not suppose ta be here, but ah wanted you to know that if ever you're in trouble or need anything," he looked up to met those faded green eyes, "you got people ya can turn to."

"...Thanks, ah guess."

Having finished her arm and kissing it again, using his thumb to stop the skin-to-skin contact, he smiled and stood up. He knew that he needed to get this done and be gone before anyone got back or realised he was here. Now there was only her chest to do.

"Oh no ya don't." She said hitting his hands away. He couldn't help but try and stop his grin.

"What? You might as well let me finish cleanin' ya up Cherie."

She was blushing red as she covered her chest with her arms. "Ah don't think so. Besides, I'll be takin' a shower once ah show you out. That should stop the bleeding and clean it."

"Shower ay. Mind if I join ya?" He let his grin show this time. He couldn't help it. She had put the image of her naked and wet in his mind and it made him want to see it for real. Rogue rolled her eyes saying "NO!" and began to sit up straighter, kicking her legs over the bed. Gambit knew he wasn't going to convince her now to let him finish her off, so he threw the cotton buds back on the tray.

"Ah'll take that." Rogue said as she leaned over him and picked it up. She was wobbling in her steps from the pains and tiredness in her muscles, but she managed to place the cotton buds in the bin. Gambit admired her body as she moved over to the sink and cleaned the blood off the tray. He really did love those curves she had. He preferred curves to skinny and straight. Those hips gave her shape and a beautiful body.

"Do ya mind?"

He looked up into Rogue's eyes seeing her staring back at him, with a bit of anger in them. He smiled back in return, glad that he'd managed to put some emotion and colour back into her eyes. He leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable."Not at all." He replied with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin. She let out an angry moan that sounded like a growl, seeing Gambit's faecal expressions. "Come on cher. Ya gotta appreciate the beauty you've got and dat's exactly what I'm doin'."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat and get outta ma home."

Gambit's smile seemed to turn to a sad smile as his eyes shifted from Rogue's eyes to the clock on the wall. She was right. It was time for him to go. He got up and moved over to Rogue, wrapping his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to his chest and resting his chin on the fabric she still had left covering her shoulder. "Ya right. Time for moi to go Roguie. It's been wonderful seeing you though."

Rogue dropped the tray in the sink and began untangling his arms, mad that he was stupid enough to hug her when she barely had any clothes on. "Ah know ya goin' cause ah just told ya to, or else ah'd kick ya out maself." She thought he was going to be ignorant and stay since he had his wind up mood on, but she turned around in his loosened arms and looked up to his face seeing the look of sadness there on his poker face. Gambit grasped her hand swiftly as she pulled away. He couldn't let go. Not yet. He did step back to try and keep Rogue calm for as long as he could so that he could keep hold of her longer. He held onto her hand firmly not wanting to let go. It felt like if he let go then he'll be lost forever. But he knew he had to go and never see her again. He'd done his part in making sure that she was safe and had people looking after her since he couldn't, but he knew he would still miss hiding in a tree from her and watching her walk home from school. He'd miss jumping over the mansion walls and getting past security just to watch her sleep at night. This was of course all before he kidnapped her, but the memories were still fresh in his memories. There were times he found it boring watching her look so unhappy and he just wanted to step out the shadows and make her smile, but there were times like when he watched her push Mystique off that cliff that were interesting. She was a very strange character that he knew he'd miss. Not just because of her daily antics. But because of the connection they had. He knew she understood him when it came to family problems and being used. He would miss her fiery character and impatiens. But most of all he'd miss her smile. He'd miss those faded green eyes that looked like they'd gained a little colour in them over the past half hour. He still didn't like the dark circles underneath her eyes, but he couldn't stick around to find out why they were there. He liked how her skin looked like snow and seemed as soft as it too. He loved the white stripes in her hair, which she had now brushed over to make it one long strip. It looked better on her that way. He tried to memorize her face in that moment. The face that he'd miss seeing and knew he'd still be seeing when he rolled over in bed. He was wrong. Seeing Rogue hadn't helped getting rid of her.

She wasn't sure why he was looking at her so dreamily like and saddening, but it was as if she was getting caught up in his emotions. She remembered the first time she'd met him. He seemed cocky and charming, and sexy, but she'd never say that out loud. She remembered his silk movements and how the whole world just seemed to slow down when she turned that corner and came face to face with him. She was sure he was feeling the same thing at the time, what with those gorgeous smooth eyes he had. Then her world came crashing down on her and the emotions she felt before she bumped into him were back. And she had to through that card away he'd placed in her hand before it exploded. Still, apart from him trying to kill her, it seemed like a nice first meeting. But now, it felt like it was the last few moments they would ever have together. It made her feel sad. She knew she didn't trust him or wasn't suppose to after he'd kidnapped and lied to her, but they seemed to have so much in common. And she wanted to know more about him. Find out if what he was saying was true. That they did have more in common than just messed up families. She really did hope that it wasn't just Mystique keeping them together, which is why her mouth went into gear before her brain and she asked, "Will ah see you again?"

He finally saw his upset look reflected back to him through Rogue's eyes. He guessed he must have been hurting more than he thought, but why? She was just a girl with similar problems to him. He had to remember that's all she was. A fillie. A belle fille. He barely knew the girl. He was lucky getting out early before he could actually make a relationship with her and have it really hurt to leave her. Besides, they couldn't do anything physical. That would put off the mood big time seen he wanted to do so many things with that body she had. They were lucky he was going. It was for the best. He pulled up his poker face, placing a cheeky grin there and saw Rogue's expression drop and after a few blinks she wasn't feeling his emotions anymore. It must have been his empathy which was causing her to act this way, but she did't know about it. He cursed it for just those few moments, but kept his smile up knowing it'd be easier this way.

But she knew it was a fake one. "Ya gonna miss me cher?"

"No...Ah was just wondering."

"...I don't think you'll have to worry about seeing me again cher. But like ah said, if ya ever need de thieves." Raising her hand to his lips again he kissed it, using his thumb to stop from touching her bare skin. Then, he let her go.

As he turned and hurried out of the med lab, Rogue followed him upstairs to a bedroom with an open window. He climbed onto the balcony, but before he jumped down and ran off he called back to Rogue. "You gonna follow me outta here too?"

"No, just watchin ya go." She was leaning against the window frame watching Gambit. She didn't know really why she'd followed him. Maybe she was just making sure he did leave the mansion. But the suspense for him to go was killing her. He felt all these sad emotions coming from Rogue and knew that his final moments had to be something that would keep her strong. Climbing down from the balcony he came to stand tall in front of Rogue again. Swiftly he wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other he used to pull Rogue's head closer to him. Before their skin could touch, he lowered her head so that he was kissing her hair. She was stiff and didn't move underneath him. Instead she just stayed cuddled up to him for a moment until she heard his last words.

"Stay safe, moi cher." And with that he jumped down from the window and ran off towards the wall, with Rogue watching after him.

XXXXX

"Sir, he's left."

Said the man. He was one of the people watching the mansion. He used his binoculars to watch the boy and the Rogue say goodbye to each other. Once he saw the boy get far enough from the Rogue, he picked up his phone and was talking the man who hider him.

"She's on her own."

"Aye."

"Take her."

"Roger that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - **To** tx peppa **\- Thanks for the review XD! Yeah, I like my cliffhangers. It should be answered in this chapter, that last cliffhanger I felt you guys on. Sorry if you don't like them, but just a warning there is going to be a few more. I'm going to try and update as much as I can though. I know loads of people say that then forget, but I've already got the next few chapters written. I'm just going through them to make sure everything adds up, because this is going to be a long story. And as for the life debt, we'll see ; )

**Note** \- To **other cool guys who follow/favour my story** \- Thanks for the follow/favour. Like I said above, I am going to update as soon as I can, but I'm just making sure the story line fits. Once it's all up, I'll read through it and smooth out any mistakes I can. Sorry for the bad southern accents. I couldn't do Gambit's accent, so I gave him a bit of Rogue's ah since they're both from the south anyway. If you guys have any tips on improving their speech then let me know please. It's for you guys so I can try and make the story better. Anyway, thanks again my Tinney Poppers XD!

**Recap** \- Hank, Storm, Logan who forces Joseph to come with them go to the Mall to help break up the fight between the X-Men and Brotherhood, leaving Rogue on her own in the mansion. Rogue disobeys Logan's orders to not go back into the danger room. When she finishes her session, she comes out bloody and is caught by Gambit, who says he's not there to hurt her and takes her to the medical lab where he starts to clean her wounds. Gambit tells Rogue that he isn't working for Magneto anymore and that he stayed with his family in New Orleans after she left, but he also says he left his family shortly after. Gambit also tells Rogue that he has come to see her to tell her of the life debt she has got with the thieves and that if she ever needs anything, then the thieves have her back. As Gambit is leaving both he and Rogue find it hard to say goodbye as he tells her she won't see him again. However once a Gambit leaves, some mystery guys who are hidden outside the mansion move in on their plan to kidnap Rogue.

**Chapter three**

"Who are these guys?" Scott said as he came back to back with Logan. He growled, clawed a guy's gun then upper cut him with his other hand that didn't have his claws out.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they picked the wrong mutants to mess with."

Wolverine, Storm and Beast had arrived and scared off the Brotherhood, but were being shot at by other people who were yelling about mutants. Before they knew it they were surrounded by mutant haters and having to fight their way out without hurting them. Using his laser, Scott managed to draw a line deep in the floor to stop them from running at them. He then blasted a hole in the wall and shooted to his X-Men. "This way." But as he was running towards the clear exit, it filled with more mutant haters with guns.

"It's endless." Jean said as she floated down next to Scott and blocking the bullets, while Scott sealed the hole by blasting the wall above it, making more rocks fall and block the exit. "Scott what do we do?"

"I don't know. Kurt. Kitty. Exit plan now."

The two mutants Scott addressed looked at each other before grabbing hold of the mutants around them and telling them to hold on to someone else. Scott grabbed hold of Jean and as they were lost in a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, they didn't see a bullet heading towards Scott. As he turned around just seeing it coming at him, a sparkling jew jumped in front of him and the bullet hit off her body, dropping to the floor. Losing her diamond form, Emma used her telepathy to knock the men and woman on their backsides.

"Honestly Scott. Pay attention or else you're going to end up dead." She said looking more to Jean who's eyes flared red after that comment.

Swift, but sweetly Emma pressed herself up against Scott's arm, and Jean watched as she saw her boyfriend staring down into those cold blue eyes of Emma Frost. Before she could say anything though, Kurt had grabbed Jean's other free hand and teleported them and most of the other X-Men out of the mall.

XXXXX

Once she had seen Gambit past the half way point to the gate, Rogue turned and left Scott's room. She went back to her room and pulled out something comfortable to wear. A warm green jumper and black leggings would do. They weren't anything too showy or too lazy, but they were just casual. Apart from the aches and pains in her muscles that work out had seemed to calm the voices and helped clear up the blurriness. It was still there, but Rogue felt as if she could be herself and think clearly again about at least one thing. Gambit. She didn't like how her thoughts were about him. She had started picturing Gambit working for some king pin off in Mexico or whatever. He seemed like he wanted to get away, which truthfully made Rogue feel a little sad that she wouldn't see him again, but she fought off that thought. No, she didn't care about Gambit. She didn't care if she ever saw him again. He was a no good thief who only got her into more trouble than she usually got herself into.

She got into the hot steaming warm shower that just massaged her aching muscles and head. It felt like a silken knot unravelling and she just lavished in it. Her mind was still on Gambit and how much older he looked. He'd become more built and his hair had finally grown out of that bowl cut. It had fell in long strips down by his face and made his now manly check bones look bolder. His eyes seemed harder, she noticed. But then again he did say that he'd been through some rough times. She wished now that she'd questioned him more about it. It was going to pester her now for a while and anytime Gambit's psych came up in her head. The Gambit in her head was usually quiet and not as strong as the rest of the psyches. Maybe that was because it was only her little figure that touched his check and not a full hand like she had the others. Then again she'd held on longer to others too. Maybe that was why he was so quiet in her head.

Finally shaking off the feeling and thoughts of Gambit, Rogue stepped out of the shower and towel dried herself. Just as she was pulling on her top, the psychics screamed at her. She fell to the floor moaning in pain, panting. What the hell had happened? The voices heard her question and Logan answered, 'kid, intruders.' Intruders? Was he talking about Gambit? Was he back? But that fog had clouded over and hid the voices away from her again. She was sure that wasn't her who did that, but she was more interested in the intruder now. Grabbing her leggings Rogue pulled them on and unlocked the door. Why was Gambit back?

The thought was lost as she noticed a dark figure beside her through the corner of her eye. Straight away she knew it wasn't Gambit. They were too small to be and they seemed to have something in there arm. Thankful for Logan's training sessions, Rogue lifted her arm and just blocked the stranger from injecting her with something. It seemed to be a he, but whoever it was was wearing a mask that hid their face from her. The guy obviously knew about her power since they were covered head to toe in thick cotton. Realising that this guy was attacking her and a threat, she kicked him in the groaned and as he dropped to the floor, she scanned the room. But she only had chance to see another intruder coming from her door with a gun pointing towards her. Faster than he could move, she deflected the guns aim at her by hitting his arm up, then punching him into the wall. As she jerked her arm up pain shocked through her and she stumbled back moaning. She didn't lose her fighting stand though, yet she hadn't seen or heard the guy come from behind her. Swiftly, he choked Rogue, using a metal bar to pull her closer to him and lift her slightly of the ground. He must have been tall as Rogue began kicking her feet, but couldn't find the ground. Black dots were taking over her eyes from the lack of oxygen, but she saw another masked figure come through her door. Using her elbow she hit the guy in the chest and as he bent over, gasping for breath, she used as much strength as she could muster to through him off her back and into the intruder entering her room. The entrance to her room was blocked and she was in pain and dizzy. She knew she needed to escape them and recuperate for at least a moment if she had a chance at fighting them. Gambit then came to her mind and how he'd jumped out the window. It was her only option she saw as she turned to see the window clear. She began running to it, but felt a firing rip in her leg, which made her scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Stupid bitch." Said the guy who she had kneed in the groaned. He'd picked up the gun that the second intruder had used and shot her in the leg. As he picked himself up, holding himself he walked over to Rogue who was fighting back not only the bursting shots of pain riding up her leg and through her body, but the tears. Her attempted at a crawl was stopped though, as the guy heavily sat on top of her. She felt the cold needle pierce her skin and the cold liquid explode in her neck. Not being able to fight for much longer, her head fell and hit the floor. The guy pulled a bag over her head and she felt her arms being tired up while she was still conscious. The last words she heard were, "You idiot. He wants her unharmed."

XXXXX

He'd been staring back at the mansion for a while, but now he moved future into the forest outside of the mansion, to find his hidden bike. Just as he pulled the camouflaged blanket off his bike he heard an engine growing closer. When he looked up, through the gaps in the trees, he saw a red helicopter flying towards the direction of the mansion. Curious, Gambit stepped out of the forest and watched from the gates as the helicopter began landing on the mansion grounds. But the X-Men hadn't taken a helicopter out. They didn't own a red one anyway. It was then he felt his heart hit his ribs as a large thug dressed head to toe in black came out from the door, with a small weakened figure on his shoulder. They were kidnapping Rogue.

He didn't know what to do. Three ideas popped into his mind all at once. His first instint was to go over there and save Rogue. But then he wondered if he'd stand a chance against all those thugs. His next plan was to run and tell the X-Men, but they would have kidnapped her by then and he was keeping a low profile. That was his last plan. To stay out of it...But he'd told her that she'd have the thieves protection and he was a thief. And seeing her lifeless body fail around on that thugs shoulder mad him angry. Angry enough to think that he'd save his father, someone he hated the living guts of, but not Rogue, the girl who he got on with and understood. No moi aim. This wasn't gonna happen. Running to the gate, Gambit pulled out his bo-staff and jumped it. Next he pulled his playing cards out of his coat pocket and through them at the helicopter. Now the thugs were aware of his presence and backed off away from the helicopter as explosions went off around it. Gambit watched the guy who had Rogue over his shoulders stumble away and move behind the smaller thugs who had pulled out guns and knives. Dodging not only the bullets from the thugs, but the X-Men's security, he managed to hide behind the helicopter and pull out some more cards. Before he threw them, he looked to see where Rogue was. The thug who had her had moved back inside the mansion. That was where he needed to be. Smiling he pulled out the full deck of cards he had and knowing Rogue was out of the way, he through them direct at each thug and knocked them out.

He still had to dodge bullets that came from the helicopter, but he'd made a run for it and was safely inside the mansion. He stepped into the middle of the room searching all around for the thug who had Rogue. Just then the tall thug stepped out from underneath the large stairs with a gun held to Rogue's head. They had taken that bag off her head and he saw she was unconscious. But the thug held her up with one arm. Her feet were dangling inches from the floor and the thug had his arm wrapped around her waist and hand on her neck. "Move and I'll shot her!" The gruff voice behind the mask said.

Gambit's eyes moved between him and Rogue, then back to the thug. "You won't hurt 'er. Ya need 'er." Knowing there would be someone sneaking up behind him, Gambit used his bo-staff to trip the guy behind him up and smash him across the head. This distraction appeared to be the perfect time for the thug to change his weapons. In the hand which he had pointed a gun at Rogue was now a knife holding Rogue's throat up, and in his other hand that had been keeping Rogue's head up was his gun.

"Drop your weapon!" The man yelled. This time, he did use his weapon and a tinkle of blood fell from Rogue's neck. Slowly the thug pulled it across her neck and was digging deeper.

"Alright, stop!" Gambit dropped his weapon, not being willing enough to gamble Rogue's life away. But he knew he had to store. Keep them here as long as he could for the X-Men to get back.

"Why'd you want da fillie?" But Gambit felt something hit him over the head and as he fell to the floor, felt his own bo-staff jabbed into his back and pressing down on him. Gambit fought against the dizziness and to stay awake.

"There comin' back. Move it!" The thug holding Gambit down yelled.

"What ta 'bout that on." Said the thug holding Rogue.

"They only want the girl. We kill him."

"But they'll know."

"They'll know she's gone anyway."

"But we'll have time before they notice she's gone. If ya kill him and leave him in the door way that's a sure sign that we were here."

"Alright. We'll take him with us. Now listen ya stupid piece of shit, one false move and he'll cut ya girl. Do you hear me?" Nodding his head, Gambit felt the staff that was hurting him, move. Then he felt a hand at the gruff on his neck which pulled him up and pushed him towards the door. "Hands on ya head." Gambit felt dizzy, but fought against it. The man yelled, and Gambit felt the gun in the back of his head. He did what he was told, looking back at Rogue and the thug. He was struggling carrying Rogue and those two weapons. As the smaller thug that held the gun to Gambit's head led him out he tried to think of an idea to get out of the gun in the back of his neck. It'd have to be something fast so he could knock the biggest thug off his feet and get Rogue away from him. "Move." Came the gun holding thugs voice. Gambit moved outside and just as they reached the steps, spun around, kicking the thug off his feet.

Seeing the biggest thug coming out the doors with Rogue back over his shoulder again, the knife in the hand he was using to hold Rogue on his shoulder and the gun back in his hand, he kept low and out of the guns range. Seeing a chase, he upper cut the thug and watched him fall back, dropping Rogue. Gambit grinned as he moved towards Rogue's still unconscious body. But before he could reach her, he felt a bullet through the top of his shoulder which sent him falling to the floor in pain next to Rogue. As he cringed back the pain, he tried reaching over to Rogue, but felt more than two pair of hands on him, pulling him up and holding him back.

"There here, let's move now! Garth, move your backside now!" Came a thugs yell.

The biggest thug scrambled to pick rogue up, dropping his gun and knife, he made a run for the helicopter. Gambit tried to run after him and Rogue, but he was being pulled back and something hard hit him over the head, causing him to go give into the dizziness. "Move. Move. Move." Roared the voice.

XXXXX

Logan growled in the front of the van as he felt in his bones that something wasn't right. He could hear yelling. Yelling that wasn't Rogue's and it was coming from the institute. He couldn't see it yet, but he knew something was off.

"Scott, peg it." He growled.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Scott listened to what Logan had said and speed forwards to the mansion gates. Then they saw it. There was a red helicopter in their yard and men in masks up loading a lanky figure into it. "What the-" Scott began."

"Drive!" Logan roared as he unleashed his claws.

"The gates."

"Go through them." Scott did as he was told and drove right into the gates, knocking them down. He drove over the grass and just as they made it close to the helicopter, it took up to the sky and flew off. Logan was out of the van and yelling, "no."

He'd ran up to where it was and jumped, trying to sink his claws into the metal, but he'd missed it. He watched it hopelessly as the door slammed shut. The other X-Men drove in and Jean came running up to Scott. "What happened?"

"Don't know. They were dragging someone into the helicopter."

"You don't think it was Rogue do you?" Jean asked.

"Of course it was Rogue. She was the only one left at the mansion. Scott shot. Use your eyes." Emma strolled up watching the helicopter, but now Jean's attention was on Emma.

As Joseph got out of the car he flew up into the air hearing Emma say it was Rogue in the helicopter. He flew close to where Storm was, but passed her. She was trying to stop the helicopter , by using her wind to bow it off track. Scott was trying to damage the helicopter by sending beams at the gliders. The helicopter had now gotten over the mansion walls. He would let it get that far, but not farer. Using his powers, he motioned his arms so that his hands in front of him moved a part. The helicopter began to rip in the middle, but it was slow. As men jumped from the helicopter using parachutes, Joseph ripped it the rest of the way open until he saw a small limp figure fall from the crack in the helicopter. But there was something wrapped around Rogue. This made Joseph stop and hesitate for a moment, making him lose focus of the helicopter, which fell into the forest and made a fire.

He didn't care about that though. As he flew closer to Rogue he noticed it was a male who had Rogue wrapped up safely in his arms, so he would take the hit instead of her when they hit the ground. Before Joseph could rip Rogue from him, a POOF of blue, grey and red smoke appeared in front of him and the furry blue mutant was gone with Rogue and that thug in less than second. Joseph looked back to the mansion grounds seeing the same cloud appear on the floor there and the X-Men move towards the three figures that now lay on the ground.

"Rogue...Wait is that...Gambit?" Kitty said gasping as the X-Men grew closer to them.

"No way." Kurt said. "What is he doin' vith my sister?"

Gambit still had a tight hold on Rogue's still body and had lost consciousness himself, finally relived to have the X-Men there to help.

Logan growled as he grabbed Gambit and pulled him up by his coat. Gambit's grip didn't loosen on Rogue, even when he was unconscious. "I don't know." He said. "But I'll find out." He raised his claws up, looking ready to use them.

"No Logan wait. Rogue's hurt."

Logan froze after hearing Jean's voice. The telepath moved closer to Rogue and motioned for Logan to lay them down gently. It was only then he noticed that Gambit still had a tight grip on Rogue and Rogue was bleeding heavily from her leg. "What happened?"

He asked, scared to move either of them at seeing how bad the blood was coming out. Logan, Jean and Hank moved closer to examine the bleeding of Rogue's leg. The thugs had attempted to wrap it up in bandages, but they had fallen to Rogue's ankle.

"It appears to be a bullet wound." Came Hanks voice. "A very serious bullet wound." Turning into the doctor he was, Hank picked up the bandage around Rogue's ankle and retired it around the hole where blood was coming from. Moving Rogue a little and struggling to release Gambit's grip on her, Logan and Kurt helped him pull Gambit off her. Logan growled at Gambit as Hank examined the rest of Rogue's body. He ordered the younger mutants to go fetch him his medical kit and a transporter.

"You're gonna greet ever havin' laid eyes on her Cajun." Wolverine said as he raised his claw just above Gambit's head.

"Wolverine." Came Storms thunderous voice. He looked up to see her and Joseph flying down to them. "Don't hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think he was working with the people who were kidnapping Rogue."

"Of course he was. He was on that helicopter too."

"Wolverine, the men I saw while looking through the windows of the helicopter were all dressed from he to toe in black. Gambit is not."

"So he didn't like the wardrobe. Be deal. He still pushed his luck by touching her."

"Logan. Enough. Something is not right here. None of this makes sense. Gambit did not use a helicopter to kidnap Rogue last time, and he didn't need hired help either."

"Well maybe this time he thought he'd need it after seeing how good of a fighter Rogue was."

"What if he knows information about these people who tried to kidnap Rogue. He could help us more alive than dead. And I believe that from the protective way he held Rogue while falling and even while on the ground, that he means her no harm. I believe Gambit is innocent in all of this and only tried to save Rogue from being taken in the first place."

"But why's he here? Why's he not back in New Orleans where we left him?"

"I do not know. I do not know who those men were who tried to kidnap Rogue either. But what I do know is that we need to get both Rogue and Gambit to the medical lab to heal. Why don't you go and see if you can track down the men in the forest. I need to put that fire out." Storm said as she raised herself from the ground. Logan growled, but knew she was right. Looking at the other X-Men he said, "Cyclopes, Frost, Joseph, and half pint, your with me. Find those thugs and being them back here."

"But-" Joseph began.

"You heard me Joseph. Now let's move." The X-Men ran back out the gate and into the forest. When Joseph looked back, he saw Jean, Kurt and Hank by Rogue's side. Jean eyes seemed to have widened in annoyance as she followed the X-Men leaving the mansion with her eyes. Kurt looked sad and worried as he held onto Rogue's hand and looked down into her eyes. But Hank turned to talk to him, "Go Joseph. Don't worry. She'll be perfectly fine with me."

Taking one final look at Rogue's pale face, he turned and left for the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap** \- The friends of humanity trapped the X-Men and were preventing them from returning home. While in the shower Rogue cannot stop thinking about Gambit. When she gets out of the shower she is jumped by three thugs who shot her in the leg and inject her with something. Gambit sees a helicopter land inside the mansion grounds, but knows it's not the X-Men. He goes and tries to fight off the thugs who are kidnapping Rogue, but once she is put in harm's way with a thug threatening to cut her throat, Gambit backs down. The X-Men who have escaped the mall, find the helicopter just leaving. Joseph rips the helicopter a part and Kurt catches Rogue and Gambit as all the other thugs escape using parachutes and landing in the forest. Gambit falls unconscious, but has a tight grip on Rogue which takes Logan and Kurt to pull him off her. Wolverine wants to kill Gambit, but Storm tells him no. The X-Men split up, some chasing after the thugs in the forest and others helping get Rogue and Gambit inside to the medical lab.

**Chapter 4**

A call was answered.

"Would you mind explaining why the girl is not on her way to me right now?"

"Leave the girl alone for a little while. I have a better plan then just kidnapping her."

"Oh really. Are you sure you're not falling for this girl?-"

"No, never-"

"Then explain."

"She'll be more edgy and trust the people surrounding her more. Then it'll be easier for me to take her when she's more vulnerable and trusting me considering your men couldn't even get it done, what with her already beaten, bloody and knocked out. At least the Wolverine still hasn't found a trace on them yet."

"Listen carefully. I make the plans and if you do anything to jeopardize them again, then you know my threat. Get close to the girl and wait to hear from me. There will have to be a move and _talk_ with the thieves. And as for LeBeau, keep him away from the girl!"

"With pleasure."

The call ended.

XXXXX

Gambit was the first to wake up. It didn't take him that long to gain consciousness. When he did open his eyes, he felt a little dizzy, but managed to see where he was. When he tried to move pain shot through his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw that his shirt was off and a bandage was wrapped around his shoulder and abs. He looked around quietly, seeing he was lay out on a hospital bed. He saw that furry blue beast over by the computer in the corner of the medical lab and to his other side, he saw Rogue, lay in the bed next to him. As he saw her the flood of memories came back to him. The cut on her neck had been cleaned up, her hair was dry now, but then he noticed the heavy bandages on her leg. She was still in a deep sleep and looked peaceful, but he didn't enjoy it. He cursed himself for not realising sooner that the house was being watched. He had been so reckless that it endangered Rogue. The one person he was trying not to hurt and here she was in a hospital bed besides him.

"Arrr, you're awake . Did you sleep well?" Gambit turned his head to look at the smiling doctor who approached his bedside. Gambit attempted to sit up, but felt a dizzy spell. Hank helped him up by adjusting his pillows. "Please take it easy ."

"What happened?" He knew what had happened, but he wanted to know how much the X-Men knew and how they had gotten him and Rogue back, and why they were even hospitalising him.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

"You tell me what ya know 'n' ah'll try fillin' ya in on de gaps."

"Well, we arrived just in time to see these people uploading you into their helicopter. We managed to stop them from stealing both you and Rogue, but we lost the people who attempted to kidnap both of you in the forest. Logan has taken a time out to find them for now and will be back shortly, but I'm afraid he wasn't happy finding you with Rogue."

"Non, didn't think he would be."

"So perhaps you could enlighten me . Why were you here at the mansion and being kidnapped alongside Rogue?"

Crap. Gambit knew he shouldn't have stayed as long as he did. Shouldn't have gone back after Rogue. Now all the X-Men would want answers to why he was here. Answers he couldn't be able to give. He'd struggled with giving Rogue answers. He looked over to Rogue, thinking about what she might say when she woke up. Was she really worth all this trouble? He'd have to try and sneak out before Wolvie got back. If he got a hold of him, then he knew he'd be shredded into pieces.

" Gambit?" Hank asked. Slowly Gambit turned around to face the furry beast that had now lost his smile. "Did you have any association with the people who tried to kidnap Rogue?"

"Non... ah just saw dem taking Rogue and...tried to help her out."

"But why . That is one of the questions on everyone's mind. I am simply asking nicely now, since I doubt that Logan will be as kind to ask why all of a sudden, you arrive and Rogue was being kidnapped by professionals, who managed to not even leave a scent behind for him to follow."

"I'm not sure. Ah ain't got anything ta do with dem though."

"Do you see though ? You are a professional thief and it isn't looking good for you." Gambit frowned not needing to be told he was deep in. He looked back over to Rogue. Why was someone trying to kidnap her? For her powers maybe. "Perhaps an alibi would help your case."

As Gambit turned to look at Hank, a bulky figure entered the medical lab growling. Before Gambit knew it, he had been dragged out of bed and pinned against the wall with claws inches from his neck. Gambit let out a moan of pain having his wounded arm hit the wall., but his poker face came down so Wolverine wouldn't know he'd hurt him.

"Cajun." Logan yelled.

"Wolverine, stop this!" Came the weather witches' voice as she seemed to glide into the room, followed by a few other mutants.

"You tried kidnapping Rogue! Again!" Logan yelled in Gambit's face. But before Gambit could answer Wolvie's statement with his crushed throat, a hand touched Logan's leg.

"No, Logan." The voice was weak and barely heard which made everyone turn to look at her. Gambit felt saved once again, and felt his heart beat against him chest hearing how weak she was. And guilty. What had those thugs done to her? Apparently Gambit wasn't the only one touched by Rogue's weak voice. Gambit felt Logan's grip ease up on his neck as he turned to get closer to Rogue.

"Hay kid. You alright?"

"Yeah, just gotta headache from ya'll shouting."

"What happened strips? Was it this guy?" Rogue's eyes met Gambit's. He was still being pinned up against the wall, but seemed to pay more attention to her. Rogue realised that what she said next, would determined Gambit's fate.

"No."

Logan growled, looking in-between to two and caught Rogue looking at Gambit, and vice versa. He threw him aside, back on his bed and stood in-between them. "Look at me kid and tell me what happened."

"Ah...Ah got jumped when ah got out of the shower." As Logan turned back around to Gambit, Rogue grabbed his gloved hand. "No. Not by Gambit. By someone else."

"How do you know it wasn't him? They were all wearing masks."

"None had his body shape... And...Ah saw him fighting some of them off before they injected me with something." Gambit's eyebrows shot up surprised. He didn't mind Rogue lying for him, but still. Logan must have catch onto his surprise.

"He still could have been behind it. They were trying to kidnap you Rogue." Logan yelled at her.

"Logan, enough!" Ororo yelled back at him in her thunderous voice. "Can't you see you are doing more damage than help?"

Rogue looked to Gambit past Logan. She knew they were going to ask why he was there and she was wondering what she should and shouldn't say. He was looking at her with the same pleading eyes as he leaned back on his pillows to make it easier for them to see each other. Seeing him sat up, Rogue began to sit up. She didn't realise how heavy her body was. Logan and Hank helped her sit up. Hank moved down her body to look at her leg. When Rogue looked back to Logan she could see the hurt and worry in his eyes. She knew him too well, and could see these things. But he hid his care under anger, like she did. Logan stormed away getting the crowd's attention; Rogue whispered her questions to Gambit without making a sound so he had to read her lips. "_What've you said_?" She asked.

"_Nothing_." Gambit mimicked back her strategy on how to talk.

"_What you gonna say_?"

"_Ah don't know cher. Thank you though_." The edge's of Rogue's lips curved, but she had to restrain her smile as she turned to see that people were now looking in-between her and Gambit. When Rogue looked at them she saw Kurt, Kitty and Pete. Kitty seemed to be smiling sadly, but Rogue knew the cheekiness she had on her face and didn't like how she was whispering to Kurt. His face dropped and he came into the room to the side of the bed where Logan had been.

"Rogue, are you alright?" He asked in his German accent and took Rogue's hand in his.

"Ah'm fine Kurt. You alright? You look a little...pale."

"Yea' just worried, Vhat's all. Glad you're OK though. So do you know vhat these people wanted vith you?"

"No. Ah don't."

"How about you Cajun? You know anything about these kidnappers?" Logan asked.

"Non. Ah was just passing by, when I saw dem land in the grounds. Thought it was just you X-Men, but den ah saw Rogue fightin' them, 'n' tried to help."

"What were you doing _passing by_? The road only leads up here to the mansion. So why were you coming here?"

"Thought ah'd pop in 'n' say hi."

"Other words you were planin' to steal something. What did ya steal jumbo?" Logan growled.

"Ah didn't 'n' wasn't planin' on stealin' anything."

"Then why you here? We're enemies remember, or did you just hit that head of your?"

"Non, and ah thought that would change?"

"Why, 'cause Rogue saved you from my claws that one time. Well, don't think that I won't use them to cut you into pieces this time-"

"Logan stop please. He ain't with the apocyles anymore, if that''s what you're worried about."

"How'd you know that strips?"

Rogue's eyes widened and looked to Gambit. She couldn't say that they had talked before the attack, because Gambit had said that he'd walked in on the attack. That would make him sound dodgy. She looked past Kurt to Gambit for help.

"Ah've been writtin' to her. Let a few things slip."

"Ohhhh. Love letter?" Kitty squealed and hid her mouth behind her hand. Rogue gave her a death glare where Gambit just lay back more and grinned at the trouble he could cause here. He saw how Logan's face had grown dangerous at the girl's words and thought that he could have some fun.

"What?" Logan turned on Rogue and she felt like she wanted to kill Gambit right then and there. Logan caught Rogue's expression, before she could hide it and folded his arms. "Alright then. Where are these letters?"

"In the fire place. Ah burned them."

"Awww cher. Ya hurtin' moi. Is that why ah only got one letter of reply from ya". Gambit winked at her. "Thought somethin' bad might have happened to ya.'N' looks like ah was right."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat."

"So you've been talking to this low life? For how long Rogue?" Logan growled.

Rogue turned her angry eyes on Logan and let them soften, to show that she was innocent, if that would work. "Few weeks. Not long. Not like ah wanted ta talk to him anyway. Why'd you think ah burnt the letters?"

"Awww cher. Ya breakin' ma heart here." Gambit looked to Rogue with those easy going eyes and charming smile. Rogue looked away from him in anger to see what Hank was doing. Logan growled, looking in-between the two. He knew Rogue must have been covering for the Cajun, but why? She didn't actually like him did she? He and her would have to have a long serious talk.

"Perhaps we should focus more on the kidnappers instead of Mr. Lebeau, considering he seems to have an alibi and witness to say he wasn't a part of this kidnapping. And besides, we cannot hold the past against him. We did no such thing for Pete and the Professor would not want us to use past mistakes against anyone, if he was here instead of away. " Hank said as he noticed Rogue's stiffness.

"Where's the Professor?" Rogue asked.

"You're right Hank." Storm took over. "While Logan and some of the other X-Men were out in the forest looking for these kidnappers, I looked for the Professor after Logan told me you couldn't find him this morning. There was a note on his desk saying that he had left to go and help and friend but doesn't know when he'll be back. Perhaps you can tell us more about these people who tried to kidnap the two of you." Storm folded her arms.

"Well, ah didn't see their faces 'cause they were wearing masks."

"All of them were men. One of them was called Garth. Ah heard one of the smaller thugs call him that. Garth was the largest of them and the muscle. The shorter one that let his name slip was in charge of the kidnapping. They weren't mutants 'cause they used guns to shot us, 'n' knock you out."

Storm looked to Logan who was looking back to her with a scowl. Logan didn't like how Gambit had answered Storms question, but it was a better description than what Rogue was giving, so he just shut up and bared it.

"There were no other clues as to who these people were?"

"No." Rogue and Gambit answered at the same time.

"Alright then. I've called a meeting upstairs to go over the evens that happened today. I don't think it best if you two attend. Hank you'll stay here and tend to then. I'll talk to you later and tell you what was said." Hank nodded. "Time to go now Kurt. Kitty, Pete."

"Oh OK, like, bye Gambit. Bye Rogue. I'll talk to you later."

"You bet we'll be havin' a talk." Rogue said folding her arms and glaring at Kitty who hurried out of the room.

"It was good seeing you again my old comrade." Pete said as he smiled at Kitty running off in fear and took Gambit's hand to shake. "You too Pete." Gambit replyed. "I shall see you soon?" Gambit just nodded his head, which made Pete smile softly. "Heal well Rogue."

"Bye Pete." Rogue said showing a bit of a smile. Who couldn't like Pete?

"I'll see you too soon, 'K Rogue." Rogue looked back to her brother and gave him a small smile too. He was always by her bedside whenever she ended up in here. "Alright. See ya in a bit."

With that Kurt POOFED away. Storm and Logan had already left and now the room fell quiet. Gambit was smiling at how Rogue had her arms folded and was pouting. "Not talkin' to me now cher?"

"Nope."

"Ya just did."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat." He grinned at her, then noticed a figure enter the med lab. He was tall with white flowing hair and steal eyes. Gambit was sure he knew this guy from somewhere, but couldn't place him. He crossed to room over to Rogue, placed the coffee down on the table next to her, and sat close next to her on the bed instead of the chair. Something clicked inside Gambit as he watched this guy draw Rogue into a hug s if he did it all the time. He'd seen Rogue's face lose her frown too and replaced by something he couldn't read, but she sat up straighter and didn't fight against him or complain for him to let go. All she did was call his name. "Joseph-" Rogue had looked at Gambit through the corner of her eye to see that he was watching them closely with now folded arms, but she lost sign of him as Joseph moved his arms to push Rogue's head down and kissed her hair. Rogue's view of Gambit was blocked by his arm.

"I'm glad you're safe Rogue. I was worried when I saw the helicopter taking off. I'll find the people who tried to take you and make them sorry."

"Joseph, that's nice 'n' all." Rogue said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away and herself back. "But Logan just looked in the forest for them and all. He couldn't find a scent, so ah doubt you'll be able to find them."

"I will Rogue. Don't you worry about anything. I'll take care of it. For now they've called a meeting upstairs. I'm going to have to leave you for a while, but I'll come back down again later to see you."

"There's really no need. Ya don't have to-"

"I'll be down later." He said kissing her head again. While he did he looked over to Gambit and the men shared a glare. As he left both Rogue and Gambit watched him in silence. Rogue didn't want to look to Gambit. She didn't understand why. She shouldn't be scared of what he thought. But those red eyes of his were focusing on the back of her head and she felt them.

"So, dat the boyfriend?" Gambit asked, dragging out the word boyfriend with a bitter tongue.

"No. He ain't anythin'...'n' it's none of ya damn business." Rogue said remembering that she was suppose to be mad at Gambit for admitting to those love letter things and flirting around in front of Logan who no doubted wanted to have a '_talk_' with her later. Rogue turned on her side so her back was against Gambit. She didn't see how his eyes sparked a dangerous red and how hard his fists clenched together.

XXXXX

"Scott." Jeans voice sounded sweet, but he didn't know if she actually felt that way. He turned around to face his girlfriend with a light smile.

"Hay Jean. You alright?" Scott wrapped her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good. I heard Rogue was awake and was going down to visit her, but then I heard you got back. So, did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Whoever these guys were who tried to kidnap Rogue, they knew what they were doing and how to hid their tracks. How is Rogue?"

"She's good. She's been shot in the leg and it looks painful, but Hanks cleaned it up and she should be fine. Those guys just knocked her out with some sleeping injection thats all. So, anything happen in the forest?"

"Huh?" Scott looked dumbly at Jean. Her eyes had grown larger than usual and were looking up at him with an emotion he couldn't quiet guess at.

"Did anything happen while you were in the forest?"

"Jean, I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't find any of those guys. Of wise we would have caught them and brought them back here, but they were pro's."

"I wasn't really talking about them."

"...Oh...Then...Who were you talking about?" Jean frowned and her eyes became smaller and meaner. Just then, a woman with strawberry blond shoulder length hair, who was still dressed in her crystal white X-Men uniform, that had made even the Professor mad at how she wore it was walking down the same corridor to them. Her walk was so full of grace and confidance. She was beautiful, with her chest and top of her shoulders showing. Her leather jeans and top were tight to her body, but that wasn't what guys were looking at. As she approached them she looked up to Scott and smiled, before saying, "Might not want to stand around and catch flies all day you's two. Logan's in a foul mood and will punish anyone who's let to this recapping session. I don't see why we need it anyway. We were all there."

Finally closing his mouth, Scott answered her. "It's just to make things clearer. See if we missed anything or can get any clues as to what to expect in the future."

"Sounds boring to me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I guess you don't have to attend then if you really don't want to." Emma looked to Jean for the first time. Both girls glared at each other.

"That's nice Jeannie, but I'd rather not have to go through one of Logan's sessions while he's in a bad mood. If you feel the need to skip though, then please, feel free to."

Scott could feel the heat and cold coming from both women. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and felt like he needed to be the peacemaker to move things on.

"No, Jean's not missing this. We should all go to the meeting room now." As Scott walked off down the corridor, the girls followed after glaring at each other once more.

Logan was still in a foul mood so all the children sat away from him, leaving one half of the room, clear for him and his anger. He was growling and still trying to make sense out of what had just happened between him and Rogue. She didn't normally disobey him. It must have been because of that Cajun. But there was something in the back of his mind telling him that it was more than that. He knew Rogue seemed in pain and moody before they even entered the danger room. But why. Then when Joseph entered behind Storm he began growling again. The reason for why he was late meeting Rogue in the training room came back to him.

_Joseph had floated back down off the roof and near to Rogue's balcony. He was watching her get changed, when he heard a gruff voice call his name._

_"Joseph." Came Logans growl. "Get down here now!"_

_Wanting to simply end Logan's miserable existence for interrupting this moment, he knew he couldn't and floated down in front of Logan. Logan didn't like how he was always around Rogue and how he'd just caught him peeving on her. How long had this been going on? He thought to himself._

_"Yes Logan?" Joseph voice was calm, smooth and cold. Logan hated it. There was something behind that voice that just made him angry._

_"First, if I ever catch you looking through Rogue's window like that again, I will slorter you and second, leave Rogue alone and give her some space."_

_Joseph didn't cower away like most people, but simply stood tall with his arms folded over his chest, watching the little ape man roar._

_"Firstly, Wolverine, you cannot hurt me. You're entire body is made of metal and with a click of my fingures I could have you limbs all over the yard. But I doubt that Storm would appreciate that and it would be such a waste of my powers-"_

_"I ain't scared of your powers Joseph. But I'm warning you right now, that if you so much as look at that girl the wrong way I'll use whatever means necessary to rip you apart, even if it means destroying my own body."_

_"How touching. I see why Rogue sees you as such a father figure. And as a bully."_

_"What?" His claws were out._

_"Do you know why I stay around her so much? It's to make sure people like you don't get any closer to her than you already are. People like you who try to control her. Make her do stuff she doesn't want to do."_

_"That's not true-"_

_"Oh really. Then tell me Logan, why does she cry in my arms when she talks of you and your training sessions."_

_Logan growled, but didn't know what to say or do. Curse that Joseph...Had he really hurt Rogue? No. She would of told him he was being too rough on her like she just told him she was choosing her training. But then he thought of how he'd never said alright to letting her chose the simulation she wanted to run or not giving advise after. Was he controlling her? Logan's anger reached a new rage, but Joseph saw that he'd accomplished what he had set out to do and began flying away._

_"I'm not done with you yet." Logan growled and pulled him down by his leg. "I smell the lies coming of you and I know Rogue too well to know that she would never cry at such a stupid thing. You're gonna leave her alone Joseph or else I will tear you to pieces the next time I see you forcing yourself on Rogue."_

_With one final pull down, Joseph fell hard on the grown and Logan stormed off._

Now Joseph walked in the room looking too smug for Logan's liking. But he couldn't say anything just now. There was that Cajun now he had to worry about getting too close to Rogue. What was it with the kid and guys all of a sudden? She must have been turning into a woman. Logan wanted to smile at that, but seeing Joseph's cold grey eyes looking at him made his frown.

"Alright everyone. Now let's have a recap from the beginning of the day and please fill me in if I miss out any details." Came Storms voice. "Alright, so all of you went out to the mall today except for Rogue, Hank, Logan, Joseph and myself." They nodded. "And while out Kitty, you got into a fight with Lance?" Storm looked at Kitty to explain things.

The small girl seemed to sink lower into her chair. "Yeah... Lance was hmmm kinda mad at me."

"Please explain why?" Kitty blushed pink at Stroms imply.

"Hmmm, well, I don't really know. But all of a sudden he started to pull at my arms and hurt me and then Pete helped get him off me. He didn't take that too well and started to shake things up. Then there were floors collapsing and people screaming and then Jean, Scott and Emma came running and giving orders."

"Scott would you like to take over?" Storm looked to the opposite side of the table to Scott. He seemed to sit up straighter than usual and didn't make eye contact with the two girls sat beside him.

"Well, after Lance used his powers the rest of the brotherhood came running to help, but we needed to safe the people who were in danger. So when most of the X-Men gathered around made two teams. One was Jean's team and she was to help people who were falling from the floors that were collapsing and mine was to fight the brotherhood and get them out of the way. Jean had Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Rahne, Angel, Sam and Jamie and I had Emma, Pete, Amare, Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Lauren (X-23) help on mine. We covered for Emma, so she could use her telepathy to get in contact with the Professor, but she said she couldn't reach him, so reached out for you instead Storm. Where is the Professor anyway? Has something happened to him?"

Storm nodded her head. " Rogue apparently told Logan she couldn't find the Professor this morning either, and when we did look for him, we found this note in his office." Storm held up the note and began reading it out loud. "My X-Men, I have had to leave promptly hearing of a close friends distress. I will be back shortly, but till then I leave Storm in charge. Be good as I know you will my X-Men and I'm sorry for the sudden urgency." She stopped reading the note and looked out to her X-Men. "He left no address, so we'll just have to wait for him to return. Things will run as normal for now."

"What about the disappearances and murders?" Scott asked. "What about the missions to check them out."

"For Now we must concentrate on our own life and find out who tried to kidnap Rogue."

"What if the mutant disappearances, and the murders have a connection to the people who were trying to kidnap Rogue. What if they were the killers. Jean or Emma could use cerbro to try and locate them and if there in Bayville then they should be easier to find, shouldn't they?"

"The Professor didn't let Jean or Emma use cerbro before and I'm afraid that rule still stands. And if the people who did try to kidnap Rogue are linked to the recent disappearances in Nashville, then we will find out. Logan, you'll be in charge of updating our security. Forge and Hank will be working with you on it."

Logan nodded , glad he'd been lift in control of that. He knew how to keep a place safe and now that he was in charge of it instead of Storm or the Professor, then he could install things that not even he would find it easy to get past.

"Now, when I received Emma's message, she told me it was the brotherhood attacking and not civilians." She looked to Emma.

"She, I did. The brotherhood were expectantly losing to us, but there was an explosion which hit the ice boy that didn't come from any mutant."

"Hay, it's ice man." Bobby said. Emma simply rolled her eyes at him coldly.

"It was a grenade thrown at us by a human who didn't like mutants. More of the explosions and weapons came and when I read one of their minds I found out that there is an undergoing organisation called the Friends of Humanity, which is secretly taking mutants and attacking them. Today was a first of a public appearance. They had a someone video the fight and showing them in danger. And if I'm right they will edit out the parts were we actually helped, and show how they fought against us to make us stop. My guess would be that it'll be on the news in about, sixty seconds."

Bobby turned on the TV and sure enough, Emma was right. On the TV was a news reporter stood with one of the men that lead the attack against them. The news report was asking if it was really mutants that attacked him. The man took the microphone off the reporter and had the camera focus on him. He was a hairy man with light blond hair, thick eyebrows and dagger green eyes.

"Look at this mess. Mutant's caused this. Mutants have been causing all these problems. All those murders that are on the news were by mutants. Why do you think mutants have been disappearing. Because they're guilty. There guilty because they're the ones that are attacking us. Well I say no more. Mutants have terrorised us long enough and it's time to put a stop to it. The Friends of Humanity are an organisation which is against mutants and the damage they cause. We're fighting to make sure that mutants died so they stop killing us. Down with the mutants, I say. Down with mutants."

A echoing of "down with mutants" followed the man saying that and the camera zoomed in on a crowd of people who were holding up banners and shouting "down with mutants".

"Hay, there like some of the kids from our school." Kitty said.

"They know us. Vhy are they doin' this?" Kurt backed Kitty up.

"Turn that off Bobby." Came Strom's voice. She was looking pretty taken back. She knew a few of those people who were joining in the crowd also, and she wondered if it was safe for the students to go back to school this year. She needed the Professor and his decision, but she didn't know where he was.

"So what do we do now Storm?" Jean asked.

Storm wanted to throw her hands up and say, I don't know, but she knew if she shown them that she'd given up hope, and then they would too and then nothing would improve.

"We wait. No one is to leave this mansion. The streets will not be safe." Storm then thought about Evan. Had he seen this news report? How will he and the Morlocks survive? She would have to try and reach out to them after this meeting and see if she can convince them to come back to the mansion where they will be safer. Logan saw Storms distress and knew he had to take over.

"All right, you heard Storm. Now let's get back to doing something useful. We'll wait for Hank to give the all clear on Rogue then we'll come back here to question her about her attackers, and if that Cajun's involved in it. We'll try and see if it links into the disappearances in Nashville and if it does then Storm...Maybe it might be good if we were to patrol the streets at night to make sure that mutants and people don't get kidnapped or murdered."

"We'll see. For now though, no one is to leave the mansion. Do I make myself understood?" When everyone nodded at the woman, she left. She had forgotten about the kidnappers. What if Evan was in greater danger than just the Friends of Humanity. What if the kidnappers were after them too. She had to get down there now and fast and see him to warn him and try to convince him to come home. It would be quicker and draw less attention if she went alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I've been trying to figure out how to put breaks in my work. I was using stars on Word, but they weren't showing up on FF, so I've had to use X's to break up the chapters. OK, back to the story. Enjoy XD!

**Recap** \- Someone in the forest receives a call from the person who wanted Rogue kidnapped. The person tells the boss to back off and let them get closer to her and then they will take her. The boss agrees. Gambit awakes up first in the hospital and is greeted by Hank. Gambit is wondering if he did the right thing. Beast questions him nicely about why he helped Rogue out and what his involvement was. Gambit says he didn't try to kidnap Rogue, but only help out. Logan storms in and isn't as friendly at questioning Gambit. Logan wakes up Rogue with his shouting and she tells him that Gambit didn't try and kidnap her or hurt her. Rogue ends up lying for Gambit to save him from Logan, and he lies for Rogue, saying he's been sending her letters, but she burnt them. Storm sends Logan and the other X-Men upstairs to the meeting room. As they leave, Joseph enters hugging and kissing Rogue and telling her that he'll protect her. When he leaves Gambit acts jealous and Rogue act's mad at Gambit for flirting with her in front of Logan about the letters. In the corridor, Jean questions Scott about if anything happened in the forest, and he acts like he doesn't know what she's talking about. When Emma walks down the same corridor, Jean and Emma have a small stand down, which Scott breaks by motioning them to the meeting room. When Joseph enters the meeting room, Logan has a memory of how he found Joseph stroking Rogue's window. In the meeting, Kitty avoids telling the real reason why she and Colossus got into a fight with Lance and Scott explains how things got so out of control. They identify the new attacks as the Friends of Humanity, who have become public and Storm tells the X-Men not to go out, because she knows it's not safe. But she thinks of Evan and the Morlocks and decides to visit them.

**Chapter 5**

Storm climbed down the tunnel, hating the smell, sliminess but most of all the closeness of the walls. When she landed on the ground she began walking thought the inch of water, glad that she had he long leather X-Men all-fit boots on.

"EVAN." She called out. She kept going around in circles calling him name until a boy who was no longer a boy, but a man came out from behind a corner and said. "Auntie O? What are you doin' down here?"

"Evan. Thank God your safe."

Evan was surprised at how his auntie hurried to him, wrapping him in a desperate hug. She was careful, but still needed the hug. "Hay, auntie O, what's wrong?"

"Oh Evan I've been so worried." She pulled back and stood up tall, regathering herself. "Evan we need to talk. Something serious is happening up top."

"Is it about the disappearances or this new _Friends of Humanity_ thing?" Evan took the mick while saying the name. He hated mutant haters as mutant as they hated him. If he had it his way, he would be up there fighting ever guy or girl who wanted to hut any mutant anywhere. They were such jerks.

"Yes. It is. Then you must have been watching the news. But how did you get it down here? Or have you been to the top?"

"No auntie O. Come on. I'll show you."

Evan walked back down the round tunnel he'd come from and Storm followed him. At first she thought they had come to a dead end seeing bars blocking the way of the tunnel, but then Evan removed them just by pulling them out. He let Storm go thought first before putting them back and they continued to walk, turning a few more corners, before they came to someplace dry.

"Evan...This is..."

"Home."

There was a large room now, with mutants who looked happy and friendly talking to one another and playing games. The room was lit by candle light and Storm saw that there was a poker table, normal tables and chairs, sofa's a large TV and even a refrigerator in the corner.

"Evan, how did you get all of this down here?"

"Don't worry auntie O. It's all legit." She looked at him then with suspicion.

"Evan, what is she doing down here?" Came Calisto's voice. She was walking towards them with two other mutants. Storm then noticed that other mutants were looking at her.

"Come on Calisto. She's a mutant too and you know she would never betray us."

Calisto looked at Storm and stepped up closer to her. "You don't tell anyone where to find our hide out, do you hear. We've seen you and your X-Men on the news causing trouble and we don't want trouble coming our away."

"I can assure you the X-Men do not want trouble either. The students were simply taking a day out when the brotherhood decided to cause trouble. Me and the students wouldn't dream of hurting any of you and would rather take the hit than you."

"You only speak for yourself. Not others. But... We'll trust you X-Men not to say anything if you do bring them down here. But nobody else comes down here except for them, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now I'm guessing your here to talk about what happened with these humans on TV?"

"Yes. I'm here to talk about them, but also something more threatening."

Calisto nodded and she led Storm and Evan into a small room off to the side where nobody else could hear them or get scared by what was said. "What is happening up there?" Calisto asked.

"This threat, the friends of humanity, is new to us just as it is you. Some of my students recognised some of the members and I believe, you did too Evan." He nodded. I thought you may not know came to warn you that the streets will be less safe now that they are around and public. They may have more followers."

"That's understandable and yes, we do know. We'll be keeping a lower profile and only going out when absolutely necessary."

"There's more. I'm not sure how long you have had a television down here, but there are these reports of mutants going missing across the country and people turning up murdered."

"Yes, we know of them."

"Well, today, while the X-Men were out, one of our own, Rogue was left behind on her own in the mansion. We thought she would be safe because we placed the secretly up, but she was almost kidnapped by man who were covered from head to toe in black and who were also trained specialists who didn't leave anything behind. They even used a red helicopter and some sort of perfume to cancel out their scents so Logan couldn't trance them."

"Is Rogue alright? Did you get her back?" Evan asked.

"Yes, just barely. But still, there may be a connection to the people who tried to kidnap Rogue today and the people who are kidnapping mutants across the country. It's why I'm here. To offer you and all the Morlocks a place. It won't be safe on the streets anymore if those kidnappers are here and I don't want any of the Morlocks harmed in anyway, so please accept my offer."

"No!" Calisto answered.

"Please. Evan." Storm pleaded with Evan to help her. She'd explained the dangers. Why couldn't they see sense that they weren't protected down here?

"I'm sorry auntie O, but I agree with Calisto. We'll be safer down here and besides, our numbers have more than doubled over than past few weeks. There won't be enough room in the mansion."

"And there's the fact that that girl of your almost got kidnapped. You're home isn't safe." Said Calisto.

"It wasn't, but now all the X-Men are back home and not leaving the mansion. And Logan is going  
to work on our security system."

"That's good. Wolverine's a nut case when it comes to things like safety. Thinks of everything." Evan told Calisto.

"Evan." Storm warned hearing him talk about Logan like that.

"I don't care if he's Instinet. The Morlocks stay where they are. Thank you for your concern and offer, but no thanks."

"Please."

"No."

"But...Why?" Storm was really struggling to get a grasp on this subject. "You'll run out of materials. Need to walk the streets. It won't be safe."

"You and you're X-Men will run out of supplies too, but will that stop you from going into town to get some more? This is our home now. We've worked too hard just to give it up. We have hidden well as you can see and we have our own security which not even rats can get past. We are perfectly safe here, but I believe it is you're X-Men you should be worrying about protecting. Not us. Go back to them and set up your securities. We will be fine on our own."

Storm was speechless. Every time she tried to get through to these people, they threw it back in her face. Not knowing what to do or how to get through to them she left as they asked with Evan leading her the way out. Before she left for good though. She turned back to Evan and said,

"Please Evan."

"Sorry auntie O. But we can still keep in touch." He pulled out a brick phone and gave it to her."

"Here. It's mine. I'll get a new one from the safe we've got and text you my number. If you need anything, then ring us. And if we need anything, then we'll ring you." Storm nodded her head in agreement knowing it wasn't what she wanted, but it was a step closer to it. She hugged Evan and then climbed the ladder up to the surface.

It was dark when she got outside. She didn't notice how late it was. She began walking away from the drain after placing the lid on it, unaware that glowing red eyes were watching her every movements.

"Alas, she is found."

XXXXX

Hank had stepped out of the medical lab for a while saying he wouldn't be back for some time and Rogue was asleep in the bed next to him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Gambit found his ripped top folded up on the side and his trench coat that looked like it had seen better days. The shirt was covered in blood and he couldn't wear it. So instead he's opened a cupboard he'd looked in before and pulled out a plain black T-shirt. Quickly he pulled it on hoping the pain would go by faster. Then he pulled his trench coat on. He was ready to sneak out and leave, but he was tempted to take one last glace over at Rogue. She'd caused him so much trouble already, but he guessed he returned that trouble double as much. It was time to go before things got any worse. But a last final glace wouldn't hurt would it? She was twitching in her sleep as if having a nightmare. The movement seemed to get more violent as she began kicking her legs and grasping the pillow as hard as she could. When he looked to her face, it was scrunched up in a mix of fear and pain. Gambit moved to her side as she started to mutter "No." And scream a little.

"Rogue wake up." He called and gently rocked her. "It's just a nightmare Rogue wake up." But he was too quiet and Rogue got worse. Hitting his hands away and screaming into her pillow. Hank walked over to Gambit and Rogue hearing their distress. Gambit was back on his feet from Rogue's punch to his face and was now shaking Rogue more violently.

"Rogue, wake up!" He yelled. "It's just a nightmare. Come on cher, wake up."

With one final loud scream she seemed to wake up, breathing heavily and grasping hold of Gambit's arms as tight as she could as if scared she might fall back into her dream. Her eyes fluttered open and were watery. Gambit knelt on the floor so there faces were on the same level. He rubbed back her hair from her face which was wet from all the sweat she had, but that didn't matter. She looked into his eyes and he looked back, wanting her to know that she was safe because he was there. He was watching over her. That nothing was gonna hurt her while he was around.

"Gambit?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Oui, cher. It's me. I'm here."

Just then Logan and a few other X-Men came bursting through the door. "Hank, what happened? Grrr Cajun, what-" Logan yelled.

"Nightmare." He Hank answered.

Logan growled and his claws slipped out. "Back off Cajun."

Gambit wasn't moving. Not for Logan. In reply to his order he gave him darkened eyes, before turning back to Rogue who muttered something.

"What was that, cher?"

"Storm..." Rogue whispered. She'd closed her eyes, but had now reopened them. He saw her come back to consciousness through her eyes as they began to shine against the lights in the room again. "That's who ma nightmare was about." She still whispered.

"Storm?" Logan asked. He'd been busy planning security details that he hadn't noticed Storm had left. He turned back to the X-Men stood behind him. Storm wasn't there. "Anyone seen Storm lately?" He asked. They shuck their heads and Logan started to worry. "Search the mansion. See if you can find her. And Hank, make sure this one stays away from Rogue." He growled at Logan before taking off with the other X-Men.

Hank looked at Gambit and Rogue and saw that Rogue had only moved closer to him and not let go of his arms. Gambit was looking at him as if waiting for him to tell him to leave. Instead Hank pulled over a chair and let Gambit sit down on it. Gambit thanked him and learned that he liked the blue beast even more.

"Rogue, what happened in this dream?" Hank asked her. She was still closing her eyes for a long time then reopening and looking around for Gambit who she was holding onto.

"Ah...Ah don't know. It's...Ah...It's a blur really...Ah'm...Ah'm in the streets...And ah'm feeling sad. Late down. Hurt...Then something hits me from behind and...And all I can hear and feel is panic. Ah'm fighting, but ah can't get up. It won't let me get up. They're holdin' meh down and not letting go. They're hittin' mah. Tryin' ta weaken me. Ah try summunin thunder, but ah can't think straight. Ah can't move. Ah can't...Ah can't..." Rogue's voice suddenly changed into a smooth lusting voice that lost her southern accent and was replaced by old British. "Atlas, she is found. We shall be freed from the limit of night. It has been too long awaited weather witch, but now we have you...grrrr." Rogue grasped at her hair and rolled up into a protective ball. Gambit's arms went around her, one rubbing her back and the other pulling her hands away from her face. "Cher?" he asks, worried that she might be getting attacked. "Evan." She breathed almost with a sign of relief, her voice returning to her southern voice. "Evan's here. Evan's got me. The Morlocks have got me. Ah'm safe. The creatures won't follow us into the sewers. Ah'm safe. Evan's got me." Rogue passed out.

"Rogue. Rogue. Wake up, please. Rogue." A hand came on Gambit's shoulder.

"Let her sleep. Something tells me she'll be alright now." Hank moved over to the communicator on the wall, pressed a button and began talking into it. "Logan."

"Yeah."

"I do not believe Storm is in the mansion."

"No one can find her and I've tracked her scent to outside. She took the air after that."

"Rogue has told us about this dream with Storm in it and she believes that Storm has been attacked, but is now with Evan and the Morlocks."

"What? How could she know that?"

"I do not know Logan, but it seems that Storm is safe, but hurt. Perhaps you should gather a time to go down into the sewers to look for her and Evan."

"Yeah. I'll do that. I'll leave you in charge. But you're not to leave that Cajun alone with Rogue for one second, ya hear."

"Yes Logan. I hear you."

"Good. I'll take, Scott, Emma, and Kurt. Jean can stay here and keep in contact with us if there is any problems."

"Good idea." Hank moved away from the wall and started to check up on Rogue's physical health again. Gambit didn't let go of her even when she loosened in his grip. "I believe you can leave her to sleep now Gambit."

"Non, I wanna be there just encase she has another nightmare. Ah'll be able ta wake 'er up faster then."

"You seem to care about Rogue a lot. First you say you saved her from these kidnappers and now you're by her side after a terrible nightmare. Yet you are dressed and seem ready to escape through the closest window. Why so?"

Gambit wasn't sure what to say. He liked the furry beast, but he didn't trust him. He didn't trust Rogue with his secrets so how could he trust him.

"Ah've got stuff to do. Places to be...She deserves a break from everything. Deserves someone to look out for her."

"And you think you'd be that person." Gambit looked up to Hank with dark eyes. But Hank smiled. "Well, as long as it stays that way. But be careful Remy." Gambit felt strange and listened more carefully to Hank as he used his first name for the first time. "Rogue has a lot of trust issues which I'm sure you've gathered. If you are not going to be here, then let her down gently or else she and others might become hurt. And most likely Logan would hunt you down and kill you." Gambit smiled a little at that. It seemed amusing to hear it from Hank's lips. He nodded to Hank and Hank smiled, walking out of the med lab. His smile turned into a grin as he realised something.

"I thought Wolvie said not to leave me alone with her."

"I think you'll be alright for a few minutes alone. And what Logan doesn't know, won't hurt him." The cleaver beast said and finished walking out of the med lab. Gambit turned back to Rogue and seen how her face had lightened. He knew that the nightmare had past and she wouldn't be having another anytime soon. He hoped. But he didn't want to let go, so stayed close to her and rubbed the side of her check with his glove.

XXXXX

"Errr, well, isn't this...charming?" Said Emma.

"Quit your wining." Logan growled as he started to paste the tunnels. Emma, Scott and Kurt followed behind him.

"How we going to find Evan, Logan?" Scott asked.

"Emma. Can you reach him."

There was a moments silence. "No. I can't sense anyone in the tunnels."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "That's imposable. There're lots of Morlocks down here last time."

"Maybe they moved. If we walk a little more, Emma might be able to pick something up." Scott said.

"I doubt that." They all looked up to a smaller tunnel. Evan jumped down to their level. "We've set up panels that deflect physics. You here for auntie O?" He asked looking at Logan.

"What happened porky pine?"

"She got attacked by something. I don't know what. But it clawed her really bad. She's back with the Morlocks being cleaned up. How'd you guys find out she was attacked?"

That was a good question that had been in the back of Logan's mind. How did Rogue know Storm was being attacked? "Rogue." He told truthfully."

"Rogue? How does that work?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out later. For now I wanna know what attacked Storm and where I put my claws."

"You see, there's the thing. I tried attacking it, but my spikes just didn't do anything. I mean it. I stabbed one right through the heart and she pulled it out as if it was nothing."

"Hold on, she?"

"Yeah. It was a woman. She had long ginger hair and dark eyes and her skin was paler than Rogue's make-up. She looked normal, but there was something about her. Something...cold. The way she looked at me when I climbed out of the sewer after hearing auntie O's scream. It was..."

"Sounds like you're firends turned into a love sick puppy." Emma whispered to Scott, but didn't make it that secrete, so that Evan snapped out of his day dream and looked to her.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"That's Emma. Emma Frost. She's new to the X-Men. So you wanna show me where this thing attacked her or what?"

"Yeah. This way." Evan led the way down tunnels explaining more of what happened. "I was just saying goodbye to her and was walking back to the Morlock's base when I heard her scream. When I climbed up the ladder, the girl had came out of a dark allie and clawed aunite O across the face. She had her pinned. She wasn't moving and there was blood pouring from her face and neck. The girl had claws like sabre-tooth's. Auntie O's got this big claw mark down one side of her face and neck." Logan growled, not liking the sound of this at all, and not liking hearing Storm hurt. "I yelled at her, but she just smiled at me and didn't move off Storm. Then she did something completely weird and freaky. She started to lick the blood off auntie O's neck."

"What?"

"Hey, how do you think I feel. I actually saw it. It was discussing. The woman actually looked like she enjoyed it. When I threw a spike at her, it hit her in the heart. She just stood up and took it out of her like it was nothing...And then she healed. A bit like you Logan, but much faster. She came at me and started attacking me. She was fast like quicksilver and strong like blob, and she seemed to be able to fly. I managed to get past her and to auntie O, but I saw that there was more of her kind watching from down dark alleyways. There was no way I could fight them all, especially if they all thought like sabre-tooth and had your healing powers. So I jumped back down the sewers with auntie O, thinking that down there I could lose them and have the other Morlocks help fight me off... But they never followed. It was like they couldn't go underground or something and they just fled."

"Fled? Just like that?"

"Yeah, it was really wired. But the woman who attacked auntie O, she was saying stuff like they'd finally found the witch who could block out the sun. And that they'd waited centuries to find her."

"Centuries. They're immortal?"

"I guess so, but the woman didn't look a day over twenty. Here we are. Me and some of the other Morlock's checked it out, but couldn't find anything. Good luck if you can."

"You just haven't got the nose for it porky pine." Logan said as he climbed the ladder. A few minutes later, after Evan had pointed out exactly where the woman had Storm pinned, Logan admitted that they didn't leave a scent behind.

"Nothing. Whoever these people they know how to clean up after themselves." Logan growled.

"So what now?" Evan asked. Truthfully, Logan didn't know. He was worried about Storm and Rogue. That was two of his X-Men that had almost been kidnapped in one day. He wasn't sure if they were the same people who tried to kidnap Rogue, but the ones who tried to take Storm seemed to be more of a threat. If Evan was right and they were immortals, then it was going to be almost impossible to kill them. And if there was an army of them then that would make it even harder. But then there was that point that they couldn't go underground. That he might be able to use. But for now he'd left the other X-Men defences and wanted to get back to them. Storm would be better off with the Morlock's underground for now, especially while she was recovering from her attack. Logan growled not liking one bit how bad things seemed to be getting.

"Take care of Storm for us. If you need any medical equipment then let us know. We'll come back for her soon, but for now, I really wanna get those defences put up around the mansion. Come on. Let's get moving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** To **guests**, thank you for pointing out some of my spelling mistakes. I'm so sorry that I can't spell-.- I will go back and correct them, just after I finish my story. I've already corrected Calisto's name now in chapter five and it'll help for further chapters. But thanks again, it really helps. Hope I've not annoyed you too much. Again sorry. What does the name Calisto even mean anyway? Again sorry -.- ok on with the story.

**Recap** Storm visited the Morlocks and her nephew, worried that they may be in danger from the Fiends of Humanity, and these people who are kidnapping mutants. She finds that they have hidden themselves well, and won't leave their new home. Storm leaves upset that she couldn't convince them to come back to the mansion with her. Evan gives Storm his phone and says to call. Storm then climbs out of the sewers and is attacked by a figure watching her from the shadows. Rogue wakes up after having a nightmare about Storm. She is comforted by Gambit and falls back asleep after telling him what happened in the dream. Logan listens to Rogue when she says Storm was being attacked and searches the mansion for her. When he can't find Storm, he takes a team out with him to the Morlock tunnels where Rogue said Storm would be. Logan goes down with Scott, Emma and Kurt and they find Evan who tells them how Storm got attacked and what the woman looked like who attacked her. He explained that the woman was beautiful, strong, fast, could fly, and heal, but couldn't go underground. Logan leaves Storm with the Morlock's thinking she'll be safer there and hurries back to the mansion, with his X-Men to set up their defences.

**Chapter 6**

They had been left alone for a few minutes, but now that peace seemed disrupted. Gambit glared at the entrance to the med lab where Joseph stood with his arms folded. He entered slowly and a cold breeze followed him in, making Rogue shudder and move deeper under her covers. Gambit noticed the movement and pulled them up around her shoulders and stood up with Rogue still holding onto his hand, faced Joseph who was now stood in front of him. Both men glowered at each other, neither one saying anything yet.

"Is there going to be a problem here?" Joseph asked coldly.

"You tell me. Is there?" Gambit asked keeping his voice just as quiet, careful not to wake Rogue.

"I believe so. I've seen the way you look at her, however she is off limits."

"Why? You got some little game you playin' with de fillie? 'cause if ya haven't noticed, she ain't interested."

"How's your head LeBeau?" Gambit stilled hearing this question and Joseph saw this. A smile crept onto his head. "How's your gift?" Gambit's poker face fell as he thought that he knew.

"How'd you know?"

"I know a lot of things about you Gambit. Things you don't even know yourself. Things that would make you a hated man. Make you lose the trust you've gained so far from the X-Men. Make a heart break." His steel cold eyes shifted passed Gambit towards Rogue. Gambit followed his gaze. Rogue looked so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't have that ruined now.

"What do you want?"

At this moment a small figure carrying a tray of food for her friend whose nickname came from a baby cat, stood in the corridor and listened into the conversation intensely, as the two men hissed quietly at each other.

"I want you to leave and to never see Rogue or the X-Men again."

"You think you'll win Rogue's heart even with moi not bein' 'round? Dat ain't gonna happen."

"Yes, it will. She'll choose me over you, always."

"Ah doubt that. She moved away from ya before. Was tryin' ta tell ya not to touch 'er, but you didn't listen. 'cause you didn't wanna hear it. You didn't want ta hear 'er say the words-"

"Do not question us LeBeau! We have more than what you will ever have with her."

"And what might dat more be, cause it ain't love."

"And you love her? She detests you. Hates you being around-"

"Dat's not what's comin' across here hommie."

Kitty moved her head around the corner to see Gambit motion to how Rogue still grasped his hand while she slept.

"That's only reassurance for her. You think there haven't been nights where I've entered her room, finding her having a nightmare. I've woke her up and stayed the night with her in her bed just to make sure she sleeps."

"Ha. Did you force your way into her room and bed like you forced the hug and kiss? No wonder she has those bags under her eyes. You're makin' her sick!"

"I've been there for her and stopped her from becoming more ill than she would be without me. Where've you been huh? Selfishness kept you away and now you're paying the price-"

"It ain't like dat-"

"Now, you can't be with the girl you love, because you made those stupid mistakes. Now you'll have to watch while somebody else does what you can't. Make her love them back."

"You'll stay away from 'er, ya piranha!"

"Leave this mansion now LeBeau!"

Kitty finally stepped out from the wall seeing that their voices were growing and Rogue was starting to stir. She didn't want her friend waking up to two guys fighting over her, even though that would be like totally cute and sweet. Rogue wasn't well enough to be put through emotional stress. "Hey." Kitty said, making her presence known. The two men heard her and stopped their arguing, but didn't back down from the fight.

"By midnight." Was Joseph's time for Gambit to leave. He turned to leave himself, leaving Gambit glaring after him and Kitty stood awkwardly with a tray of food in her hands. When she saw Gambit's dark eyes she couldn't bear to look at them. They were worse than Rogue's glare and that was saying something.

"Hmmm, you alright?"

"Oui petite. What can ah do for you?"

"Oh, I just came to leave Rogue some food. She likes to eat, so I made her all her favourites. Well, Kurt was like making them before he left, I just put them on a tray and stuff." Kitty moved to put the tray down on the draw next to Rogue's bed. Gambit had sat down and was watching Rogue sleep again. He looked down, Kitty noticed, even though he had his poker face on. She'd heard the argument and didn't fully understand, so she pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Rogue's bed and watched Gambit.

"Sooo... You like like Rogue huh?" Gambit looked up to her giving her a confused look. Kitty had a small smile on her face. "I like heard you talking to Joseph before."

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh I, errr, didn't mean to earwig or like anything. I just heard Joseph telling you to leave and you telling him that Rogue isn't like interested in him. Errr, why was he like telling you to leave anyway? As if he'd have the power to make you leave. He knows that's up to the adults to decided and right now you've like got Ororo and Hank on your side, so that's two out of three adults that want you to stay. So it like doesn't matter if anyone wants you to go, you can stay if they say so. And if you like wanted."

Gambit was satisfied with the girls answer. She didn't seem to have heard all the conversation or else she would be asking about his powers and what Joseph meant by his head. Gambit still didn't know how he knew about that. He'd have to do a little digging around on him. For now he looked up to the petite who was babbling on about him staying. He smiled softly at her, seeing how it appeared she was on his side. He was glad somebody was.

"Do you wanna stay?"

Gambit looked down at Rogue and answered that question in his head before looking back up to Kitty. "Ah can't petite. Ah've got a few things ah need to do. Dis was just a social stop."

"You came here for Rogue, didn't you?"

"...Oui."

"I like totally knew it. You like her, don't you?"

"...Yes, petite...Ah like the Rogue... But that is all. Don't tell her dat Cherie. Ah ain't sticking around, 'n' ah don't think ah'll be comin' back...Don't wanna hurt the girl."

"Oh come on. You can't like just give up and leave just because Joseph said so. I mean sure he might like be a little threatening and... scary with that power to control metal of his. But explosions are scary too. You've got some awesome power too. You could like totally take him on and then like Rogue could see that and totally fall for you. Then maybe after that-"

"Kitty, non? Listen, ah ain't leavin' cause that of that idiot. Ah'm leavin' cause ah got other stuff."

"But then like after that other stuff is done, you could come back. Right?"

"...Ah don't know petite...Ah don't know... But ah don't wanna get any one's hopes up."

"But you wouldn't be. It'd still be like a maybe, but it's still like an option."

"Maybe petite. Maybe?"

Gambit smiled at the girl. Maybe she was right. Maybe when he did finish these little jobs he was doing, he could come back to the mansion and try and get that sneeze ball away from Rogue and out into the forest and kill him, by smashing that no good head of his against a rock. He looked down to Rogue, hope almost reaching the surface for him. He hoped that she would never find out.

XXXXX

Logan had worked through the rest of the night. Setting up traps and installing new defences for the Mansion. He may not have agreed with all Forge's inventions, but he agreed with a few of what he had made. Scott and a few of the other men had helped Logan put up the defences, but night had come and made them sleepy. Logan just finished placing Kurt's sleeping body back in his bed when he remembered someone. Logan walked down the hallways until he came to the room. It was dark, and could make out one figure one of the beds, but the other was neat and empty. Logan growled, not liking, how he hadn't noticed Gambit slip out. But he wasn't about to go chasing after that low life while there was still defences to be put in place to keep his X-Men safe. Moving over to the side of Rogue's bed, he sat in the chair and let his bare hand stroke Rogue's check. The pull was instant, but he didn't flinch. After a minute Logan let go and fell asleep in the chair for two hours, noticing before he blacked out, movement in corner of the room.

XXXXX

Gambit had jumped the walls of the mansion and looked back at it. He missed her already. But he had to keep going. He hated Joseph now more than ever. He wasn't sure what to do about him getting close to Rogue. Not without his secrets being revealed. He wondered if he should have just told her. No. He could hand the pain of keeping secrets from her and suffering with them, but he couldn't cope with her reaction if she knew. He couldn't cope with himself so how would she cope?

Gambit found his bike and was just about to take off into the sunrise when a shadow stepped out from a tree.

"Well well LeBeau. I wonder what you're doing back here? Apears you've fallen head over heels for a girl." Gambit frowned recognising the voice.

"What do ya want Morth?" The dark haired mutant stepped out from the shadows with a grin too large for his face. He stood in front of Gambit's bike, preventing him from leaving.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to an old buddy, ah?"

"We ain't friends Morth. Now what does he want?"

"Well aren't we grouchy? And what the boss wants is for you to stick around for a while."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't go far LeBeau or else there may not be a Bayvillie left to run from."

Gambit growled at him as he laughed. How could this person find destroying millions of safes, including his own funny? It was sick and twisted. The same as him. What did he want him to stay around for anyway. Gambit thought while Morth laughed and it didn't take that long to put some of the pieces together. "He wants' me to stay with the X-Men? Why? What's he got planned for Rogue? Why's dis Joseph sticking 'round her like glue...? He's workin' for 'im isn't he. I swear Morth, ya better tell me or else-"

But Morth had already took off into the forest, after throwing a cell phone on the floor in front of Gambit. Gambit jumped off his bike and ran after Morth, but he'd lost him. He took out his frustration on a tree before returning back to his bike and picking up the phone. There was a message on it. Gambit opened it and it had the same instructions Morth had given him, but only in more detail.

Gambit,

Stay away from the mansion for twenty-four hours before returning. Cover you're scent so the Wolverine cannot find you. Drive to 47 ever street and use the key under the mat to enter. Bring what you find back to the X-Men and earn their trust this way. Do not let on to Joseph or give any indications that you know him. Do not let Rogue absorb you, but become close to her and the weather witch. Hide this phone and do not use it. I will send futher instructions to you when the time is right.

S.  
Gambit closed the message in a huff and after staring at the mansion for a while, finally set off to 47 Ever street where he'd find a shock surprise waiting for him.

XXXXX

When she woke up, it was from a nightmare. This one was different, however. It wasn't the nightmares she had been having lately. It was an old one. A very old one. One of Logan's memories. The memory which he despises. Rogue jerked up just as in the dream Logan finally gained full consciousness in the tank full of green liquid and unleashed his claws. Rogue looked down at her hands when her eyes opened. She was sat up in bed with Logan's titanium claws coming from her knuckles. She was breathing heavily as she stared at them in horror. She didn't understand how they were there. How she had got them. She looked around the room, which was slightly dark, but the sun was rising and the clock on the wall said it was four o'clock in the morning.

"He was in here last night." Rogue's head spun to see Joseph stood in a dark corner of the room. He approached Rogue slowly, placing a cup of steaming warm coffee on the side for her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Logan was in here last night. He lent you some of his powers. I believe they just haven't worn off. How long do you usually keep hold of someone's mutation?"

"Joseph... Ah...Ah don't know. It depends how long ah hold on to them for."

"Let's say if you hold on to them for a full minute."

"A minute? It'd only take me a few seconds to get someone's powers. Ah get there powers for at least an hour after touching someone for a few minutes. A minute. Well, that would be a few hours, ah guess." Looking back to her hands, Rogue crushed them up into fists and watched the claws retract." Rogue continued looking around the room, feeling something wasn't right. Something was missing. "Where is Logan?"

Joseph took hold of both of Rogue's fists and began rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. "He's finishing off the new defence systems." Rogue tried to pull her hands away feeling irritated, but he wouldn't let her. Rogue sat back in her pillows and tried not to pay any attention to Joseph. There was still something missing. Someone missing. "Why didn't you drink the coffee I had you the other day?"

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue finally realised the empty bed and looked Joseph in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and full of emotion and Joseph felt her body tense. Rogue hoped that swamp rat hadn't left like he said he would. Hoped he hadn't left her forever without saying goodbye.

"He left." The emotions burst in Rogue's eyes, and slowly she sat back into her pillows again. Had he really left her willingly without saying goodbye? No, she didn't believe that. Rogue moved her hand so suddenly that Joseph let her hands slip. She threw the covers at Joseph and stood up, quickly dashing out of the room. She was so grateful for Logan for leading her healing powers for the night. The bullet hole in her leg had fully healed, but still had the bandages wrapped around her leg. Rogue didn't care much and just ran looking for Logan. She may have been grateful to him, but if he had forced Gambit out of the mansion or done anything to hurt him, then there would be trouble.

Rogue found Logan up in the loft. He had worked his way from underground levels to the top of the mansion. Rogue entered finding Logan hanging down from a vent. "Strips? What you doin' up. You should be in bed."

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue asked. Logan jumped down and came to stand in front of Rogue.

"Dune a runner. I came in your room last night, but the bed was made and his scent led to an open window."

"Did ya scare him off or show him the way out?" Logan growled at her. "Ah mean it Logan, if you're the reason he left then ah'm gonna make sure you're in a coma for a week."

"Ha, I'd let you off training sessions for the full week if you could get close enough to touch me. And I don't know what this Cajun's done to have you wrapped around his little figure, but I don't like it. If ya wanna search for him, then you can search my memories and see that I had nothing to do with that sneeze ball getting away. Good riddance I say. Just a shame I didn't get to him first. Then it would have been an even sweeter send off with him leaving in pieces."

"LOGAN, Stop it. Why do you act that way towards him? What's he ever done wrong to you."

"I'll tell you what he did. He was with Magneto-"

"The acolytes aren't together anymore-"

"He was with them. And not only did he set the X-Men up, but he kidnapped you-"

"For a good cause. And besides, you can't use the acolytes against him. You ain't got a problem with Pete and he's been here ever since Apocalypse. 'n' Gambit meant well by kidnapping me. Without him ah..."

"What? You what?" Logan didn't like that saddening distancing look in her eyes, or how she suddenly went quiet.

Rogue thought back to New Orleans. There was a moment before the cafe where Rogue had let a secret loose that not even the Professor knew about. It had been just after Gambit had placed those necklaces around her neck.

His abs felt strong under her hands and that look in his eye was just dreamy. Rogue couldn't believe this. Couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Couldn't believe that this acolyte, Gambit had whisked her away back home where everything just felt right and normal. But things weren't normal. She wasn't normal. They weren't normal. Rogue realised how close Gambit had gotten to kissing her and it was then that she pushed away from him, remembering her skin and was swept up in the lively crowds. She lost sight of Gambit again. Maybe it was for the best if she just ran away from him. She was sure that he couldn't be the price charming that saved her. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something wasn't right. Rogue ran away and found a way out of the crowds into a quieter park, where she found a bench to sit on.

Why was it that everything she did, everything she was near, everything she touched just went wrong? Rogue curled herself into ball thinking about how un normal she was because of her skin. How she could never have a prince as charming as Gambit sweep her off her feet. First off Gambit must have had some evil plot to use her just like everyone else not making him the good guy to her, but then again, he was charming and good looking. They had that part of the story right. But Rogue couldn't touch. What sort of princess can't touch he prince? None. And she wasn't a princess anyway. She was death. Horrible horrible death. Thinking of her skin made her think about all the people she'd hurt and all the people who were going to be hurt, because she was so uncontrollable that she was used to reawaken the most powerful mutant who ever lived. Who knew what he was plotting, but it was something big. Something that was gonna most likely destroy the world, and it would be all her fault because she let him out. Just like it was all her fault that Mystique was dead. She actually caused that death on purpose. It felt good at the time being in a rage and finally having control, but then afterwards she just knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill anyone. She couldn't be what she was. Death. She couldn't handle it anymore and if it wasn't for him whisking her away, then she would have...Wanted to...

"Cher?" Gambit said as he approached her. She was curled up on the bench with her head between her knees and shaking. There was something wrong. Gambit could feel the sadness coming off her. So much sadness that it almost made him depressed. He came to sit on the edge of the bench with Rogue. Why was she crying? Was it something he had done? "Cher, what's wrong? Why you cryin'?"

"Ah ain't cryin'. And it ain't any of your dame business, now leave mah alone." He felt slightly hurt by this, but knew that she was just trying to block everyone out so she didn't have to deal with her problems. Was that why she ran away from him before? Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea and he should let her off. But...He couldn't. So he'd have to stand by her and see what the problem was. Wrapping his arm around her, he felt it being hit away and watched Rogue storm off. He followed her.

"Ah ain't leavin' ya Rogue." He caught up to her quite quickly and pulled on her wrist. She tried fighting him off her, but he didn't let go off her wrist and blocked the punches that came at him. Finally he caught her punch and pulled her around so that her arms were trapped around her body and her back was against his chest. "Let go of me."

"Non. Not till you tell me what's wrong?"He felt her kick come up, but luckily she only kicked his knee and not anywhere else. But the kick was hard and he ended up losing his balance. Not letting go of Rogue, they fell over and went rolling down a grassy hill into the forest. Rogue's fist had gotten loose from Gambit's grip and she tried punching him off her. Seeing it coming Gambit quickly dodged it and spun her around so she was no longer straddling him, but he was lay on top of her with her hands pinned by the side of her head. "Get offa me!" She struggled.

"Non, not till you tell me what's the matter. Why'd you suddenly run off like dat?"

"You were gonna kiss me."

"And ah would have enjoyed it too, even if ya did knock me unconscious. But that wasn't all was it. You weren't just running from that kiss. You're running from something else. Maybe someone else..." Rogue stilled a little bit, and looked away from Gambit. How was it that he could read her like an open book? "You runnin' away from Mystique?" She didn't answer. "Or something more than her?"

Rogue closed her eyes and let a tear fall down the side of her check. Why was this happening? Was Gambit really this charming prince who had come to sweep her off her feet and make everything better? No, he couldn't be. She'd seen the way he winked and flirted with other woman. He wasn't interested in her. Only her powers. Seeing the tear Gambit loosened his grip and using one of his gloved fingers scooped it up and throw it away. Rogue closed her eyes and let out a breath. Gambit hated this. He didn't normally get close to interrogating woman like this, so he sat up figuring what he was doing wasn't working. She sat up after him and looked ready to take off. "You gonna run again?"

"What's it to you?"

"Like ah said on the train Rogue. Ah know what it's like to have to get away from everything. Running away from problems. Thing is, it doesn't work. It bids you time, but they always come after ya... You've just gotta face them... It's what ah'm gonna have ta do soon."

"You got problems?"

Gambit nodded his head. "Family. Like you."

"...Not all ma problems are...with Mystique?" She said curling into a ball again and looking away from Gambit.

"That brother of yours?"

"No..."

"What's the matter then Roguie? What you tryin to run from?" She didn't answer. Maybe she just didn't trust him enough. Then again why should she? "The thing... Ah so badly wanna run away from... It stays with me wherever ah go..."

"...You're skin?"

"Yeah. But it's not just that, it's all the hurt and misery it brings... Sometimes ah think it would just be best if..."

"Don't you dare t'ink like dat. Not now 'n' not ever again, do ya here me?" Rogue looked to Gambit and he saw how delicate her eyes were. Putting down his pointed figure, he knew the way to get through to Rogue now wasn't through yelling at her or forcing her, but by opening up to her himself. He pushed back his hair and looked down to the grass. "...Sorry. But you shouldn't be thinkin' like that Rogue. It's wrong. It's not your fault you don't have control over ya powers yet."

"Ah hate those words." Gambit looked back towards Rogue who now seemed to have anger following through her eyes again. He was losing her. "It's not your fault. Those are the stupidest words ah ever heard. All ah've been hearing over and over again are those same darn words."

"...This more than just your skin then?"

"It's everything. Everything ah do. Everything ah touch, it all just blows up in ma face."

Gambit smiled sadly and turned away. "Ah remember the first time things blow up in my face." He rubbed at his cheek and Rogue saw this. She then remembered his powers of kinetic charge which caused explosions. "You...charged something?"

"Oui. First thing ah 'ver charged was a playing card." He reached into his pocket and picked out his cards. He picked one out in particular. "Ah picked out de joker. Ironic really. Ah was messing about with ma cards when ah didn't notice one of them started to glow red... It blow up in ma face and ah was hospitalised for six months."

"...Ah'm sorry."

"Ah hate those words. You couldn't have done anything to stop it cher. You weren't there. Ain't your fault."

"Ah hate those words."

"How 'bout a truest den? You don't say ah'm sorry to me when there's really nothin' you could have done to stop it, and ah won't say it's not your fault."

"Deal... Ah just... ah'm used ta sayin' sorry. Very time ah absorb someone and they enter ma head, ah say sorry to them before ah lock them away in ma mind. It doesn't matter how many times ah apologise, people still don't forgive me. They stay trapped instead ma head, yelling at me that ah destroyed them. Ah try to block them out, but sometimes ah just can't. Ah try to say sorry to the person in real life afterwards if ah can. But then ah just stopped. Ah hated hearing those words from everyone, cause in ma head, ah knew that it wasn't true. Ah know it was ma fault."

"Oui. It was you cher, but it isn't a fault. You haven't done wrong. Ya don't use you're powers wrongly so how can it be your fault. Believe me cher, if that red head was to use her powers to move a ton of people out of the way of a falling building, would she say sorry?"

"That's completely different."

"Non, it's not cher. Ah watched you on TV when Jugganort was let loose. You absorbed him and saved a lot of peoples life's by using his own powers against him and throwing his away. Ya see? It might seem bad, your powers and all, but that doesn't mean they're not good." Gambit caught another tear coming down her face. He was sure he was going to have a collection in no time.

"But ah hurt people when ah drain them. All ah do is hurt people. Ah hear how people ah touch 'r' hurtin' instead ma head all the time. 'n' look at what ah've done lately. Ah freed the most powerful mutant that ever lived and who knows what he's gonna do 'n' there's no way ta stop him."

"Now that really wasn't your fault cher. That was mesmero's. He tricked you into doing that and on top of that there was mystique and Apocalypse who were playin' ya too. Either way Rogue, if we would have caught ya or not, you'd still have been forced to let Apocalypse out. 'N' your wrong about him being unstoppable. They say jugganort is unstoppable too, but you proved that was wrong on live Television. You'll find away to defeat him Rogue. Ah know you will... So stop beating yourself up. You're a good person Rogue who uses her powers, which seem a bad thing, as a good thing. Ignore those voices in your head. They're just bitter 'cause they're in your head instead of inside their own miserable minds. You do more good than bad Rogue. So don't go throwing your life away like that... 'cause those X-Men won't be the only people who miss you."

Rogue looked up to Gambit, not caring anymore about the tears in her eyes. What he said was sweet and did make him seem like a prince come to save her. But was he right?

"But ah hurt Mystique... Ah killed her, and she ain't coming back. Ah can't cope with the way Kurt looks at me. 'n' every time I see him, ah see her. Then ah think about how she just used me like a weapon. Just like all the others wanna use me as a weapon. Ah was used to free Apocalypse and ah'm sure there's someone out there wanting to use me again to hurt innocent people. Sometimes ah just think that ah could spare a lot of people just by giving up."

"If you gave up then it would be your fault. It would be your fault that the X-Men and many other people would be in so much pain just 'cause you were worried 'bout bein' used... You ain't the only mutant in the world that's been used as a weapon cher."

"...You've... been used."

"Oui...Being used. Betrayed... It hurts... Ya wonder if ya can ever trust that person again. Wonder if you can ever trust anyone... But then you met someone who's goin' through a similar thing to ya, and then..." He looked up into her glassy eyes. They were still watery, but were clearing and the light of the moon was shining on them. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Emerald green was now his new favour colour. "Everythin' just feels... right."Rogue noticed Gambit leaning into her again, but didn't move away this time. His eyes had gotten so hearty and light and the way he talked was deep and full of understanding. He was so moving and he was right. Everything just feels right.

"Hey, what you two punks doin' down there." Came a yell and a flash light. The two looked up to see a cop coming down towards them with a flash light. When they looked to each other, Rogue was blushing red and Gambit was grinning his cheeky grin as he replied. "Nothin' officer." He grabbed hold of Rogue's hand and pulled her up. "Just goin' to de party." He led a giggling Rogue past the police man and back to the entrance of the park. They looked around at all the bright colours and people still dancing around. Then they looked at each other. Rogue smiling shyly and blushing at the almost kiss, twice and Gambit grinning at her cuteness.

"Thanks... Ah guess."

"What for cher?" She looked back out to the celebration and smiled. It's funny that there seemed to be a war going on someplace else in the world and in Rogue's life, but these people danced happily and didn't have a care in the world. And right now neither did she thanks to Gambit giving her hope that things will all turn out alright in the end.

"Everything."

Logan was still staring at her intensely when Scott entered the room. He was followed by other sleepy X-Men that Rogue stormed past."Rogue?" Logan called after her, but Rogue didn't listen. She walked past everyone and went straight back to her own bedroom. She slammed the door shut, hating Gambit for leaving her like this. Why did he have to go and leave her on her own? She paced around her room for a while, not sure what to do, about this empty sinking feeling she had. Finally she sat on her bed staring into her hands. All that hope he'd given her seemed to fade in a matter of two seconds. She couldn't believe that swamp rat just popping in giving her hope that she won't always be alone because of her stupid skin, and then he up and left stealing something precious. Guess he wasn't the charming prince after all. Or maybe he was just the charming prince she couldn't have.

A little breeze blow in from her window, but she couldn't remember opening it. Moving towards the balcony she looked out hoping to see Gambit. When she saw nothing but an empty garden she frowned, feeling that sinking feeling again. How could he just leave her like this? Without even saying goodbye. Closing her windows, she turned to look in her room, noticing something she hadn't noticed before. Rogue moved back over to her bed and picked up the card that was on her pillow. It was crumbled and in bad condition, but the woman on the front of it made Rogue smile.

Recap - Gambit and Joseph argue over Gambit staying. Joseph reveals he knows about Gambit's power and mental issues, which scares Gambit, but he doesn't back down. Instead the topic changes to Joseph wanting to win Rogue's heart and Joseph accusing Gambit being in love with Rogue. While arguing about love and Rogue, Kitty overhears them. Joseph tries to prove that she doesn't love Gambit back and that she loves him for being there for her, but Gambit says that he's the one making her ill. When Kitty enters, Joseph leaves giving Gambit till midnight to leave. Kitty and Gambit talk about him liking Rogue, but Gambit avoiding saying he does. He also makes Kitty promise not to tell Rogue anything. Kitty tries to make Gambit stay. Later, Logan enters the medical lab, finding Gambit's bed empty and Rogue asleep. He has finished putting up defences and lends Rogue his healing powers. Before he falls asleep because of Rogue's powers, he notices movement in a dark corner. Gambit is leaving the mansion, when he is stopped by a man named Morth who gives him a phone and message telling him to drive to 7 Ever street and to earn the X-Men's trust. Having no choice he leaves for the house. Rogue wakes up having a nightmare, and having Logan's claws. She finds Joseph in her room. He makes Rogue a coffee which she doesn't drink. Joseph questions Rogue on her powers and how long she keeps them for. When Rogue asks where Gambit is noticing his empty bed, Joseph says he left. Rogue takes off looking for Logan and accusing him of scaring Gambit away. Rogue almost lets a secret slip to Logan when she is defending Gambit to him. She has a memory of New Orleans and how she had opened up to Gambit about not only her feeling bad about killing Mystique, and blaming herself for awaking Apocalypse, but she also blames herself for hurting everyone and everything she touches and that sometimes she thinks of just ending things so she wouldn't be used. Gambit talks her out of it saying that he's been used too and that she just has to keep going because she does more good than bad. He feels guilty though about going to use her powers. After the memory, Rogue runs back to her normal room, not only missing Gambit but feeling as if she's losing the hope he gave her, but then she finds the old queen of heart's card he gave her on her pillow and realises that there's still hope.

**Quick Note**: I know I haven't been saying when I'll be posting updates of my story, and I'm sorry. I'll try to upload one every week, but not sure what day or time. But I know how annoying it is when you get into a really good story and you wait ages for the person to update (I'm waiting for a good few fabulous stories to update now), so I'll try to update frequently, that way all I'll have to worry about will be the spelling mistakes. Oh, but I think I best let you guys know now before I go any further, this is gonna be a long story like 20-30 chapters and I don't know how long each of them will be. At least now you know if you don't like long stories, but if you do and your gonna keep reading my stories YAYYYY! Ok thanks for reading this far anyway now I'm off to dream world XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **To** G, **sorry I didn't really explain who Morth is. In the animated series of X-Men created by Disney, Morth is one of the main X-Men there for a few episodes. Morth is a guy who's tall and lanky with dark hair and he can shape shift like Mystique. I know he's also in the comics, but I found it easier just to go with the Disney character, and in TAS of X-Men, Morth sort of betrays the X-Men, and is working for their enemy. He is known to be a trouble causer and in one of the episodes, he tricks Gambit into thinking he can kiss rogue, which knocks him out for a while, and gives rogue gambits powers which she can't control (which I think is stupid, because she's absorbed gambits memories too, so she should know how to control them from that). So Morth is a slippery character quite a lot like Mystique, only he's more of a lapdog where Mystique thinks for herself, hope this helps.

**Recap** \- Gambit and Joseph argue over Gambit staying. Joseph reveals he knows about Gambit's power and mental issues, which scares Gambit, but he doesn't back down. Instead the topic changes to Joseph wanting to win Rogue's heart and Joseph accusing Gambit being in love with Rogue. While arguing about love and Rogue, Kitty overhears them. Joseph tries to prove that she doesn't love Gambit back and that she loves him for being there for her, but Gambit says that he's the one making her ill. When Kitty enters, Joseph leaves giving Gambit till midnight to leave. Kitty and Gambit talk about him liking Rogue, but Gambit avoiding saying he does. He also makes Kitty promise not to tell Rogue anything. Kitty tries to make Gambit stay. Later, Logan enters the medical lab, finding Gambit's bed empty and Rogue asleep. He has finished putting up defences and lends Rogue his healing powers. Before he falls asleep because of Rogue's powers, he notices movement in a dark corner. Gambit is leaving the mansion, when he is stopped by a man named Morth who gives him a phone and message telling him to drive to 7 Ever street and to earn the X-Men's trust. Having no choice he leaves for the house. Rogue wakes up having a nightmare, and having Logan's claws. She finds Joseph in her room. He makes Rogue a coffee which she doesn't drink. Joseph questions Rogue on her powers and how long she keeps them for. When Rogue asks where Gambit is noticing his empty bed, Joseph says he left. Rogue takes off looking for Logan and accusing him of scaring Gambit away. Rogue almost lets a secret slip to Logan when she is defending Gambit to him. She has a memory of New Orleans and how she had opened up to Gambit about not only her feeling bad about killing Mystique, and blaming herself for awaking Apocalypse, but she also blames herself for hurting everyone and everything she touches and that sometimes she thinks of just ending things so she wouldn't be used. Gambit talks her out of it saying that he's been used too and that she just has to keep going because she does more good than bad. He feels guilty though about going to use her powers. After the memory, Rogue runs back to her normal room, not only missing Gambit but feeling as if she's losing the hope he gave her, but then she finds the old queen of heart's card he gave her on her pillow and realises that there's still hope.

**Chapter 7**

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door before she phased through the door. She saw Rogue trying to hid something under her pillow, but Kitty had already seen what it was. Kitty gave a small smile.

"What?" Rogue said in her normal bitter voice.

"I just like came to see if you're alright. Guess you're missing him huh?"

"What? Missing who?"

"Remy."

"Remy? What you're on first name basis now?"

"Hay, don't like get snappy with me just 'cause your mad he left. I'm only trying to be nice and see your like alright."

"...Sorry." Rogue looked down at her hands. Was it really that obvious that she missed Gambit? Remy? That made her smile a little inside. The name suited him. But then it made her sad that he never told her and told Kitty instead of her. Did he really care for her? She was prettier than her and kinder and more likable. And he could touch her. Rogue looked away from Kitty, sad of the thoughts. Kitty entered the room and sat on the edge of Rogue's bed seeing that she looked upset.

"Hey, don't be so glum. I'm sure he'll like be back soon."

"Ah don't care Kit."

"Course you do. It's like written all over your face."

"Ah don't care Kitty. He can leave whenever he wants to. Not like there's any reason for him to stay anyway." Rogue curled up into a ball, starting to believe what she was saying.

"That's not true. Like it doesn't seem true anyway after what he told me last night."

"You spoke to him before he left? What did he say?"

"Well, he made me like promise not to tell you... But he didn't say I couldn't tell you what happened between him and Joseph the other night."

"Joseph? What-"Just as Rogue was about to ask what happened there was a knock at the door and Joseph entered. He looked between the two girls who looked at him wide eyed. Joseph looked from Rogue to Kitty and held her gaze for a while. A moment passed and Kitty seemed to slip away with her tail in-between her legs. "Well, I errr better like be going. Jean errr asked me to like help out with the errr washing."

"Kitty wait-"But she was gone before Rogue could stop her. She looked to Joseph puzzled. So something had happened between Joseph and Gambit the other night. What? Before Rogue could question him on it, Kurt POOFED into her room right besides her. "Hi Rogue. Logan's calling a meeting dovn stairs. Ve better go."

Before Rogue could protest Kurt had transported them away, leaving Joseph looking into Rogue's now empty room annoyed.

XXXXX

"What? Do ya know what t'me dis is? What's so important it cun't wait t'll mornin'?"

"Same as always Henri."

"Remy." Henri sat straight up in his bed, disturbing his wife Merci, but she fell back to sleep at his stroking hand. Herni got out of his bed and walked outside to his balcony. "Where you at boy? Dis family's been worried 'bout ya." He now whispered.

"Ya missin me Herni? Awww, Ah'm touched."

"Shut it, 'fore ah find where ever ya are and give ya a fat lip. Now, where is you moi frère (brother) and when ya comin' home?"

"Ya know I can't come home Henri. Listen, ah need a favour. I need to know if there's any information you can find out 'bout a guy named Joseph. He's got white hair dat reach's his shoulder blades, steal grey eyes, slim, but built and height 'bout six foot."

"This guy got a second name?"

"None dat I know of, but he knows 'bout the experiment. He might just be workin' for de guy that did it. See if ya can find any info on 'im please Henri. Ah don't like dis guy one bit. He's threatened moi ta stay 'way from dis..."

"To what moi fere?" Gambit pause thinking that he couldn't tell his brother anything about the horrible things that he was being forced to do. It would make him look down on him with disgust and might just get people into trouble. "Tell moi Remy. I can help better if i know what dis is 'bout."

"I can't say much Henri, but he's threatened ta tell... People. People who I really don't want ta find out 'bout..."

"...Ya talkin 'bout dat fillie who saved ya 'n' Jean-Luc?" Gambit was quiet. "Dis fillie really has you hooked den, huh? You goin' ta all dis trouble just for one-"

"Dis guy is watchin' her Herni."

"What ya mean?"

"Joseph. I think he's workin' for him. I think dey want Rogue. I went ta see da fillie, but as I was leavin' these people were tryin' ta kidnap 'er. They were stopped, but der's somethin' funny 'bout all dis, 'n' I think it involves Joseph and him. Just as I was leavin' Rogue again... He got in contact with moi."

The other side of the phone seemed to freeze. "What did he want?"

"...Don't know yet. Got me goin' to dis address ta pick somethin' up. Says it'll get me on de X-Men's good side."

"So he wants ya ta join de X-Men?"

"Oui... I think he's got plans for de X-Men..." Gambit let go of a breath, thinking he'd told his brother this much without meaning to, he might as well open up a little more. "I don't want dem hurt Henri, but I don't know what to do."

"Remy ya been with 'im now for three mouths. Ya paid ya worth by now. Tell 'im dat dis is the last job. Put ya foot down."

"It ain't up ta moi Henri... I need 'im ta get the thin' out."

"I still don't understand why ya didn't let me take it out for ya."

"'cause der's an explosive in ma neck Henri. It's the only reason I'm doin' what he tell moi to. If ya accidentally cut it with a knife, it might go off. He's got the control ta turn it off. I need dat control Henri, but thin' is ya know how much he moves. He's sneaky Henri. I've tried trackin' 'im, but all I get is the hired muscle... I'll try tellin 'im dis is the last, but Henri... I'm scared... I don't want ta hurt anymore people." Especially not her, he thought to himself.

"Remy, ya can do more bein' close ta her den outta the way. Ya can keep Joseph away from 'er."

"No. He's told moi not ta interfere or he'll tell."

"I doubt he'll tell if he is workin' for him. But play ya cards right Remy. Ya good at dat. 'n' do what ya were born ta do. Cause trouble without gettin' caught." Gambit smiled at this. He always knew his family would be there for him. Nodding his head he felt better being in his situation.

"Oui... Thank you Henri."

"No problems moi fere, but i'm gonna have ta met dis girl if she's stolen ya heart dis much. I'll get back to ya when I find sumthin'."

The conversation ended and Gambit could see the house come into view. It was on a run down neighbourhood. Gambit picked out the phone he'd received and looked at the message. This was the place. He stopped outside a door with a broken gate and red paint fading off the door. Gambit entered.

XXXXX

"Kurt." Rogue said brushing herself off from having fallen on her bum from the transport. She stood up so she could look into Kurt's eyes. "Joseph was in the doorway."

"He was. Oh, I didn't see him. Rogue listen-"

"Why we outside? Ah thought you said there was a meetin'?" Rogue looked down at herself seeing she was still in the hospital gown and a little happier about not being in a meeting.

"There is, but I've gotta talk to you about someving." Rogue saw for the first time how nervous Kurt looked. He was rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting her eye. There was something troubling him.

"What's up Kurt?"

"Hmmm, vell, first you and, hmmm, do you, errr, like Gambit."

"No! Why does everyone think that?"

"'Cause you were yelling at Logan vor him being gone."

"Ah was yellin' at him 'cause ah thought he'd kicked him out in the night when ah was asleep when all he'd tried ta do was help mah. It wasn't right... But he took off. Ah don't care."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Rogue turned away folding her arms and Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Rogue. I just need ta know. You are my sister after all, and you know all I do is care about you."

Rogue let go of a sigh. "Yeah. Ah know." She gave a small smile.

"Hmmm, there's two more questions." Rogue frowned, but Kurt ignored it knowing he best get on with it before she shut him out. "Hmmm, do you like...Joseph?"

"No. We're just friends."

"Right. Well it doesn't seem that vay to me or the others. I think he's really into you Rogue."

"Well ah ain't really into him. Not that way any way. Ah can't touch remember Kurt. So no. Ah don't like Gambit. Ah don't like Joseph. Ah don't like anyone...Ah can't."

"Sure you can. You can still be in love but not do anyving." Rogue just blew hair out of her face.

"That's easy for you to say. How is Amanda anyway?"

"She's vine..." Kurt began rubbing the back of his neck again feeling awkward. Rogue breathed out a sigh again, not liking arguing with her brother.

"You said you had one more question for mah. What was it?" She attempted to smile at him, which made Kurt seem even more on edge. Maybe he should ask her when she was in a better mood, but something told him that he didn't have time so he had to do this now. Looking Rogue in the eye he began.

"Listen, I don't want you mad at me, but please hear me out. Yesterday...I met Mystique-"

"You meet up with Mystique? Kurt why? After everything she's done to us, why'd-"

"Wait, don't get mad. Hear me out please." Rogue felt overcome with anger and hurt as if her brother had betrayed her. She turned away folding her arms again. "Rogue please."

"Ya got five seconds Kurt."

"Look, I vent to see Mystique 'cause there vas a note on my pillow."

"Four."

"I met her at the mall when the fight broke out."

"Three."

"She wants to build a relationship vith us agin Rogue. She feels really bad-"

"Two."

"She said that Destiny had a vision of you dying and I don't vant you to die Rogue."

She was quiet before she turned around to face her brother her facial features soft. "Irene?" He nodded. "...She's had a vision 'bout...mah?" He nodded. "...Did Mystique tell ya what it was? Was it the kidnapping?"

"No. She didn't. She wants to met vith you herself."

"Ha, yeah right. Sounds like a trap to me. If she was really that worried 'bout me dyin' why didn't she just tell you then and there?"

"I don't know...I vink it's 'cause she wants to try and make a relationship vith us. I think after...Apocolypse... She's change. Realised what she did was vrong. Please Rogue can ve give her a chance."

"We?"

"Yeah. I ain't gonna give her a chance if you don't. I don't vanna hurt or lose your trust Rogue." That touched her heart. Kurt looked sad and Rogue knew he really wanted to try again. She didn't understand why when he had a good foster mother and father already, but if it was for him...

"Alright. Ah'll meet her. Once. Not for long and she best talk fast 'bout these visions. But ah think we should tell someone."

"No. Mystique vants it to be just us. I think ve'll frighten her if Logan comes."

"Huh, figures...Alright, but it's gotta be somewhere close ta the X-Men. Somewhere on our turfs. Ah don't wanna walk inta a trap."

"You mean it?"

"Yes Kurt ah mean it. Now can we get to this meeting?"

"Course, but Rogue. The meeting ain't till later. I mean I still have to go vith Logan, Emma and Scott to pick up Storm in a vhile, but yeah. The meeting isn't till later" Rogue looked at him puzzled. He sighed "I saw you vith Joseph and I needed an excuse so used the meeting ta talk to you in private."

"Why would you need an excuse ta talk to mah?"

"...Hmmm, well, he's always around you and...That's the reason why everyone thinks...You's two are...together."

"What?"

"Please, don't shoot the messenger." Rogue frowned at this. She'd wondered why'd Gambit had questioned them in the med lad. Guess now she knew. She just didn't realise that he was interested in her. Aright that was a lie. She knew, but she just didn't want to have to deal with it. Her anger came down to disappointment. She guessed she'd just have to make it clear to him that they were just friends. But she couldn't do it like this.

"Kurt."

"Yeah."

"Can you drop me of in ma room? Ah need ta change." He smiled and teleported them back to her room.

XXXXX

Logan had taken Emma, Scott and Kurt again. They jumped down into the sewers and began walking around, waiting for Evan to find them.

"Hey, Logan." Logan looked up to a tunnel, spotting Evan. He was motioning them to follow him. Kurt POOFED up behind Evan and Logan was fast at climbing up. Emma however frowned at the walls that smelled and were stained.

"You want a hand?" Scott asked. Emma smiled at him kindly and accepted his leg up. Once she was up she reached down and lent her hand to Scott. He came up and accidently landed on top of Emma, pinning her below him. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." Emma said and as Scott looked into those light blue eyes, her lips caught his attention on how they parted and seemed to lust for him. He wanted to kiss them, but instead he pulled away fast, getting hold of his senses. He dust himself down, and helped Emma up who had held out her hand waiting for him to be a gentleman and help her up. She brushed herself off too, then they hurried to follow Evan and the others. They slipped through the loose bars and into the Morlock base. All the X-Men were shocked to see a home partially built under the city. It was large and full of mutants.

Colisto frowned as she approached with two other mutants. "Evan, I thought I told you to stop bringing people down here."

"Sorry Colisto, but they used to be my family. They're cool. Logan's already offered to lean us some more medical equipment and food so we won't have to worry about going up top."

Colisto looked to the grouch man how nodded in response to her. "Thank you for the offer, but we are fine as we are. The one you call Storm is almost ready. Our medic is just finishing bandaging her up."

"Thank for taking care of her for us." Coliso nodded at Logan as a mutual allie was made. When Storm came out of a hole in the hall that was only covered by a large red curtain, the X-Men smiled. Evan Logan let his smile slip as she approached with that warm hearted smile she usually had. "Hello Logan." Storm greeted, but Logan was focused on her check and neck and had began growling quietly.

"Hay Storm. You alright?"

"Yes. The Morlocks have bandaged me up well. Are we ready to go?" Logan nodded.

"Auntie O." Storm looked to Evan. He looked a little upset to see her go, but out of his pocket he pulled out a small black cell phone. "Here. It's got my number in it, and I have that one's. If you or the others ever need the Morlocks help then call." Storm nodded and gave a light smile as she took it.

"And if any of you" Storm looked out to the Morlocks who were standing below and watching them. "need the X-Men's help, we are only a phone call away."

"We appreciate it." Said Colisto. Evan showed the X-Men back out. As Storm was leaving she got a lot of the Morlocks wave goodbye Storm to her and she waved back. As Logan and Storm walked behind Evan, Kurt, Emma and Scott, Logan turned to Scott and said,

"Looks like you got quite a crowd of people gonna miss you there Storm."

"Yes, while I was down there I learned how they lived and accepted each other. And how they are a family, just like us. And I am proud of Evan for finding and creating himself a home even though I still miss him dearly."

"You know Storm... I'm really glad you're alright. And... I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop these parasites from attacking you." Storm smiled sweetly at Logan.

"There is no need to be sorry Logan. I felt on my own, without telling anybody and going against the rules I set for the students. If anything, I desired this attack if just to prove a point. However, something tells me there is a lot more going on than we thought. Has the Professor returned yet."

"No. Storm, I really think we should have Emma and red search for the Professor using cerebro."

"I have come to agree with you Logan, but we will discuss this as a family once we return home. The students have a right to know what is happening too."

XXXXX

Back at the institute, Rogue had taken a shower, being on guard when she came out of it, and changed into a black jumper, with a emerald green top on underneath that and leggings. She left her hair to curl; now that it was longer it looked alright with little curls. She applied her normal Goth make-up, and hid her feelings under a mask of bitterness again. She still felt sad about Gambit leaving even though she would never admit it, but somehow she felt reassured by his card, but she didn't know why. Maybe she believed he'd come back for it. Come back for...her. As she finished applying the purple eyeliner, she looked at herself in the mirror and her mouth dropped. She hadn't put on any foundation, but looked like she had painted her skin white. Her eyes were now two large purple circles hiding Rogue's eyes. Her lips weren't that bad, but the purple colour added to the eye colour. She couldn't go out looking white and purple. So moving over to her sink she washed off all the make-up and thought about what make-up she could wear. She felt like she needed a mask today. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Rogue looked at the bottom of her make-up bag. There she found some old make-up which wasn't even open. She pulled out red lipstick, nude eye shadow and found her black eyeliner pencil. Shrugging her shoulders, she applied the make-up, trying to give her eyes a smoky effect like she did with her purple eye shadow and shaped her eye with the eye liner.

"Wow." Rogue gasped as she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked ill having those purple bags under her eyes and pale skin, but she looked...good. More than good. She looked somewhat like a model. The light colours softened her facial features, and the dark little curls around her face made her skin look fairer with the white curls just adding to the softens of her skin. Her lips were bold and fuller, making them look juice. Rogue thought she looked too good to go out. She frowned at herself, hating how she couldn't dress up like the other pretty girls in the mansion and get complements of all the boys. She had to wear that Goth make-up to stop people from feeling attracted to her. Just as Rogue was about to wipe it off, she got stopped by Joseph.

"Don't." He said, his cold hand gripping her wrist. "You look lovely." Rogue looked up to Joseph in her mirror. She didn't hear him knock or see him come in through the door. She blushed at the comment and he smiled at seeing red come into her checks. But when she turned around to face him the red blush was gone and she was looking at him quite madly.

"Ah didn't hear you knock."

"I came in through the window."

"That's rude. You should knock."

"My apologises. You do look amazing though Rogue." She blushed again, wondering what she was doing. She was supposed to be telling this guy to back off because she wasn't dating him like everyone thought they were. She'd done alright so far, but Rogue just felt that she couldn't be mean to Joseph. They were still friends and she didn't really want to lose his friendship. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Hmmm, ah...sure." Rogue said thinking that if she was going to break up with Joseph then it had to at least be somewhere public where people will know it happened. Joseph's smile was sincere and his gesture was kind as he held out his arm. Feeling a little awkward Rogue took it, glad they didn't bump into anyone as they made their way to the kitchen. Joseph sat Rogue down at the table and went to start preparing them food. "Where is everyone?" Rogue asked.

"Mr. McCoy took them downstairs to the danger room. He wanted everyone to take part in a few games to boost people's spirits up."

"Why?"

"Having happiness when all there seems to be is badness can sometimes determine coming out on top."

"Why aren't mah 'n' you down there?"

"He asked me to ask you if you wanted to join, but I told him no."

"Why. Ah'd take part. Ah mean ah'm fully held after using Logan's powers."

"Not fully. You're still weak and haven't eaten." Just then Joseph placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her with his coffee in hand. "You've been harsh on yourself by having that extra danger room session and taking on those kidnappers all in one evening. I still don't understand why you beat yourself up so badly."

"Ah didn't Logan was there...You're not talkin' 'bout that one are ya..." His eyes met hers and seemed to have the same warning in them as Logan would have if he was trying to catch out a student that had done something wrong. But, "Joseph... How did you know 'bout that extra danger room session?"

His eyes never left her. They studied her eyes that were widening slightly. He put his cup down. "I saw the cuts and burses on you before Logan gave you his healing factor. I noticed they wasn't from the kidnappers, so I just assumed that you continued with the danger room session while we were out. I believe I was right." Rogue had listened and watched him answer. He stayed so calm all the time, even in situations like they were in now. Was he always like this?

"Joseph." Rogue said, breaking the silence. "Are you alright?" Joseph seemed a little surprised at Rogue's question as he but his coffee down, and let his silver eyebrow return to its normal position.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Ya always checkin' up on mah. Lookin' out for mah and stuff. Ah just wondered if you were alright. Seems like we're always talkin' 'bout me and never you. So... how come ya never talk 'bout your past or upbringing?" Rogue asked. Joseph still had a confused look in his eye which soon turned white as he stared down into his mug.

"My past isn't a nice one."

"Oh. Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No."

"...Ya know, ah don't like talkin' 'bout ma past either. Don't think anybody does. But ah'm tellin' ya from personal experience Joseph. It might be good to get a few things offa ya chest." She said taking a slip of her coffee. He looked to her seeing the care and worry in her eyes. Rogue wasn't sure what she was doing. She knew she was suppose to be distancing this guy and giving him the message that there was nothing between them, but here they were again, alone having a coffee and just talking. It was nice when they had little talks like this. It's what Rogue liked about Joseph the most. He just seemed so experienced and willing to help her that she'd just opened up to him a little while later after meeting him. She remembered the first time she met him.

Rogue had taken a break from the institute and went to a small cafe that was quiet and peaceful. She bought herself a coffee and sat quietly in the corner massaging her temples. The voices were at their worst and starting to yell at her that there was something seriously wrong. It had gotten so bad that the half empty cafe seemed like a rock concert. Dizziness was overtaking her and the coffee wasn't doing any good keeping her from falling into darkness.

Just then a hand placed a coffee in front of Rogue. Black with two sugars in it, just how she liked it. She looked up finding the gorgeous man with his silvery white hair tied back in, and his grey eyes soft. He was dressed casually in a blue jumper where you could see how strong his abs were and jeans. "You look like you've had a rough day. Here. It'll help." Joseph pushed the coffee towards her. Of course Rogue knew not to take drinks from strangers and not to talk to strangers at all. But something just happened when he sat down opposite her. Maybe it was the physics in her head making it hard to contract, but they just began talking about the small cafe, and if she went there often. Then they got onto Bayville and how he was new to town. By this time Rogue had begun drinking the coffee he offered and felt the physics melt away as she listened to his thoughts on what he thought of Bayville so far. Rogue blushed when he commented about the female around here being fake and full of it, until he met a decent girl. They talked about the institute, Rogue making sure she didn't mention she was from there, but then Joseph revealed his powers over magnetism. He started to use his powers of metal to cause havoc, which later got them chased out of the cafe by mutant haters. One of the waiters had caught Rogue by the wrist, making Rogue think she was in big trouble, but Joseph came with a right hook and helped Rogue out. She smiled as she jumped into his car. After driving around for a bit, Rogue finally gave in admitting she was a mutant too, and that she went to the institute. Joseph dropped her off, and one thing led to another and the same night the Professor had recruited Joseph to join the X-Men.

Since then Rogue's physics just seemed to calm down a lot more, especially with Joseph's coffees'. They had talked like this, watched movies and just been kind to each other. Joseph had only been with the X-Men a few weeks, but it just seemed that he had been in Rogue's life all along. It was strange thinking about how she had come to expect his visits even when she didn't want them. She'd grown used to his grey eyes and omniscient speech. There late night movie night on Fridays and regular coffees. Rogue couldn't think of a day that had gone by where Joseph hadn't been a part of it. It made Rogue question herself again. Wasn't the way they acted couple? Maybe Kurt did have a point. Maybe Joseph had a point yesterday. Rogue looked down into her coffee, wondering what to do.

Joseph watched her face gloom a little. He wondered what she was thinking about. What she truly thought of him. What she would think if she knew. No, she'd turn from his and he'd lose everything. He too looked down to his coffee in wonderment. Looking at her made it all harder. Made that tingling feeling at the bottom of his heart start to grow. He'd been feeling it for a while now. He took a sip of his coffee hoping to burn it way, but the warmth just seemed to merge with it and make it grow. He looked over to Rogue again. She was still looking down in wonderment. He didn't like the growing silence. But then he didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her. Not again. She was honest with him and all he could do was lie to her or avoid her questions. Perhaps telling her some truths, might just give him some truths.

"I can't really remember much of my past. I woke up on a hospital bed one day, not knowing much about myself, but knowing about the world. I'd even forgotten my name and the doctor had to give me one. I set off, not looking back and ended up here, in Bayville. I met you and everything just fell in place from there."

Rogue had watched him while he told his story. After a moment she smiled at him. He wondered why she was smiling. Did she find his story perfetic or-

"You're story sounds a little like Logan's there...And...Someone else's...ah know... Ah think the doctor gave ya a nice name there Joseph."Stunned silent for a moment, he began to smile. She was so kind and pretty when she smiled. He wished he could see her smile more often. "So, the doc didn't say what had happened to ya?" His face darkened.

"He didn't know either. I turned up there one day and the hospital took me in and looked after me..."

"You think something bad happened to ya don't ya...? We're you attacked?"

"No. I was just out cold. No marks or anything. I was just in a coma." It was Rogue's turn to feel bad now. Whenever the word coma came up she remembered Cody. The first boy she'd ever touched in her teen years, and how she'd put him in a coma. She wondered if he was still in a coma. Silence grew again. "...Do you believe in destiny?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Ah guess ah do believe in destiny a bit. Well, a woman who used to take care of me, she could see the future. But things changed. People changed. It was the decisions people made that made the visions she saw. Ah guess ah like ta believe that ah have control over ma own destiny...Well... At least that's what ah've always wanted anyway."

"Control over your powers."

"Yeah, ah guess... Ah mean... if ah had control over ma powers bad things wouldn't happen as often. Don't ya think?" She looked to him a friendly smile on her face, but Joseph's had gotten icier. Rogue became confused by him. When he looked away from her and back into his coffee he said, "Sometimes, control isn't always best."

"What do ya mean Joseph?" He looked up to her, seriousness in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go see this woman."

"Yeah...Well me and Kurt were plannin' to, but with everythin' goin' on. We might need a little help seekin' off the grounds. Could you help with that?"

Joseph nodded his head and looked back at his coffee, sad. "You know...If this woman can see the future...Then she'll be able to tell you that people change...Do you believe that people can have a change of heart."

"Ha, yeah right...Sorrah, ah just... Kurt was talkin' 'bout someone this mornin' who he wants mah to forgive, but ah know ah can nevah fogive then." Joseph became stiff.

"Who?"

"Her names Mystique...She used ta be ma foster mother. Let's just say that she's been usin' me since ah was a child 'n' the thin's she's done... it's unforgivable for a mother."

"...But...What if she hadn't made these plans intentionally to hurt you. What if it was only for apart of your life instead of she the rest of you knowing her."

"Ya tryin' ta support her now? Why does everyone think ah should give her a chance. She set me 'n' the X-Men up too many times for me ta trust her."

"Alright, then what if it wasn't her. Someone different. Someone who just made a few mistakes...But owned up to them. Told you the truth. Tried to protect you after they realised they were wrong for hurting you. What then? Would you give them another chance." Rogue's mind drifted to one person as he said that. Gambit. She thought about how he had been her enemy, then how he'd lied to her, and now a days he was telling her about the life debt he and his family were willing to give her. Yeah, Gambit had hurt her by lying and had made mistakes, but she was sure he was trying to make up for it now and not trying to hurt her.

"Yeah...Guess, ah'd try to forgive them." She smiled. "Kinda reminds me of me there. Ah didn't join the X-Men without a stuggle first. Mystique had me pretty messed up so ah was the X-Men's enemy at one point. Ah was with the brotherhood for a short time, till ah realised what Mystique was playin' at. Guess ah needed forgiveness from the X-Men to even be here. Alive today...Why'd you ask anyway?"

Joseph felt slightly happier knowing that there was a chance she could forgive him, but he still wasn't one hundred percent positive. Looking back down to his coffee, he finished it. "If you did have control over your power. All of it... You'd be one very powerful and very dangerous mutant. The more control, the more power, the more struggle to keep that control when others want that power... Do you understand?"

"...No. Not really. Ya've gone all cryptic on mah here. Why don't you just say what ya mean?"

"...I can't... I don't understand fully myself what..." He stopped himself. "I know that sometimes secrets can be a good thing. Keeping something, like what we're talking about a secret from even the closest of friends can be best. At least that way it's less likely that that secret will fall into the wrong hands."

"OK, Joseph, you're starting to freak me out a little here. What are ya talkin' about? All ah was sayin' was it would be nice ta have control over ma powers, then ya just went off into talkin' 'bout me visitin' ma foster mothers, 'n' forgiveness and now how dangerous control over power is. Joseph, how is bein' able to touch dangerous. If anythin' it'll be less dangerous for everyone."

"It wasn't fully what I meant."

"Then what do ya mean Joseph? 'cause ah'm pretty confused"

"...I don't know."

"Don't know or just not tellin'." He looked up to Rogue now. He couldn't believe what he had been saying. Why was he telling her things like this? Giving her advice on how to avoid... He let his head down again, losing sight of Rogue's eyes that were getting mad about not understand him. Maybe "Joseph?" She enforced. He looked to her, but couldn't say anymore than he had. He stood up and left the Rogue hearing Rogue call after him, but not chase after him. He was glad as he swiftly moved from room to room, till he was out and able to fly around to clear his head. What was wrong with him? He was giving tips to someone he shouldn't be. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air he was truthful to himself. In all his years of living he had never come across someone like Rogue... And he was falling for her


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **To** G, **Arrr, i spelt the name wrong. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go back and change it. Sorry about that.

**Recap** \- Kitty goes to see Rogue in her room to see if she's alright. Rogue snaps at Kitty at first, jealous when she uses Remy's first name, but apologises and is interested in what Kitty and Gambit talked about before he left. Kitty is stopped by Joseph, who knocks on the door. Kitty runs out the room. Kurt then teleports in Rogue's room and teleports her away. Gambit calls his brother Henri, asking for him to find out information on Joseph. Gambit finally opens up to his brother telling him that he's scared that if he doesn't do what he's told the bomb in the back of his heck will go off and kill people, but also he doesn't want to trick the X-Men. His brother tells him to make this the last job, but is easier said than done. Kurt teleports Rogue outside where he asks her if she likes Gambit or Joseph. Rogue tells him she doesn't like either. Kurt then asks her if she'll see Mystique with him, because she's had perditions of Rogue's death. At first Rogue says no, feeling betrayed by her brother, but gets talked into it and agrees. Kurt then teleports her back in her room and goes to collect Storm with Logan, Emma and Scott. There is a moment between Scott and Emma in the sewers as Scott helps Emma up a tunnel, but falls on top of her. Logan and Storm talk about how the Morlocks treated her well and how now she knows they can survive on their own. Rogue has a shower, letting her hair curl naturally (like in the comics), uses nude eye shadow and red lipstick, making her look beautiful. Before she can wipe it off, Joseph stops her and they go downstairs to have something to drink. The other X-Men are in the danger room with Hank. Joseph lets it slip he knows about the extra danger room session she did, and Rogue questions how he knew about it. Rogue then asks what happened to Joseph in his past. Joseph admits he doesn't know, just woke up in a hospital not knowing who he was, found Rogue and became a part of the X-Men. Joseph asks rogue if she believes in destiny. Rogue answers that she believes they can change destiny, due to having lived with Irene who can see the future. Joseph talks about if she would trust someone who lied to her then starts to say that control isn't always best and confuses Rogue by saying she'd be very dangerous and powerful if she had control. Joseph figures out that he is trying to warn Rogue about future plans and runs away from her.

**Chapter 8**

Storm was greeted by kind face and was amused at how Logan growled at the younger children to make them back off. He led her straight into the meeting room, where all the younger children disappeared and the older ones began to enter. Rogue was the last to enter after her brother Kurt had found her in her room and teleported her down to just outside the meeting room. As she entered she looked round for Joseph, but couldn't spot him, instead she noticed all eyes on her instead of Storm which made her nervous. Kurt guided Rogue over to sit next to him, closing the door behind her.

"Now that everyone's here-" Logan began, until the door opened and Joseph stepped in. Rogue still wondered what that conversation before was about and what part of it touched a nerve. "Alright, now that everyone's here lets get back to where we left of. Strips how'd you know Storm was in trouble." Rogue looked away from Joseph and to Logan, ignoring everyone looking at her. The truth was she didn't know. And she said just that. Logan growled, rubbing his chin. "Right, Frost, Red one of yous are gonna pair up with Rogue to find out how she knew about Storm and the other is gonna try and work cerebro. The professors been gone too long and-"

"Wait, hold on. Who said anyone could enter ma head?"

"It's just to find out what's going on around here strip. "

"Look Logan, they ain't gonna be able ta tell you anymore than ah can, 'n' ah don't want either of 'em in ma head,'n' if you force them or they try then Ah'll just block them and leave."

"And where you gonna go Rogue. The worlds falling to pieces out there. They aren't gonna accept a mutant stray without beating 'em bloodily and leaving them in a gutter."

"Logan" storm interrupted, frowning at him. She turned to Rogue with a sweet smile on her face. "I thank you rogue for informing the others where I was. Can you tell me how this dream went? How you saw it or what you saw?"

Rogue forced a smile back to storm and tried to remember something she didn't want to remember. "At first ah thought it was just a dream. Ah was just floating 'round in ma head tryna sort out ma psychics when ah just felt cold... Ah don't know what it was, but ah knew something was really wrong 'n' ah started lookin for what was makin me feel so scared and cold. Then ah heard your screams, 'n' it was like a blinding light took over ma sight 'n' ah wasn't in ma head anymore... Ah was in yours."

"Mine?" Storm gasped.

"Did you axidentally absorb jean or Emma before hand?" Logan asked

"No, ah don't think... Ah just remember seein what Storm saw and feelin what she felt." Rogue left off the part that she knew what Storm was thinking as well. She felt like a nutcase already.

"Perhaps her powers are growing." Hank suggested. While everyone seemed to accept this, Rogue looked to Joseph at this and caught his cold white eyes watching her intensely. Hadn't Joseph said something about her powers becoming more powerful?

"Fine. So strips, you saw the attacker?"

"Yeah. She was a woman with long flowing blond hair, and these light blue eyes that had a hint of red in them. She was strong 'n' had sharp claws, 'n' could heal." Logan nodded having heard the same discription from spike.

"Were they the people who tried to kidnap you?"

"No... All my kidnappers were men." Rogue said remembering what Gambit had said. That made her feel sad again. Why did he just up and leave with everything going on? Was he in trouble?

"So let me get this straight." Logan yell growled."we have people who are tryna kidnap rogue who were guessin are normise, then we got mutants after storm, then we've got this friends of humanity trash on every newsreport, and the professors missing. Did I miss anything?"

"Do you think the professor could have been like kidnapped like all those other mutants on the news reports? And what about the murderings." Kitty said in a shaky voice which broke the silence.

Storm nodded and took over from Logan. "You may be right kitty. These mutant disappearances and people being murdered may be happening in different parts of America, but they are moving closer toward us, and with this new movement of mutant haters, it makes the national situation for mutants highly dangerous. We cannot ignore these points. However my question is if the Professor has been taken by these mutant kidnappers, then how did they get to him? It is written in his own handwriting that he left by free will."

"Maybe he was tricked." Kurt said in his strong German voice, although he didn't believe what he was saying. This was the professor. He was smart and it was like he knew the future.

"Perhaps you are right Kurt. Perhaps someone forged one of the Professors friends handwriting, or invaded their email. Perhaps they lurd him out." Hank said.

"But, he would still have his powers. He would be able to contact us." Jean said.

"He doesn't have cerebro with him, so how can he?" Slashed Emma's cool voice.

"She has a point." Said Hank.

"Well whoever these punks are who took Xavier, they're gonna pay big time. Red, frost, yous two go use cerebro and find the Professor. The rest of us will check out these friends of humanity idiots and see what they're about."

"But Logan, what if the friends haven't taken Xavier? What if it was either Rogues or Storms kidnappers? It may seem more logical that we invest in there kidnappers instead of the friends."

"Listen fur ball, I've tried caughting there scent, but it ain't happened. We've got nothing to go off with these punks and I say that the friends of humanity are behind it."

"Logan, Hank makes a valid point , but I do not think we should ignore the friends Hank. I believe we should split up into groups and see what information we can find on all three of them. Jean and Emma can use cerebro to try and find the Professor, but apart from getting the Professor back home, I don't see much we can do except stay indoors together on red alert."

Logan growled, but before anyone could say anything more, there was a rapid knock at the door and jubilee entered out of breath saying "you guys are gonna wanna see this." The adults looked at each other flabagasted, before following jubilee to the front of the mansion. It was then they understood jubilees hurry. Gambit had come back to the mansion with a large package in hand. Gambit had dragged it to the front of mansion steps and threw it down, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Gambit? What is that?" Storm asked, but was cut off by a glowing wolverine as he moved to open the bag. From the bag was a man who had a black eye, he mouth tied and hands and feet bound. "You!" Logan growled pulling the man up off the ground reconsing a scent. He was dressed head to toe in black. It took Rogue a couple of blinks before she realised who it was.

"He's one of the guy who tried ta kidnap me... Gambit, where'd you find him?" Rogue finally looked up into Gambits raging red eyes. He met hers and suddenly cooled. She saw this, but was more interested in asking what was that butterfly feeling in her stomach that was so hot?

"Good question. Why did ya find him Cajun?" Logan growled from holding the scared hench man. Gambit broke contact with Rogue, feeling the warmth leave him and the never ending feeling of just being punished in the gut.

"Was headin' back south when I caught dis vermin runnin'. Thought ya might wanna question 'em. Didn't seem ta open up for moi."

"Oh yeah." Logan growled. "But you ain't off the hook yet Cajun. Your gonna follow Scott to the meeting room while I get this one locked up in the danger room."

Gambit nodded letting Logan drag the thug off. "Come on then or else I need to force you."

"There be no need for force. I'll come willingly."

"Alright then. Let's go." Scott said and began heading into the mansion, avoiding jean and Emma. Before gambit passed rogue his eyes shifted to hers. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. She thought that he had ran away and she was right. He just said that he was heading back home. She knew that there was something bad going on at his home, and it kind of hurt thinking that he'd rather be back there than helping out around the mansion. But she couldn't say anything. She'd already got too attached. She should have known from the moment she absorbed him that he was a player and didn't stay in one place for too long. She knew he liked chasing girls and having challenges, and she must have been the ultimate challenge. It was sad to think about, but she couldn't just let him slip in and out of her life again, if the emotions were going to hurt this much. She doubted she'd be able to cope with the feelings of finding out he'd felt again just after she got close to him again. So when he gave her a small smile that seemed genuinely happy to see her, and said, "Hello Cherie. Miss me?"

Gambit took in Rogues new make up. He liked it much better than her old make-up. Her eyes were beautifuly lit up by her eye liner and nude eye shadow and those red lips looked juiced and lush. She folded her arms, and was the first after Scott to walk into the mansion. Gambit watched her give him the cold shoulder which made him feel like someone had stuck a pin in him somewhere and was twisting it. The others went in leaving only Joseph and Gambit alone. Gambits eyes darkened as he turned around to face him. Joseph's eyes were white.

"Problem Joseph?" Gambit took two steps closer to gambit so they were stood inches apart from each other, almost as if they were sizing each other up.

"You know your roll. Don't screw up." Joseph passed Gambit just as Scott had come back to get him. Gambit smiled satisfied that Joseph wasn't likely now to bother him. He turned and followed Scott inside the mansion.

XXXXX

A few hours later, gambit had been sat shuffling cards in the meeting room with Scott babysitting him along with a few other mutants popping in and out every now and then. In the danger room jean and Emma had tried to get information from the mans mind, but not gotten anything. Logan had the guy bloodily, and storm had to pull him away from him. Logan sighed heavily as he and storm stepped outside the danger room.

"Still nothin'. Guy doesn't even know the name of the guy he was workin for. Just know that he's a professional thieve. I'm starting to wonder if jumbo actually did bring us back someone who tried to kidnap rogue."

"I believe him Logan and I know it's not my place, but I'm sure the professor would feel the same way I do and I believe he would be not only offering gambit a place to stay, but a place on the team."

"He ain't trustworthy storm."

"I believe he is. Look at what he's done so far. He protected rogue when we couldn't. He was appearently by her side when rogue was having...visions. And he is here now, supplying us with a source. This man may have been kept in the dark, but it is something more to go on then what we had before."

"Yeah, but how did he come across this punk? How do we know that isn't actually his own men in there he's selling out?"

"Because Logan, I don't believe that he would have the men he hired shoot him in his shoulder. I also believe if he wanted to kidnap rogue, then he would do it on his own since he had no problem doing that last time. Also...I believe he has a soft spot for rogue."

"You can't possibly mean..." Storm nodded. "Great another teenage puppy love triangle only this time it's explosions and metal instead of fiery and cold telepaths. " Storm simply smiled and shuck her head at Logan.

XXXXX

Scott was looking around the Professors office. He was sure there was something he was missing. The Professor wouldn't just take off without telling them would he? He remembered the last time when he went missing and it they found him in Jugganorts cell. He was worried that he may have gotten into trouble like that again. And he didn't like seeing Jean so upset. She was scared about these disappearances and murders and she was worried that the Professor might have been taken by these people who had taken the other mutants. There was something else he knew was making her unhappy, but he tried to ignore that.

"My my, what's a good boy like you doing being norty and looking thought somebody else's draws?"

Scott looked up from behind the Professor's chair to see Emma stood against the entrance. She was stretched out against the wall and looked intrigued with that smooth lined eyebrow raised up. Those blue eyes sparkled and when she stepped into the office, her moves were graceful. Scott couldn't help but stare at her body. She was walking around again in nothing but a tight tub top and pants with white leather boots. She had a beautiful body and he was glad that she couldn't see his eyes searching her body through his glasses.

"Scott." She asked again, which brought him into reality again. He stood up holding files in his hands. Quickly he hid them under the table trying to hid them from Emma. Her lips simply curved effortlessly.

"I'm a psychic Scott. You can't hid them from me. What have you got?"

"You know the Professor wouldn't approve of you using your powers against another mutant unnecessary."

"Hmmm, but the Professor's not here is he. That's why you're going through his draws. And I don't need to be psychic to read you Scott." She stepped closer and closer until she was leaning over the desk towards Scott. Her feet were still on the floor, but if he looked down then he would see some cleeverage, which he was sure Emma wanted. He "hmmm" doubly debating whether he should look or not, but she spoke, which was a better distraction. "Besides, you don't seem to mind when Jean enters your mind."

"She doesn't."

"Really Scott. Can you be so blind."

"Jean doesn't go through my thoughts."

"Is that true or is that what you want to believe. I've felt her enter your mind Scott. Just before she was reading your mind when you was looking at me. She's jealous of those looks Scott. And soon who knows what she'll be making you do."

"No. Jean's not like that. She wouldn't just enter my mind to see what I was thinking."

"How do you know Scott? Who do you know you can trust her?"

"Because I've trusted her ever since I met her and she hasn't betrayed that trust."

"Hmmm, but perhaps that was because she knew she had you. Maybe now her feelings are changing and she feels like she has to keep an eye on what your thinking. She's jealous of me Scott and you know that."

"She not changed."

"How do you know?"

"Because she was jealous when she thought Rogue had a crush on me, but she never entered my mine then. Oh and you should try wearing more clothes. You're hurting Rogue's feelings by walking around like that."

"I don't care what that field mouse thinks. She seems pretty occupied with Joseph. And I believe youre forgetting one thing. When Rogue was crushing on you, Jean was going out with this boy Duncan. She knew how to make you jealous. How to make you want her. But now she doesn't have that back up and she scared of losing you to someone like me."

"Why are you doing this Emma? Why are you trying to break me and Jean up?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying how it is. If you stopped denieying me and actually listen to what I was saying then you'd understand more of what was happening. But you can't can you. Because you know what I'm saying is true. I just don't understand why you won't give her up."

"I'm never gonna give Jean up ever."

"Why."

"Because I...I."

Emma moved back off the table, knowing what he was going to say, but knowing she couldn't let him say it. "See, you can't even say it. Doesn't that tell you something Scott. Doesn't it tell you that I'm right."

Just then a tall figure appeared at the door. "Scott." Jean entered, but stopped at the door way seeing Scott looking at Emma a little wide mouthed. Jean wasn't sure what was happening as she looked between them, but when Emma turned around and smiled lightly, Jean just knew she didn't like it. "What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Nothing." Scott answered too quick and got an evil look of both girls. "I was just... Looking through the Professor's files."

"Scott, you know there secrete. You shouldn't be going through those."

"What files would they be?"

Jean gave Emma a cold look as she walked up to the table and ended up standing next to her. When she looked back to Scott who was looking at her and ignoring Emma, her eyes softened.

"Scott, listen to me. You know it's not right to go snooping through other peoples stuff."

"I know, but Jean maybe the Professor found something. Discover away to help someone. Maybe if we look at what his latest discoveries for everyone was then we'd be able to find out where he's gone."

"If the Professor has gone out to find something that could help, then he'll come back once he has it. But he won't like to come back to find out that you've been rutting through his folders. Put them back Scott and if he doesn't come back soon, then we'll look at them."

Just as Scott was nodding his head and putting them away in a draw in the Professor's desk, Emma said, "Hold on. Maybe we should see what the Professor has wrote about us."

"What?" Jean gasped and laughed at the same time.

"I'm just saying if the Professor has written stuff about us then we should know what he's written, after all it is about us. Perhaps we should know what he thinks about us."

"No, Scott don't listen to her. It's wrong to know other people's other thoughts." Jean interrupted.

"Hmmm, you're one to talk. Aren't you a psychic who enters minds and finds out what people are thinking."

Jean turned on Emma and both girls seemed to be sizing each other up. "Hay, I don't purposely read other people's minds like you do."

"Darling I don't have to enter people's minds to know what they were thinking. Especially not your or Scott's." Her eyes met Scott's and Jean saw how Scott seemed defenceless against Emma. She was hating Emma more and more the longer she stayed at the institute.

"You don't know what we're thinking. And if you do then you're obviously entering our minds and reading them. So why don't you keep you powers to yourself instead of breaking the Professor's rules. If he knew then and if he was here then he'd throw you out until you learned to keep your powers to yourself."

"You see your not entirely right there darling. The Professor's to kind hearted to throw anyone out of this mansion. And second, he's not here. And presides. If he was to throw me out for reading other people's minds then that would men that he'd have to throw you out and himself. So you might want to rethink that. And you might want to rethink reading those files."

"Scott no-"

"We maybe psychic and able to read other people's minds Scott. But you're not."

"No, Scott. You know it's wrong-"

"Why are you trying to stop him Jean? Is it because you know what's in those folders already?"

"No, I do not. It's just wrong to go through files that aren't meant to be seen by us."

"Why. Why aren't they meant to be seen by us if there about us? What would the Professor be trying to hid from his students that they don't know already." With that Emma looked at Scott who seemed confused and hating the looks of both woman. "What isn't the Professor telling you Scott? Why hasn't he shown you your folder."

"Scott if you look in those folders you'll be betraying the professors trust."

"Isn't he already betraying your trust. Hasn't he done it before." Scott thought back to the insedent with Mystique and how he lied about not knowing that the principle was Mystique. Emma smiled as she saw Scott's face fall and his arms too.

"Scott-" Jean tried, but Emma interpreted."

"Well then. Looks like we can't trust the Professor after all." And left with a worked up Jean and confused Scott.

XXXXX

Rogue was in her room again. She wasn't sure now what to do. She knew Logan was interigating that thug, then he'd be interigating gambit. For some reason she felt like she should be by gambits side making sure that Logan didn't hurt him, but then she just felt so jittery around gambit. She had to stop caring about him. That meant she had to stop defending him when it came to Logan. So she stayed away from him so she wouldn't defend him to Logan, and to make it seem that she really didn't care about him. After her mind was made up about that she found herself wondering around the mansion.

Her mind fell on Joseph, wondering where he was and what he was doing. She knew he was free, but wasn't used to him no being by her side during any free time they had. She didn't realise that she was looking for him until she found him in the garden. She watched him from the kitchen window, wondering what she should say. She needed to know why he seemed distant from her lately, but before she could even step outside, Joseph sensed her watching him and flew away. Rogue swallowed down a breath and headed towards her room, wanting to be alone for this coming headache.

"Takin' a nap Cherie?" When rogue openned her eyes, she saw her door open and gambit leaning against her door frame. She sat up rubbing her head."Dunt anybody knock around here?" She muttered which made gambit chuckle. She liked the sound of it, but stood up folding her arms and taking her moody pose. "What'd you want swamp rat?"

"Came ta see ma river rat. There a problem?"

"River rat?"

"Well ya 'r' from de other side of the river. 'N' if I'm your swamp rat, your my river rat."

"If ya don't have a good reason why your really here then yeah, so ya got somethin important ta say or ya gettin lost?" Gambit didnt understand why she was being so cold with him all of a sudden. She couldn't have found out about his secrets. She was too calm for that, so what was making her act this way? He'd have to get closer to her to find out why she was unhappy.

"You reason enough cher." He grinned. Testing was the best plan he had at the moment, but wasn't sure how much good it would do. He saw rogues checks fluster an angry red and turn her head away so he wouldn't see. It made his grin wider.

"Ya runnin from Logan? If ya think ah'm gonna help ya out with him again then ya wrong. Ya ain't hiding here now get out!"

"I ain't runnin from dat puppy, but hidin out in your room doesn't seem that bad of an idea." He stepped in closing the door behind him.

"What 'r' ya doin gambit? Ah just said get out!" Rogue practacly yelled.

"Please cher, call me Remy. Dat be my real name that only moi friends can use. And the special ladies I give my time up for." He winked.

"Oh really. Neva knew ya thought Kitty was special. Or how's about jean. Thought ah heard her callin you by your first name when ah was headin up to ma room. So what'd ya class as special huh gambit. Anything that moves and wears a skirt?"

He frowned but came back with a smile, making two large, but slow stolls towards Rogue. "You jealous, Cherie?"

"What, of them bein all giggly and blushin cause the great Cajun thieve talked to them? Dream on swamp boy, now go back ta where ya came from. It's where ya were headin before, so why stop now?" Rogue said, almost as fast as quick silver. Gambit thought she was funny when she was angry. She was red in the face with pouted lips and fighting arms which she swirled around in the air, pointing to gambit at times and brought them back to her chest. She looked away again not wanting him to see the red blush in her face. she didn't notice how close he was now to her. Then something clicked inside him then as he heard Rogues last senetences. His smile vanished and was replaced by a serious face. Using his gloved fingure, he turned her chin around to face him. It was then her breath shortened as she was met with Gambits deep dark eyes that had a dancing red light that seemed to shot through her and warm her.

"Ya thought I'd left? Is dat what's made ya so upset?" She didn't answer, but it was there in her softened eyes. Noticing this herself, she pulled up her anger to cover her emotions. She tried to turn her face away, but hekept it looking at him. His eyes growingdeeper and letting down his poker face two she could see the guilt and upset he had in having to leave her again."I left 'cause I got a tip off where that thug would be. I left when you were still asleep, t'inkin I'd be back before ya woke up. I'm sorry Cherie, but when I found out I was frurious n angry. These people can't get away with what they tried to do. So I went after 'em before he left town. sides" he said now smirking him checks smirk. "Wouldn't leave without sayin good bye to moi cher?"

It took rogue a good long moment for her to remember that she was suppose to be hating him, and distancing him. But how could she keep him away after that? She would seem like such a jerk if she did, but she had to for reasons she didn't understand. And besides, how did she know he was tellin' the truth. Well maybe that guy downstairs proves it, but what if it wasn't all he was making out to she did blink back into her rage, she noticed how close he was. Using her fist, she pushed him away, and her back, only to feel the edge of her bed against her legs. "That doesn't mean that ya weren't leavin' ma swamp rat. How'd ah know ya didn't just come across the guy 'n' wanted some revenge of ya own?"

"I do want revenge. But why would I be back here if I were just after revenge?"

"Ya told me ya were gonna leave and not come back, remember? Now why don't ya really go this time, steada comin back here again." She pushed him back and turned away looking teary eyed. Gambit left so low that he really did believe Logan when he called him a low life. He was right. He was a low life.

"Cherie... I never wanted ta leave ya. I don't want ta leave, but there were things... Are things that I need ta take care of... But I'm back now rogue. 'N' it looks like I'm stayin for a while." Rogue looked to him, wondering why he was suddenly deciding to stay. Gambit picked up her question. "I'm gonna stay here with ya cher, but I can't say how long. I'm hoping to stay til we find out who these kidnappers are who wanted ya and have all of them regreating the very thought of even tryin anything... But if...things... Get more complicated than I'm gonna have ta go cher. I'm sorry I can't promise ya anything." She looked for any traces of a le but couldn't find any. She was worried that it was because he had such a good poker face that he could get away with saying he hadn't stolen the Crown Jewels, but actually have them hidden in his back pocket. But those eyes looked soft and sad. Was he telling the truth?

"Ah doubt you'll be here much longer. Logan doesn't like ya."

He laughed at that. "Wolvie didn't much like the idea of me join da team either. Stroms the woman in charge round here for now and she wants me to stick around. She already oftered me a guest room. When she and wolvie seen me before ta ask bout where I went 'n' how I found the thug, she said she'd offer moi a place on the team too, but dat was the Professors job, so she couldn't. Wolvie wasn't too happy bout her sayin that."

" so, they bourt the story ya just told meh?"

"Oui, 'cause it be true. They wanted ta know who moi contacts were, but I told dem I couldn't give any names, just tell em that it's a contact that I sort have get sources from."

"So who is this contact? Anyone ah know? Someone from the thieves?"

"Non..." Gambit looked away rubbing the back of his head. " he be...someone dangerous. Wouldn't. Don't trust him with the X-Men. He's a mad man, but he called me up 'n' told moi where to find em, so I took the information."

"Wait, if he's dangours, then why'd you trust 'I'm. Who'd you know it wasn't a trap? Ya could have gotten ya self killed."

Gambit smiled at her, taking a step closer to her again. "Ya worried bout dis old swamp rat cher?"

"No." She said too fast and looked away, holding back the blush. She was trying to make sense of everything inside her head. He'd left the mansion after getting a call from this mad man, and he went and found this thug? Did she believe that? Well Logan and Storm seemed to. Maybe she should just trust their judgement, instead of fuzzing over him. She was righting to keep her distance from him anyway. But she couldn't stop the next soft thing that came out of from her lips. "So, ya stayin'" she stated.

Gambits grin grew at hearing this question. It sounded like she'd finally come round to believing him, and he was glad about that. "Oui cheire. I'm stayin'. sides,Ya a hard woman ta leave." He stepped into her space again, wrapping an arm around her waste, as she tried pushing him away again. He didn't let go, but didnt expect for Rogue to trip over her own bed as she tried to push him away. He grinned down at her from his position on top of her. He found it adorable how her mouth formed the perfect O shape, and her eyes widened, letting him see more of their beauty. And he loved the colour red in her checks. He'd have to make her blush more often. He leaned down closer towards her, having her arms trapped underneath his chest, she tried but couldnt escape from under him. Noticing how close he was moving, she turned her face away from his saying. "Get offa mah. Do ya wanna end up in a coma."

"It be worth it, non?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I'd be anything for you Cherie" He leaned in closer, "and do anything with ya."

"Ya gotta death wish Cajun."

"I like dis position."

"Well ah don't. Now get offa me. I ain't some southen tramp for ya ta use like some other girls ya might have had back in New Orleans."

"Non, your more than that cher. But let me tell ya somethin'. I don't use woman."

"Ha, yeah right. Ah saw ya back in New Orleans. Ya kept eyeing up loads of girls and flirting with em. If you wasn't busy lyin ta me and usin me to get ya father free, then ya would have, for sure gone to a hotel room with at least one of em."

"Dat ain't true."

"Oh, so what? You're a virgin? Ah doubt that."

"It ain't what ya think."

"Why should ah believe ya? Ah neverknow when your lyin to ma or tellin tha truth." Gambit frowned as he heard this and sat up off her, to sit besides her. She sat up, but didn't look him in the eye.

"You think I'm lyin' to ya Rogue? Why would I lye to ya?"

He watched her curl up into a ball. "Why not?"

"Rogue... I haven't lied to ya bout anything. Do ya see me deniyin having slept with another woman...? Da truth is that I have had my fair share of sneakin inta different beds. I ain't really proud of it, but they were just one nighters 'n' they knew that. Do ya really think I'd force or trick a woman inta sleepin with me? Am I really that low in your eyes?" She said nothing, just hid her head in her knees feeling ashamed and believing he wouldn't trick anyone ith stuff like that. Well it's what she wanted to believe. She shuck her head and Gambit easier a little bit. He was struggling again with telling her the real reason why he'd slept with some many women. Why did it always come back to him having to hide things from her?

"Ah just... Ah can't trust ya gambit. Ah can't trust ya ta tell me always keepin things from mah." Rogue looked at him this time, and saw him look away with a look of shame in his eyes. There was a moments silence as she thought he wasn't going to answer. "What ain't ya tellin me gambit?"

"...nothin that has ta do with you or your X-Men."

"Then it's your family. We got that far. What really happened after we left ya in New Orleans?" He was silent and didn't say anything. Rogue felt a little hurt by this and tried to add up the pieces. "You were headin back to New Orleans wasn't ya? You left here ta go home. Why've ya gotta go back home when ya seem so miserable there. Ta see these people. Henri, Merci and tante? They why ya wanna get back there?" He still didn't say anything and Rogue thought she'd lost him completely. It hurt to see him like this, but she had to remember to stay distant. Of course he was going to leave again, and if she tried to get close now, he'd be gone by the hour and she'd be left hurting again. More than they both already was. He wasn't going to opening up to her, so there was really no reason for him to be here talking to her and making her feel bad. She stood up and moved to her door, opening it. "Ah think ya better go gambit. 'Fore Logan finds ya."

Gambit looked up throw his eyelashes at rogue. She looked perfect even if she was sad. He looked down to his hands in his lap again. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her anything to do with him because he was not only working for him still, but there was Joseph lurking around somewhere. If he told her anything then they'd know and she'd be in even more danger. But here he risked losing her trust. Did he even have that? Apparently not, but he was sure that there was something there. Something that made him determined to keep her safe even if it meant lying to her or having her hate him for the rest of their life's. He was going to keep her safe from this monster, so he looked up to her again, with a bit more confidence and hope about what he was going to ask for. If s he could have this one thing from her then he was sure he could do it. Keep her safe.

"Do you trust me Rogue?"

"What?" She replied looking a little confused. Gambit stood up and came to her side. she didn't move, just kept eye contact with him, feeling her breath getting stuck in her chest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Ah just told ya ah can't. Ya don't tell me the tuth. Keep things from mah."

"But do ya trust me in other ways? Do ya feel like ya can trust me even when I don't tell ya stuff. Do ya trust me to save ya life? Does your heart... Ya feelings tell ya ta trust me?" He asked again, looking serious. Rogue was lost in those eyes. What was it with people confusing her lately. First Joseph, now Gambit. Why did he want her trust? Was the trouble he was in involve her trusting him? Why? What for? Would he shut her out if she said no?

"Ah...ah don't know. Ah... What. What you gettin' at gambit."

"I need to know if you trust me rogue." He took hold of her hand in a strong, yet kind grip and held it close to his heart. "You already said that you shouldn't trust me 'cause of all the reasons why you shouldn't. But deep down, without judgement of bad things that I've done, 'n' I'm mostly likely ta do without meaning to, do you trust me? Please answer the question."

"Ah..." She though about what he was asking but didn't completely understand what he meant. Was this to do with the stuff he wasn't telling her?"Do ya trust me?"

"Oui rogue, I do."

"Then. Why won't you tell mew hats happened? What is happening?"

"Because I need to know that you trust me."

"... You're not gonna tell me, are ya."

"Please rogue. Do you trust me?" She felt his grip tighten almost in desperation and she took his reply as a no. She felt like a balloon being popped. Did he really mean what he said? Did he trust her? He sounded like he did, but she wasn't sure. But she felt if she didn't say something soon then she'd lose him forever. If he could trust her, than could she trust him?

"...yes. Yeah... Ah guess ah do." Rogue felt his grip ease and watched a breath escape him. Her was trust really that important to him. Why?

"Good." He finally said, his voice turning into a whisper. "...'n' no... I ain't gonna tell ya..." Rogue felt herself being let down so she was sinking with anger starting to fill her hurt. She tried pulling her hand out of Gambits hold, but he moved closer to her, pinning her against her door, and tightening his grip. "I can't tell ya everythin' rogue. I can tell you bits, but not here." Rogue noticed his eyes growing slightly darker while drifting around the corridors outside before returning to hers. "Too risky. Ya gotta trust me Rogue. You just said you did. Don't let that be a lye."

"Ah don't lye bout trust."

He nodded his head. "I believe ya, 'n' I trust ya. But I just don't trust-"

"Rogue." Joseph said, stepping into her room from the corridor. He looked between her and frowned at Gambit, his eyes starting to whiten. "Causing trouble again Gambit." He said. Gambit stepped in front of Rogue so he and Joseph were inches apart. He hoped he hadn't been ear wiggling on what they had just said, but if he had then he was going to make sure he didn't try anything to hurt Rogue.

"Still creepin round and storkin the belle fillie?"

"I'm not stroking her."

"Yeh right, 'n' I'm the Easter bunny."

"Stop it." Rogue tried saying, but it seemed hopeless. She tried moving I between them to stop them fighting, but Gambit blocked her out of the way.

"Why don't you go back to the sewers where you belong?"

"I'm a swamp rat, not a sewer rat. At least get the insult right if ya gonna try ta insult moi."

"You're not worth my breath or anyone else's. Rogue-" Joseph reached over and trapped her wrist in a grip that hurt. Gambit saw her wince a little and went to grip at her wrist too, making sure to keep her behind him.

"Ya ain't gettin her hommie."

"You aren't in control of her. Now back down! Rogue come on-"

"The lady doesn't wanna go with ya, so let go of 'er wrist."

"I'm saving her from your fermin."

"She needs protection' from you, is what she needs."

"Other way round Cajun. She needs-"

"What's goin' on here!" Logan yelled over the two men. He looked betweent he two men that didn't look away from each other, then saw how terrified rogue looked. Logan stepped I between the two men, grabbing gambit by the coat, and throwing his out the room, into Joseph. They stumbled back, but didn't fall over. He growled his blood curdling growl, pointing at both of them. "Both of yous stay away from Rogue and the girls dorm. Now get down to the danger room. If yous two wanna let off steam at each other, you can do it there." Both men looked at each other seeming to pay no attention to Wolverine. "GO!" He finally yelled and both headed off towards the danger room glaring at each other the whole way.

Logan turned around to face Rogue who was watching them go. "You alright kid?" She looked to him, seeming confused and worried. "Yeah. Ah'm fine. You think them battlin it out in the danger rooms a good idea?"

"Don't worry strips. I'll be maning the controls, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna let them get hurt. They're fighting for your attention rogue." Rogue frowned and looked down to the ground. "They like ya kid. Now I ain't the one to get involved in peoples personal life's and you know that, but I don't like either of them. But it's not my chose or decition. If you...like one of them, then i suggest you tell the other it's over, or if you don't like either tell them both and if they give you a rough time, then you tell me and I'll sort em out. If you ever need me to get rid of them for ya then I will." She nodded a look of annoyance and humor on her lips. "I'm here for ya kid. Your not alone, so don't think you have to go through... Stuff alone. 'N' I ain't just talkin about your guy problems." Logan said before walking away, leaving rogue to close the door behind them and sink to the ground as she let out a long held breath. What was she going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Notes: **sorry it's not been full of action lately. Or Romyness. I'm gonna try and get a romy scene in next, and I know I won't be able to do it in the next chapter, but there will be a lot of action scenes soon. For now I'm just getting the boring details of what's going on out of the way.

**Note: **exams are coming up, so I think I'll have to postpone the story for about three weeks or so. Might be able to up load over Easter, but I'm so sorry I can't promise anything.

**Recap**-Logan wants jean and Emma to check out rogues mind and see how she knew about storm being attacked. Rogue hates the idea and storm defends her, letting rogue tell her nightmare. The xmen try to figure out how rogue knew by coming up with reasons like she might have accident illy touched jean or Emma, but the idea of her powers evolving is accepted. Rogue thinks of her and Joseph's earlier conversation about her powers. Joseph is ignoring rogue. They discover storm and rogue kidnappers are different, and discous the professor possibly being kid appended which the xmen then make the decision to use cerebro to try and find him. The meeting is inturpupted by jubilee who tells them gambits here. Gambit has brought back a thug that tried kidnapping rogue. Gambit kind of gets welcomed back, but rogue ignores him as he tries to talk to her. She is still hurt by him leaving her again and is trying to stay distant so she doesn't get hurt again. Joseph tells gambit to play his roll and not to screw up. Logan interrogates the thug, but gets nothing of him. He argues with storm about having gambit stay, but loses. Scott breaks into the professors office looking at the files for the students, when Emma and Jean come in. Emma trying to get him to look at them, saying that the professor might be keeping secrets and Jean tells him no, he'll betray the professors visits rogue and she's angry at him and he's charming her. They talk about him leaving because he got a tip off and being able to stay a little longer, but don't know for how says he's been offered a place on the xmen team. They talk about the woman he's been with, and how rogue doesn't believe (trust) him when he says he doesn't use woman, but he explains his honest story. Rogue says he keeps thing from her like what happened after they left him in New Orleans and that's why she can't trust him. When gambit doesn't answer her question about New Orleans rogue tries growing him out, but he asks her if she truly trusts him even if he lies or doesn't tell her stuff. She says yes after some thought. Gambit admits he trusts rogue too, and that he can't tell her stuff here in the mansion. Then Joseph comes to rogues door and gambit and Joseph get into a large arguement over who rogue should go with. Logan comes in and breaks it up. He takes them down to the danger room and rogue locks herself in her room.

**Chapter 9**

Not long after the men had left, Rogue had a visitor. She ignored the knock, but the head came through the door and looked down at her. "Hey Rogue. Are you like ok?" Rogue let out another deep breath, stood up and went to sit on her bed while saying, "ain't anyone ever tell ya that if someone doesn't answer the door to ya then leave em alone?" Kitty phased all the way through the door and came to jump onto rogues bed next to her. "I heard Logan yelling at Remy and Joseph. Looks like you've got two guys after ya. This is so cool."

Rogue wanted to smile at how stupid and excited kitty was. Practacly world war three was happening, yet she still smiled at he little things. But she didn't smile. She kept her frown. Instead she turned to anger, "you were spyin on us? For how long?"

"Wow, like relax rogue. The whole mansion must have heard you guys shouting. So like it's not just me who was listening in. Anyway everyone knows like there's this love triangle between you guys."

"What? that's ridicules!" Rogue yelled, but she already knew from her brother Kurt that Kitty was right. That didn't mean that she should let it show that she was in a dilemma between gambit and Joseph. It would only make her look weak because she'd be showing emotion and it would be more annoying.

"But it's true."

"Ah don't like either of em kitty."

"Well that isn't what it looks like. Or what it is. I was like trying to tell you what happened in the medical lab when you were sleeping between Joseph and Remy. I came down like not expecting anything, then I overheard them arguing about you."

"Me? What did they say?"

"Well, Joseph was trying to like prove you didn't like Remy but like you liked him. And Remy was telling him he was wrong and stuff like that. It was awesome Rogue. I was like sure they were gonna break out into a fight for you. But then I like had to stop them, 'cause you wasn't like awake to see them fighting over you which would have been like completely pointless."

"'R' you nuts. Ya can't just stop someone from fightin so that they can fight another time. That's just stupid 'n' wrong. They shouldn't be fightin in the first place. One of em could get hurt, and second how would fightin solve anything?"

"Awww, that's like so cute that you like don't want them to get hurt. But come on rogue, if they were to fight who'd you think would like win?"

"Kitty! I ain't answering that. Ya had your say now go away." Rogue said as she threw her head into her pillow. Kitty saw how helpless she looked and decided that she'd have to try and find some kind of nicer way to get through to her.

"So...what are you like gonna do about them fighting over you then?"

"... Ah don't know kit... Ah really don't know."

XXXXX

Logan had kept to his word and made both men tired and hurt. They had hardly gotten a chance to fight each other, they were so busy minding everything else. When it was over, they both still eyed each other with danger roaming their eyes, nothing going their seperated ways. Of course, Logan had told hem not to go see Rogue, which of course both men wanted to do. Gambit to stop Joseph and keep Rogue safe and Joseph to see how much the Cajun had revealed and to make amends. It was a race to see who could get to Rogues room first. Of course gambit was quick, but Joseph was sneaky and knew the mansion better. Gambit watched from the corner of the wall as the door openned.

"Joseph?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Ah, fine, but it looks like you've been through world war three. How hard did Logan push you and Gambit?"

"There is no need to worry about me. As for that Gambit, well let's just say he survived with a few deep wounds to prove he was there."

"Oh gawd, is he alright?" Gambit smiled at this. His roguey did care about him. And he could see Joseph's eye flare white with anger.

"It was only a scratch by his side. Nothing seriously life threating. Besides, be deserves as good as he gets."

"Don't say that."

"It is the truth. The world will be better with less people like him in the-"

"Ah just said shut up Joseph. Ya don't even know him anyway-"

"I know his type."

"Ya know his stereotype, not him. There's a difference-"

"And you know his true colours, do you Rogue? He's playing you. Trust me Rogue, I don't want to argue with you, but you cannot trust him. You know you can't trust him, don't you?"

She was quiet a and gambit could hear his heart beat speeding up. Had she lied to him before about trusting him? He was sure she sounded, looked tru- "I want to."

"But you can't bring yourself to. Admit it rogue. You don't believe what he says-"

"No. No, ah don't believe what he tells me." Gambits heart stopped, Joseph grinned. "But ah trust that he lies to mah, doesn't tell me stuff, 'cause he thinks he's lookin out for mah. Ah trust him with ma life, 'n' if that ain't trust enough, ah don't know what trust is." Gambits heart burst to life and a grin crept on his face as Joseph frowned. When Joseph's arms shot out to grab rogues in a grip that looked harsh, gambit jumped and had to stop himself from launching himself at him.

"Don't you trust me rogue? Don't you trust me? You've known me longer. Known I've never lied to you, yet you trust a lying low life thief like him."

"Ah didn't say-"

"Do you trust me rogue?" He practically yelled.

"Y-yes-"

"Then trust me when I tell you not to trust him. He's-"

"Why don't you and everyone else leave mah ta make ma own dicitions." Rogue shoved him off her, and gambit smiled seeing her old angry self spark in her eyes. Joseph looked shocked, as if he hadn't seen this side of rogue before. "Ah don't like being pushed in any direction got it? All that stuff you said 'bout destiny 'n' stuff this afternoon, well we make our own destiny, 'n' ah chose ta just ignore all of ya 'cause all ya doin' is given me a headache. Now all of ya, go away 'n' leave me alone." Rogue yelled before slamming the door. The last message was clear it was addressed to the rest of the mansion and not just Joseph but Gambit smiled. Happy rogue had yelled at him. But he saw Joseph's maddening eyes as he floated off the other way down the corridor. Gambit was sure, Joseph wasn't going to leave rogue alone that easy and just as he was about to rush after him, he was stopped by a strong yet kind voice.

"Gambit. Are you to visit rogue too?" He turned to find the weather witch, he smiled at her kindly.

"Good evening Cherie. How may I help ya?"

"I don't believe I'm the one who needs the help. If you want some advice from me, leave rogue alone for a while. She has just had to sit through kitty's gossiping which usually ends in an argue ment as it has and now Joseph questioning her trust in people has irritated her more."

"You heard that too, non?"

"I think everyone hears when rogue is angry." Gambit laughter at that. Yes, that girl made the world hear when she was angry. He just loved to hear it. Then he heard the growls of Logan's voice. It didn't sound like it from coming from inside the corridor, but from outside. Maybe from an open window. Storm noticed it too and looked back down the corridor he had been hiding around. She was looking at a window and shaking her head. Gambit was pleased when he heard the name "Joseph" being called out in that growth voice.

"Looks like de wolverine can be heard too, non?"

"Yes, he and rogue have that in common. It is bad when either of them are mad, but when they are mad at each other, it's chaotic.

"I can believe it."

"So, Mr. LeBeau is it?"

"Oui, but I don't believe I've told you my name Cherie."

"Let's just say a little kitten likes to talk." Gambit eyed storm, but then realised he had revealed his name to Kitty the other night. "Is there a problem who me using your name?"

"Non, I was just wondering. So, what can I do for you stormy."

"Don't call me stormy."

"Alright stormy. So, how can I help?"

Storm eyed him warningly, but gambit simply smiled. "I have a few questions myself. Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea and some food?" Gambit looked back to Rogue's door, happier now that Joseph was dealing with the wolverine and would leave Rogue alone. And he was sure she would slam the door in his face like stormy warned. So he shrunk his shoulders and followed storm to the kitchen. Storm sat him down at the table, and made him a cup of tea and began placing left over food on a plate, where she put it into the microwave to heat. Gambit noticed something. "Where is everyone stormy?"

"It is getting late, so most likely in their rooms, or in the wrech room finishing playing their games before curfew."

"Do I have a curfew?"

"We would prefer it if you went to sleep at the same time as everyone else. The younger students' curfew are eariler than the older, but the older students go to sleep easily so they can have enough sleep before their danger room session. The adults sleep at the same time as the older students for the same reasons, however because of new events arising, the adults are taking night shifts around the insitute. Hank is already sleeping and will be taking the next shift after wolverine. Then me after Hank. You don't mind sleeping in a guess room?"

"Non, not if you don't mind havin moi stay here"

"There is no problem with that ."

"Please. Call me Remy."

"Remy. I know the professor isn't here, but I am confined that the professor would have you stay. Logan has trouble trusting people, but once that trust is earned then it will never flounder. But he does understand that having you here now is reasonable what with current events."

"Oui. Keep your friends close and enemies closer."

"Well, I am hoping that you do not fall under the enimy line Remy. There seems to be this other side to you. One that not everyone has seen. Yet it appears the only acception is rogue. So, tell me, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Same reason I told every one else."

"Hmmm, over fake love letters." Storm said placing the cup of tea and plate of food in front of him. "I usually collect and give out the mail in the morning and rogue hasn't had a letter for all she's been here. Would you care to explain how else she would have gotten these messages. "

Gambit took a fork full of mash and ate it before saying "Trained doves. Trained em myself. So they'd fly right to rogue through her window."

A smile graced Stroms face as she shock her head at this, not believing him. "You really are quite the romantic when you want to be."

"I try."

"So, I know it is not my means to pri, but do you have romantic intentions towards rogue?" Gambit stopped eating and didn't look storm in the face.

"What makes ya say that stormy?"

"I'm not sure what happened between you and rogue back in New Orleans Gambit, but I am not blind. Although rogue never told me or anyone else what really happened, it was noticed in her attitude. She was concealed and everyone was worried about her, then once she gets back from New Orleans after being on an escapade with you she's plotting and making plans on how to take apocolypse down. Now, I believe what ever happened between you two was good even if I don't know what. But if that was how you effected rogue, then I wonder if she has effected you in someway. Away in which you may have wanted to come and see her."

"You believe dats why I came back in time to save her." Storm nodded, and waited for him to continue. "Oui. You can say that de rogue did have an effect on moi... I did come back to see her, but there are other reasons why I was...led here."

"Are these...bad reasons...? You can tell me Remy if you are having trouble. I will not turn you away. It will stay between us for now."

Gambit looked at her puzzled. "How can you say that when you don't know what's chasing me?"

"So you are in trouble. And just because you have a troubled past does not mean that the X-Men won't take you in. Do you believe that Logan has had the best of pasts?"

"Non."

"I doubt that his past is less worse than yours Remy, yet here he is looked upon as a friend and leader. On the outside he maybe a little rough and scary, but on the inside he is kind and a gentle creature."

Gambit raised his eyebrow as he saw storm looking dreamily into the mug. "You sure I ain't the only one with romantic intentions?"

"... Yes, I knew you would notice. There has been some tension between them for a while now."

"Them?"

"Rogue and Joseph."

"Oh." Gambit looked away, hating his name. He had to bite his tongue before letting his venom out about Joseph. Storm noticed this. "Remy, I do not believe they are together. True they are close and usually where ever you find rogue Joseph won't be too far away. But it is Joseph who goes to rogue."

"I know stormy. Joseph's a stoker."

"Oh?"

"Oui. Haven't you notice that maybe they're not together cause rogue doesn't wanna be with de creep? Maybe you find Joseph around rogue so often cause she's tryin ta get away from 'im, but he can't help but stoker her."

"Well, if I didn't know any better Remy, then I'd say you sounded jealous."

"Huh, me jealous of that stoker creep. Not on ya life stormy."

She nodded her head. "Logan didn't like Joseph when he first came either."

"From the looks 'n' sounds of it, he still doesn't. Just like moi ah?"

"Right there Cajun." Said Logan. Logan had come into the kitchen and was unlocking a cupbored that had beers behind it. He'd just got back from warning Joseph away from rogues window again. He'd have to walk around hers anfpd storms rooms often. He turned around opening a tin and drinking it in front of gambit and storm who looked disapproving. Gambit however had a smirk on his face. "What you smirkin at Cajun?" Gambit shuck his head and stood up, his plate of food and cup of tea empty. He began washing them in the sink, quickly, then placed them back in the draws were he'd seem storm get the cult leery from.

"Nothin'. I'll leave you two to it."

"Hold it jumbo. Where you goin?"

"Ma room, then in search for a shower."

"Scott has borrowed you some of his clothes. They are on your bed and you have a built in shower in your room."

"Merci. Good night."

XXXXX

As soon as Kitty had got kicked out of rogues room after being yelled at for interfering when she told Gambit to stay when rogue was unconscious, she went in search for Pete. She found him in the garden. Apparently it was his turn to be on guard. He had seemed happy though to have kitty for company. They talked about Rogue and storm and everything else. Pete was really supportive towards Kitty and he was really sweet. There quiet time in the yard under a tree was disterbed however, by Logan telling Pete his time was up and to go back to whatever he was doing before. As they left they was sure they heard Logan mumbled something able couples that didn't sound like a good thing.

"What's with him?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it has something to do with Rogue, Remy and-"

"JOSEPH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Pete and Kitty turned around to see Logan stood outside rogues window and Joseph floating just in front of it. Logan looked angry, but so did Joseph. It was going to be a clash of metal and Pete was worried kitty might get hurt.

"Kayta, why don't you go inside?"

"And miss the show. No way. Besides, what if those two need splitting up. No offence Pete, but you are made a mental and I don't want Joseph to crush you like a tin can. I'm staying."

Pete smiled at Kitty as the two watched and listened to Logan yelling at Joseph to stay away from rogue and that he won't tell him again to stop stroking her window. Joseph seemed to ignore Logan and flew away high into the sky. Pete and Kitty looked at each other holding back a laugh, before walking off after Logan's grumpy voice called to them "what?"

Pete and Kitty had later gone to play with the other children in the wreck room. Well, Kitty was playing darts against jubilee, which didn't turn out so well, while Pete sat down in a comfy red sofa and draw kitty's face. Later Pete offered to walk kitty back to her room and she accepted with a blush. Now they stood at the front of kitty's door. It was late, but neither felt tired.

"So, like can I see the drawing."

Pete's smile dropped a little and his hand shuck as he handed kitty his sketch book. Kitty flipped throw it seeing picture after picture of her and a few of his younger sister back in russia, her smile growing at Pete's blush. "Wow, you're really good Pete. I mean like really really good. But why do you like keep drawing me?"

"I...errr...I like to draw beautiful things."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Pete didn't met her eyes but he nodded his head. Kitty then stood on her tip toes, and kissed his check. He blushed even more and caresesed the spot where Kitty had kissed him. He looked to Kitty with a smile, who was blushing just as much as he was. Before either could say anything, they heard a phone ring from inside kitty's room. They were both quiet glad about the distraction. Kitty turned around, opening her door, and went in to her phone, leaving the door open.

"Like who could be calling at this time of the hour."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note - **to **dreamer** and** Silver Shihouin**, thank you so much for your compliments! XD I'll try and do you guys proud. Just let me know if theres anything you guys want in the story. I mean I've already got the story pretty much sorted out in my head, but I'll always try to make yous happy. Oh by the way, I'm just about to ask you guys and all of my followers a few questions. It's more for you guys than me, so up to you guys if you answer. Thanks! XD

**Note: **ok, i know I've started this little side story with Emma, Jean and Scott, but I was wondering if you guys could tell me who you prefer Scott to be with, jean or Emma? Personally, I've always liked Emma a little (well lots) more than jean, because I think she brings out a wreckless side to the goody Scotty boy. But the thing is jeans Scott's first love and that's always gonna be special. Truthfully, I was thinking of doing another story after this one because I think my ideas are too long for just one story. So, Jean won't be turning into the phoinx in this story, but I'm sure she will be in the next. So what should I do? Keep jean and Scott together till the next story where Jean will become the phoenix and break Scott's heart, or have Emma break their relationship up early so that Scott struggles to get through to Jean and calm her down like he did in that episode where Jean was losing control?

**Another note**: first what do you think of Joseph? And what are you guys thinking ofJoseph and gambit fighting over rogue?

**Recap**-Kitty goes to check on rogue and tries to get her to talk about her feelings towards gambit and Joseph. She reveals the fight over her in the med lab while she was asleep. Rogue refuses to answer kitty's questions but says she doesn't know what to do about them. Gambit and Joseph finish in the danger room and race to rogues room. Joseph gets there first and gambit spies on them. Joseph tells her to stay away from gambit, then questions her trust in him. She admits she trusts him, but yells for everyone to leave her alone. Joseph leaves and as gambit is about to knock on rogues door, storm stops him. Tells him to let her cool off and asks him to join her down stairs. When gambit hears Logan yelling at Joseph outside for trying to get in through rogues window, he follows storm, glad Logan has taken over patrol from Pete, who is being kept company by Kitty, after she got kicked out of rogues room. Storm asks why he saved rogue from the kidnappers. Gambit keeps to the lye of love letters and storm asks him if he likes rogue. Gambit doesn't actually answer. Storm offers him help from what he's running from, even though she doesn't know what which shocks gambit. They lean talk of Joseph and rogue and gambit makes it clear he doesn't like him. Storm talks of Logan not liking Joseph either, and then he walks in the room and gambit leaves to have a shower. Later Kitty gets walked to by room by Pete and receives a call.

**Chapter 10**

Gambit had finished his shower ages ago and was pretending to be asleep in his bed. He was listening for Logan and by now had figured out his regular pattern in patrolling the mansion. Being the sneaky thieve he was, gambit made it look like he was asleep under his covers, so if Logan did come to check on him, then it would look like he was asleep. He slipped out of his room and jumped out a window. He watched from the ledges he had climbed around on, Logan enter the mansion. It was then he started jumping from balcony to balcony, before he came to rogues. The curtains were shut and he couldn't see any light on in her room. Gently he tapped on the window, but when there was no reply he openned it with his pick.

When he entered her room she wasn't in her bed. Then he heard the faint sound of a shower ending and he laid down on her bed, with his arms behind his head, just as rogue emerged from the bathroom, with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her.

"Bonjour cherie." She gasped at the grinning figure lying on her bed. He winked at her, and she retreated back into her bathroom, slamming the door. "What 'r' ya doin? Get out!" Rogue raised her voice. Gambit swiftly made his way to the door, knowing that if she shouted he'd have wolverine after him. "Quiet cher. Or else you want the whole mansion ta know that ya seein dis Cajun in nothin but your birthday suit."

"Shut it Cajun! And get outta ma room!"

"Non, I came ta see ya. Why else would I be here."

"What do ya want?"

"Well why don't ya come out here so I can talk to ya properly." He said leaning against the wall.

"Ah ain't got any clothes in here ta change inta, so get out."

Gambit grinned cheekily. "Cher, ya can walk around naked in front of moi anytime. I ain't gonna mind."

"Course ya wouldn't ya stupid swamp rat. Ah need ma clothes!"

"De ones on de desk?"

"Yeah."

Gambit moved over to her desk and smiled as he saw how they were folded neatly with her underwear. Then he felt let down as he saw they were just plan emerald green pants and bra. There was no lace or anything nice about them. And her pyjamas where just a plan pair of grey pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. He wondered if she had any nice clothes to make her feel good. He picked them up though and knocked on her bathroom door, hearing rogue s moody voice askin "what?"

"Open up cher. I've got ya clothes." He waited and slowly she openned the door a peck. She noticed gambit head his head turned in the opposite direction from her, but was passing the clothes to her. She took the clothes from his arm, blushing red as she saw her underwear, and closed the door behind her.

Gambit moved over to rogue wardrobe, and openned it to see just her normal clothes. There was nothing glamourous or special to them. They were just her normal long sleeves and pants. There were very few skirts and short sleeved shirts. He knew it was because of her skin, but he was sure he could find something more elegant than these clothes. He moved to check out her draws and saw her underwear was all just plan and nothing sexy. He'd need to make sure this changed. Then his eyes came to the little purple card that was bent and worn, but he could still make it out. It was his lucky lady, the queen of hearts, which he had given to rogue. He knew she'd kept it, as he found it and left it on her pillow before he left, but somehow seeing it made him happy. Made him think of the party and fun they'd had before it all went to bits.

The door openned and gambit closed the draw, keeping hold of the card, and lay back down on rogues bed. She slipped into her room, frowning at gambit. What was he doing here? She let her hair fall damp by the side of her face, and she noticed that his hair was slit lay damp too, and he was dressed in a dark long sleeved t-shirt and tracks. Rogue moved over to her bed, but didn't sit down on it.

"What are ya doin here? What do ya want?"

"Came to see ma cher." He said grinning up at her moody face and folded arms. "Nothing else better to do."

"Nothing better ta do? It's close ta midnight, 'n' you thought you'd just come n wake me up cause your bored?"

"You're not asleep."

"Ah would have been."

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

Rogue looked away from him and said that she wanted a shower. Gambit knew she was lying. He sat up so he was close to the edge where rogue was. He wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her closer to him. She tried pushing him off, but that only made him hold on tighter. "What do you think your doin? Let go!"

"Not till you tell moi what's wrong." He asked softly.

"What's it to you?"

Gambit let her go, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She looked at him angry and bewildered, but he simply lay back on her bed and started shuffling the cards he'd brought with him. Rogue didn't like how he wasn't looking at her, but then she didn't think she could cope with those sad puppy dog eyes looking at her. She tried to focus on something else, so not to tell him what was wrong."Ya mind gettin outta ma bed?"

He grinned. "Or ya can join me. Ders plenty of room for two."

"Your discusting."

"And your a bell fammine."

Rogue rogue her eyes and let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a tut. She looked around her room, unsure about what to do to get him to leave. "If ya don't go, Ah'll call for Logan."

"Do whatever ya have ta do Cherie."

"Ya know Logan's most likely gonna kill ya if he sees ya in ma bed."

"Oui." She couldn't believe how stubborn and ignarent he was being.

"Alright, what do ya want, n hurry it up. Ah wanna sleep some time soon n ah can't do that with you lyin in ma bed."

"Oh I think you could cher."

"What do you want?" Rogue said more firmly. Gambit looked up to her his smile lost.

"I wanna know what's troubling you cher." Rogue anger seemed to melt away a little as he said that. It seemed that he really meant it. Rogue turned her head away from him, not being able to look him in those puppy dog eyes. Why was she tryin to hid this from him? If anything, her getting close to him (skin close) and freaking him out with all the things wrong with her would scare him away so I wouldn't have yo deal with these weird feelings. She sat down near the head of the bed besides gambit. He moved up for her and stopped shuffling his cards. He was watching her intentionally.

"Ah couldn't sleep because of the voices... Inside ma head." Instead of getting the run away reaction she wanted, gambit simply took his hand in hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. When she looked at him he was I inchies away from her. "Go on." Why did she trust him?

"Well...they're called psychic, or personas. Every person ah ever absorbed is right up there in ma head. Ah don't only get a persons memories or powers, but I get a mini them."

"So you got a little mini me up der too." Gambit said, reaching up to her templets and stroking her head with the gloves he'd borrowed from the guest room. Rogue seemed to freeze under his touch and look at him dreamily.

"Kinda... It's complicated."

"Well," gambit said turning on his side and lying down a bit more. "I've got all night to listen"

"No you haven't. You've got about two seconds before I drain you dry and through you outta mah room."

"I ain't scared of you rogue. I ain't scared of your powers either." This hit home hard and gambit saw the shock on rogues face. He wasn't scared of her? As if to prove hid point, gambit pulled off the Cotten wool gloves, to reveal his leather ones, that had figures missing. Slow and genially he ran his gloved figures with the bare fingered very close behind, down rogues check, from her temples to her chin, where he cupped it. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and for the moment he thought he was. So did rogue, only gambit came to his senses much faster than she had. "Now tell me more bout these voices." Rogue pulled back a big and noticed that she had come to lye on her side too. They were both lay down in her bed, with their heads supported by there arms. Rogue went quiet or a moment, wondering if she should reveal more about herself, which made gambit think she wasn't going to talk.

"The psychics get stronger in ma head the longer ah hold onto a person, n cause ah only touched ya with my little fingure, your psych stays hidden in ma mind somewhere. But as for other people ah've absorbed for longer or more commenly, like Logan, well they're the more louder voices. Ah've had the professor wipe out the voices in ma head before, but that almost killed mah. So did having apocolypse drain them... The professor thinks that the reason I get these psychics in mah head is cause it's how ah store away the powers ah absorb and the memories ah take."

"What do these psychs do?"

"Well, they used to talk to each other, and me...but now...ah can hardly hear them."

"Is that bad?"

"...ah don't know. Ah think ah still hear them. Just now, well before...ah felt kinda scared and jumpy. Ah thought it was me but then ah realised it was one or maybe more than one of ma psychs. They were scared and ah could feel it. But ah couldn't tell who or which one or why, so ah tried clearin ma head by havin a 's hard to explain. It would be a lot easier if the professor was here, but he's..."

Gambit took a strong hold of her hand as if to give her strength. "Hey, he'll be still out there. Emma and Jean are gonna start searchin tomorrow after a good long nights sleep. They'll find him in no time and he'll be back here where he belongs. Then he'll be able to help you cher...why haven't you asked Emma or Jean to help you?"

"Cause ah don't trust them. Well ah don't trust Emma, don't think anyone does. And me n jean aren't the best of friends, n if she was to go searchin in ma mind ah think she'd need a lot of therapy after to get over what I actually think of her." Gambit laughter heartily.

"Why don't you trust Jean? Is it cause she's dating that crush of yours, Scotty boy."

"Scott, what? Ah don't have a crush on him! Alright, maybe ah did at one point, but that's cause ah absorbed jeans memories and thoughts."

Gambit shuck his head. "You had a crush on him before absorbin jean."

"N how would you know? You dont come into it til later on."

"I don't come into what?" Gambit grinned and strongly rogue blushed not sure what he meant. "Anyone could tell that you used ta have a crush on him from the way you look at him when he passes you."

"Oh n how do ah look at him. Cause ah lok at him just as ah look at everyone else. Normal."

"Non, when you look at Scott there's this soft kindness in your eyes, but then there's always this look of hurt. Ya feel betrayed and hurt by em every time ya see them...As for everyone else, ya just look mad at them, especially Joseph, but I can't complain. "

Rogue didn't want to blush and get embarrised over Scott and Jean, but she'd rather not get caught up with Joseph and gambit again, so she'd have to chose the first option. "So, Ya've been storkin me again. Ya know ah should be scared of you, the amount of time you just pop up in ma life and say that you've been watching me n all. Ah should decently get a rest ranging order."

"Don't joke bout that cher, or this swamp rat of yours might end up behind bars for not bein able ta avoid ya. Especially since were living under the same roof. Sleepin in the same bed. Make it awful hard to cuddle you like this." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around rogues waist.

Rogue punished him playfully in the arm, before trying to get him off her. "We ain't sleepin in the same bed gambit. Now ya can get out of ma room n leave me ta sleep before ah call ma body guard."

"So Logan's your body guard now is he?" Gambit said pulling her closer to his chest, and trapping her hands, so they were trapped on his shoulders. She stopped fighting, and instead looked quiet intreged and secretive.

"Well, ya gotta admit that he is quiet boncery."she tessed. "N you don't wanna get on the wrong side of him."

"Whys he so protective over you? Ah don't see him paying nearly any attention to the dangerous love triangle of Scotty boy, Emma and Jean."

"... Ah guess... " the twinkle faded from her eyes and she lost eye contact with gambit. He noticed this. "It's cause of the last time ah lost control... It was really horrible... And Logan under stood that." Gambit didn't like seeing her hurt and left really guilty about not being there for her. He pulled her closer into a protective hug. Rogues head was now on his chest and she breathed in the southern spices and smoke that she reckonised as gambits scent. He started to rock her in his arms and shhh her, telling her that it was alright now. It was over. "But...what if ah lose control again...ah'm scared gambit. Not of these people wanting to kidnap me. Not of mutants going missing or these murders... Ah'm scared ah'm gonna lose control again and hurt a lot of people." A tear escaped rogues eye.

"Ya not gonna lose not gonna let you."

"That's the thing. You can't help. Nobody can. Not jean or Emma. Ah might not get on with either of them. Ah mean Emma's a slut who nobody likes or trusts, and jean... Well me and jean are complete opposites who clash and everything. Neither of them would be able ta help me. They wouldn't have the slightest idea where to bein or what ta do. But the professor does. N if jean n Emma knew then, that means the mansion would know, n everyone would be actin differently towards me again, n sneakin around mah like in a walkin time bomb ready to go off. And ah couldn't cope with that. It's hard enough as it is. Ah can't deal with bein asked every five minutes if ah'm ok. It'll send me mad."

"Shhh, easy cher. You ain't a bomb. N if you don't want there help then you don't need it."

"Ah don't know what ah need gambit... The only other person who knows about the voices actin up is Joseph and possibly Logan... But Joseph knows what's really goin on up in ma head. He knows somehow how ta keep me calm."

"What does he know bout you that I don't know?" Gambits voice was slightly harsher now and rogue noticed this. She pushed against gambit and he let her go, but when she sat up, ready to leave him, he felt the cold and his arm shot out to grasp her wrist. "Rogue-"

"Don't! Ah'm sick of you two arguein. Of hearing from ma brother n best friend that you two are arguein. Ah'm sick of both of you keepin me in the dark n confusing me. Ah don't want this ta turn into an argument, n ah don't wanna talk about Joseph. Now ah think ya better go."

"Rogue-"

"Now gambit!"

"I ain't leavin ya like dis. Rogue, I just want ta know what's goin on inside that head of yours. Joseph ain't the only one who can help ya. Why'd you tell 'im anyway instead of Logan. You seem ta be more close to Logan. N I know ya trust him, but you really should be careful bout what you say around that one. He's a snake in de grass."

"The reason I told Joseph was cause ah know he won't make a scene or force me ta talk to jean n Emma like Logan would. Cause ah know he'd keep quiet bout this... N cause ah didn't know who else to turn to. He was just there. A friend who ah trusted... "

"A friend? Nothing else?"

"A friend. Nothing else. He n everyone else thinks so, but were not. Ah've told him loads of time where not, but like you he's arrogant and stubborn to the bone n just won't quit. Were just really good friends. But none in this damn house believes ma, n it's really annoying that noones takin in how ah feel bout Joseph. They just like the idea of thinkin bout me bein with Joseph, instead of bein alone n the untouchable."

Gambit could breath a lot more lightly now but felt guilty at her final words. "I'm sorry."

"What? What for?"

"For not trustin you when it came ta Joseph. I thought he had ya wrapped up round his little fingure the way he's been treatin ya, but ah heard ya yellin at him before bout ya tellin him ta leave ya alone. I'm sorry I didn't trust ya around him. I just don't trust him, especially not when he likes hangin round ya."

"Careful swamp rat. Ya sounding like a jeolous boyfriend."

"Moi? Jealous of that. I am not jealous of dat snake."

"...Ah was freakin out one time in ma room cause... Well... Ah can usually hear voices in ma, but then this cloud. Then ah...ah don't... Ah can' ."

She closed her eyes, relaxing as gambit rubbed her back making patterns. At his touch it felt like all the anger and frustration and confusion and upset was leaving her. She didn't understand what was happening, but those circles were just so calming that she just wanted to melt. "Feel better?" Gambit said, sitting up and moving closer to her so he could rub her back easier. She nodded her head and continued "usually ah hear the voices in ma head clearly, but more n more ah've been feeling them... Drift away. Ah don't know how to discribe it, but it's like a clouds taken over in ma head n it's getting stronger and stronger each day. Like all the voices are hidden in that n all their voices are muffled. Well... Sometimes ah just wanna give into that cloud..."

"...What do ya mean?" She was glad gambit was calm and less demanding than Joseph had been. Somehow she found herself lying back down on her pillow, sleepily. Gambit guided her down gently, and moved from rubbing the back of her lower back to wrapping one arm around her stomach and rubbing the other hand with his thumb. He watched amused as rogue struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It's like... Like sometimes ah feel like the clouds sucking me in. Like it wants ma to enter pull gets stronger each day...but ah scared what might happen to ma if ah do. N Ah'm scared for the voices... ah'm scared of what might be happening inside ma head... Why do ah feel so calm?"

Gambit felt bad he didn't know what to say or what to do. She already said she didn't want help and he couldn't betray her now that she'd openned up with him fully and finally gained her trust. Then he smiled at her tag question. "it's a new power I've discovered I have. It's called empathy. It helps with emotions. I can help too cher. All ya need ta do is ask, or maybe ya don't even have ta ask. Just let me be there for you. Let me help you."

Rogue frowned and struggled to open her eyes, not focusing on anything particulates. "Ah can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause ya gonna leave me... You've alright said ya planning on leaving, but you don't know when... Ah can't relie on ya gambit... Joseph might not be this good at helping me. Helping the cloud go away so it doesn't feel like ahm gonna fall inta it n neva resurface. But he's always there. N ah know he's always gonna try n be there. He ain't just gonna up and leave like you gambit... Ah can't relie on ya or anything like that cause ah know ya gonna leave me."

Gambit suddenly felt really cold. He wished he'd closed the window behind him even though he knew that probably wouldn't have helped this feeling, but instead of closing it to stop the cold from coming, he wrapped his arms around rogue and pulled her back into his chest. She was submitive, but more because she was tired. "Is dat why your mad at me? Why you were cuttin me off before...? I'm sorry cher." She didn't answer, just breathed in deeply. She loved the spicies and soap he smelt off. but now he knew. Now he knew a lot of things about rogue. He was still confused about the whole situation, but each time he saw her or thought about her, he'd just feel more like he needed to protect her. He wanted to tell her that he'd stay and be there for her always, but he knew it would never be like that and he could never make a promise he couldn't keep. Rogue was nearly asleep, feeling happy and warm in gambits arms, but there was something wrong. It wasn't being in gambits arms even though she knew it was wrong and dangerous and that she should move, but she just couldn't at the moment. She was too tired to move. But there were still these down feelings. She was upset gambit hadn't promised to stay, but that was why she was distancing herself from him. But this other sadness. It didn't feel like hers. She wondered... Was it possible that gambits empathy worked both ways? Could she feel his upset? She openned her eyes a little to peek up at gambit. He looked sleepy too, but he looked sad. What she said must have really upset him. It upset her he wasn't staying, but she couldn't sleep knowing that he was unhappy. "Gambit."

"Hmmm."

"What kinda movies do ya like?"

"Horror. Sci-fi. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. Wondering if bad upbrings all we have in commen."

"N do we?"

"Think you'll be up for a horror fest before ya go."

Gambit chuckled which made rogue smile. "I'd like that."

And they fell asleep together in peaceful slumber.

XXXXX

The house was filthy. Filther than usual. The windows were smashed and it looked like there had been a fight. A major fight. Like there were smashed plates and stuff all over the place.

"Whoa." Kitty gasped as she looked around. The place was quiet. Too quiet. "I wounded like what happened here?" Kitty said to Pete.

"I do not know. It looks like an attack. Perhaps we should return back to the mansion and inform the professor."

"No! Sorry, but we can't like do that. I mean I know we like should do, but like what if it's our falt. Well my fault."

Pete looked at her curious. "What do you mean Kayta?"

As they walked through the house, Kitty focused on other smashed things instead of Pete. But he saw her blush under his gaze. "Kayta, what is wrong?"

"We'll...I...it's...like...well."

"What do you mean it's your fault Kayta? What is?"

"We'll...everything. Everything that happenedat the mall. It was my fault. If I'd just...i don't know. Handled lance differently then we would have never gotten into that huge fight. Then...I don't know. I can't help but feel this is my fault."

Pete put his hand on the distressed kitty's shoulder. "Kayta. It was not your fault what happened there. That boy, lance, was hurting you and if he really cared for you then he should never have made you uncomfortable. The fight between the xmen and the brotherhood was not your fault."

"But if I had of just given lance what he wanted then those like creeps might not have tried to kidnap rogue and hurt her. Those people. The friends of humanity might not have made it so that were all like walking on egg shells and had to sneak out of the mansion. Which is like lying to everyone. What if this whole thing is like my fault." A tear slipped from kitty's eye and she rubbed it away.

"Kayta." Pete said taking hold of both her shoulder now and turning her away from looking out the kitchen window to face him. He lifted her chin up high to see his soft dark eyes. "None of that was your fault. These people, the friends of humanity may have attacked even if we weren't fighting with the Xmen. These people may have tried to kidnap rogue afterwards. Nothing we could have done would have changed things. Possibly made them worse. What we did was right and what were doing now is wrong. We need to call the Xmen and let them know about that call and what we've found."

Kitty attempted a smile and then nodded her head.

"Awww, how cute. I'll try to keeping you two together afterwards, but no promises." Came the beautiful woman's voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Kitty and Pete looked to her as her fangs grew larger than her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**:sorry I haven't updated this story soon. It's just I've got carried away with my other Romy story, and also I lost the file to this story. I mean I'd written chapters and all that, but then the files just disappeared so I've found this chapter, just need to find some others then start writing again. But it's really annoyied me that all the work I've put into this maybe lost, so forgive me if it takes time to get back into writing it.

**Recap** -Gambit has his shower then sneaks off to Rogue's room where he catches her getting out of a shower. He passes her her clothes and waits on the bed. When Rogue comes out telling him to leave, he refuses and pulls her down onto the bed asking her what's wrong. She fights him, and he lets go of her seeing that approach isn't working. Soon rogue opens up to gambit about the voices in her head and them waking her up and making her feel scared. After this she easies up to him when he doesn't freak out, but believes her. He asks why she hasn't talked to Jean or Emma and Rogue says she doesn't trust them. They end up talking about Rogue's old crush on Scott, Gambit getting slightly jealous but relieved she doesn't like him any more, but when he talks about understanding the heartbreak she feels, he talks deeply with emotion. They then move onto Logan and how he's acted like a father and body guard towards her. Rogue talks about losing control of her powers and how Logan was there for her. Rogue admits she's scared of her power and losing control. She's also scared of the voices in her head now and the cloud that's taking over her mind and feels like she's being dragged into more everyday. She tells Gambit that Joseph is the only other person who knows and that they are friends and nothing more. Gambit relaxes and tells her he believes (trusts) her. Gambit uses his empathy (he tells rogue about it) to calm her down. Rogue becomes very relaxed and lies down besides Gambit. He wraps himself around rogue. He says that he can be there for rogue like Joseph is. But Rogue tells him that he's going to leave her. Gambit realises it's true and understands now why rogue was moody and mad at him. He's sorry for it and rogue feels how upset he is through his empathy. Rogue then asks a question about what movies he like to make their relationship more casual. He answers horror and tells her once she says she likes horror movies too that they'll have a day of just watching horror movies. They fall asleep with that promise and happiness in mind. Kitty and Pete go to the brotherhood house where Kitty starts blaming herself for what happened in the mall. Pete tells her she's wrong and is comforting her when a woman appears at the door with growing fangs.

**Chapter 11**

"Rogue could feel Gambits empathy working it's way into her dream. She loved how warm and cosy she felt. And when she entered her mind that warmth seemed to go.

_Her mind was dark. When she looked up she could see that grey cloud. It was scary. Scarier than she could remember. It had gotten larger than the last time she had a dream as clear as this and wasn't just darkness. Then rogue remembered how she'd dreamt of Ororo and how it was true. How did she do that? Rogue hated what she was about to do, but in her mind she started calling out to the voices in her head._

"Logan. Storm. Professor. Anybody. Hello. Can you guys hear me?"_The cloud in her head thundered with purple lighting. Rogue jumped back scared._

"Gambit felt Rogues stiffened and pulled her closer to him, whispering smoothing words close to her ear."

"It's alright cher. Don't panic. Your fine."

"Remy?" _Rogue called out. She felt the happy warmth wrap around her and she knew this was Gambits happiness. How was he so happy? She didn't think too much about it as the emotion seemed to strengthen her. Made her grow bigger in her mind and made the cloud smaller._

"Hello. Remy. Logan. Professor. Can anyone hear me? Give me a sign. Tell me what's goin on."

_The cloud thundered again and seemed to grow bigger. But Rogue wasn't scared._ "Show yourselves!"

_The cloud got closer and one of Rogue's fears happened. It swallowed her up. She felt like she should be fighting but there was nothing to fight. It was just a cloud. A cloud that couldn't hurt her. She continued shouting out names._ "Magneto? Hell even you'll do. Anyone will do. Just face me."

_Rogue swirled around trying to find anyone. It appeared Rogue was wondering through dark swirling clouds and going no where and everywhere all at once, until the swirls in the clouds seem to up and part in front of her. Then a figure stood out. Literally. The Professor was standing in front of Rogue. It was his physic. The Professor's lost physic who reached out an arm for her, desperation on his face. Rogue moved to grab hold of his hand and felt like she was being teleported. When she blinked she was out of the cloud and in a clear mind. She looked around, not sure where she was. The place was painted in rainbows of colour as she looked around. This place felt different and unfamiliar._

"Rogue? What are you doing here?"

_Rogue turned around to face the Professor or the Professor's physic who instead of looking desperate and reaching out for her, looked confused._ "Professor. Oh thank gawd." _Rogue ran and hugged the Professor. She was happy her powers didn't work in her mind. When she pulled away she notice the Professor was wearing some sort of blue jumpsuit._ "Professor "

"How are you here?" _He asked._

"What do ya mean?" Ah'm inside ma mind. Your the Professor's physic. You should know this. You figured it out. Look Professor can ya tell me what the cloud is in ma head? Where are all the others are? Ma physics ah mean. What's goin' on with meh Professor? Do ya know what's goin on with you? Where Ya've diassapeared to?-"

"Slow down. So many questions. But Rogue. This is not your mind."

"What? Don't be daft. This is ma mind...isn't it?" _Rogue asked stepping away from the professor with a questioning raise of her eye brow._

"No Rogue. It's my mind. So how did you get into my head? You are not psychic. Have you absorbed Jean's powers? Are you using Cerebro? But then even Cerebro cannot reach me."

"Wait what? Slow down. Ah'm in your mind. Whoa... How'd ah manage that? And what do ya mean Cerebro won't find ya? Where are ya?"

_Just then Rogue losed sight of the Professor and was looking out of the Professor's eyes. She looked around and saw that she was tied up against a wall. It was dark, but there was a blur of colour in the corner that was locked up and look beat._

"Mag...neto." Rogue said but it came out in the Professor's voice. As Magneto's body came into view Rogue saw that Magneto had been beaten and was locked up like the Professor. His hands were locked in chains to the wall, but they were metal? Rogue didn't understand, why didn't he just use his powers? What was that collar around his neck?

"Any luck reaching them Charles?" Magneto asked. "Any of them?" He continued. Magneto seemed so defeated that it scared Rogue. His voice was so dry and weak it hurt even though she had no feeling for Magneto what so ever, it still hurt to see any person treated this way.

"Magneto...? What... What happened to you? How? Where?-" Rogue felt pushed back into the Professor's mind. The Professor was floating next to her and began talking to Magneto as normal. " Yes, strangely one of my students have ended up in my mind. And can take over my body if they seriously want to. I believe it's a new development in their power." _The Professor said the last part looking at Rogue._

"I see."Magneto said with a weak raise of his eyebrow. "Your questioning, that was them?"

"Yes. Magnus, I have no idea how long this connection will last. Let me focus on her for the time." The Professor said and turned his attention back to Rogue as Magneto was trying to say something, but the Professor and Rogue floated back into the Professor's mind.

"How... Professor ah... Ah don't know what's happening to mah lately. Ah can hardly hear the voices in ma head any more unless they shout at me cause ah'm doin something they don't like or whatever. They're all just hidden in ma head. In this cloud thing. You were too. Ah don't even know how it got there, but there's this cloud in ma head and ah think all the voices are in there. Ah had ta use gambits empathy ta even be brave enough ta enter it. Well ah didn't enter it, but ah did and then ah found your physic in it and it was reaching out for me 'n' ah've been wantin to talk to ya about ma head. Have been wantin ta before ya left. 'N' ah, well everyone wants ta find out where ya disappeared to. Where are you? What- what's happened to Magneto? Are ya alright? Oh gawd ah'm bein so selfish talkin bout meh self. Are yall bein held prisoners?"

"Rogue slow down. It's hard to understand you when you talk so fast. Yes Rogue. I am a prisoner. I was tricked out of my home to come and help a friend. I received a phone call off Magneto. He asked me to not make a big event of coming to rescue him, so I left a explanation note in my office and took a small jet, the SubSonex, to find him. Only, we were attacked and knocked unconsious. I've learned however, that he had a similar call from me asking for his help quietly. We believe we may have been tricked by a shape shifter or someone who can change their voice."

"Mystique?" _Rogue asked shocked. "Wait a minute. What note? I didn't find a note on ya desk when I came lookin' for ya. When did ja leave?"_

"I'm not quite sure on the day now, but it was the twenty second of June. I know I definetly left a note that morning. As for Mystique laring us it is possibly, but for some reason I have doubts about that. Both me and Magnus agree it just doesn't seem like her style. We tried to break out of this prison we have woken up in, however these collars seem to be preventing us." _The Professor pointed at the silver ring around his neck. The same thing Magneto had around his neck._

"You. You've been kidnapped! No Professor there was no note. I visited you that morning! It was about two or three days ago. I must have just missed you as when ya left cause I called on ya that mornin'."

"I defentally left a note Rogue."

"There was no note. Someone musta took it. But who? Who coulda had access and known ya were leaving, but didn't want the rest of the X-Men knowing? Wait, could the same people who took you have tried ta kidnap me? Or maybe they're storms kidnapper? What do they look like, the person who took you? Do ya have any clues where they might have takin ya?"

"I haven't seen him in person, but Magneto has and has been under his...experiments."

"Experiments...? Could it be that Trask is free from prison 'n' experimenting on you guys."

"No. Apparently this man is a mutant. Magneto discribe so this man as the devil and looks like him too. And from the actions and rumours I've heard about this man, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with him."_Rogues breath caught in her throat. If the Professor though this guy was bad then he must be really bad._ "Rogue who's kidnapped Storm?"

"Storm? Oh, she's not actually been kidnapped. Well some creepy woman who's apparently strong, beautiful, n can't die tried to, but she was pulled into the sewers by Evan and she's fine now. Whatever or whoever she was couldn't go down inta the sewers... But something strange happened... Professor ah saw storm being attacked by her kidnappers in a dream when it was happenin."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Nobody knew she was out... Ah was asleep, then ah don't know. Ah can't really remember but somehow ah started thinkin of Storm then ah felt these emotions. Like fear and fright, but it wasn't mine. Ah was scared. Scared of this cloud thing, but ah was forced into it. It just- just came over meh n then ah think a found Storms psych, like ah did yours, but ah don't know. Then ah was seein from Storm's eyes. Ah seen her attacker and seen Evan save her... When ah woke up 'n' told Logan, he found her and what happened in ma dream...well it happened in real life. Professor what's happening to ma?"

"Like I said Rogue, it could be that your powers are evolving. Perhaps you should not be scared of this cloud but embrass it."

"Ah'm not sure Professor. There's somethin bout it that's just... Wrong. It's been in ma head for a while now 'n' ah was gonna come see ya about it so you could look at it, the cloud, 'n' tell meh more about it. Ah just don't feel safe in ma own head Professor."

"I see. Once, if, I get out of this prison, I'll check it out Rogue I promise."

"But Professor nobody knows where ya 'r'. You don't even know where ya are. Have ya got any idea where you guys 'r'?"

"No. But, I flew to the French quarters in New Orleans before we were attacked. I do not believe I am in Louisiana right now, but Logan may be able to find some trial. I also wrote down the co-ordantes given to me by Magneto. You can find the jet I took there. However, I believe it will be hard for Logan to find a trial. This man is a professorial whoever he is. He is scheming and cleaver. And I believe now that he is after the X-Men. Tell Logan to go to lock down."

"That's already been done Professor. Ah doubt you have a tv in that prison of yours, but well there's this new anti-mutant group callin themselves the Friends of Humanity. Well apparently, while the X-Men where out tryin ta stop a fight with the Brotherhood, they attacked the X-Men. Kurt told ma that there was loads of em that attacked with guns and everything. All human. Logan and Storm don't think it's safe ta wonder the streets so went ta lock down."

"Weren't you with the X-Men Rogue?"

"Ah, hmmm, ah stayed behind in the mansion by myself. Then ah got attacked and saved by Gambit."

"Gambit?"

"Yeah. He came back from his home in New Orleans ta... well ta see meh. He's stayin with the X-Men at the moment. He can stay right? Storm said you'd let him, n that's really the only reason why. He's sayin he needs ta go, but he can't. He can't leave Professor. Ah'm sure there's somethin bad out there waitin or lookin for him, but he won't tell meh."

"Of course he should stay. Welcome anyone and everyone who needs protection. I feared about these hate crimes towards mutants. I thought I would be there to help smooth this situation when it happen, but it appears not. I'm sorry I can not be there for the X-Men or you Rogue. I'm glad Gambit saved you from these kidnappers. Have you tracked them down? Do you know who they are? Perhaps they link to storms kidnappers or mine? our kidnappers were a group of mutants working for this mad man who is experimenting on us, or rather Magneto."

"No, Logan couldn't get a scent on them or the people who attacked Storm. Well, Gambit did bring back this one guy who tried kidnappin meh, but he dunt know nuthin. Mah kidnappers were all human, ah think. Logan's freakin out n nobody knows what to do Professor. He's asked Emma and Jean to try n find ya through Cerebro, but if your sayin it's not workin what do we do ta keep on top? We can't stay like this. We don't know what's comin. We got the Friends of Humanity tryin ta hurt n kill all mutants they come around, strange mutants, ah'm guessin they're mutants, after Storm, n you've been kidnapped by mutants n bein held prisoner with Magneto. What do we do Professor?"

"Try to find me Rogue. And try to keep a positive vibe. I know it's hard, but try Rogue. Try and keep everyone together. Look after each other and search to help those who need it." _Rogue nodded her head and then felt light headed as a scream echoed in her ear. She tumbled a little and the Professor reached to support her._ "What's wrong Rogue?"

"Ah don't know. Ah. Ah hear a scream. Oh ma gawd, I think it's kitty's." _Rogue looked down to her hand in shock as she could see through it. The Professor looked at it in worry too, before saying._ "It's alright Rogue. Trust yourself. If you don't believe you should try finding out what this cloud is without me being there then don't. Stick to those you trust and becareful."

"Professor. Professor." _Were Rogue's last words the Professor heard as she called out to him. She was already seeing through kitty's eyes the attack she and Pete were facing_

"Gambit was fully awakened by Rogue's muffled cries and fighting in her sleep. When he was kicked out of bed he looked back to Rogue and seen the look of terror and hurt in her cringed up face, quickly he found his feet and started shaking Rogue awake. "Rogue. Rogue. Wake up Rogue." Gambit was becoming scared now and he knew that just like before he would struggle to wake her up. Gambit wrapped her up in his arms seeing that she was getting worse. An idea came to him. He hated it but he believed it would work. Quickly, as if he though it would make the moment pass quicker. Make the pain go away faster, he slapped Rogue across the face. She reacted by punching him in the face and knocking him back off the bed. He fell with rogue landing on top of him. He kept a firm grip of rogue as they fell, not wanting her to get hurt, but once she was lay on his stomach his hand moved to his aching jaw. Rogue now opened her eyes and looked down at gambit. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes wide.

"Gambit." He was sure she was going to have a go at him for her being on top of him and him sleeping besides her, but instead her words confused then shocked him as he recognised who and what she was talking about. "Kitty and colossus. They're bein' attacked."

"Quickly the two found their feet and ran out of Rogue's room. Rogue was further in front and heading towards Logan's room, but instead she turned a corner and was knocked back on her butt after banging head first into Logan's chest. His claws were out."Strips, you ok? I heard a thumb come from your room." Logan growled as Gambit came round the corner and helped Rogue to her feet. "Gumbo, I thought I told you-"

"Logan it's Kitty." Logan looked at rogue confused. "Kitty and Pete. Ah had another vision, like with Storm. They're at the Brotherhood house. They're bein attacked. We gotta help em." Logan stared hard at Rogue, and people had come running and were now surrounding the three. That was when it finally clicked for Logan. "Very one suit up. Were headin' to the Brotherhood house. Beast stay and look after the younger kids."


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap**\- Rogue falls asleep with Gambit cuddling her and his empathy keeping her calm. In her dream she gains courage and enters the cloud in her head which scares her. In her head she calls out to her psychs and finds the Professor's. She touch's his hand and is teleported to the Professor's mind. The Professor has to convince her that she is actually visiting his mind inside of being inside her own. She looks out of the Professor's eyes, seeing he's locked up in a dungeon with a beaten up Magneto. They have been kidnapped. The Professor and Rogue talk. Rogue tells the Professor about the cloud in her head and how she doesn't know how she's in his head. The Professor puts it to evolution of her powers. Rogue tells him she doesn't trust the cloud and the Professor says he'll help her as soon as he gets out of the prison, but they don't know where he is. The Professor tells Rogue that he and Magneto were tricked out to a meeting point and jumped by mutants and are now being held and experimented on by an evil mutant. He says he left a note with his co-ordinates, but Rogue says it must have been taken because they're was no note when she came to talk to him a little later on. Rogue tells the Professor about the Friends of Humanity attacking the X-Men and becoming public, and her kidnappers and Gambit coming to her rescue and now staying with them, and the creatures, which Rogue believes to be mutants attacking Storm and trying to kidnap her. Rogue tells the Professor she and the X-Men don't know what to do. The Professor and Rogue established that there is no relation to the Professor's kidnappers, Rogue's kidnappers and Storm's kidnappers. The Professor reveals that he has been trying to contact the X-Men mentally or anyone really, but hasn't been able to because of the collars around his and Magneto's throats which stop their powers. He says not even Cerebro can get through because of the technology, n he's bewildered how rogue got into his mind. Rogue starts to fade away and tells her to stay strong and positive, keep the team together, help those who need it, trust herself and others she trusts, and tells her to try and find him again. Gambit is awakened by rogue nightmare and wakes her up. They run out of her room and they tell Logan that Kitty and Pete are being attacked and are at the Brotherhood house. The xmen suit up and set out.

**Chapter 12**

As soon as the X-Men heard that Kitty and Pete were in danger, they changed fast and hurried to the X van. Only there was a little commotion between certain couples which held things up. It resulted in a pissed off Logan yelling at two guys. Of course those two were Joseph and Remy arguing quietly amoung themselves, but firestly. Rogue took a seat next to here brother Kurt and they both watched wide eyed at the two boys, although neither could hear what was being said. And another couple who were arguing, well, sending unspoken daggers at each other were Jean and Emma. Scott was stood outside the x van staring at the two in horror and confusion. Finally Emma gave a little smile back to Scott, and acting like the civilied person as Logan yelled at Gambit and Joesph to shut up argueing and just get in the van, because two of their team were out their alone and vulnerable and possibly hurt, and if anything bad happened to them because of their stupid arguing then he'd kill both of them. They watched as Emma slid past them and sat besides rogue. Rogue looked almost bewildered at Emma, not sure wheather she liked the girl or not, but at the moment she was thankful to have someone other than a guy sit next to her. Gambit got in first followed by Jean then Scott who ended up directly facing Emma, then Joseph.

In the front as Logan drove, Storm could see and sensed Logan's anger and rage at not only the children arguing, but also knew he felt responsible for Kitty and Pete and guilty for letting them face whatever trouble they were facing on their own. Uncertain she reached out her hand, and placed it on top of Logans. His anger died away as he looked at storm confused, then attempted a grim smile.

"You should, errr, call Evan. He'll be there faster than us."

Storm took her hand back, gathering her phone and dialing Evan. Logan missed the warmth of the rather slim hand on his.

XXXXX

When they arrived, dawn was approaching. The Brotherhood house was a bigger wreck than usual and their were signs of a struggle. Logan tracked scents in all different directions. The team was slip up in twos to search the area inside and outside, in the forest area. Inside, Jean and Bobby searched. Jean had frowned at Logan splitings though, as Emma got to go with Scott in the forest. Jean wasn't the only one upset at the choices. Logan had made Joseph tag along with him and Gambit tag along with Storm. That left Kurt to tag along with Rogue. Rogue and Kurt were walking far away from the house into the forest.

"Zo," Kurt began."Looks like mien sister has admires." He joked.

Rogue let out a breath and said, "Ah don't know what ta do with em both. The idea of slammin both their heads tagether comes ta mind though."

"Hmmm, I'm sure Logan thinks the zame."

"Yeah, difference is ah wouldn't kill em. Logan would. I like em both Kurt, even though. They drive meh crazy, but really ah wouldn't want anythin bad ta happen ta either of them... Not like ah let Kitty..."Kurt looked at his sister puzzled at what she said."Ah... Kitty was in mah room before she n Pete came here. if ah hadn't of kicked her out for pesterin meh bout Remy n Joseph then-"

"Kitty still voulda left. Ya can't blame your self Rogue. Kitty and Pete left cause they vanted to leave. There was nothin you could have done to stop them sneaking off. and if anything, we vouldn't even be here if it waznt for you Rogue. ve hava chance of finding and helping them now Rogue. Thanks to you."

Rogue let go of a breath and turned back to smile lightly at her brother. "Ya know Kurt. ya know just whatta say ta make a girl feel betta. Thank ya."

"Anytime sister." Kurt said, and she shared a little hug.

"Rogue, Kurt." Both rogue and Kurt jumped into defensive stands as they heard the voice, but couldn't spot the body. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment your having as brother and sister, my children." Just then a blue figure dropped down and out of a tree. "But I need to talk to you both."

XXXXX

Else where Scott and Emma had fallen silent while hiking through the woods.

"So, does Jean always have that much of an attitude around people sitting next to you, or is it just me?"

"Errr, I'm sure, Jean didn't mean anything by it." His voice whispered off. "And besides. She is my girlfriend. I'm sure that girlfriends are aloud to want to sit next to their boyfriends, right?"

"Whatever you say Scott." Was Emma's reply, then Scott turned around hearing Emma struggling. "Errr, this... Damned mud. It ruining my heels and... I think I'm stuck." Emma said as she knelt over, leaning against a tree and trying to pull her boat out of mud.

Scott being the gentleman, reached out a hand, which she took and he pulled her out. "Whoa. That is pretty stuck, isn't it?"

"Just help me outta here, Scott." Emma said, now gripping Scott's arms with both of hers. Scott pulled and pulled then finally he managed to pull Emma out of the mud, but she came flying out of the mud with such force it knocked both of them down, so Emma feel on top of Scott, again. They stared into each other's eyes for that moment, then Emma moved down and kissed Scott Summers on the lips.

"Wow, awkward." Came a child like voice.

Both Scott and Emma looked up to see Bobby and a pissed off Jean who had her arms crossed and a rather red face which seemed to come from more anger than embarrassment stood close enough to see them kissing. "Jean?" Scott said.

Jean took off into the forest in a humf and Scott, pushing Emma off him, went after her.

XXXXX

Elsewhere, Storm talked to Gambit about what happened between him and Joseph outside.

"Oh it was nothin' Stormy. Just don't like the creep is all. Especially not round Rogue."

"Firstly, don't call me Stormy, and I see. So you were just expressing your feelings were you?"

"If ya mean tellin the creep ta stay the hell away from Rogue, then Oui. I did."

"I see, so how did you get to Rogue faster than the rest of us?"

"Errr."

Then speck of the devil, Rogue herself popped up out of no where from behind a bush, apparently not hearing there current topic. "Rogue?"

"Oh, hi Storm. Have ya seen Logan. Ah was just, errr, lookin for him."

"Why, have ya found sumthin'?" Gambit asked.

"Where's Kurt?" Storm asked, and then as if he heard his name Kurt popped up behind rogue. Rogue moved to come and stand closer to Gambit as Kurt went to tell Storm some thing. Gambit picked up on rogues feelings through his empathy straight away.

"Are you alright, cher? What's happened?"

Rogue snuck a peek at Kurt who was telling Storm about what they'd found, then looked back to Gambit. "Ah'll tell ya later." She said. Gambit nodded his head.

"A scratch?" Storm voice.

Both Gambit and Rogue turned to storm and Kurt. "Yeah. It was strange. It didn't seem like an animal scratch."

"That's because it wasn't." Rogue chipped in. "There ain't any animals round here that could cause that sorta markin on the tree." Rogue said. Storm and Kurt nodded knowing that once rogue had lived here and knew a lot more of the area then they did.

"What's this?" Came a gruff voice. Logan and Joseph approach. Joseph throw need at seeing Rogue and Gambit stood so closely together. Rogue began stroking her arm and looking away to the ground, whereas gambit just glared at Joseph.

Kurt explained what they had found and then they were joined by Jean, Scott, Bobby and Emma in that order. They all reported that they couldn't find anything else. Logan frowned feeling he'd failed two of his students under his protection. Then hope sprung as storm answered her phone.

"Evan...really...oh, how bad...? Anyone else hurt...? Alright, were on our way." storm hung up then turned to the X-Men. "That was Evan. They have Kitty and Pete." Faces fell with relief and happiness they were ok. " but they're in pretty bad condition according to Evan. They need the mansion's medication. I told him well come and collect them, but I'm sure you'll want to check out that mark." Logan nodded. "Then well split up in two teams. As Emma and Scott have already been down there they can come with me and so can Gambit and Kurt. Rogue will be able to show you were the claw mark is and Jean and Emma can communicate telepathicly if there is any problems from either team. Joseph and Bobby, you should go with Logan. It might be hard to refind this mark and they'll need all the eyes they can get."

"Hold on Storm." Logan said growling. "I don't think it's a good idea you takin the Cajun along with ya."

"Logan, he is part of us now. Was his helping save Rogue from her kidnappers and bringing one of them back not enough loyalty to you?"

Logan growled. "No, it's suspisous. Suspisous where the guy came from and how gumbo here was suddenly in the right place at the right time."

"Logan, enough. It will be hard for Scott and Kurt to move Pete's body alone. Gambit will be able to help them, and besides, how would the professor feel if he were here?"

All looked down, but Rogue felt even more guilt as she didn't say anything about connecting with the Professor. Logan growled, but agreed and they set off into teams. Storms team taking the x van and sending a message to one of the younger mutants at the mansion to drive another van out to the Brotherhood house and wait there for Logan and the others. As Storm's team left their was a sence of divide and lost, as Gambit looked back longingl. To rogue, seeing Joseph approach close behind her which made him made, and Jean stood watching Emma walk off side by side with her boyfriend. She felt anger towards both of them and could no longer look.

"Alright stripes. Where's the mark?"

Rogue led the way, with Logan back tracking her scent and making it easier for her to find it. Joseph walked close by, but didn't crowd her as much like she was used to by him when he was around her. She spared a look at him. His eyes flickered from her to where they were going. Until finally they found it. while Logan sniffed the mark the others walked around the area to see if there were any more clues. this was when Joseph came to speak to Rogue.

"Are you alright my dear? You look a little more paler than usual and upset."They had moved out of ear and eye shot. Rogue was still rubbing, both her arms now while walking and not looking up from the ground. "Rogue," Joseph said,taking her chin in his hand, stoping them both and turning her head to look at him. His features were soft. "Please my darling, what is it that's bothering you?"

Rogue swollowed hard, then remembered two things,more rather two people at the same time. She remembered Gambit to be sneaky, well they both were but in different ways. Gambit was a thief and knew how to get his information no matter what, where Joseph was more like creep sneaky. He'd be there one minute then after another minute of looking for him, he'll be in the same place he first was and you wouldn't have noticed him come and go. Both were taller than her and good looking. Both were old school, she thought, what with gambit always kissing her hand and Joseph's sentences. Then Rogue realised she wasn't telling the difference. Were Gambit was some kind of hot head, Joseph could be a little tempered, but otherwise was calm and wise, whereas Gambit was more cunning. She wondered who would be the best to open to about what had happened in the woods?

"Ah, errr... Meh n Kurt... Before we found it, we had a visitor."

"A visitor?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah... It was our mother, Mystique. Well Kurt's mother, ma foster mother, but ah don't even consider her that." They began walking again.

"I see. I remember you telling me about her. did she cause trouble between you and your brother."

"No... Well, yes... Well, ya know like ah told ya bout Irene. Her bein able to see the future n all." Joseph nodded. "Well, mystique came with a prediction of the future apparently."

"You don't trust Irene's predictions?" Joseph said, feeling a little wereey.

"Well, it hard ta explain. Ah defently don't trust Mystique. Ah do trust Irene somewhat, but with 'er bein' round mystique 'n' all, but kinda hard ta see if she's tellin' meh the full truth or guidin' meh on a path that she wants meh ta go down, but ah might wanna go down the other path that she hasn't told meh bout cause she wants meh goin' down that path. Am ah makin' any sense?"

"Yes, your saying they both wish to control you through predicting your future."

"Yes."

"What was the prediction?"

"Well, Mystique just out of a tree at both meh 'n' Kurt. Ah started yellin' 'n' tellin' 'er ta go way, but she insisted that she wanted ta make amends with her children. But when ah brought up the Brotherhood she was lookin' after n how they've all disappeared n she let em be attacked she didn't look so determined then. Ah told er ah could neva trust 'er. Ah wasn't gonna play er games. So ah didn't wanna hear the perdition of ma death."

Joseph stopped Rogue, turning her round to face his wide eyes. "Your death?" Joseph repeated.

Rogue felt a little uneasy under Joseph's touch and gaze. It must have been the anger he had in those eyes of his. Anger rogue didn't understand, but anger she misunderstood. "Errr, yeah. She, errr, she said Irene... Seen mah death."

"How? When?" Joseph said gripping her shoulders harshly.

"Ah-Ah don't know. Ah was mad 'n' didn't wanna know. Ah walked away while she was tryi. Ta tell meh bout it."

"What did she say? What exactly did she say?"

"Joseph, ya hurtin' meh."

Joseph glared at her, but then realising he was hurting her and scaring her, he shaking lay removed his hands. "Sorry... I just, I just lost it. Rogue I don't want to see you hurt. I don't-..." Joseph dropped his gaze, away from Rogue.

Rogue felt bad for Joseph. She thought she understood that he was angry because he cared. Rogue didn't want to give him mixed signals, bug she couldn't leave him like this. It hurt Rogue as she saw the lock in his jaw and the sadness rounding the anger in his eyes. "Joseph." Rogue stepped forwards. He didn't look at her. Rogue, unsurely, took his hand in hers, keeping the touch small. When he still didn't look at her, she hezeantly placed a soft finger under his jaw, guarding him to face her. "Joseph, it's alright. look see, ah'm see here. It was just one fate. Ah told ya Joseph, we can change destiny."

"But what if destiny cannot be changed? What if... Horrible things happen? Horrible things that we don't want or think will happen, but do? What then?"

"Joseph, no one can force us ta do anything. Not one can force you ta do anythin' ya don't want. Not even destiny. we make our own choices in this world. Bad ones 'n' good ones, 'n' yes, sometimes they go wrong. But we've just gotta deal with em the best we can... Were X-Men Joseph. Part of our job is riskin our lifes. We risk em everyday for strangers, for friends, for each other. We can die right here n now, or fifty years inta the future. who knows. Ah'll be alright Joseph. Ah'll just be more careful. Just try 'n' stay outta the fire a bit more. Ah t'ink Kurt's gonna try 'n' keep meh safe too. We may have had a fall out cause of Mystique bein in the woods n her seein' Kurt behind ma back n him goin' ta met er too, but ah still love em. 'N' ah'm sure he still loves meh as his sister... If... Ya wanna keep meh safe too, if it'll make ya feel betta, then ya can. Just don't go bargain in on meh while ah'm in tha shower, or storkin' meh anymore than ya already do. Oh 'n' please don't tell anyone bout Mystique n Kurt n the perdition, please."

Joseph studied Rogue's soft features, then gave a soft smile saved only for her eyes back at her. "I promise Rogue. I won't tell."

Rogue smiled back thinking what a good and caring friend Joseph was. She couldn't blame him for acting this way. She'd probably be the same if this was the other way round. It was nice having someone watch out for her. Having Joseph look out for her ever since he meet her. Rogue wondered what luck in the world gave her Joseph. She wondered the same about Logan and Kurt and Kitty and the X-Men, but she wouldn't say it. Not that often. So maybe she should say it now. Appreciate what she had so she didn't lose it. No, she didn't want to lose Joseph. She might not have been in love with him, but that didn't mean it wouldn't pain her if he left. "Ya a real good friend ya know. Ah don't know what ahd do without ya."

Joseph gave a little chuckle, looking down at where they stood, and Rogue was sure he blushed. Rogue smiled back, then blushed at how mushy she sounded and as she realised how close he was. Then Joseph did something so unexpected. He leaned in and kissed Rogue. Rogue froze at the sudden movement, her eyes wide with shock as she watched Joseph kiss her passionately. Rogue pushed at his chest, and Joseph broke away. He looked down dreamily lost into her eyes. Rogue never looked away from him as she remained shocked, watching, waiting for him to collapse. But he did not. Joseph touch a step in closer to rogue, one arm snaking around her back and the other bringing her chin up so his lips found her lips easily. He kissed her deep and passionately. It took rogue by surprise again. She let Joseph kiss her for the moment as she was wondering what had happened to her powers. At one point she closed her eyes and breathed in deep through her was so tempted to kiss him back, but she opened her eyes realising who it was she was kissing and who she was, with her posinious skin.

Finally Rogue pushed away, not staying in his arms. She backed away breathing stayed where he was. "How-how did you do that?" Rogue breathed. Joseph went to take a step forward, but Rogue put out her arm, "No. Tell meh! Tell meh how ya were able ta kiss meh n not be absorbed by mah powers."

Joseph held up his arms as in surrender. "I can explain." He simply said to the growingly angry Rogue.

"Well ya betta start now!" Rogue snapped.

"It's a magnetic force field I made to surround myself. It is thin, but thin enough to feel you through it. I thought for a long time and thought of this idea, and apparently it works." Joseph raspiest his hand slowly towards rogues check. Rogue watched his hand carefully."I can touch you rogue. We can truly be together."

"Don't touch me!" Rogue snapped stepping back. Joseph stepped forwards, looking hurt by her rejection. "Don't come near me! Joseph this isn't- it isn't-grrr." Rogue growled, turning away from facing Joseph and covering her face. She was so confused. So confused. She could TOUCH Joseph. She could touch Joseph. And he could touch her. But... She was the untouchable. She couldn't touch. But now she could. No! HE could touch HER. It wasn't her controlling her powers. She wanted to be able to control them. To have the chose who she was with. She didn't want to be forced to be with someone just because they could touch her. No. No it was all wrong. She liked Joseph, but as a friend. She liked his as a friend. She liked him as a friend before, she didn't feel any different now. But he wanted more. Rogue found herself freaking out unreasonably. She was pasting and muttering no to herself and couldn't met Joseph's eyes. And how he repeated her name over and over to catch her attraction, it just made it worse.

"Rogue I'm sorry. But I cannot help the way I feel about you."

"Ah don't feel the same way." Rogue said, placing her hands upon her ears.

Joseph was there though and pulling at her arms. "Joseph please. Don't do this. Don't do this. Please."

"Joseph just leave meh alone please."

"Rogue-"

"Please."

"Rogue. Joseph." Logan growled. Both heard him, and both met each other's eyes. They felt each other fading away and then Rogue moved away and Logan approach. "Rogue, there yous two are." Logan looked between the two, feeling the awkwardness. "You alright?" Logan asked rogue. She nodded her head. Logan raised an eyebrow to this. "Alright. I couldn't find anything. We should head back. now where's that cannonball?" Rogue nodded and followed after Logan. Joseph not far behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap**\- As the X-Men go to check out the Brotherhood house, Gambit and Joseph argue about who is to sit next to Rogue in the van and Logan breaks it up. Else where Scott is stuck between Jean and Emma glaring at each other. Emma breaks the arguing by sitting next to Rogue. While driving Storm touches Logan's hand to calm him as he's blaming himself for Kitty and Pete disappearing. Logan blushes a little and tells Storm to tell the Morlocks to help. They find the Brotherhood house in a wreck. They split up to search the area. Kurt and Rogue go together and find mystique. Scott goes with Emma whose boot gets stuck in mud and Scott helps pull her out of it. But she falls on top of him and kisses him. Then Jean who was paired with Bobby walks in on them kissing and storms off, with Scott following after Jean. Storm and Gambit are paired and Storm questions more about Rogue and Joseph (trying to help him with his feelings). Rogue then finds them and they are worried as she is on her own (and Gambit notices Rogue's upset). Then Kurt follows behind and as Kurt tells storm about the claw mark they found in a tree Rogue tells Gambit that something happened in the forest and she'll talk to him later in private. Just then everyone else mets up with them and Kurt and rogue explain the claw mark finding again. Storm receives a call from the Morlocks and they have to split up the group. Storm takes Scott, Emma, Kurt and Gambit. Logan isn't happy about Gambit going. Rogue leads the rest to the tree. Logan sniffs it while the others look around the area. Joseph pulls rogue aside and asks her friendly what's wrong. Rogue opens up to him and tells him that Mystique found her and Kurt in the woods which has put something in-between them now. And that she walked away as mystique was telling her about a vision Irene had about her dieing. Joseph suddenly turns on her demanding to know what was said. Rogue takes this as him caring and they talk about destiny and fate again. Joseph really believes in it and fears that it can't be changed, but Rogue promises it can. Joseph relaxes a little and smiles at Rogue. Rogue then tells him what a good friend he is. Joseph takes this the wrong way and kisses her. Rogue pushes him away and asks how he kissed her without absorbing him. Joseph tells her about his Magneto force field preventing her absorption. Rogue freaks out, but Logan interrupts and they all head back to the van in silent.

**Chapter 13**

The Morlocks were well hidden, Gambit thought. So well hidden that even he might get lost trying to find them through so many tunnels. Even Storm didn't appear to know where they were and she was leading them. Then a guy with spikes sticking out from him jumped down and moved forwards. His eyes darted towards Gambit straight away. "It's alright Evan. He's one of us now." Storm said. Gambit really did feel touched by this woman always looking out for him and defending him to others. Evan gave gambit a look that asked a question. Gambit replied to that question threw his eyes as well and a nod was shared between them. Evan motioned to them to follow him. Gambit paid very close attention to where they were going while Evan talked.

"It wasn't good auntie O. It was those vampire people again."

"Vampire?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. I thought the first one to attack you looked alot like something out out twilight only without the diamond skin and all. Or something out of a book Rogue would read." Gambit smiled and rolled his eyes at this remembering seeing rogues collections of vampire things in her room. The girl liked her gothic stuff. "Well these vampires, it was mainly woman, but there were a few guys too. I reckonised the one who attacked Pete as the one who attacked you auntie O. The ginger nut with dark eyes and white skin. Yeah, well she was actually sucking on Pete's neck when we found them. Freaked out half of us here."

"Oh my goddess." Gasped Storm. The others just listened and followed Evan down the bends. Gambit had resorted now to planting a few hidden cards along the way just encase he needed an exit. Hey it was a thief rule to always have a way out.

"Yeah, I had to shot a spike at her again, but it only seemed to pis-"

"Evan."

"Whopse. Sorry auntie O. It only seemed to antagrent her more while she was feeding. My spikes managed to get her mad enough to let Pete go and attack us." Evan went quite after saying that. Storm noticed this.

"Evan, was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, a kid. We told her to stay down in the sewers which the vampires still won't go down, but she's sort of obsessed with me. She's new and has spikes sticking out of her body too so you can guess why she likes me so much. Her names Marrow. They didn't hurt her that bad, but now she has claw marks over her eye. We think it'll scar, but at least shes still alive. It could have been a lot worse if ginger nut had only aimed a little lower."

"Oh Evan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It not like you guys could stop them from attacking. Anyway, while some of the Morlocks got Pete down in the tunnels, I ran off to find Kitty. Pete was near the road, just in front of the Brotherhood house so he was easy to find. Kitty had ran off into the forest. She made a good run with her phrasing power and got real far, but this blond haired woman managed to stop her and knock her out with one super hit. I found her stood just over kitty's body looking down at her. I was about to shot at her, but there was something... Strange about her."

"What do you mean strange?" Storm asked.

Evan stopped to meet storms eyes. "Well, it was her appearance. When she turned around she was still white like all the other vampires, but she had these real bright green eyes." Green, huh, Rogue has green eyes Gambit thought. What so special about green eyes, well besides Rogue's beautiful green eyes he continued to think until he listened in to what Evan was saying. "Auntie O, for a moment, I thought I was looking at Rogue."

Everyone looked at him puzzled. "What you trying to say Evan? You can't seriously believe Rogue's a vampire can you? She was with us the whole time kitty and Pete were getting attacked." Said scott.

"I don't know." Evan shuck him shoulders. "At first it just throw me. The vamp managed to get the jump on me, but I managed to distract her by using my burning spikes to burn the trees around her. Turns out the vamps don't like fire."

The others seemed to take that in and focus on the new discovered weakness of these vampires who had tried to kidnap Storm and attack Pete and Kitty. But one mind was focus on something else."what was ya point 'bout Rogue?" Asked Gambit.

"Oh, nothing just-"

"Ya've got sumthin else ya wanna say, Non? I can see it in ya eyes. What is it mon ami?"

"Well, it's just, last time auntie O got attacked, you guys knew because of Rogue right?"

"Yeah." They all seemed to say.

"And I'm guessin you guys knew that Pete and Kitty were in trouble because of Rogue again too."

"Well yes." Said Storm starting to see why this was suspicious.

"Well, I know it's strange to suspect one of the team, but I think it's just strange how rogue knows when they're attacking, and seeing a vampire just like her just sort of got me thinking-"

"Oh please don't tell us you think Rogue is a vampire? Because if you are or are about too, then that would be the most idiotic thing I've heard all day. fair enough she may dress like the dead, but she still has a pulse." Said Emma coldly.

"No! No, I wasn't going to say that." Evan snapped now rubbing the back of his head. "It's just... I don't get the connection between Rogue and these vampires. I mean I really don't think they're mutants because of the facts. They come out at night, never in the day. they re pale and have fangs and drink blood and are strong and fast And can fly. Im sure that sounds like something out of one of rogues books. I think I remember her telling me about how vampires work and operate and stuff. I just think it's funny how a girl who's into all this vampire stuff, and practacly is a vampire herself-"

"Evan." Storm snapped.

"Sorry auntie O, but you gotta admit that Rogues' powers work in sorta a way of a vampire. Vampires take blood from people, Rogue takes energy from people. It just really wired how she's in someway connected to them. I think that maybe there might be some way to connect rogue and the vampires and figure out what they're up to. What they're after. Why they're attacking mutants."

"Evan have you heard yourself?" Storm asked bringing Evans hopes and suspicions down. "This is Rogue. She is a living person as Emma says. Not a vampire. I'm not sure what the cause is to her being able to know when these vampires are attacking, but we have put it down to her powers evolving. There could be May reasons to why she may be able to see or sense these attacks. but she was only ever seen them when she has been asleep. It maybe that she can now sense when people close to her are set or hurting in her sleep when she is calm because of her new evolving powers. or perhaps it is an instance she has picked up off of that woman who adopted her and took care of her."

"Irene. Also known as destiny." Gambit filed in for storm.

"Yes, thank you Remy. That woman could see into the future. Perhaps Rogue has picked up some of her ability or learnt to feel danger in the near future coming. Hmmm, that makes her sound a little like Logan and his animal senses. But do you see Evan. I understand what you are saying, but I just don't believe Rogue is involved with these vampires." Storm said the word vampires hezently as if she didn't see them as that, but as mutants still. "Anyway, rogue is with wolverine and the others , heading home now from the brotherhood house. She is safe and thank the goddess for you and the Morlocks saving Kitty and Pete. They are safe now too. Thank you Evan. You know I don't think I say this as much as I should do, but I'm proud of you Evan." Evan gave a warm smile back to his auntie O.

Both Gambit, Kurt and Scott felt like they were invading a personal moment so looked away or focused on something else. Emma however just seemed irritated, tutted and rolled her eyes."I'd hate to break up this touching moment you two are having, but I believe were here to get Kitty and Pete."

Storm and Evan snapped out of it and continued to the main hall of the morlocks. And then the phone rang.

XXXXX

The X-Men stood scattered outside the Brotherhood house by the X van. Storm and the others didn't need to drive anywhere after all and simply climbed down the grid just down the road to the brother hood house. Logan was in an even fouler mood than usual. all he could do was growl. He'd phoned Storm and the others asking where they were and what was taking so long. It was only now that Kurt teleported up out of the sewers with Pete. Of course Kurt couldn't carry him alone so Joseph, Bobby and Logan walked towards him and helped holt Pete back to the X van. By the time they got Pete from the distance from the grid to the van, the others were just surfacing. Scott first, then Emma, then Gambit who had Kitty over his shoulder as he climbed out, then storm and Evan followed after that. There was hardly any room for the other X-Men as they lay Kitty and Pete down on the van floor. Scott had to push in front with Logan and Storm and all the others had to push together too. Of course there was still such little things as some of the Xmen not liking each other. Jean and Emma defiantly didn't like each other and didn't want to be next to each other and rogue didn't want to be in the middle of gambit and Joseph or her brother now. Well she didn't mind gambit as much any more. She thought.

Rogue had been thinking for a while now about Joseph being able to touch her. She was still upset that she didn't have control over her powers to touch someone, but then thought came to her mind like what if she could never touch just as Scott could never take off those visors and see in colour? What if Joseph was her only hope, her only chance to feel touch and love and be happy? She did feel things for him, but she just wasn't sure what. She thought she loved him like a friend or like a brother, but she just didn't know any more. It was too much in one night to deal with all of this crap.

Gambit saw rogues destress. "Hey, you alright?" He whispered into her ear as Jean, then Bobby climbed in first.

Rogue knew she'd be lieing but Joseph and her brother were shoting her looks. "Yeah. Yeah I'm finah." Rogue said before moving past Emma who was about to climb in to stand next to bobby and have Emma stand next to her other side. Joseph, bobby and gambit got in next by that order. Then surprisingly spike climbed in.

Down in the tunnels spike had talked to the Morlocks and the X-Men and it was decided that the X-Men needed him more, so he was going to go and try and help figure things out with them. Storm explained this to Logan, but rogue had been too deep in thought to hear. A few moments after driving spike looked around, seeing how no one met anyone's eye.

"Whoa, it like a death town in here. Did I miss something?"

No one answered. Then Emma being the cocky sassy girl she was lift her head up high and said. "Well I suppose that's down to the awkwardness of personal relationships at the moment. For example, the love triangle between rogue, Joseph and Gambit." Rogue blushed red at this and stared at Emma open mouthed. both boys turned there heads in Emma's direction too. "Oh what? It's not like you are all being discreet about it. Besides, there's more too this than just you three. There's little miss prefect over there who hates me because her mans falling for me."

"He is NOT falling for you! your falling for him! You fell on top of him-" Jean ended up growling an angry growl which made all eyes turn to her in shock. Jean was practacly hissing at Emma now who stayed cool and smug with her handie work. "You know what, your a joke! You didn't FALL on top of Scott by accident, you purposely throw yourself at him. cause that's the only a guys gonna go for a cold hearted bitch like you. Isn't it part of the reason why you walk around in such revealing clothing? To make yourself look like a skank."

"Don't knock what you don't have Jeanie. Just because I have a good body and decided to show off what I've got doesn't mean I'm a slut. It shows I'm proud of who I am and what I've got. What's wrong Jean. Too self conscious to take off a few layers? Or are you really just a flat chested red head who's flat in bed just like Scott thinks you are."

Rogue and Bobby sank back into the walls of the X van feeling uncomfortable with these bitchy exchanges.

"What? Scott does NOT think of me like that. We haven't even..." Jean burned red in the face."Well, I can see who sells out there body with the first sign of attention they get. what you think just because Scott was a good decent nice guy to you when you first showed up that you think he likes you in anyway. Scott's nice to loads of girls who come to the mansion. Like Kitty and rogue. Don't see them turning all sulty and needed. Well..." Jean looked at Rogue, and Rogue's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare bring me into this Jean."

"What, just saying. Someone's gotta put this bitch back in her place, and you was pretty needy At the time."

Rogue's jaw dropped open and anger flared in her eyes. "What? I was NOT needy! What the hell Jean? Your suppose to be all goody-two-shoes. Little miss perfect, but your not even that! Scott was one of the only people who was actually nice to meh when ah first joined. You were a stuck up, cruel, popular bitch that thought you were gods gift just cause ya were the Professor's favourite 'n' just cause you had the two cutest guys in the school fighting over ya. Ya never once thought of meh or treated meh as a friend at all. 'N' now just cause the Professor's been kidnapped n ain't here ta give ya his attention, 'n' Scott's actually fallin' for someone else ya showin' ya turn colours that ah saw in ya long ago n showin' what a total bitch ya really 'r'."

Everyone was silent and rather awestruck at what Rogue had just yelled. Rogue was panting, Jean looked horrified, Emma smacked and poor Bobby just didn't want to bein-between these girls. "And that's makes Rogue my new favourite person." Emma went to pat Rogue on the back.

"DONT TOUCH MEH." She yelled back at Emma with the same red eyes shed used on Jean. "Ah don't know where those hands have been n ah don't wanna find out. Ya a slut Emma. Plan and simple. A home wrecka with no morals. Why Scott anyway? Ya can see he's in a relationship. Why go after a guy already taken? That's such a sluty thing ta do 'n' gives woman a bad rep, so just quit with the crap 'n' home wreckin, 'k!" Rogue exploded at Emma.

Emma wasn't going to take that lieing down. "Oh I'm the home wrecker, am I? " Rogue glared at her not liking that tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong but who was it who awakened apocalypse, the most deadliest mutant on the planet? Oh right you? You call me a home wrecker. You let the most powerful mutant with the most craziest ideas roam free on the earth and put the whole fricking world in danger. Yeah, I might split up couples, couples that obviously aren't going to last long if the guy falls for me instead of sticking with his girlfriend." Emma glared at Jean when she said that. "But at least I don't go around threatening the world. Least I dont have to worry about killing someone just by walking down a street and axcedentaily touching them. At least I'm not playing two guys off at-"

Emma didn't get to finish that as rogue had punched her square in the went down to the floor and rogue began kicking her in her fake boobs, but was aiming for her face. Kurt, Spike and bobby gasped whoas, whereas Joseph and Gambit just kept somewhat of a straight face watching rogue kick Emma's, well, tits.

"Rogue, stop it!-" Jean reached over, past Bobby to grab at Rogue but ended up grabbing her hair.

"Ouch, Jean that's my hair. Let go!" Rogue yelled. Gambit and Joseph reached their arms over to do something about it but Emma kicked rogue in the chest, and she flew right into Jean, knocking her down into the wall.

"Ouw, Rogue get offa me." Jean said pushing Rogue forwards, but Emma had gotten to her hands and knees and jumped on top of Rogue, stopping her from moving. There were little girly screams as Emma went to claw at jeans face, and Jean pulled rogue by her hair and Rogue punched Emma in the face to her her off her. Bobby, jumped out of the way and had to say it. "BITCH FIGHT!" Both Gambit and Joseph slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Yelled Logan."

"Pull over!" All the men seemed to say at once. Logan did just that. Joseph, Kurt, Gambit and spike couldn't do anything to stop the girls from fighting and Bobby just stood there enjoying it.

The back doors opened, and Logan grabbed Bobby by the collar, and pulled him out of the van. Then he moved to grab Emma, but hesitated for a moment at how to hold her with it being appropriate. In the end he just grabbed her around the waist, pulled her out, carrying her under one arm and with the other he grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her forwards, out of the van towards him. Quickly, he threw her over his other shoulder, away from Emma. "GET OUT!" He yelled at Jean. Both Emma and Rogue kicked and scratched at Logan and yelled at him to put them down. Logan got angry at this and shuck them both so it hurt.

"Logan! " Rogue yelled." It wasn't even my fault. They started it!"

"No, she started it!" Jean said as she stepped out of the van and pointed a finger at Emma. Emma struck for it and began to painfully twist jeans arm. Jean screamed and then started to pull at Emma's hair. This made it hard for Logan to keep balance. He looked to the guys and said, mainly to Scott, "Take Rogue."

Rogue slipped down off his arm and was about to fall hard on her side, when two sets of arms catch her. Joseph and Gambit had moved around Scott to catch rogue and now stood her up right. each though, pulled her away from Logan and the girls.

"Don't get involved much more or your punishment will be worse." Said Joseph in one ear.

In her other, "It's ok. It's alright now cher. They stepped outta line. Let them get in trouble. Not you. Just keep outta it, Oui."

Rogue was fuming still at Emma and Jean and watched Logan take Jean in his arms now like he had Rogue. But with the soothing words from both Gambit and Joseph, Rogue just relaxed and melted into them both without realising.

"Logan, put me down. I didn't do anything." Jean said.

"Not till the both of you stop fighting and promise to be good little girls and not go for each other's frosts if I put you both down."

Both struggled and growled but then Emma gave in first, then Jean. "Fine."

He put both of them down a good distance from each other and all girls refused to look at each other. "What on earth happened." Storm said from behind Logan.

No one said anything and then all three girls began talking at once. Logan and Storm looked at each other then at the girls and Logan yelled, "Enough." The girls fell silent. "Porkie pine, what happened?"

"Errr, well, from what I can gather, both Jean and Emma like Scott and Gambit and Joseph like rogue."

Logan growled, just noticing how close the guys were to Rogue. "Step away from her, both of you!" They did as they were told. "I don't want to know that kid, I wanna know what the fight was about."

"Well, I sorta asked why everyone was so up tight, then Emma explained that she and Scott had a thing, then Jean called Emma a slut, and Emma called Jean stiff in bed, then somehow Rogue got dragged into it about her having a crush on Scott ages who, but then she said she only liked him because he was nice to her. Then she called Jean a, errr, a stuck up, cruel, popular bitch." Rogue nodded her approval at spikes memory. "Well, Jean was sorta asking for it when she started it off calling Rogue desperate, but Emma was the one who called Jean and Scott's relationship out in the first place."

"Oh yeah, and who asked her about it porky pine?" Spike turned pink and looked away. "Elf, anything else happen?"

"Errr, Emma called rogue her new favourite person, then Rogue called her a whore cause she didn't like Emma make it seem like they were takin sides. Then Emma insulted rogue by bringin' up the whole apologise thing, 'n' Rogue reacted." Logan raised his eyebrow at Emma. He wasn't sure if she knew about it or not. He didn't like Emma one bit.

"You stepped over the line there frost."

"Oh please. First Charles and Jean, now you and rogue. Where do I find a feather to become their pet?"

"Hey-" Rogue and Jean both said together, turning on Emma.

"Enough." Logan growled again, which stopped Rogue and Jean from making a move. "Look you were all in the wrong for fighting and calling each other. the worlds falling to pieces all around us and you damn teenagers decided to have your teen drama now of all times." Rogue and Jean looked down ashamed, but Emma looked out into the distance, not looking down to the floor or at anyone. "People are dieing. Mutants are going missing and vampires." Logan looked to storm at this point, raising his eyebrow. storm had told him what she'd learnt from spike and he didn't seem to believe in real vampires just like Storm. "Are attacking our own. Kitty and Pete are lay out in there hurt and needing attention, but you three would rather fight over guys then help your friends."

"Well technically, me and Jean were fighting over a guy, Rogue just got dragged into it with her held back anger." Emma said, giving rogue the benefit of the doubt. Rogue looked to Emma puzzled. Emma looked down at her.

"Oh, can I ask, what with you mentioning kidnapping Logan, rogue you said the professors been kidnapped. How do you know that?" Bobby said and rogue wanted to punch him in the face. All eyes were on her.

"Well, Rogue?" Logan asked. Rogue looked up from the ground and into Logan's eyes. She felt like she should tell them about talking to Professor X in her head, but even when she thought that, it didn't sound right. Rogue brought down her walls feeling two psychics enter. She glared out of the corner of her eye at Jean and Emma, before looking back up to Logan. She couldn't tell him. Not here. Not like this. It just felt...

"Ah just... Guessed it."

Logan raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well, mutants are going missing and the Professor's vanished without saying anything. That's not like him. Ah don't think he's gone somewhere willingly. Ah think he's been kidnapped."

Silence. "But, this is the Professor your talking about. He couldn't just be kidnapped. He's the greatest mind on earth." Said Scott.

"Maybe." Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Unless someone tricked him and are now holdin' him hostage."

"And you just guessed all of this?" Logan said, eyeing Rogue curiously. Rogue nodded her head and Logan examined her. He couldn't tell if she was lieing or not. She had looked him in the eye while telling him all this and wasn't fidgeting. No signs of lieing. "You know kid, if the Professor has been kidnapped like ya said, then I'm really startin to worry bout you just knowing all this stuff." Rogue shuck her shoulders Not knowing what to say was a moment where Logan tried studying rogue and rogue tried to stay as still as possible. Then Logan let go of a breath. "Alright, you girls think you can last the rest of the journy home without killing each other." They all said yes. " good, then when we get back you can all clean the house from top to bottom. Top," he pointed at Jean."middle." He pointed at Emma. "Bottom." He pointed at rogue. Rogue frowned deeply. She had the most largest rooms to clean. "And your also going to clean the jet." He said to rogue. Rogue was about to protest when Logan turned to both Jean and Emma and said. "And you two will be doing the laundry. all of it. Even the curtains, boys clothes and bed sheets." Jean and Emma let out a grown and rogue felt a little better with her punishment. Sort of. "Alright, Jean between Joseph and Gambit. Emma between Kurt and spike. Scott, ice cube, your at the ends. Rogue your up front." Rogue gulped. This didn't sound good.

XXXXX

"Rogue." Logan calling out lengthing her name. Rogue sank down more in her seat. "What's going on with you?" Rogue looked at Logan and Storm puzzled.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean Rogue."

"No, ah dont."

"For Gods sake Rogue."

"Logan." Storm gasped at him. Poor storm was sat in between Logan and Rogue.

"What's with you knowing everything?" Logan said ignoring Storm. "First storm being attacked, then Kitty and Colossus and now the Professor. What, have your vampires stolen him too."

"Logan." Storm raged again.

"Wait, what? What do you mean my vampires?" Rogue asked in the same yelling voice as Logan.

"Your vampires. Those vampire mutants who keep attacking us rogue. You always seem to know when they're attacking someone. did they attack the Professor too? Is that why your saying he's been kidnapped? Have your vampires stole him? Why?"

"Logan, really, stop-"

"What? Do you hear yourself Logan? You sound like a total arse right now. I guessed the Professors been kidnapped. N ah don't know how ah knew Storm and the others were bein' hurt. Ah was just sleepin' when ah dreamt that they were being attacked."

"Oh and who did the attacking rogue? Were you the one attacking Storm in this dream of yours, huh?"

"What, no ah told ya ah was seein things from Storm's eyes."

"Then what did her attacker look like?"

"Why r ya suddenly questionin meh like ya don't believe meh? Ah was right want ah? What is this cause Emma called meh your pet?"

"No Rogue. Ah don't care what that spoilt brat says. What I care bout is what the bells happenin' to you. And I don't just think that this is an evolution Rogue. You don't just go to being psychic over night."

"Oh really, cause ah thought that's what happened ta Emma and Jean."

"Don't smart mouth me Rogue. You know what I mean."

"Why can't an be a psychic? how would you know I'm not psychic? Your not psychic."

"Rogue-"

"Logan."

"Both of you stop it." Storm yelled and a flash of lightning coloured the sky.

But Logan wasn't scared. "You wanna know why im questionin ya rogue? I wanna know why there's a vampire out there that apparently looks like you."

There was silence. Rogue frowned. "What?"

"Ya heard me. Porkine pine saw her attacking Kitty. Who was it you saw getting attacked again?"

"...K-Kitty."

"I thought so. So were you Kitty in this dream or were you the attacker. The truth Rogue."

"An was Kitty."

"The truth."

"Ah was Kitty."

"Logan, kitty's attacker and my attacker are completely different. Stop accusing Rogue of being a vampire." Storm interrupted.

"How'm I suppose to do that when she dresses up like a freakin vampire and reads all those stories bout em? She probably knows more about vampires than anyone in the institute."

"Oh so now ya got a problem with how ah dress n what ah like?"

"I wanna know how vampires can even exist. It's stupid."

"Well, ah guess not considerin' vampires have attacked storm, Kitty and Colosus 'n' possibly kidnapped the Professor."

"There you go again with the Professor being kidnapped, and this time by vampires. Are you trying to tell us something Rogue?"

"Yes, ah think tha Professor might a been kidnapped."

"You think or you know. With storm, Kitty and Pete it was know. Why don't you know for sure if the Professor's been kidnapped?"

"Cause ah don't Logan. Ah don't know where he is, or why he's been taken. All ah know is he's been kidnapped long side Magneto n they're been tortured n experimented on by a mad man." Rogue yelled at the top of her lungs not being able to contain herself any more.

"Oh so now Magneto's been kidnapped too has he-"

"Yes, yes he has-"

"Oh goddess." Storm gasped. Both Logan and Rogue looked back to the road after looking away for a brief moment. Both stared at the large riot group outside of the gates.

Logan stopped the car. "Elf." He called out.

"Yes." Kurt said rather quietly.

"Were gonna need ya ta port us over the fence of the institute."

"What?" Came Kurt's shocked voice. "Where we ve? Who far? I can't port this many people."

"You don't need to port us all Kurt. Just need to port this van over the wall. You don't even need to see it. You know what the mansion looks like. You'll be fine elf. But I'd do it, n do it fast. It ain't looking good out here."

"What's going on Logan?" Asked Scott. He'd been awfully quite the whole ride.

Logan looked to rogue and storm and shuck his head, telling them not to tel him. "Just port us over elf." Logan demanded.

"Oh... alright."

"Now elf." And then there view was suddenly surrounded by purple blue smoke . They were inside the mansion grounds. "Good job elf."

"Errr Logan. Kurt's collapsed." Came Scott's voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap**: Storm, Gambit, Scott, Emma and Kurt go down the sewers and met Evan. Gambit leaves a trail of cards so he knows where he's going and has an exit just encase. Spike talks about the attack and about how he really thinks they're vampires as he found one sucking on Pete's neck. He also says how one of them looked like Rogue only with blond hair. He suggests Rogue has some connection with the vampires. the X-Men down the sewers get a call from Logan telling them to hurry up. They do and they get into the van all together. It's packed with Kitty and Pete taking up the floor. Scott sits in front while the girls take one side of the van, with the exception of Bobby, and the males take the other side. Spike has rejoined the xmen and asks why it feels so awkward between them all. Emma talks specking of the love triangle between Rogue, Gambit and Joseph. She also manages to in Jean while admitting her and Scott have a thing. Jean looses her temper and snaps at Emma calling her a slut. While she insults Emma, she manages to insult Rogue and Rogue snaps at Jean, calling her a stuck up high school bitch. Emma makes a joke out of it but Rogue turns on Emma agreeing with Jean that she's a slut. Then Emma uses apocalypse against Rogue and Rogue punches Emma in the face. Jean pulls at Rogue's hair by half ascendent which makes Rogue and Emma fall back onto Jean (Bobby who was inbetween Rogue and Jean, manages to slip out from between the girls). The girls have a cat fight. Logan pulls over and pulls them all apart. Rogue puts all of them on cleaning duty, then makes Rogue sit in front. He then questions Rogue about her nightmares And why she said the Professor had been kidnapped during the fight. Storm has explained to logan spikes theory of rogue being a vampire or connected to them and is worried for the others encase she is sided with the vampires and angry. They stop their arguing about trust though, when they arrive at the mansion and see the mutant riots outside the mansion gates. Logan makes Kurt port them over the fence, but he collapses.

**Chapter 14**

Rogue shot out of the van as fast as she could and stormed off to the mansion before anyone else had even gotten out of it. She stopped in the enterway and ran her hands throw her hair, stressed. A headache had come on, hurting like hell, she was feeling crap from argue ing with Logan, Emma and Jean and having to save her friends and Joseph... Then she'd left her brother when he'd collapsed in the back. She was a terrible sister

"Rogue? Where are the others?" Hank asked as he came to the enterance.

Rogue snapped again, this time at Hank. She growled and stormed passed him, knocking his shoulder hard as she passed. She didn't want to be around anyone. So she disappeared to the under levels and began cleaning the X-Jet.

XXXXX

Not long after the other X-Men entered after Rogue, carrying Pete, Kitty and Nightcrawler.

"Well what happened here?" Hank asked Logan.

Logan growled at Hank though just as rogue had, and stormed passed him to the medical lab with Kurt on his shoulder, bumping Hank like Rogue did on his rage passing Hank stood watching after Logan not sure what to make of having gone threw two people that seemed... irritated.

"ignore him hank. He's just angry."

"I see." Hank said rubbing his shoulder as he turned to face storm who was the next to come in looking sad after Logan. He looked passed Storm at Pete and Kitty being brought in by the others ; the men carrying Pete and the girls using their powers to hold Kitty up in the air. His eyes fell back to storm. "Not good then." She simply shuck her head and Hank led the way to the medical lab.

XXXXX

All the older X-Men were made to wait outside the medlab as Hank and Jean went over the patients, putting Kurt to bed, him just being tired, and checking Kitty and Pete for any more injuries. Hank wasn't sure what the bite marks at there necks were but he cleaned them and took blood tests. But he saved them till later as the others were waiting for him to start a meeting. They all went upstairs to the meeting room. All except rogue.

"Should I go and collect Rogue?" Asked Joseph.

"No." Growled Logan. "I think we need a meeting without her involved." Said Logan with a rather spiteful voice.

"But Rogue's part of the...team." Scott said getting quieter as he said this. Logan glared at him though, then to make his point, he walked back and closed the door behind them.

"No Rogue!" Logan said dangerously. "She's one of the problems we gotta talk about."

"What's there to talk about?" Emma injected. "You made it perfectly clear before when you were yelling at her that you don't trust her. I'd even go as far as to say you accused her for attacking us." Emma finished with just as much coldness and spite as Logan had.

Logan, though, had an angry fire to his spitefulness. "I never accused her of attacking her teammates. I just wanna know how all of a sudden she knows so much. She knew about storm being attacked. She knew about Pete and Kitty being attacked and where they were. Now she's even saying that the Professor's been kidnapped. And I'm actually believing that she's right."

"So you do trust her." Said Storm.

"I don't know. Rogue's... A liability. I think whatever's happening to her is effecting her badly and is effecting the team, and you four ain't helping matters either." Logan nodded his head at Gambit, Joseph, Jean and Emma.

"Erm, Logan, I'd hate to take back this meeting, and I am trying to understand from what you are describing, but would you mind describing to me what's happened with Rogue?" Asked Hank.

Logan turned his back on Hank, letting someone else fill him in. Storm took leadership. "You know about Rogue's nightmares and seeing people being attacked by these vampires. Well rogues revealed that she also had a dream or rather a feeling of the Professor being kidnapped a little while ago. That was during a fight with Emma and Jean."Storm shuck her head and looked at each one of the lovers in the room with disappointment in her eye. "Well Hank, Evan decided to ask an innocent question of why everyone was feeling awkward."

"Huh, he gets away with the innocent card. Pet." Emma said.

Storm shot her a warning look."Emma thought it best to start a fight by being brutally honest. She brought up the troublesome relationship issues which aren't needed in these pressing times." Storms eyes also flicked between Gambit and Joseph and Jean and Emma And Scott. Hank felt awkward for asking now. "So Emma brought up Rogue, Remy and Joseph's relationship and also her own, Scott and Jeans. She used the truth though as a weapon which resulted in a fight between the girls. During this fight Rogue let it slip that she saw the professor being kidnapped in one of her nightmares. What's troubling is she only just mentioned this now during a fight. We don't know how long she's known this and, well, we don't know what else she might be withholding."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Storm. "You do not think you can trust Rogue?"

"It's complicated." Logan interrupted rubbing his hands over his face. "We do trust Rogue, but we don't know what's happening with her at the moment. We don't know why she can suddenly see these things, or why she kept that bit of information. but you two ain't helping her." Logan snapped pointing an causing finger at Gambit and Joseph.

Gambit was about to say something when Joseph stepped forwards and beat him to it. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea to let me talk to her. Have some time alone with her."

"What!" barked Logan.

"She is and has opened up to me more than anyone else here. I think I would be able to find out what is happening with her."

"No!-" Logan said just as Gambit muttered something loudly under his breath.

"Yeah right."

Joseph turned, eyeing Gambit coldly."What was that?"

Gambit looked him right in the eyes. "Ya heard me. Ya ain't no good for dat fillie! She's been turnin' ya down ever since I got 'ere n I'm guessin she's been turnin' ya down 'fore I got 'ere too. If anyone should try talkin' to 'er it should be moi."

"Oh because the criminal can do better than her closest friend?"

"Oui, looks like it." Gambits eyes flashed dangerously and so did Joseph's. The two were ready to fight, only Storm was the strong voice who ordered them to stop.

"That's enough. We have other problems and other enemies to be dealing with. We can not all start turning upon ourselves."

Logan stood up straighter and looked like he was making his way towards the door. "I'll go talk to her."

"No Logan!" Storm snapped. It silenced the room. Storm was looking angrily at Logan with white stormy eyes which soon went back to her calm blue ones. "You had your chance in the van and you've only pushed her away further. And as I said before, I really do believe we cannot turn on each other." Storm eyed everyone.

"A house divided cannot stand." Quoted Hank.

"Yes, I agree with you Hank. Now we all must come together and get over our personal gains. If rogue is right and the Professor has been kidnapped then that just adds to the list of problems we have. We will have to try and locate the Professor and perform a rescue mission if he has been kidnapped. Emma and Jean, you will both put your bantering aside and work together to use Cerebro to try and locate the Professor. I understand you are both not sure how to use Cerebro, but Hank, after attending to the others in the medical lab will come and help instruct you the best he can. As will I. Now there is still the fact that Kitty and Pete shunk off while we were in lockdown. Gambit, I believe you and Logan would be a good team to look at the defences." Logan started to protest again but Storm bantered him away."Both of you will take the first rounds in watching for security breaches and to see if the defences can be improved. As for the riot outside our front gates, this means that no one will be able to leave unless there is a very important reason. We cannot risk trying to get past the bystanders without them getting hurt. Besides, mutant hate groups is usually the Professor's handling. I could do another speech, however I doubt that will have much effect on these people. Truthfully I am unsure what to do about them, but as long as they remain on the other side of the gate, then that will have to do. Otherwise, we many need to use force to stop them from attacking our homes." Storm looked to Logan who nodded with understanding. He was put incharge of protecting the mansion and safeguarding all those inside it. "And as for these vampires." The word vampires rolling off her tongue unwantedly,while looking to Evan who came up with the theory that they were vampires."It appears they may only attack at night and do not like the underground. Evan do you think it would be safer for the children if instead of them sleeping in their beds, we move them down to the lower underground levels at night?"

Evan nodded his head. "That's all I can think of to stop them. These chicks and dudes are just to hard to stop. Theyre like a whole army of Wolverine's. Don't get hurt so they can keep carrying on fighting. It sounds week, but I think e best thing to do is to go into hiding at night."

Storm nodded her head. "Very well then. The rest of you can help the other children move their bedding and other essential resources down to the wreck room If you haven't been given something to do already. And as for Rogue, I think at first we should give her some space. Whatever she is going throw doesn't appear to be day. That means no visiting her or axcedentally going to see her, Joseph, Remy. If she is right about the Professor being kidnapped, then she may be able to find out where he is, but to do that she'll need a clear head."

"Your right Ro. Why not let Emma or Red try helping her?Then again, the fight they just got into didn't help things. Wouldn't have helped calm her down."

"Rogue's mind is complicated enough on it's own and you know this. Besides I think it would be wise and better for her if Kurt talks to her. They are brother and sister after all and they seem to have been getting along better ever since Apocalypse. when he wakes up, well give him time to recuperate, then he can talk to her. But before then, we all have important things to do and to prepare for. Now, I think it's the end of the meeting."

The X-Men left the room with gloomy faces.

XXXXX

Everyone had avoided Rogue. That was alright by her. Rogue had finished cleaning the X jet and as she walked around the lower levels she looked puzzled at all the students carrying mattresses and stuff around.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked Bobby as he passed.

"Oh, we're all moving to sleep down here tonight so the vampires don't get us."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah. You know the creatures with vangs that want to suck your blood and only come out at night. What Logan accused you of being."

Rogue shot Bobby a death glance. "Thanks for that Bobby. Wait, you heard?"

"Heard you? You two were screaming at each other. Of course we all heard you in the back. wow, sucks to be you at the moment." Bobby paled At that comment. "You haven't..."

"What Bobby." Rogue snapped having enough of the X-Men already or Bobby but still. She'd only just come up and already she wanted to lock herself away from them all.

"You haven't... Bit anyone have you?"

Rogue just glared at him before walking away. Rogue wasn't sure what to do now. the sun was still up and there was still loads of time to move times down stairs, but also there were loads of things to move downstairs. Rogue didn't want to go downstairs now as everyone else was setting up camp down where she was suppose to be cleaning. She was unsure where to go and what to do as she really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Then she passed the med lab. Rogue stopped at the glass and peered in seeing Kitty, Pete, and Kurt all lined up in a and Pete were still out cold, but Kurt was sat up in bed and talk to Hank about what had happened after he'd collapsed.

"You haven't missed that much Kurt. The meeting was mostly about the next stages of action."

"Oh... So vhat are they?

"Well, Wolverine and Gambit are keeping thief eyes on security and making sure that no one gets in or out of the mansion. All the others except Jean, Emma and I think Rogue are helping the students move their sleeping arrangements downstairs."

"Vhy aren't Jean and Emma helping? Vhere's Rogue?" Rogue hid a little behind the wall at hearing Kurt still acting concerned for her. She felt terrible for what had happened between them and Mystique.

Hank swallowed awkwardly as he began explaining something he felt edgy about and unsure how Kurt would react."Well, do you know of Rogue telling everyone that the Professor had been kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the thing is Kurt, you see Rogue has been and was right about the attacks upon the Brotherhood and Kitty and Pete and Storm. There is... An uncertanty though about what is happening with Rogue and her powers. About this new revelation about the Professor. Well, the fear is that people believe it. They believe that what Rogue sees and dreams are true and that the Professor has been kidnapped. But what we don't know is when she had this dream of the Professor being kidnapped or why. There is belief that Rogue may know a lot more than she is telling on and, well, we do not know if we can trust her."

"Vhat?" Kurt snapped. Rogue felt her heart sink. "That'z crazy! My sister can be truzted! Shes' an X-Man. One of us. Has been for three years. We're her family. She vouldn't vant any of us hurt. If she knew vhere or vhen the Professor was kidnapped then she would have told us and we vould have listened to her cause we trust her. Rogue vouldn't made things up. She's not like that! My sister is not a liar, and she is a good person. She's just... Confused."

That hurt. She was happy to see her brother defending her. More happy so that he was still defending her even after they'd had a disagreement and a fall out. But hearing and seeing the lost look in his eyes made her feel like she was reliving that heart breaking moment once again. that she was hurting and confusing Kurt without even meaning to.

"I know that Kurt, and so do the others. But it is strange how she suddenly knows about all of these things. Storm wanted you to talk to her in the meeting. After you woke up and felt up to it that is. She wanted you to try and get rogue to tell you about her dreams and what it's been like for her during the past few days. I suggest resting for a little while though before making a were out for quite a while. You really exsorsed yourself by moving so many people at once. Are you up for a talk with your sister?"

"Half sister." Kurt corrected which hurt Rogue a little more. But Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah. But what happens if she won't open up to me?"

Hanks sombare face dropped. "If she won't open herself up freely and the girls haven't located the professor throw Cerebro, then I perfum that either Jean or Emma will try to... Force the answers out of Rogue. Try and discover what is happening to her."

There was silence. The conversation topic fell. Hank did a few more things, said a few more words then left. As he was leaving and coming towards Rogue, Rogue stepped out from behind the wall, looking as if she was only just passing by.

"Oh hello Rogue. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, ah'm fine... Is Kurt awake?"

"Yes he is. Why don't you go and talk to him. "

Rogue nodded her head then entered the med lab. for a moment she stopped just at the enterance as their eyes met. Through this gaze their was uneasiness, but an understanding and acceptance. Kurt accepted Rogue's company. Rogue moved to sit down on the chair besides his bed and said, "Hi"

"Hi." Kurt replied.

More silence.

"Ah, erm, ah heard ya wanted ta talk ta meh... Bout ma powers?" Rogue started, making it easier for Kurt.

Kurt just let go of a worried breath."You heard?" Rogue nodded her head and didn't met Kurt's eyes. "Rogue, you don't think ve don't truzt you right?" Rogue didn't meet his eyes."Rogue?"

"Ah... Ah know ah can trust you."Rogue looked up to Kurt, with tears in her eyes. "Even afta everythin Ya've been put through cause of meh... Ya really still trust me?"

"'Course I do. Vhat happened vith Mystique... Vith us, it don't make me not trust you. It's Mystique I'm angry at, not you. It hurt her zayin you ve're her favourt, but I understand that you did end up living vith her. 'Course you'd be her favourtive. At the time, I was upset und jealous ov you, but den I realised it vasnt your fauilt. You didn't know bout her abandonin me, or even that she vas your mother. Den I realised dat you were defending me to Mystique."

"You heard that?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I only stepped to the zide. I could still hear you. I heard you defend me, und tell her she vas vrong for vhat she vas zayin. Thank you Rogue for doing that."

Rogue gave a little smile. "Any time."

"And dat vas sumthin else I realised. That Mystique vouldnt fight for me or protect me like you had... I'm sorry I ever listened to that woman."

Rogue reached out her gloved hand and held Kurt's. "Hey, it was nothin."

"No, it was Rogue. I... I know we both agreed not to involve Mystique in our lives again after Apocolypse, but I betreyed you. I vent to her again like an idiot and I got us both hurt."

"No Kurt. Ya didn't get us hurt."

"Yes, I did. You ve're right Rogue. That woman is poizon. I just vanted to protect you vhen she zaid your life was in danger. I should have known vhen she zaid she wanted to met you and vouldn't tell me that it vas a trick."

"Kurt, that woman's the devil. She's as slippery 'n' slimy as a snake. She's tricked everyone here, remember, even the Professor. It's not your fault that she tricked you into makin' us meet. If anythin', ah appreciate what ya tried ta do for me Kurt. Thank ya for tryin' ta save ma life."

They both shared a smile and both held onto the others hands tighter. Then Kurt lost his smile.

"Hmmm, so... You heard vhat the others can't me to do?"

Rogue lost her smile too. Before Mystique had tried to split them up or tried to give Rogue convincing reasons to believe what she was saying, she had meantioned Rogue's powers. Kurt now knew a little, but not a lot. She could tell he was confused and one of the reasons he stormed off was not only because mystique had tricked him and made him feel worthless, but because she had lied to him too. "Yeah...Kurt ah'm so Sorrah ah didn't tell ya."

"It's fine Rogue. I think you had your reasonz not to tell me or the others. But I think you should tell me vhat she meant? Vhats happening to you Rogue? Vhy does Mystique think you shouldn't be vith Joseph or Gambit?"

Rogue looked down at their hands. Rogue knew some of what mystique had revealed, but that part to her was a mystery too. She said don't trust the silver haired man or the red eyed boy, but do. rogue figured it out to be a messages passed on by destiny through mystique. Mystique said a few more critic things like beware the vampires, they are dangerous and will hurt you if given the chance, but also to trust the vampires With her safety. There was also a message of forgiveness and something about sinister workings, but that was where rogue completely lost it with mystique, then the whole favourite so situation happened And Rogue soon took off after Kurt. More worried about him than mystique. Rogue shuck her head. "Ah don't know Kurt... Ah don't know."

XXXXX

Elsewhere, someone had made a coffee and was now carrying it through the mansion towards the medlab where a certain white striped girl had been stopped.

"And just where do ya t'ink your goin?" Asked Gambit who'd used his thief skills to keep a listen out and watch out over Joseph and Rogue. Others too but mainly them as he cared for one. Hated the other. But he knew both where a vital part of what was happening now a days. He'd gotten let off on a break by Logan and Scott had taken his place. Just as he was heading towards the kitchen for food he had heard Hank talking to Joseph about Rogue.

Joseph turned around irritated. "Where does it look like?"

"You ain't goin ta see Rogue, Jo. Now I suggest ya get back ta whatever dark corner ya came from and don't bother 'er again."

Joseph smiled. "You're one to talk of coming from dark corners LeBeau. In fact, I'd say your still in one. Do you even have any idea why your here."

Gambit shrugged, trying to stay cocky and not let show that Joseph was getting to him. "I have mon reasons. What's yours?"

Joseph's amusement never left that grin of his. "I wasn't talking about personal reasons of being here Gambit."Suddenly Gambit's phone started vibrating. Although Gambit didn't move, Joseph said, "You best take that." Before walking off and dissapearing.

Gambit frowned, made sure Hank went downstairs after Joseph to stop him from getting any closer to Rogue and then jumped out the window and moved to a corner where he knew he wouldn't be seen by security. He called back the number.


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap**\- Being accused by Logan to be somehow connected to the vampire attacks and the Professor's disappearance, Rogue stormed out of the van first when Kurt manages to teleport them over the mansion wall. Rogue wants to be alone so goes to do her punishment and goes downstairs to the X jet to clean it. The others carry Kitty, Pete, and Kurt in who collapsed after using too much of his power at once. Hank sets them all up in the medlab so he can monitor them, then goes to the meeting Logan calls. Rogue isn't told or invited to the meeting. In this meeting Storm explains to Hank what had happened as she went to save Kitty and Pete. Logan says that Rogue is now becoming one of the problems. Emma reveals that they all heard Logan accuse Rogue of being a vampire or an assassinate And that he doesn't trust her. Logan tries to say that he doesn't know if he can trust her anymore and that she may be a liability. Hank is confused and Storm explains to him that the girls got into a fight and Rogue revealed that the Professor had been kidnapped. As Hank starts to understand and in his own way questions Logan about his trust in Rogue, Logan says he doesn't know if he can trust her and points a finger at Gambit and Joseph accusing them of messing her about. Joseph steps forwards when Wolverine's telling them to stay away from her and Joseph says that he's going to talk to Rogue and that she'll talk to him about her powers easier than she will anyone else. Gambit disagrees and they get into a little arguement about who is closer to Rogue. Logan stops their arguing and says he'll talk to her. Storm then takes over, saying she thinks he's done enough damage with Rogue. Storm then moves the conversation on giving orders. She sets Jean and Emma on Cerebro to try and find the Professor, she puts Gambit and Logan on sercurity, she leaves Hank to look after the injured X-Men, and, after believing Evan when he says that they are vampires, she makes all the other X-Men help the younger mutants move their beds and stuff to the underground levels as these vampires can't go underground. Logan goes back to Rogue and suggests one of the psychics taking a look in her mind. Storm says no, and assigns Kurt the task of finding out what is wrong with Rogue after he wakes up. Rogue finishes cleaning the jet and walks around the lower levels. She stops Bobby and asks why they're all moving their stuff. Bobby tells her of the vampires theory of them not being able to go under ground then Rogue walks off after he asks about her biting people. Rogue ends up at the medlab and listens in to Kurt and Hank talking about the meeting. Rogue finds out that nobody really trusts her, but is touched by Kurt's trustnas he starts defending her to Hank. Hank let's it slip that Storm wants Kurt to find out what's happening with Rogue and then report back to them. Hank leaves and Rogue acts like she's only just casually walking past and hasn't been earwigging. Rogue goes in to see Kurt. She apologies to him, but he stops her and starts apologieng to her. They talk of what happened in the forest with Mystique. They say how she lurd Rogue there by using Kurt and how she'd come saying stuff like don't trust the silver haired man or the red eyed boy, but do. Beware the vampires, they are dangerous and will hurt you if given the chance, but also trust the vampires with Rogue's safety. There was also a message of forgiveness and something about sinister workings. Then it was revealed that Rogue snapped, hating Mystique and was fruisious at her and a little bit at Kurt. Mystique ended up saying something that really hurt Kurt as she called Rogue her favourtive. Apparently, Kurt walked off, but Rogue stayed to defend him, then followed him. Kurt then, in the hospital bed, asks Rogue about her powers as he says Mystique meantioned a bit about her powers too. Elsewhere, Joseph has found out Rogue is in the medlab and has made her a coffee. Before he can go to her though, he is stopped by Gambit who tells him to leave her alone And go back to his dark corner. Joseph then turns things around on Gambit, revealing that he also comes from a dark past and that he doesn't even know the reason why he is. But Joseph knows. Then Gambit's phone rings.

**Chapter 15**

"Errr, I can't find anything." Jean said through scrunched teeth. She'd been the first to try and was now exsorsed with a headache. But she wanted to be the one to find the Professor first. Not to show off, but because she didn't trust emma looking for him and possibly finding him first. Jean took off Cerebro

"I figured. Now, are you going to move aside and let a real pro show you how it's done, or are you just going to sit there taking up valuable time we could be using to find the Professor?"

Jean glared at Emma, but knew she had a point. Time was critical. Jean stepped aside, trying to do the right thing like she was taught, and watch as Emma pushed past her and sat down, placing Cerebro on her head. "Thought so. Your just too weak to make any good help."

Jean was shooting angry firery daggers at Emma's back. She was tired and in no mood to fight or start one. Her head was bounding, but she just couldn't help this burning desire to want to attack Emma. And Jean almost did and she reached a hand out towards Emma. But she quickly got back to her senses and hurried off out of Cerebro.

Jean was walking around the corridors, feeling irriated then when she wanted to be left alone to cool down, everyone was in her way.

"Red, everyone's moving downstairs now. It's sunset and soon those biting people will be out."

Jean turned to Logan, still irritated, but now confused at his discription. "Vampires?" She asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Those."

"You don't believe in vampires?"

"I don't care what they are or what they're named. All I know is if they come here tonight wanting to fight." His claws came out of his knuckles." Then they'll get one." Then Logan continued walking off.

But knowing now that everyone was coming downstairs when Jean wanted to be alone gave her an idea of wanting to go upstairs. Jean headed upstairs, towards the kitchen, figuring that she hadn't ate all day and was hungry. As she walked into the kitchen though that was partly dark with only a little light coming in through the windows, she jumped at the surprise when she turned on the light at seeing Rogue sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream in front of her.

Rogue turned to look at Jean, squinting against the light. Did she really have to turn that on?

"Hey." Jean said, feeling awkward as she looked at Rogue. Rogue looked miserable, tired and just plain depressed.

"Hi." Rogue said back, turning towards her ice cream and playing with it.

"What you doing up here? Logan's moving everyone downstairs."

"Funny, ah could ask you the same question." Rogue put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, still not looking at Jean.

"I..." Jean let out a sigh."I was hungry... And couldn't deal with Emma much longer."

Rogue made a gesture of nodding in understandment. For another moment or so it was just awkward silence. Then when Rogue realised that Jean wasn't going anywhere, she got up, pulled out another bowel from the cupboard right behind where she was sat and when she sat back down again, she it and the box of ice cream that was still left out towards Jean. Jean gave a small smile, then came to sit opposite Rogue, taking the ice cream and the spoon Rogue had used to scoop it out and made herself a bowl of ice cream. She was going to go for something more healthy like the good girl she was, but she did feel depressed and hot ice cream, a treat, was sure to cool her down and make her feel better. Then realising that she looked to rogue and asked, "So, what's wrong with you?"

Rogue dropped her spoon down in her bowl and sat up straight. "Ah ain't crazy n ya not gettin inside ma head. N if ya dare try or Emma then ah will have no problem takin ya both out." Rogue said, pointing a finger at Jean.

Jean held up her hands, realising the confusion. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was what's troubling you? You look really down and well... Depressed. Has something happened?"

Rogue eased up a bit more, crutching over her ice cream again. Rogue wasn't sure if she even wanted to answer that or not. "No. Not really. Just finished up talking to Kurt about ma powers like y'all wanted me to. He'll tell yas all what he's learnt tamorrow though. hes tired n doesn't wanna be feelin tired when n if the vampires attack."

Jean nodded and turned back to eating her ice cream. Something still didn't feel right. Something was awkward between them. Well they hadn't really gotten on before, but Jean knew what it was. "Look, errr. About before, in the van, I'm really sorry bout that." When she looked to Rogue, she didn't even look up. "I mean it. The way I reacted, it wasn't right. I guess I was just so wound up with Emma that, well, I just took out my anger on whoever got involved... I found them in the forest together making out... It hurt."

Rogue didn't understand why Jean was telling her this and opening up to her. She glaced at Jean through the corner of her eyes, seeing if she could get anymore clues from how she was acting. But all rogue saw was a heart broken girl who was depressed that her boyfriend was interested in some other girl. Rogue dropped her spoon.

"Look Jean, ah don't really know what to say."

"Do... Do you really think I'm a bitch?" Jean asked, a sob escaping her lips.

Rogue thought about this, then shuck her head. "No... I think you are little-miss-perfect cause ya always gettin everything right n everything ya want."

Jean shuck her head." That's not true. I want Scott. But rogue I'm losing him. I'm losing him to Emma."

"Welcome to the real world. Hard isn't it." Jean looked down and another sob escaped her. Rogue let out a breath, not wanting to have to deal with Jean right now. If she wanted to get rid of Jean then she was going to have to be sentimental. "Look, the true is is that ya are a teacher's pet. Ya are the Professor's teacher's pet. Ya were one of his first students which he taught ya to control your powers. Ta him that's a one success towards his dream of helpin mutants everywhere. Then there's also the fact that ya a psychic like him. Ya both get on cause of that. So course cause he's so close ta ya, he was gonna go easy on ya and have a soft spot for ya just like he does with Scott. Causa that he made life easy on ya. Or at least got ya outta trouble. And ah'm guess cause he did help ya control ya powers, ya greatful to em, 'n' ya try ya hardest at everythin ya do n come up top marks. Ya the perfect good girl Who had everything. Friends. Family. Control over ya powers 'n' ya not ashamed of em. Ya smart n beautiful 'N' ya gotta boyfriend who just a little Mr Perfect too. Ya had a happy perfect life. But now that he's gone, his power 'n' protections gone with him, n havoks risin. Ya miserable now cause ya feel like have lost everythin. The Professor, Scott, ya safety. But were gonna get the professor back N were gonna figure out who these vampires r n why they're attackin mutants and stop em. But as for scott. If ya want ya life back to tha way it was ya gonna have ta work at it and do tha things that any other plan girls like us would do, then that's fight for what ya want. If ya want Scott, fight for em. Remind em why ya his girlfriend and confront him. After all He's the one who's being a dick and not stickin to his woman, or at least he hasn't feasted up ta her and told her he's fallen for someone else. Ya gonna have ta get an answer out of him. You or Emma."

Jean gave a small smile. She didn't much like being called Little Miss Perfect, but she could tell that Rogue was trying to be as kind to her as she could be. She was telling her the truth and helping her. Jean felt thankful for this. She reached out, taking hold of Rogue's gloved hand and giving it a little squeeze. "Thank you." She said and meant it. "I-I am sorry if... If I have been a teacher's pet."

Rogue shuck of her apology and took back her hand. "Don't worry bout it. Not like you could help bein the Professor's favourtive.

"He cares about you too Rogue. He cares about all of us."

"Ah know. But your still his favourtive."

Jean gave a grim smile. "I really am sorry if I really was a stuck up bitch to you when you first arrived."

"Was?" Rogue asked teasingly.

Jean aprreashated the lighting of the mood and a smile spread across her lips."Yeah, was. I mean the only reason I didn't really like you or want to be around you was because you were after my man."

"Oh so now you don't like meh?" Rogue said shaking her head and taking a big spoonful of her ice cream.

"I didn't. And your avoiding the fact that you did have a crush on Scott." Jean said still smiling.

"Ah did not! Ah just- Ah was findin' it hard ta fit in and deal with ma powers n all. Ah was confused by Mystique n knew that the X-Men were gonna be rough on a gaul who used ta be part of the Brotherhood. Scott was the first one ah trusted outta ya's cause he was just there for meh when ah found out Mystique betreyed meh. He was the reason ah joinend the X-Men. He was the only one ah felt really comfortable around for a long time."

Jean nodded, understanding from how there had been gossip about her when she first joinned from the other X-Men. Jean felt sorry for Rogue. She'd gone through so much. No wonder she was rough with Jean. She just didn't realise how better off she was compared to Rogue. There was no blame for Rogue for being envious and hating her. But...Rogue gave a small smiled at Jean...She didn't. Jean turned back to her ice cream. Feeling bad for the past, and bad that Rogue was still going through hell, but now she'd started to lose some of the X-Men members trust. If it was this hard for Jean in this situation, how hard was it for Rogue. "So... Looks like you don't need Scott anymore. You've got two guys practacly ripping each other apart for you."rogue growned, but Jean couldn't help but keep that smile. "So, looks like you and Scott are in the same position. So, who would you chose if they both came up to you now and demanded you chose who you were with?"

"This is different." Rogue said rumbling her temples hard.

"How is it different?"

"You were Scott's girlfriend before Emma even came along."

"And you and Joseph had a thing before Gambit came along. Oh no, wait. You knew Gambit first. Oh bumber."Jean said biting her nail. "Guess it kinda is different. You liked Gambit first, then he went away for a long time, Joseph shows up and just when something was happening between you two, Gambit shows up too. Wow. This must really suck for you."

Rogue nodded her head. "Hey wait, there wasn't anything going on between me and Joseph."

Jean raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Come on Rogue, he's totally into you. He was following you around all the time. I think it's cute how he always brings you coffees and he admires you so much too. You can see it in his eyes that he's in love with you Rogue."

"Jean."

"What? It's true."

"Jean we were just friends. ARE just friends. Ah didn't want- don't want anything happening between us."

"Oh, so your into Gambit."

"No. Yes. Ah don't know. Look, there's no point of us even talkin bout this anyway. Ah ain't exsacly girlfriend material am ah? Ah wont ever be either." Rogue said slamming her spoon down and staring angerly away from Jean.

"Rogue, you can have a relationship and still not touch."

"Oh yeah, and how long do you think it'll last?"

"There are always ways around-"

"What if ah don't wanna get around it. What if ah don't wanna get around ma mutation. What if ah want a stable relationship with a nice guy who ah can touch n won't leave meh? Ah don't believe in flings Jean. Not really. Ah just dont see the point in em. Ah prefer long lasting relationship where ya actually gonna like n maybe fall for the person ya with... But then what's the point in gettin inta one of them when the guys gonna wanna consuminate the relationship? What happens when ah'm ready ta do it? What happens if we wanna get married, have kids n all that sorta stuff...? It won't... It can't happen for me Jean. Ah've been here for three years, n ma powers have only gotten worse, never better."

"But... You're evolving now. You're seeing things that no one else is seeing. You know about these vampire attacks and the Professor. You don't know-"

"it ain't givin' meh touch Jean. Ah don't know what's goin' on with ma powers right now, but whatever it is it has nothin' ta do with ma absorbin' abilities. More ta do with ma mental side."

"Well... If you want. I could-"

"No!" rogue snapped visiously at Jean. "Ah don't want no damn psychic medellin in mah head, and like ah said, if either you or Emma try anythin', Ah'll know, and Ah'll make sure Logan can't even find ya bodies."

Jean sat back in her chair. There was silence for a moment. "You might not want to get into a commited relationship Rogue. But you've got two guys who think your worth it. Worth a shot. Worth a relationship with. Two guys who understand that you can't touch. They want a relationship Rogue. And they're gonna want you to chose."

Rogue let go of a breath, shaking her head. "Ah don't think ah can trust either of them." Rogue muttered. Jean leaned forwards, struggling to hear what Rogue was saying. As Jean was about to ask her what she meant, Joseph walked in.

"There you are. Rogue, I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?"

Jean looked between Rogue and Joseph seeing how they both looked deep into the others eyes. Jean might not have been able to read their minds, what with Rogue having loads of physic in her head and Joseph's magnetic shield, but she could see that they both felt something for each other. It was the way in which they looked at each other. There was a closeness their. A kindness. But as Joseph looked bold and willing to open up to Rogue, Rogue crouched up more into a ball, as if not felling safe. Jean didn't understand how rogue didn't feel safe around Joseph and put it to rogue was just insecure about relationship. Jean stopped up, placing her bowl in the sink and taking out a packet of crisps to help satisfy her hunger. "Im gonna go downstairs now. It's getting dark and we should really be with the others. See you down there Rogue." Jean said, waving to Rogue as if they were friends.

Joseph raised an eyebrow to the smiling red head then looked back to Rogue. "I thought you two didn't get on."

"We didn't. Then she apologies for the van and pretty much admitted to being exactly what ah said she was." Rogue gave a satisfied smile which quickly faded as she remembered what had happened between her and Joseph in the forest. Rogue got up, moving to place the bowel in the sink and the ice cream back in the refrigerator. "Jeans right, we should-" Rogue stopped talking as she felt two cold hands on her waist. Rogue shivered as they slipped underneath her tank top she had changed into for pyjamas, shortly after leaving the medlad. Rogue was but on edge by how cold his hands were as her back straightened. She loved the feel of actual skin-to-skin contact. But it was with Joseph. And he had other ideas about them. Rogue turned around looking at him with a little fear in her eyes. She was almost completely vulnerable to Joseph now He could touch her. He had ideas about being in a relationship. Rogue's mind went back to hers and Jeans little conversation just then about choosing between Joseph and Gambit and her excuse for not wanting to be with either of them was because she couldn't touch. couldn't give them what they wanted. Couldn't have a family. But it had all changed now that Joseph could touch her. She wasn't about to tell little miss perfect though and have her rat them out. For now she just wanted to keep this a secret between them. Why, she didn't understand. Maybe it was because she didn't want people pushing her into a relationship. Or maybe she didn't want to see Gambit's face if he ever found out. Rogue had thought about Joseph during the day wondering if she wasn't able to get her powers under control would he be the only guy ever able to touch here only able to give her a family. It was a lot of heavy questions for rogue as she stood there in deep thought trying to find her voice and make up her mind about what she wanted,but it was awfully distracting having Joseph rub light circles on her skin.

Joseph just looked down into her startled eyes longingly, moving forwards as he wanted to feel her embrace. He hated the fact that he was falling for her and hated that he knew he was going to let her down. She was so kind to him sometimes that it hurt. He understood that Rogue might not have wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he thought she'd soon learn to at least like him like he did her. he thought he was already making his way into her heart now as she just stared at him, her lip moving as if to say something, but nothing escaped her lips. those lovely juice lips. Joseph moved in and captured them. He loved how sweet she tasted.

Rogue was forced out of thinking by the kiss. At first she did nothing, but then she just started to go with it, falling desperately for the touch she'd been craving for and hadn't felt for about three years plus. Joseph pressed harder into her, moving his hands upwards slowly. Rogue found this teasing. But again she was falling for the touch. He was using what she'd disberatly been craving for against her. Rogue opened her eyes, not likely the idea of being used, but the cloud in her head began speaking to her in a deep powerful voice. It was telling her to 'give in! You want this. Then take it. Have it.' that powerful command almost seemed to control her for a moment as she moved her hands to run down Joseph's chest. His abs felt amazing through his thin shirt. Rogue was getting carried away with not only Joseph, but the voice egging her on inside her head. 'Yes. Yes. Keep at it!' Rogue opened her eyes, knowing these weren't her thoughts. Quickly she pushed Joseph away, realising what she was doing was wrong. Realising that the voice in her head might have been making her kiss him back. It scared her. Scared her to be around him.

Joseph looked at Rogue confused while panting to get her breath back,as was she. Only there was something in her eyes. Something teary. Something of fear. Joseph took a moment to guess what it could be, then started moving to comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing his Rogue I'm such a state. It made something in his heart ache, and made every muscle and bone in his body react for her beyond his control.

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer! Don't touch me!" Rogue said in a commanding voice, putting out her hand to stop him.

He stopped, hurt by her rejection. Why didn't she let him in? Why was she blocking him off? Why was she hurting so much...? He knew the answer to that. and he wasn't sure what to do about it. "Rogue. I-"

"No Joseph! No! I-I, we! We can't do this! We can't do that! What we just did..."

"But...Why?"

Rogue shuck her head from side to side. this got Joseph angry. He stepped passed Rogue's hand and trapped her arms tightly. "Why Rogue? Is it because I can touch you, but you don't have any control over your own powers? Is it because your scared of actually having a relationship? What? What is it Rogue? I can, have and will give you whatever your hearts desire. I know you feel something for me or else you wouldn't have kissed me back. Wouldn't have told me all that you have. Wouldn't be as close as we are now. I know you Rogue. I know you want a family and Someone to love you. I can be that guy. I can love you and give you what you want. I can protect you! you know I can. So why do you keep pushing me away?" Rogue shuck her head, unable to look him in the eye. It was the argument that she had been trying to fight against in her mind. But she was losing it. Joseph shuck her roughly. "Why Rogue...? On no..." Joseph suddenly dropped her arms and stepped back a few steps. "It's him isn't it? You have a thing for that no good bad boy gambit." Rogue didn't meet his eyes, knowing it was true. she even had a guess that if Gambit hadn't stopped by when he did, she might have just done more than just kissed Joseph tonight. Joseph stepped back in, closer to her, taking one of her arms in his grip and her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Rogue, all he will do is bring you pain! He doesn't care about you. He cares about the challenge you are. He wants you in that way so he has something to brag about. I don't want him to do that to you Rogue. He will leave you and you know this. He's a ladies man and will sleep with anything in a skirt, which shows how bad he'd be in a committed relationship. He won't stick around in one place rogue. That boy is a loose cannon, bring trouble where ever he goes and you know this... So why are you falling for him?" Rogue still didn't say anything. There was an answer in her eyes though, but Joseph didn't like it. In fact he wanted to crush it. "He's left Rogue." Rogue looked at him confused for a moment. "He's gone. He's gone back home to where he belongs. to the gutters of New Orleans where he belongs."

Rogue shuck her head, a little confused and anger Coming to her. "No...! No, no he doesn't. He's a good man at heart. He just has bad things happen to him. And he's not gone! He's here in the mansion helping Logan with security." Rogue pushed Joseph off.

There seemed to be a little stand off between the two until Joseph spoke, shaking his head. "No Rogue, he left a few hours ago. I saw him slip out the window and take off. He didn't want to be with us for when the vampires come and attack us. He thinks he'll be better off alone. He's gone Rogue. I'm sorry."

Rogue pushed past Joseph in disbelieve. She stormed out of the kitchen, not knowing where she was going, but knowing that she was going to find Joseph and prove him wrong. She didn't know why proving him wrong seemed so important at the moment, but it may have been because if she proved him wrong about Gambit, she could prove him wrong about what was happening between them. Then again the voice from the cloud in her head spoke, 'Why though do you so desperately want to push him away? Are you scared? Scared of your true feelings for him? Scared that if you give into him then your whole attention seeking party will be ruined?'

'Ah ain't no gawd damn attention seeker, and that ain't what or why ah'm rejectin' em,' rogue replied angrily to the voice. 'who tha he'll r ya anyway? Who are ya n whatta ya doin in ma mind?'

The voice just gave a deep laugh, 'in time.'

Rogue didn't know what that meant but she knew the presence of the voice had gone and she was back on track, focusing on finding Gambit. Joseph was hot on her trail as she twisted and turned down the quite empty corners. It was strange having the mansion so empty and quite like this. It made it spooky. Rogue even jumped a little in fright as Logan stepped out from around a corner. "Rogue, downstairs! Everyone's moving to the basement."

"Logan ain't you been on security all day with Gambit?"

Logan felt confused by her question then looked past her to Joseph who'd stopped behind her. He glared at Joseph. He'd gone behind orders and spoken to Rogue. Logan soon moved his gaze back to Rogue. "Yeah, he was. But that was over an hour or so ago. We ended up moving the controls to the security control downstairs in the basement. We left it Ororo and Scott to manage. I ain't seen the Cajun since. Why you lookin' for em?"

"So, he's not workin on security any more?"

"Not any more. What does-"

"And ya ain't seen him since? Well, is he still did he come upstairs? Can't you smell where he-"

"Rogue what's with all these questions bout the Cajun?" Logan growled, annoyed not only at her constant questioning, but at her ignoring his.

"He's left." Rogue and Logan turned to look at Joseph who said this coldly. Rogue shot him glares where Logan asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I said. He left around an hour ago. I saw him leave."

"He hasn't left!" Rogue pissed at him.

Logan had a raised eyebrow to this, curious at why the Cajun would just up and leave like that when he seemed to really care about the saftey of the people in the mansion. But then again, Logan saw Gambit's character as dodgy and up and leaving seemed to fit right in with it making it believe able.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but he's gone!"

"Your lieing. He's probably downstairs-"

"Rogue." Logan said in a tone that demandes attentions Rogue turned to look at him, hope in her eyes that he'd have the answer to gambits whereabouts he was going to hate to hurt her like this. "I haven't smelt a fresh scent of his for over an hour now, and I've been rounding the mansion from top to bottom. I think Joseph might be telling the truth."

Rogue shock her head in disbelieve. "No! He ain't left...! And if he has then he'll be coming back!" Rogue said, turning around to face Joseph. "Just like he did before with that guy who tired ta kidnap meh. He ain't abandoned us! He'll be back, just you watch!"

And Rogue stormed on passed the two annoyingly frustrated men towards the basement of the mansion. Joseph and Logan eyed each other. Logan growling lowly, not likening how things seemed between Rogue and Joseph. Then Joseph asked, "Whatever did happen to that guy anyway?"

"He's useless, so I'll be getting rid of em tomorrow for sure. Now, I think it's time you went to bed too. Guys side in on the right. And Joseph." Logan said, stopping him by placing a hand on Joseph's chest. "Anything happens to that girl, I'm coming after you!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap: **Jean has been trying for most of the day to find the Professor but has had no luck. Emma insults her calling her weak and takes over. Jean exits Cerebro and bumps into Logan who's telling people to start heading downstairs to the ground floors as it's getting later. Jean goes to the kitchen to get some food when she finds Rogue in the kitchen. Jean asks what's wrong with Rogue. Rogue admits that she's talked to Kurt like the other X-Men wanted and informs Jean that he'll tell all tomorrow when he wakes up again. Jean feels awkward with how Rogue puts it. Jean apologies for how she acted in the van and admits to Rogue that she's been getting annoied and jealous of Emma as she found Emma and Scott together in the forest. Rogue now feels awkward asking why Jean's suddenly opening up to her. Jean doesn't know but asks Rogue if she really thinks she's a bitch. Rogue tells Jean what she really feels about her, saying she's not a bitch, but she's a teachers pet and had it easy, but now the Professor's gone and she's got competition she's finally understanding how hard life is for the rest. Jean apologies for being a teachers pet saying she never knew. Rogue forgives her. From then they get friendly and jokey towards each other with Rogue explaining why she was attracted to Scott and that she's confused about Joseph and Gambit. When Jean insists that Rogue and Joseph had a thing before Gambit Rogue admits she doesn't want anything because she cant control her powers and she doesn't want to get around her powers, but learn how to control them so she can get married and have kids. Jean tries to say Rogue's evolving to cheer her up in the hopes that she may learn to touch. Rogue admits she doesn't know what's going on with her powers. at the end of their conversation Jean says that it doesn't matter about her powers anyway because she has two guys after her. Joseph then chosen to walk into the kitchen. he had been looking for Rogue. Jean leaves them alone. Joseph makes small talk stating that Rogue and Jean didn't get on last time. Rogue explains how Jean apologied while washing the bowl she had been eating ice cream from. As she's talking Joseph comes up behind her and puts his hands on her waist, slipping his hands under her top and touching her bare skin. Shocked Rogue turns around, not knowing what to say or do, then Joseph kisses Rogue and she kisses him back, caught up in the moment. Rogue pushes Joseph away after she gets her head back and tells him to stay away from her. Joseph explains about the magnetic barrier he's created to making touching Rogue work, but rogue still pushes him away. Confused, angry and jealous Joseph starts saying horrible things about Gambit and how Gambit dosen't care for Rogue and had left. Rogue walks out of the room hurt and unset and determined to prove Gambit hadn't left. while she's walking the walls a voice in her head tells her that she was in delinal of her feelings for Joseph. Rogue rejects the voice and finds Logan. she asks where Gambit is as Logan's been with him all day on security, but Logan says he doesn't know. Rogue asks Logan to look for Gambit, but he says no and orders her downstairs. Rogue goes upset and Joseph follows. She hopes to find Gambit downstairs.

**Chapter 16**

Rogue tried her best to stay awake as she kept waiting and wanting to hear the sound of a door opening. She kept wanting to think that any moment Gambit would walk through those doors and she would ponce on him, yelling at him for disasapearing and yelling at Joseph for doubting him. A thought had crossed Rogue's mind, which made it even harder for her to sleep. Rogue had thought about if she ended up dreaming of Gambit being attacked by the vampires. It was a horrible thought and one some of the others picked up on. Rogue's eyes shifted to Kitty who was still out cold from her attack. There were bite marks on her neck, a few bruses and a lack of blood, but apparently to Hank, nothing inside her was changing. She was still alive and wasn't a vampire. Although he did need to clean hers and Pete's blood to be sure there was no vampire venom. Besides from that they were going to be fine. Hopefully wake up tomorrow. Rogues eyes moved to were she could see the guys at the other far side of the room. Her brother Kurt was asleep there. At least she knew everything was going to be alright with him, and he was going to help make it seem like she was less crazy tomorrow. Logan was sat up awake, looking after everyone. He looked towards Rogue, eyeing her. Rogue looked away from Logan, feeling heavy with hurt as those eyes seemed cautious of her. It just showed how little trust Logan had in her. Rogue turned around in her sleeping bag to end up facing Jean. Rogue really couldn't believe how much they'd turned into friends now since the whole outing up top. Jean had been the first person Rogue had talked to about what Joseph had revealed in the kitchen, only she left the kissing part out. Jean had been shocked as rogue basically told her that Joseph had told her that he liked her, and didn't understand why she didn't like him and that he was jealous of Gambit. Jean had been understanding and strangely comforting. Although, she'd had to turn into a bit of a mama taking care of the younger kids and making sure they were alright, so rogue guessed she just got the baby care treatment everyone else (except Emma) was getting from Jean. Jean had set rogues mind to rest when rogue had wanted to go out looking for Gambit, and had convinced her to stay and try and sleep, that he'll be back later. They had slept side by side and now rogue was facing a sleeping Jean.

Slowly, Rogue started drifting off. It was late after all and she was tired. but alas, there was no rest for Rogue as she came to standing in front of the cloud.

_ Rogue had thought hard and deeply about what to do and had come up with an idea. Her emotions were high in fear, worry, panic, anger, confusion and every other seemingly dark emotion that just seemed to bury her, and give the cloud power. The cloud scared her as she could see and feel it's power, but she really wanted to check in on the Professor. So Rogue thought hard about the Professor and even called out his name as she began walking into the cloud, her hand shaking with unsureness as she reached out for it. Only, she was stopped from entering as purple sparkes from the cloud shock out at her and sent her flying backwards into the deep dark depths of her mind. Rogue was spinning and drowning into nothingness in her sleep. seeing nothing. smelling nothing. Tasting nothing. Feeling nothing. Hearing nothing._

Until a fibrating phone rang out into the darkness. The X-Men stired as they heard Storm answer her phone.

"Hello... Yes, what in heavens is the matter child... Oh, stay hidden, were on our way."At hearing storm go from sleepiness, to full conscious panic, the other members of the X-Men rose up awake from their sleep and paid attention to the weather witch as she addressed the team. "The Morlocks are in trouble. We need to act fast and get there faster. Logan, Scott, Emma, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Rogue and Joseph, come with me. The rest of you are under Hanks care and supervision. Keep them safe Hank and under ground. Let's go!" Storm commanded and was shortly followed by the team.

They quickly changed into their alfits and hurried into the X-Van with Logan driving. "What's going on Ro?"

"That was a little girl on the phone, crying. The Morlocks have been attacked."

"What?" Evan gasped, shock and anger coursing through him as he punched the van pull. "ARUGH, I never should have left." His eyes darted to Rogue. "Did you know about this?"

"What? No! No ah didn't!"

"But you could see all the other vampire attacks! What, your new vampy powers failing you? You can't see my people getting attacked-"

"Enough Evan!" Called Storm from the front of the van. "I don't think whoever has attacked the Morlocks are these vampires. Look out the window, it is already dawn and I could still hear screams in the background. And the little girls discription of lasers, bombs and guns attacking the Morlocks doesn't seem to link with the vampires. I think someone else, like this friends of humanity group, have attacked them Evan."

Evan grinned his teeth and clutched his fists in the air. "Sorry." He gritted through teeth to Rogue.

"Speaking of the HOF, how we gonna get past those members." The van stopped as Logan said this. The people protesting against mutants were still outside the gate. Logan turned back to look at Kurt.

"Oh no." Kurt said, but let out a breath and teleported them over the wall. He rocked with dizzyness in his seat next to Rogue, but later as they drove into town, Kurt sat up as if he'd just woken up. "Hey, I don't feel as tired as I did last time."

"Must be your powers improving from using em." Rogue said, offering him a smile. From the corner of her eye, as she placed a gloved hand on Kurt's shoulder and said this, she saw Joseph, who was behind her, studying her carefully. She tried to ignore his intense gaze. It just made her feel small and bad.

"Hey, where's Gambit anyway?" Evan asked. Rogue doubted that anything worse could have been said.

Jean looked back, eyeing Rogue as she spoke. "He's most likely still back at the mansion."

"Don't count on it Red. I smelt the place before we left. That Cajuns scents long gone."

Jean glared at the back of Logan's head, but Rogue didn't really see this. Instead she just kept her head down. Three long fingers came over her gloved fist and Rogue smiled back at her brother.

When they got to the entrance of the tunnels, Joseph quickly pulled Rogue aside so that they would be the last ones to go down the ladder into the tunnels. He pulled her to the side so only they could hear each other. Rogue protested a little, but didn't want to make a scene so not as much. "Joseph, what-"

"Please, just hear me out. I'm sorry about the other night Rogue. I'm not sure what came over me. I-I guess it was just the excitement. Just the joy of figuring out I can touch you... You might think that you are tortured by your powers, and it's yours and alone your burden to bear. Your wrong Rogue... It hurt me knowing that no matter how close I thought we were getting there was always something between us... Skin. Arguements. Him... I'm sorry that I'm jealous Rogue. I really am. I know I was harsh and horrible last night even though I was right, but I was angry. Angry that I felt as if all the barriers between us had finally been knocked down, and then he comes along and... I felt -feel- like I was losing you... I don't want to lose you Rogue. all I want you to know is that whatever you decided... I always want to be there by your side. In you life... I care a lot about you Rogue... You gave me purpose, hope and a home when I felt like a hollow tool and homeless... I owe you the life that I have now Rogue. I know it may seem that I'm idolising you because you brought me to the X-Men and gave and a home... But it's so much more than that... You have been my closest, dearest and only friend... And I love you... I don't want to lose you Rogue... So if stepping down and stepping away is what I have to do, then I'll do it even if my heart breaks and tells me every day I want more..."

Joseph stepped away from Rogue, letting go of her arm, but Rogue's bottom lip had dropped. She couldn't believe it. This was... This was so... Strange for Rogue. So unexpected. So confusing. So hurting and heart wrenching. She wanted to be flattered by the love, but she didn't know if she wanted it or not. She felt like a right mean girl messing him about like this. She had been clear that she didn't want anything like that, but still. from the way he was talking and all the feelings and voices in her head, she felt horrible that she'd hurt Joseph so bad. She could see the white pain in his eyes and knew he was trying to keep the tears back.

"I can't live without you Rogue... Please. Don't push me away. I'll do anything to keep you in my life and keep you safe. Just please... Trust me and give me a chance."

How could she say no to him? "J-Joseph, ah... Ah'm Sorrah. Ah... Ah neva meant ta hurt ya or drive ya away or anythin... But, ah just don't... Ah mean ah do. Ah care bout ya a lot but ah don't..."

"You don't think you love me..."Pain stung his eyes as he searched in Rogue's. Then he shuck his head, no." I don't believe you don't love me Rogue. I know you struggle to understand what love is because of all the betrayal you've gone throw by people you have cared about, but I'm nothing like them. Or at least I'm trying not to be... Rogue you make me want to do the right thing. I think about you all the time. I right thinking of my life before, and my life with you now... I can't imagine a better another life without you Rogue. That's why I'm asking. Even if you can't see it now or don't want to understand your feelings for me now, then I'll wait. I'll try and wait and distance myself... But Rogue all I ask is that you don't push me away. Please."

Rogues bottom lip was shaking. Her mind bottling with confusion. She couldn't think of anything to say. no she didn't love him and no in time she wouldn't discover she loved him. No, they were lies. She didn't know what she felt about Joseph. He...was right. Maybe. Maybe it wasn't love she felt for him. Or maybe it was love, but not the kind he thought. Questions with no answers rattled around Rogue's brain and she was thankful for Scott calling out to them to follow them down.

"Alright porkypine, lead the way." Logan said and Evan started towards the hide out. But as they turned a corner, there was one float of an object which made them all stop and some gasp. Logan and even were by the mans side the moment they saw him. Evan turned him round, identifying him, and Logan checked for a plus.

"Ray Burns?"

"He's dead." Logan said gruffly.

Evan looked up to Logan, his nerves and fear rising. "What, but... But..."

Storm was at his side, holding or trying to hold him. But evan simply pushed her off him and run deeper into the tunnels. The others ran after him, trying to keep up. they came to find other dead bodies, shattered around the tunnels to the hide out, but it was the inside of the Morlocks hid out that scared everyone.

"Oh my God." Jean said.

"Fuck." Logan swore, then began growling.

"No." Evan said falling to his knees. "They're dead... They're all dead... Noooo." Evan hit the ground hard in frustration. It was a massacre death, with blood painting the walls, and bodies pooling the floor. The lights flickered, struggling to be in existence.

"No Evan. They may not be. Not all of them." Storm said beside him.

"Everyone, pair up and search the tunnels. Jean, Emma, stay here and try to sense any survivers, the rest of you, search the tunnels. Becareful. The murders may still be in the tunnels."

Slowly the group split up. Joseph looked at Rogue worried about how she was coping with this. Rogue was disgusted and paler than usual, but having nightmares about the holocaust and weapon X had toughened Rogue up and made it so these bodies weren't the first dead bodies shed seen. But they were the first she'd seen in person. It made her sick to think of the people- no, the killers who could do this to people. It made her think of how lucky she was to have had those dreams about Storm, Kitty and Pete, but made her worry about the Professor and Magneto. Oh God, the Professor. if he dies... Rogue was pale and shaking a little, but her brother Kurt had been sick.

She moved to tend to him, and she parted with him. Scott and Jean had held each other and Jean was a little sick although she swallowed it. Emma just looked on quite like Rogue. Shocked. Logan was already moving throw the bodies. Evan was crying his failure at being there for them. Storm was comforting him with sadness and sorrow of her own, and Joseph was glaring as well as looking just as shocked and upset. He couldn't help but hate whoever did this. He hated that Rogue had seen this and now he couldn't stop her from ever unseeing hated that it was her friends of kinds that had suffered and that she would be in mourning. But most of all he was annoyed and angry that he may have had something to do with this. Soon, Scott left Jean and he and Joseph paired up to search the rest of the tunnels in silence.

Kurt was slowly making his way throw the tunnels. Still in shock. They didn't talk about it. Rogue just told him where she was or where she was going so he felt more safe. They needed to move more quickly and search more areas, but Kurt wasn't helping the search much. Rogue didn't blame him for being in shock, but how she was coping was searching hard and far for others.

So Rogue had walked down a tunnel away from Kurt to come out into another tunnel. She looked the other tunnel up and down, seeing nothing or no body. She was about to turn back down the tunnel and return to Kurt, but something caught her attention. Rogue jumped down and walked over to the ladders. Rogue reached down into the inch of water and pulled out the card she saw. It was a half shingled king of hearts. Rogue heart buckled. She looked up the ladder, seeing a little trail of blood going up.

"Kurt." Rogue called to him. Rogue started climbing up the ladder, but not even half way up, Kurt was besides her pulling her down and scanning her over. "Rogue, are you alright? Are you hurt? Vhats vrong? Vhat happen?" Kurt was really jumpy and on edge. What had happened to those other people had freaked him out, but if anything happened to rogue, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Ah'm finah Kurt, ah just think that there might be someone up here. Just letting ya know." After Rogue pushed his hands off her, Rogue climbed the ladder, coming out into a street allie way.

Rogue didn't realise how late it was. The sun was up high in the sky. It must have been afternoon by now. They had been down in the sewers searching all day for survivers. The realisation hit Rogue hard. If they had been searching all this time and still not found one, how likely was it they'd find someone alive.

Kurt climbed up the ladder after Rogue. They began walking down the allie way, stopping when they heard a hiccup of a sob. Rogue moved forward first with Kurt close behind her. They rounded an allie way into an even smaller allie with bins in it. Rogue moved in further and began looking inside and behind the bins. Then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Rogue reached out her hand and pulled the dirty white sheet away from the girls body. Rogue's eyes widened as she saw a shaking little girl no older than six, crying quietly and shaking in the corner. She was terrified.

"Don't hurt me... Please." She whispered.

Rogue bent down onto her knees, moving the bin and whatever was proventing her from the little girl. "Ah'm not gonna hurt ya. Ahm here ta help ya. dont worry. Everything's gonna be alright now. Ah'm gonna help ya. The X-Men are gonna help ya. Are you hurt? are you ok?" The girl didn't answer, just shuck. "Are you a Morlock...? I know Evan."

The girl looked up to Rogue at the meant ion of Evans name. "Y-you k-know e-Evan?"

"Yes, ah do. He's down in the tunnels with some others who are tryin ta help. Were all here ta help. Were gonna protect you now. Your safe now. We've got ya." Rogue reached out her gloved hand towards the girl. She was shaking still and she thought she would duck out of her touch. Rogue kept her hand out close to the girl, but not touching her. She thought she'd let the girl come to her instead so she could trust Rogue without it being forced. But what Rogue didn't expect was for the pink haired girl to jump at her and hug her middle tight. So tight it was hard to breath at first. The child held on to Rogue for dear life. Rogue turned back to look up at Kurt as she stroked the girls hair as she sobbed into her chest. " Kurt, go back down and get storm and Evan, or someone." Kurt who had come up behind Rogue, seeing the little girl, nodded his head then disappeared.

Rogue turned back to the girl. "Sugar, was anyone else with you? Did you see anyone else?" The girl didn't answer just sobbed. "Did you see anyone with black and red eyes...?" The girl breath caught in her throat. " He's tall and thin and goes by the name of Gambit"

The little pink haired girl looked up to Rogue. "H-he sabed m-me. H-he asked m-me not to say a-anything a-about him. H-he saved m-me."

Rogue let go of a breath of half relief. "Where did he go? Did he go back into the tunnels? Did he run away?"

"H-He made a a call. H-he called p-people. P-people to help. T-then h-he said he was gonna w-watch out for m-me from the r-roof t-tops. I-I saw h-him a few times. L-looking down at me. T-there was n-nothing h-he could do to s-stop the o-others dieing. T-they were all d-dead."

Rogue held the girl closer and tighter, and eyed the sky. Tears were forming in her own eyes. She could only imagine how horrible it had been for the girl at her age to see all that she had saw. Even she, Rogue, and a few of the other adult mutants were completely sickened by what they had saw, found. The poor girl had been a part of that. It sickened Rogue. It was just sick. How could anyone do THAT to mutants? To people? To normal, scared, vunerable people? Why would they kill them?

'Because they are afraid. Mutants are different. Mutants are the future.' Said the voice from the cloud.

Rogue shuck it off and tried thinking of something else. Gambit. Where was Gambit now? Why had he ran off? "Did he say anything else?" Rogue asked. She knew Gambit had told the girl not to mention him, but why? Why not? He'd been a hero and saved the poor girl hadn't he? She said he got her out. Rogue believed that. Why hadn't he got in contact with the X-Men sooner or... Or came to them during the night. He'll what was he doing out and at the scene of the crime anyway? Rogue couldn't help but feel she was missing something. The girl shuck her head. "H-he didn't want me t-to tell y-you bout him."

Rogue nodded her head, and thought she had no other chose, but to trust his wishes. She didn't, after all, want to give Gambit an unneeded bad name or surspision. Besides, next time she saw him, she'd grad him into a smaller room and question him about it. But the thing was she didn't know where or when the next time she saw him would be. People were getting hurt. People were getting killed. This was worse than having to deal with Apocolypse. This couldn't go on. She couldn't risk any more people hurt. There was only one idea in mind and she hoped it worked.

"Ok, ok sugar. Well keep this 'tween us then, yeah. Don't tell anyone you saw him or you know him alright? You just got up and ran and hid, ok sugar. Your a good girl. A good girl. Your safe now. Your safe."

Just then, Kurt POOFED into the Allie. Soon Logan and Storm and the others, emerged from the tunnels and came to find the child tightly wrapped into Rogue. It took Evan and Storm to finally calm her down and let go of rogue, but it was hard as the girl was hanging onto rogue for dear life. Soon though, they pulled the girl away and made her tell her story.

She had been playing with the other children Morlocks like any other day, when all of a sudden the alarms go off and they are moved into a room for safe keeping. Sarah, whom name was the little pink haired girls, told the X-Men how she watched and saw from a hole in the wooden door they were hiding behind the other Morlocks be killed by these big horrible group of mutants. This confused and startled a lot of the X-Men. They had questioned the little girl, asking if they were vampires, but Sarah had told them that they were all different and nothing like the vampires discription. It scared all the X-Men of this new threat. More and more enimes and threats kept popping up, but not enough answers or solutions as to stop or prepare for them. The girl told the story of how the children were found and how she cried in the corner of the room. How she thought she was a goner. The girl looked at Rogue as she told the rest of her story of how she thought back a little, but was already hurt and weak and so slipped past the mutant killers, down the sewers and up the ladder, out of the sewers. Rogue could tell from the part where Sarah discribes her escape that it had really been Gambit who had found Sarah in the corner, weak and bleeding and had got them out of the tunnels by fighting. Rogue closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. Gambit was hurt. He was hurting and he had saved a girl from death. He had thought against these mutant killers and gotten hurt by trying to save them. Rogue felt herself question if he was still...

She couldn't bare it any more. She was upset, but couldn't be around the X-Men. She began walking away from the X van where Kurt and the others were checking Sarah over for medical attention. No one seemed to focus on Rogue as she slipped away. She was glad. She needed time to think and cry. She felt the sobs now as she turned down an allie way corner just to be out of sight and ear shot, but still able to hear and do something if something happened or she was needed. Rogue began sobbing as quietly as she could into her hand. The fear of Gambit being amount one of those dead bodies terrified her. What if he really had died trying to save Sarah. What if the last thing she'd said to him was "Ah'll tell ya later?" Why did she have to tell him later? Why couldn't she have just spilled her guts out right there in the forest? She hated herself for not telling Gambit how she truly felt about him. She knew it was probably a bad idea, what with him being a gorgous flirtatious Cajun who liked, no loved sex and was always on the go and then she was just some cooped up little insecure Goth girl who could touch, or express much emotion to anyone because it hurt her to think she could never have something more with a person. They were at total lose. Total opposites. But somehow, she'd fallen for the raggin' Cajun. maybe she was like all the other girls who he bedded and she'd just finally fallen for his charm, but still. She wished, even if he didn't return the feelings that she'd told him how confused, yet certain of her feelings she'd felt about him.

Rogue thoughts moved off Gambit the moment Joseph turned the corner. He looked down at Rogue, sadness and upset in his own very pale eyes. He slowly took a step closer to her. She didn't move away. She still hid behind her gloved hand as a sob hiccuped in her throat. Her eyes were still red and wet from her crying. Unsure and not really thinking clearly, Rogue didn't retaliate when Joseph wrapped his arms around rogue and brought her into a hug. She didn't want him to see her crying, but at the same time, she would much rather it be him than anyone else. It was true that before Gambit had come back, Joseph had been her closest friend. The person she would open up to and be all close to. All those months of close friendship and now she felt bad. Horrible that she feared Gambit might be dead, but bad that she had pushed Joseph away as soon as another guy showed up in her life. Was she really that cruel? She didn't mean to be. And Joseph was being so kind and so good to her. He'd admitted he was wrong in being pushy and that he had strong feelings for her. She should have been grateful to have such a good friend like Joseph willing to do and give up anything just to make sure she was happy. And he was putting her before himself he was hugging her and rocking her in his arms, trying to make sure she was alright.

He was right, a little part in Rogue came to realise. He was right. She did feel something for him, even if just a little bit. She wasn't completely sure what that something was, but she did feel it just like he felt something for her. But now was too soon to suddenly come out with it. She'd possibly just lost someone she really cared for and she couldn't just say these things to Joseph just because he was good at comforting her. Good at knowing where and how to stroke her to calm her down And how to make her feel safe enough to cry. No. She couldn't crush his heart any more then she already had. But she didn't want to push him away. That would just crush him more. So she let him hold her and comfort her. It was so nice to be in his embrace. So strong and secure. He had a real tight hold on her. Really tight.

Rogue looked up to him to see that he himself had tears and hatred in his eyes. He squeezed and held rogue close to him while his eyes racked the area on look out. Then Rogue understood. She understood Joseph's pain. Joseph's worry. She understood that he needed her in his arms to feel secure just as much as she needed to be held. He was upset about what had happened to the Morlocks and angry. He also wanted her to be safe. Didn't want her to suffer the same fate. Rogue let her head rest against Joseph's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to ignore his tight blood stopping grip.

After a while, they pulled away and started to head back to the van. Sarah was being picked up and sent back to the mansion by angel who would be able to get past the mob in front of the gate. He'd been told what had happened, was shocked by it and agreed to help. He took Sarah in his arms and flew off to the X mansion.

"Alright, that's one survivor found, let's see if we can push our luck and find another." Logan tried to almost encourage them.

"... Logan."

"What is it Red?"

"... W... What if we don't find any more survivers? What happens to the rest of their b...bodies?"

Logan frowned deeply. He hated that he even had to say this. He'd never in his life time if he could prevent it wanted the kids to see something so life changing as this. He let go of a stressful breath. "We're gonna have to start movin their bodies to one place and start pilin' em up."

"What?" Evan spat in outrage. "You wanna build a pit?"

"No, I want to round the bodies up, have each of em identified, then sent to be buried or cremated or which ever send off they woulda wanted... I'm sorry youve all had to go through and see something like this... The world can be a harsh cruel son of a bitch."

"Logan." Storm frowned.

"I'm just lettin' them know the truth Storm. Doubt a little swearing is gonna do much damage after today. But when you down there passing bodies and bringing them back to the Morlocks hide out just remember, this is what Xavier is fighting against. What were all fighting against. Fighting against people so things like this don't happen. Our reason for existence as X-Men is to prevent things like this from happening. To create a better world for humans and mutants alike. Well... We failed royally tonight. But were just gonna have to keep going and keep trying...Guess we should get started then if we wanna be back before nightfall. Alright back into your teams."

Rogue gave one last look around the X-Men. Scott had a comforting arm around Jean's shoulders as she leaned into his shoulder, her eyes watering. Emma stood beside Scott, but turned away from him, looking down to the floor, upset. Evan was sat down on the floor devistated and Storm was trying to comfort him. Then Rogue's eyes fell back to Joseph besides her. He was looking down at her, eyes still upset and caring. He turned more to face her and said two simple but meaningful words. "Be careful."

Rogue nodded her head. It felt slightly awkward being around Joseph after everything that had happened, but at the same time she did feel comforted and safe in his presence. Like she knew that Joseph would always chose to protect her no matter what. It was really comforting to have that sort of person around, but it still sort of hurt. She may have admitted to herself that a little part of her did care for Joseph in that way, but the rest of her didn't. It was hard to think that she still wanted to be friends with someone who wanted more. It was hard to know what to do and not hurt them. Rogue nodded, and accepted another hug from Joseph saying. "Ah will if you will."

Rogue turned and came back to Kurt's side. Kurt looked upset. She couldn't blame him for looking so depressed. Everyone was. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and attempted to give him a smile even though it wasn't much of one. He tried to get a reassuring smile back before placing his hand over Rogue's and teleporting them back down into the tunnels.

Once they were alone together again Rogue decided to share her ideas with Kurt.

"Kurt, ah need ya ta do meh a favour."

Kurt looked at her puzzled. "Vhat?"

"Ah need ya ta teleport us back to the Brotherhood house."

"Vhat? Rogue, vhy? Vhat about the others?"

"Ah know ah know. It seems weird, but ah thi there's someone awaitin for us there. Someone who could give us some answers Bout everything that's goin' on. Maybe even information on where the Professor is."

"Vhat, vho? Vhy haven't you mentioned them till now? How do you know they'll be there? Vhy haven't you told the others? Vait, the Brotherhood... Is it Mystique?"

"No, it ain't. Ah only just thought of this person now and ah think, if ah'm right, that's where they'll be."

"Vait, how will they know to be there? How do you know they'll be there? Vho is it?"

"Ya about ta find out. Trust meh Kurt. Teleport us to the Brotherhood house, now."

Kurt stared a little longer at his sister, before he took her hand in his and teleported.


	17. Chapter 17

To **Raven34link, **arrr, thnks for pointing all that out. I'll just have to go back some time and change a few things around. And no, I defently do not think you are a bitch! Thanks again for the help.

**Recap**: The X-Men go to the Morlock tunnels to see how they can help. But instead they find a lot of dead bodies in the main tunnel. Evan is devistated and comforted by Storm. Logan tells them to split up and Rogue goes with Kurt. Rogue and Kurt end up walking down different tunnels when Rogue finds a playing card at the bottom of a ladder. She picks up the card and hides it. She calls for Kurt and they climb up the ladder after Rogue says she has a feeling about climbing it. In the allie way they come up from they find a little girl with pink hair and spikes sticking out of her body hidden behind bins. Kurt teleports back into the tunnels to inform the others they found a surviver and Rogue questions the girl. She asks if she had seen Gambit. The girl, called Sarah admits she was saved by him, but that Gambit had asked her not to tell anyone he was there. Rogue is curious about this, but trusts Gambit's reasons so tells the girl not to tell about Gambit saving her. The others arrive and Sarah tells her story of how the attack came unexpected. When Sarah tells her story, the X-Men are horror stricken. Rogue worries about Gambit and is comforted by Joseph who apologies to her for being so forward with her the other night. She accepts his apology and starts to rethink about what he said during the night about her likeing him, and she admits to herself that a part of her does like Joseph in that way. Scott comforts Jean and Evan is still being comforted by Storm. After having someone take Sarah back to the mansion, Logan orders the others to split up again and keep looking. Rogue leaves with Kurt and as soon as they are on their own she asks him to teleport her to the Brotherhood house. Kurt asks why, but trusts Rogue even when she doesn't answer his question and teleports them to the Brotherhood house.

**Chapter 17**

They appareded suddenly inside the hallway of the Brotherhood house hold. Rogue looked around, trying to see if she could spot her.

"Now can you tell me vhy we are here?" Asked Kurt

"What? Oh, errr." Rogue said as she remembered Kurt's presence. "Yeah. Irene. Irene should be here. Ah hope. She sees the future so she should know we're here and that we wanna speak ta her. Irene, are ya here?" Rogue called out to the darkness. The place was still a mess as they had found it in before.

"Irene? Your foster mother?" Kurt asked while following Rogue as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Ah thought maybe she would be here and could help us."

"But..." Kurt went silent. Rogue turned around to look at Kurt who looked confused and some what devistated. "I thought Irene sent Mystique vith a message of the future and you didn't believe her."

"Ah don't...! Well... Not one hunderd percent. Ah... Ah think Mystique was trying to warn us of something, but knowin' her slippery character ah think it's best not ta trust her completely. Think it'll be betta comin' direct from the horse's mouth, dontcha think?" Kurt nodded his head, but Rogue saw he looked worried. "Kurt?"

"I'm zorry, it's just... Rogue you've known Mystique for longer. Know her tricks better... But if your saying you believe her, then... Do you really believe that your lifes in danger?"

Rogue let go of a heavy breath. "Kurt, ah've told ya this before. The jobs we do, we put our lifes in danger all the time. 'Sides, all gotta die sometime. If it makes ya feel any better though, ah'll be extra careful to stay alive."

"Yes, that does make me feel loads better... Rogue, one other thing."

"Yeah."

"Mystique, she also said something about Joseph and Gambit in Irene's future vision or vhatever it's called. I... I know it's not right for me to ask, but vill yu please stay avay from them? I don't want you to get hurt Rogue. And I don't vant you to die either. If keeping avay from those two helps, then please do it. For me." Kurt asked, taking Rogue's hand in his.

Rogue felt taken back. She was biting her tongue on telling Kurt that it was her life and she decided who she saw. Not that it really mattered that much anyway. Gambit had ran off somewhere and she'd just knocked Joseph back. Joseph might still be around, but he was trying to do what was right by her, she knew, so she could easily get him to leave her alone now, she thought, by simply asking. But then something didn't seem right. It didn't seem like a good idea to have Joseph distancing himself from her. It didn't seem right that Gambit had tried to save the lifes of the Morlocks and had ran away. Rogue was scared he'd gotten hurt really badly and might have collapsed somewhere in a street. It was hard and horrible thinking thoughts of Gambit, so she tried thinking about how to answer Kurt's question."Ah... Ah can't make any promises Kurt, but ah will try and keep away from them both."

Kurt attempted a smile. "That's all I vanted to here. As long as your safe. I don't think it vould help anybody if you... You know. Besides, you'd be missed deeply."

Rogue nodded her head and squeezed Kurt's hand at this little heart-to-heart. "Ah can't promise ya Kurt that ah'll stay outta trouble. Trouble seems to be lumming around me, well, us at the moment. Well, it's always around us. But if ah have ta put myself in danger 'cause ah think, or the team thinks that there's a result worth it in the end, then ah'm gonna put maself in daner Kurt. Too many bad things have happened, 'n' we need ta start gettin' answers and solutions Kurt. It's why we're here. It's dangerous bein' away from the others without them knowin', but if Destiny's really here then it might just help us find the Professor."

"I'm affriad I can't help you locate the Professor Rogue." Came a soft voice from behind her. Rogue turned around to see Irene come out from her hiding place.

"Irene, your here." Rogue said, relief and joy over flowing inside of her.

"Yes child, I'm here, but we haven't got long. You have been in those tunnels most of the day and night is quickly coming. Soon they'll be here to try and take us. Now I know why your here Rogue and what you have come to ask me, but I' affraid I can't tell you who has your Professor Xaveir."

"What?" Rogue's smile fell. "Wait, what do ya mean? Do ya mean you know the where he is, but your just not gonna tell us, or you don't know where he is?"

"You know I can only give certain bits of information out Rogue. I'm affraid this is one of them."

"But... But... If you can't tell us where the Professor is, then why are you here? You must have something for us. Some kinda answers. Please Irene. We're desperate. The... The Morlocks. All those poor dear souls lost. Please Irene, you must have seen that coming. Why? Why did you let it happen? Who killed them? Where's Gambit?" Rogue questioned hystically. Kurt wondered why she had randomly added this last bit about Gambit.

Irene shuck her head and Rogue and Kurt felt their spirits lowen. "There was no stopping this attack Rogue. I'm sorry, but I'm affraid I have no regreats for not stepping in and preventing their deaths."

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled, outraged. This didn't seem like the person Rogue had told him about. The loving caring old blind woman who she had had to take care of.

"It was destiny's decition. That's not to say that I'm happy about all those people's deaths, but I couldn't intervein. The event is a nessasery in our future and although I sometimes struggle to understand reasons why, I know that not, somehow, informing the X-Men of the Morlocks deaths were best." Rogue and Kurt looked to each other, upset and disapointment within their eyes. "But there is something I can tell you about the Morlock attacks."

Both Rogue and Kurt turned, picking up their ears to listen closely to what Irene said next. "What? What can you tell us?" Asked Rogue.

"I can tell you Rogue that the people who attacked the Morlocks were not the same Vampires who have attacked your friends. I can tell you that they are not the same people who tried to kidnap you Rogue, but they work for the same person. I can tell you Rogue and Kurt that the same person who gave the orders to have you kidnapped Rogue is also the same person who tricked Magneto and Professor Xaveir out into the open for an ambush."

"You know about the Professor being kidnapped?" Asked Kurt while at the same time Rogue said, "You know who kidnapped them? Who Irene? Who kidnapped the Professor and Magneto? Why are they experimenting on them? Why do they wanna kidnap me?"

Irene stood tall and still waiting for them to finish speaking. "Yes Kurt I knew, and Rogue is telling the truth about their abdution. No Rogue, I can't answer those questions either. All I can say is that the person behind Professor Xaveir and Magneto's abdution also has a hand in the Vampire attacks."

"Vhat?" Said Kurt again, unsure wheather it was from outrage or shock. Possibly both.

Rogue just felt more confused as if she learnt an answer, but gained more questions. It was hard to keep up with everything. "Wait, so the guy who wanted to kidnap me kidnapped the Professor and Magneto? So that was his hence men tryng to take me? So he wanted me to experiment on too?"

"Yes." Irene simply said, watching and waiting for a light bulb to click.

"And this guy, he also has control over those Vampire creatures who have been killing people and kidnapping mutants."

"Yes." Irene said again, hoping Rogue was close to understanding, though she knew she was still a far way off.

"A-And he also ordered the attack on the Morlocks? He got mutants to kill the Morlocks?"

"Yes." Irene said again.

"But... But that doesn't make any sense! Why? Why is he kidnapping mutants? Why is he getting Vampires to kill people? Why's he kidnapped the Professor and Magneto? What experiments is he doing on them? Why is he after me? Who is he Irene? Who's behind all this? You've got to tell me! Got to tell us! People are getting hurt. A lot of people. You can't say that this is the right path if so many people are dieing! I know you Irene. I know you wouldn't want this. So who is it?" Rogue screamed frantically

"I know you know me Rogue." Irene said calmly. "And you also know that I don't like changing destiny. Especially of people's deaths. These things happen for a reason and they need to happen. Unfortantlly, all these deaths are nessessery."

Rogue and Kurt looked at Irene believing she had lost her mind. "T-That's not true Irene. Y-You saved me. You tried to save me. You had Mystique poss as Risty and try to make sure I didn't die when my powers spiked."

"That was because there were and are bigger plans involing you my dear child."

Rogue paused silently for a moment, not know what more to say. "W-Wait. Wait a minute. Y-Your saying that the only reason you got Mystique involved with me again was because you had bigger plans for me? Was because you wanted me to free Apocolypse? A-And now your letting all these innocent people die because... Because of me? Because somethings gonna happen ta meh in tha future? This is bullshit Irene!"

"Language-"

"No! No Irene. You don't get ta tell meh off not anymore. Ah thought ya cared about meh. Ah knew Mystique didn't but I thought-"

"I do care about you Rogue. There was more than just one reason to keep you alive when your powers sparked."

"Oh really. Well it's really nice to know that you did care weather ah died or not. But ya wanna know what ah care about? Ah care about those innocent vitcoms out there who are dieing 'cause of me. Tell me Irene, tell meh what I need to do ta make this stop! Tell meh how to find this madman!"

"I cannot do that Rogue and you know the answers don't come as simple as that. I'm telling you know all I can. I cannot help you find who has abducted Magneto and your Professor. I cannot tell you how to make these Vampire attacks stop. But what I can tell you you already know."

Rogue thought back to what Mystique was saying in the forest. Mystique had said don't trust the silver haired man or the red eyed boy, but do trust them in the end. "You sent Mystique. Why? Why shouldn't I trust Joseph or Gambit? What do you mean trust them but don't?"

"That my dear child is the complication of reading the future. In life there are times when you have to trust people and can trust people with certain things, but other times you can't. What I mean Rogue is that both boys have a secret behind them, but both really care about you and will try to protect you to the best of their abilites. But sometimes their secrets make them have to do things which may and will hurt you, but they don't intend to. Do you see now? They are being controlled, but you cannot reveal you know of this orelse things will become extremely difficult for all of you."

Rogue didn't understand and was still confused. "What do you mean they have secrets? What secrets Irene?"

"I've said all I can. Mystique also told you of the Vampires?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make sense either." Rogue snapped.

Kurt looked outside the window seeing that it was almost sun set. They were running out of time and needed to head back. But he too was confused and wanted to know more of what Destiny was trying to tell them.

"Beware the vampires, they are dangerous and will hurt you if given the chance, but also trust the vampires with your safety. This Rogue means that the Vampires are just doing their job. Doing what they've been ordered to do. You know now they are being controlled by someone. That someone Rogue has commanded them to brig back mutants for testing like Magneto and your Professor. They do it out of payment and as for the human lifes they take, that's just their hunting instint keeping them alive and strong. The Vampires have been told to collect the X-Men Rogue and you are an X-Men. But the person behind their control wants you unarmed. The Vampires know this and see this as a point of weakness."

"Wait so your saying that the Vampires want meh so they can, what? Trade me for their freedom? That would be worse wouldn't it? If the Vampires were free to kill more humans. Mutant's might not be being kidnapped, but the Vampires-"

"Also want to keep you safe."

"What? Why? Why would they care about-"

"I'm affraid Rogue, these little relations the boy Evan has been saying have been correct. If you think of your powers they are Vampireristic."

"Is that even a vord?" Asked Kurt, but he was ignored.

"Your sayin' ah'm a Vampire?" Rogue said sounding shocked and horrified at the idea.

"No, you are not, yet there are parts of you that are and Vampires do not really want to hurt there own. There is another reason but you will learn that in due time."

"Oh no. Not again. Please can you stop with these games and just tell meh already what's really goin' on 'n' what's gonna happen. Ah knew there was a reason ah hated your speeches and prodictions."

"I'm sorry Rogue, but there is something else I can tell you about your powers."

"Yeah what?" Rogue said knowing she wasn't going to like what Irene was going to say.

"You don't have to be affraid of your new found power Rogue. It is just one of the many new evolutions you will go through. You have the potenal for unlimitless power Rogue. Remember that."

"Wait, your telling me that me seeing these attacks on ma friends is part of ma powers now? That ah'm gonna get more powers and be more powerful?" Rogue bit back her fright.

"Yes. Rogue what is happening is your powers are expanding upon your absorbtion abilities. The visions you keep having when your friends are in danger is because your powers are evolving and when you absorb people you are imprinting with them. You are able to feel what the real person is feeling unconsiously, but only if those feelings are running high. I'm sure if you focused more on one certain person, then you would even be able to enter their mind, like a physic and a bit of an asteral projecter. Your powers work with people's souls you see and if my visions are right you may just be able to do something more, but I'd rather not say."

Rogue seemed bewildered, revealed, painicked, intrigued and happy all at the same time. "Y-You mean I might be able to touch? soon?"

"I cannot say, but I would think the asteral projecting and the new ability to create physic links with those you have absorbed would give you more answers to how you were able to contact your Professor."

"That's how it happened? How I was able to find him? Talk to him...? But... Irene I didn't try to get in contact with him the first time. The second time I tried getting in contact with him it didn't work. There's something in ma head-"

"I know and I'm warning you now Rogue, do not trust it! Stay away from it."

Rogue became scared at Irene's harsh voice. Rogue knew she didn't like the purple cloud in her head, but if Irene was acting like that towards it then it must be something really bad. "You can't tell me what it is can you?"

Irene shuck her head and Rogue felt small. Small and alone. And scared. "It's late. You must get going now!" Said Irene who dissapeared back into the shadows of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Rogue said as she quickly crossed from the enterence towards the back door of the Brotherhood house. As Rogue throw open the back door her eyes widened as she looked up into the Vampire that Evan had said looked just like her. Her green eyes were brighter than Rogue's and her hair was blond, but there was defently a resemblance. The Vampire raised her eyebrow.

"Now now, where you goin' in such a rush sugah?" She said in such a seducing voice. She took a step in and Rogue backed up.

"Rogue." Kurt said, painic running through his voice. He made to jump by his sister and protect her, but instead he felt himself being turned around and hit hard across the kitchen. Rogue turned and saw a Black haired Vampire in the other doorway who had hit Kurt so hard that his body left a mark where it had impacted on the kitchen wall. Rogue went to move besides Kurt but found a iron like grip on her arm prevent her. Her head turned back around to face her Vampire look alike.

"Nothing you can do for him now sugah. Ah heard there was a little Vamp runnin' round, lookin' like meh. Sounds like ya just like meh too. Just like us." The Vampire smiled to the other one in the doorway. She smiled back, then began moving over to Kurt. Rogue's fears and worry went towards her brother and his saftey.

"Ah'm nothing like y'all!" Rogue spun and punched the vampire in the face.

It did nothing to her and she just began chuckling. "Maybe she's right DeeDee. She isn't strong like us. Ah thought she was suppose ta have mutant powers just like us. Oh well, guess we'll just have ta give her in." Said the Vampire still holding Rogue tight.

As a last resort tactic, Rogue bite her glove, pulling it off and reached out her bare hand to the Vampire's face, hoping her powers would have some effect on the Vampire to hurt her and let her go. The Vampire screeched in agony, as did Rogue as both stumbled back. Rogue was quick, forcing herself to maintain her surroundings. She took in the black haired Vampire known as DeeDee running at her and dodged, leaping past DeeDee who knocked into the other Vampire and Rogue reached out her bare hand to Kurt. Touching his bare check, Rogue teleported them both away.

XXXXX

Elsewhere, the other X-Men stood panting in the sewers, looking up to a grid they had just climbed down into the sewers from. They had gone back to the X-Van to search for Kurt and Rogue who had disapeared and weren't answering their communicators when they were attacked by Vampires. Logan turned to look at the rest of the remaining X-Men. The only surviving people who were left and weren't taken were Storm, Emma and Jean. They had lost Scott, Joseph, Evan and Bobby to the Vampires. There was just too many of them.

"Evan." Storm breathed, noticing Evan was not with them. She began moving back to the stairs, when Logan caught her, trapping her in a bear like hug. SHe struggled against him, telling him to let her go and that she had to get Evan.

"Sorry Ro. He's gone. There's nothing you can do."

Storm fell to her knees, sobbing. Logan bent down on one knee, hating seeig Storm like this. It was twisting his heart in ways that made him feel wrong. He patted her back for comfort, not sure how to properly comfort her. Storm moved more into Logan's chest,resting her head on his shoulder and crying on it.

"Scott." Jean breathed out while looking up to the grid.

"He's gone too. And it's all your fauilt!" Emma said in a turned to look at Emma who was walking up to come to a stand off with Jean. As Emma looked ready to strike, Jean got on the defencive. "If it wasn't for you being all helpless and useless then Scott would never have had to sacrific himself to save your perfetic life."

"That's enough Frost!" Bellowed Logan's voice. He stood up tall, supporting Storm as he led her over to the two teenagers. "Look, it was a suprize attack. We weren't prepared for it and we lost good men to those blood sucking creeps. But we can't start turning and blaming each other. If we do that then we're as good as dead. The others didn't go down in a fight just so we could stand around in a stinkin' sewer and complain about who's fauilt it is. They went, hoping to give us time to find a solution to this mess we're in. And we are gonna find out how to that those blood suckers down, then we'll see about getting our boys back. For now though, we ain't safe here and we ain't safe going up top. I suggest we stick to the sewers and find our way back to the mansion through the sewers. Come on. Let's go. And enough with the death glares already. You two can rip at each others throats after this is over."

And Logan walked past them, taking care to support Storm as her fear of entrapped spaces seemed to become worse.

XXXXX

Rogue was breathing heavy as she looked up to see where they were. They were back in the main Morlock tunnels. Rogue winced at all the dead bodies that surround her and Kurt. She tried to ignore that she and her borther were ontop of a death bed, and checked to see if Kurt was still breathing. He was which was a relief, but that bump and blood on the back of his head told her that she needed to get him to a doctor fast. Looking around once again, she couldn't see or hear any of the X-Men.

"Hello, Logan? Storm? Scott? Jean? Can anyone hear me?" NO answer came from her communication link.

Taking hold of Kurt again, carefully as she was one glove short, she craddled his head in her lap and held onto him by his chest. She thought of the next place she might find help.

XXXXX

Rogue opened her eyes to find that she and Kurt, who was lay in her arms, had come up onto the surface and were next to the X-Van. Rogue placed Kurt's head down on the cold path for just a moment as she got up to check the van.

"Hello. Anyone here? Logan?" Rogue asked as she opened the back doors to the X-Van. Nobody was there. When she turned, Rogue got a shock suprize. A Vampire was suddenly in front of her, swooping down towards her in a fast flight. Rogue side stepped, but felt the force of the Vampire knock her back harder into the X-Van's open door. The Vampire had flew right past Rogue and Rogue was scared the Vampire or one of the Vampires she could now see surrounding the X-Van would attack him. Rogue jumped towards Kurt, grabbing a fist of his uniform and teleporting them again, this time without really knowing the destination she had in mind.

XXXXX

Rogue moaned in pain as something burned her chest. Slowly, moving away and off of Kurt, she lifed herself up by her elbows and saw that the Vampire that had swooped down to attack her had gotten her with her knife-like nails. A large deep gash could be seen down Rogue's chest and blood now covered Rogue's bare hand.

Moving her attention back to Kurt, Rogue saw that he was still fine, just with a bump to the back of his head. Rogue then focused on her surroundings. There were a lot of trees and bushes. Then she saw where she had teleported them. Looking down from the little high hill she was on, Rogue saw the mansion not very far away from where they were.

A smile graced her face.

BOOM!

Rogue's smile turned to horrified. Shielding her face from the great big flash of red, Rogue then looked back to where the mansion had once stood. Now there was nothing left. The mansion had been destroyed. Rogue found her feet, holding her sides that stung in pain and swaying from tiredness and dizzyness. The mansion was gone. And the people inside were gone. They were dead.

Rogue fell back to her knees as the tears began to flow from her eyes. Her friends were dead. All of her friends were dead. The only sort of real caring family she had were dead. She had just watched them die. They were dead. Dead.

"Rogue?" Came a voice. Rogue thought she was hearing things at first. Then it sounded again, sounding more certain in what or who she was. "Rogue."

Turning her head, Rogue was overcome with emotion as she saw Joseph flying towards her. Not sure what she was feeling seeing him, Rogue struggled to stand up back to her feet. Rogue felt joy and happiness and relieve to know that Joseph was alive. Then she felt confusion and doubt and was unsure if she was seeing things. But when Joseph landed before her and wrapped her into a needy hug Rogue let out a moan of pain. He was real. Joseph was really here. He was still alive. A few more tears left Rogue's eyes as all the emotions intensified more at the realisation that someone she cared about was still alive.

Just as Rogue got ready to wrap her arms around Joseph, he pulled away and looked down at her. Eyes widening and visibly paling as he saw the blood coming from Rogue's chest which was now on him. Not noticing that she was shaking in the knees, Rogue's legs gave away and Joseph caught Rogue in his arms as he brought her down to the ground. Fear stung his face.

"What happened to you?" He breathed in utter fright.

"Vampire." Rogue breathed, her eyes never leaving Joseph's face as she feared if she even blinked and lost sight of him, then she'd find he wasn't real and that she wouldn't have him here, alive, holding her close. Something was nagging Rogue in the back of her mind.

Joseph somehow managed to work around holding Rogue and ripping apart the clothes what he was wearing to reveal his fit, six packed chest. While Rogue's eyes became transfixed on Joseph's chest, he began carefully ripping Rogue's top off more and attempting to clean her wound.

Rogue felt so comfortable and protected in Joseph's arms, but there was still something nagging her. Something in the back of her mind making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to remember what that was. Then she remembered and her eyes looked to find Joseph's eyes. "Joseph, why are you here?"

Joseph meet Rogue's eyes, looking down at her confused. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh Rogue. You must have hit your head too. Don't worry Rogue. Just hope on and I'll get you the help you need."

"No!" Rogue snapped grasping hold of his arm tight. "Why are you here Joseph? WHy are you here at the... well, what was the mansion insteada at the sewers?"

Joseph's face went hard and unreadble. "I was sent back to the mansion to see if I could find you and Kurt. We noticed you had both gone missing and we decided to go looking for you before something ad could happen to you. Which it has."

Rogue felt something in her head almost attack her subconsuiousness. Trying to confuse her and numb her. Rogue took a moment to figure out that it was the purple cloud in her head trying to divert her attention away from her questionings of Joseph. It confused her as to why it was acting up now.

"Here. Drink this!" Joseph commanded. Rogue looked down to see that Joseph somehow had a metal water bottle in hand and was offering to baby feed her. Rogue's eyes widened and she pushed out of his grip, crawling backwards and away from Joseph. He looked at her confused, but she could see his annoyance.

"No." Rogue said shacking her head. "No. Something. Something isn't right here! If you left the other X-Men, then why weren't they back at the sewers when I teleported me and Kurt back there?"

"Because Rogue, they got attacked and taken by the Vampires. I rushed here, hoping and believeing you were here so I could protect you from them. Now here! You seriously need to drink this water." Joseph pushed the drink towards Rogue.

Rogue shuck her head and crawled backwards more. "N-No... How did you know about the Vampires attacking the X-Men Joseph? I didn't say when I got attacked by a Vampire or where. You said you were ordered to leave the X-Men to come back to the mansion to find me and Kurt, not left to try and find me because the X-Men were being attacked. Your lieing."

"Rogue, your in shock. THings aren't making sense to you right now. Trust me, you've just got to drink this. Here, drink it." Joseph said calmly, though anger sneaked into his voice.

Rogue crawled back more again. "How did you find me? How did you know exscally where to find me? How come you didn't enter the mansion? How come you weren't inside it when it exploded?" Rogue questioned Joseph Rogue moving to stand up when she felt herself become backed up against a tree. Joseph stood with her. "What's really in the water Joseph? What's really been in all those coffee's you've been giving me? Who are you really Joseph? Who are you really working for?"

The metal bottle in Joseph's hand became crushed, anger perrading all over his face. "You just had to do it, didn't you? You just had to go an question things, didn't you? Why couldn't you just trust me? Now your going to be taken out away from me and I'm no longer going to be able to protect you."

"Protect me? You think drugging me and spying on me is protecting me?"

"I was keeping you safe! Keeping him away from you! But now it's too late. You know too much and now you've got to come with me." Joseph said reached out a hand towards Rogue.

"No!" Rogue said, slapping it away, she was shakey in her stand. "I ain't goin' nowhere with you, ya traitor!"

"I'm affraid you don't have a choice." And the metal water bottle Joseph was holding bent and expanded and went for Rogue. Rogue tried to jump out of the way, but it wrapped around her chest and entrapped her arms. Rogue yelped in pain as she went crashing down to the floor. Squeezing her eyes tight together, Rogue peeked out to look over at kurt. He was too far away for her to reach. When she eyed Joseph, he was walking towards her pulling out a cloth and some sort of small container in his hand. In a painic Rogue made a quick judgement and hated it already, but it was the only thing to do. Closing her eyes and blocking out the pain that burnt through her chest, Rogue teleport once again, far away from Joseph and leaving her brother only with Joseph.

XXXXX

Rogue landed somewhat hard and uncomfortably on a wooden flooring. All Rogue's attention first went to the ripping pain burning up and down her chest, before she took in her surroundings. She was somewhere dark and square. She noticed she was in a place with a load of wooden crates which hid her from sight. The next thing Rogue knew, she felt a movement underneath her, but the floor didn't move. Relaxing a little more as she relaxed where she was, Rogue turned onto the back and passed out from the lose of blood and pain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap**: Kurt teleports himself and Rogue to the Brotherhood house like Rogue asked. They're they find Destiny like Rogue thought they would. Rogue asks Destiny for help locating the Professor, Destiny says she can't do that. Destiny tells Rogue that the people who attacked the Morlocks were not Vampires, but that the people who did attack them work for the same people the Vampires work for. She also says the person who has kidnapped Magneto and the Professor and who ordered for Rogue to be kidnapped is also the same person. Destiny explains that the person who is taking mutants is experimenting on them. That the person is experimenting on the Professor and Magneto and wants to experiment on her. Destiny tells Rogue that when she told Mystique to warn her about Gambit and Joseph it was because both men have a secret that is making them do bad things, but they both love her and want to protect her. Destiny reveals that the Vampires, as well, have their own hidden agenda and that is that they want Rogue as blackmail bait for their freedom. Destiny says that the Vampires will also want to keep Rogue safe because she has Vampire-Like qualities. Destiny also tells Rogue not to be afraid of her new powers of knowing what is happening to other people in her sleep as it is just her powers evolving, but to be wary and stay away from the purple cloud in her head. Destiny then says it's late and she has to go. Rogue tries to get her to stay, but Kurt and Rogue are attacked by two Vampires. Kurt is knocked out and Rogue is left to face the Vampires alone. She manages to slip off her glove and touch one of the Vampires, then dives to touch Kurt and teleport them both away. The other X-Men, at this time, are in the sewers after having been attacked by the have lost Scott, Joseph, Bobby and Evan and only Logan, Storm, Jean and Emma are left. The remaining X-Men, led by Logan, being to walk around the tunnels to try and find their way back to the mansion. Rogue teleports to the Morlock tunnels. She calls out for the other X-Men but they don't answer. She teleports to the X-Van but doesn't find them there either. Rogue then teleports to just outside the mansion, being too tired and weak to teleport fully into the mansion. Where she lands though, she watches the mansion blow up. Joseph ends up finding Rogue where she teleported though. Rogue cries in Joseph's arms, but then she questions him and why and how he knew to be here. Joseph tries telling her he was ordered to go back to the mansion. He then tries getting her to drink more tea. Rogue refuses it and catches Joseph out when he starts to say the X-Men were attacked and that's why he came back instead. Joseph snaps at Rogue when she clicks on and doesn't believe him. He declares that he's trying to keep her safe even if that means by drugging her. Joseph attacks her wit metal. Rogue, in panic, teleports to a train station and hides in the cargo. She passes out from tiredness of using Kurt's power and blood lose from the Vampire's attacking her earlier and Joseph's attack.

**Chapter 18**

Jean's deep gasp filled the air. The four remaining X-Men stood stunned as they looked at the burning mansion. It had been destored again.

"The children." Jean said.

"What in heavens name happened here?"

Logan growled, "Looks like sabotarge."

"Who do you think could have done this?" Asked Storm.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that," Logan breathed out a sigh, reckongising a pattern of reaccorance. "We gonna search for survious."

XXXXX

The rugged stop was what woke Rogue up first. Rogue opened her eyes, but instantly closed them as dizziness overtook her. She want to roll over and bury her head down into the ground to make it stop hurting, but she doubted that would help. Besides all her muscles ached and the first wave of nassia was too much for her to even attempt to move. As the first round faded, though another one was close behind it, Rogue turned over on her side and hissed in deep pain. When she opened her eyes and looked down at herself, all was blured imagies, but she remembered a lot of the attack.

The train shuck again, and Rogue remembered where she was and what she was doing. Wincing her eyes in pain, Rogue rolled over again onto her front. It was hard to move with the metal still wrapped around her body and the blood lose did things to her head. She waited a moment as she got her barings, before slowly coming to stand on two shakey feet. Rogue fell into a crate, but she was glad she did. It was easier to stay up right this way. Rogue made her way towards the door, and using her unbroken hand struggled to get the door open.

When it did open, mid daylight burned Rogue's eyes. Rogue had to keep pushing forwards though and stepped out of the crate. Only to fall flat on her chest. Rogue moaned in pain as sharp stones struck and pirced her skin. But she couldn't let this stop her. In her subconsious that kept her going Rogue knew she had to get up and get away from the train tracks before someone found her. In a struggle again she got to her feet.

"Hey, what you doing over there?" Came a yell and a man was running towards her. In instint Rogue began to ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran.

Once she was far enough away from the train, Rogue found a side ally and slid down the wall. Her insides hurt and so did her outsides. Rogue could feel herself fading fast and only one thing came to mind. That one thing made her struggle to get back up and struggle to walk down the side allie. Rogue stopped just before she came into bourbon street. It took her a few moments, but Rogue remembered where she was from Gambit's memory and she remembered how to get to his home from memory. And from Gambit's memory Rogue also knew that she wouldn't be able to make it there without passing out.

She was trying to think of something else. Something to help her. She needed help. Where could she go for help?

Then her answer walked right past her. Bourbon street was busy, but she reconized Henri LeBeau anywhere now thanks to Gambit. She remembered from Gambit's memories that he and a few cousins of there's would always go down to Madi's cafe for tea and a catch up.

Rogue watched as they entered Madi's cafe which was oposite where she stood. Rogue tried to think how she would be able to actually get to Henri and ask him for help without becoming a public disterbance what with blood and metal pouring and wrapped around her.

Gambit's memories helped once again, and Rogue turned around, beinging to take some quiet back allies in which she could hide in the shadows and get across to the other side. When Rogue did come closer to the cafe, she was approaching by the back enterance. She thought this was more useful anyway. There was a woman stood at the back of the cafe, leaning against the cafe wall while smoking a cigarette. Rogue knew her from those red curly locks that she was Madi. Rogue winsed as other images came to mind from Gambit's memory that she didn't want to know about or see. When those thoughts were pushed away, Rogue decided Madi would have to do. She stepped out from the shadowed allieway and approached Madi.

Madi gasped, her eyes expanding as she saw the state Rogue was in.

"Your Madi, right?" Rogue asked, then coughted afterwards.

Madi was frozen. "Madi?"

"How do you know my name? What in God's names happened to you?"

"Madi, ah need you to go get Henri for me please."

"Pardon?"

"Ah'm a friend of Henri's. Please go get Henri LeBeau. Ah need his help." And no longer being able to hold herself, Rogue fell to her knees.

There were hands around Rogue's shoulders that kept her up right. "oh my. You need an ambulance. What-"

"No!" Yelled Rogue, as much as she could yell that was. "No ambulance." She couldn't risk making a scene and having Joseph track her down somehow. She just needed Gambit. He knew all about disapearing and stuff. He'd be able to help. "Henri."

"I'll...I'll get em for ya then, just hold on. Hold on girl."

And the hands helped lean her against the wall before leaving her. It felt like forever before Madi came back with Gambit's brother Henri.

"Mon Deui. What's happened here?"

Rogue opened her eyes. Henri, Gambit's older brother, stood tall above her, now bending down to gently tilt Rouge's head. "Call an ambulance." Henri told the girl who dissapeared again.

"No." Rogue gasped, struggling through her pain. "No hospitals. Can't risk being found. Where's Remy? Remy." Rogue choked.

"Remy? Remy's not here petite." Henri said.

"Remy. I need Remy. I want Remy. Need his ."

"De ambulance can help ya-"

"No. I... I need Remy."

"Sorry petite, but like I said he ain't here. What you need him for anyway?"

Rogue looked away. Her body burnt with pain and her eyes were filling with tears. "He... He said he'd be there for meh... Be there if ah needed help. Said... Said his family would be there. The thieves."

Henri seemed taken back. "You? Your this Rogue?"

Rogue nodded her head. "I can't go to the hospetal. Need Remy."

"You ain't gonna make it in dis condion cher. You gonna need medical attention-"

"No. Please, help me."

Henri stood up and Rogue felt abandoned as he looked down at her. "I can't petite. I can't do anything for ya 'cept get ya to the hosptail."

"No. No wait..." Rogue tried to think of something, anything she could say to get him to listen to her. Then it hit her. "Life debit."

"Excusemoi?"

"A life debit. Y'all owe me a life debit. For savin' Jean-Luc and Remy. Y'all owe meh. I call on the life debt. You gotta help meh now. Please. Please don't take me to a hosptial. Hide me. Please. I'm in trouble and I need help."

Henri swollowed down hard and thought it over. In the end he nodded his head and said "alright then cherie. Have it your way."

Rogue was confused when Henri turned around and walked straight back inside. She felt abandoned again, but soon Henri came back with a few other thieves Rogue knew from Remy's memory and soon she was surround by them. Rogue didn't remember much as she finally passed out.

XXXXX

Wolverine, Storm, Jean and Frost had been searching all morning with no look. The longer it took the more hope was lost in ever seeing the others alive again, or finding their bodies.

That was until they heard a yell. "Hey." Yelled Angel as he sored down from the sky and onto the ground before them. "Angel." Each other the X-Men cried as they ran over to him.

"Angel what happened? What's going on?" Questioned Logan.

"We don't know what happened ourselves. All we know is that the top of the mansion expolded and some of the rubble feel on top of us."

"Wait, us?" Storm questioned. "You mean to say that there are more of you alive?"

"Yeah, we're all good and well Storm. Well." Angel scratched the back of his head. "All except Joseph."

"Joseph." Jean questioned.

"Yeah, he came back just before the bomb or whatever went off. He told everyone that we were in danger and just to stay low in the very deep lower levels. He went up and as soon as he went up the stairs the bomb wet off. Me and Hank tried to save him, but the rubble just pilled on top of him and ontop of us. It blocked us from each other. Me and Hank were the worst to get hit by the rubble and we got out OK. But Joseph... We haven't unearthed his body yet."

All five X-Men hung their heads down.

"Where are the others?" Angel questioned.

"Logan patted Angel's shoulder. "Best if we tell everyone. This... This ain't gonna be pretty bub."

It took him a moment, but then Angel understood. "Oh... Well, we can get in through a little gap down the side of the cliff. Come on. I'll help you's down."

XXXXX

Gambit got home early the next day. He'd been driving madly to get back to New Orleans day and night with brief stopped and was very tired. His tiredness turned to shock as out popped a load of thieves, bombaring him as he moved into the mansion.

"Remy who's de fillie?"

"Remy what you do dis time?"

"Remy where've you been?"

Gambit only heard a mumble of noise as his cousins questioned him.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" He finally yelled. All went silent. "Would someone please tell moi what on earth y'all are moaning about?"

"Dat be the fillie son." Gambt lost all his anger and confidence as he saw Jean-Luc coming down the stairs. it was a shock to see him anytime. It took a moment to recall what Jean Luc had just said, but when he did Gambit squinted his eyes and said "Huh?"

"You've had a visitor while you been away boy. One who you've brought down south before ta help out against the rippers. She's here in ya bed with some very nasty cuts. So Remy, what trouble you been up to dis time?"

Gambit still looked confused. "There's a fillie in moi bed? Please tell moi it's not Belladonna."

"No son. Dis be the girl who's been on your mind ever since she left us. I believe it's de Rogue if I'm correct."

"Rogue?" Gambit grapsed, then his tired brain put two and two together of what Jean-Luc had been saying. A girl badly injured lay in his bed. Rogue was badly injured and in his bed. "Rogue."

Gambit hurried pasted his cousins, passed his father on the stairs and ran to his room. Without knocking he entered to find three people surrounding his bed.

He looked to his brother Henri and his wife Merci who looked back at him with quite worried eyes. Then he looked to tante who blocked his view of the person in the bed. When Tante turned around there was a look of anger on her face. "And where have you been boy?" She barked."Dis poor girl had not stopped calling out for ya and gone to so much trouble of being 'ere, yet you're not here. Remy LeBeau, I thought I brought ya up with better manners." Barked Tante Mattie.

Gambit ignored her and slipped inbetween them to look down at the still girl in his bed. "Rogue." Gambit gasped. She had large claw marks across her face which were bandaged up by Tante Mattie, and the rest of her body was hidden under one of Merci's nightgowns. He guessed she was injured more over the rest of her body. Slowly he sat down on the edge of his bed and reached a hand out to Rogue's bare check. "Rogue." He muttered as he gently stroked the back of her very pale check with the back of his gloved hand.

He looked up to Tante Mattie. "How is she?" He asked.

Tante had a bad look on her face. "She's alive. I did the best I could for her child." Tante placed a hand on Gambit's shoulder. "Now we just gotta wait till she wakes up. Come on now. Leave her alone to rest."

Gambit was in two minds. One, he wanted to argue against Tante. Two, he knew not to disobey her so followed her out slowly. Henri followed him and Merci stayed behind, sitting besides Rogue. Gambit watched Rogue's sleeping body, as her chest rised and fell, right up to when Henri closed the door.

He wasn't expecting the punch he recieved next. Gambit was knocked to the ground.

"Pere!" Yelled Henri as he stepped between them.

"What you doin' goin' 'round tellin' guilde secrets boy?" Yelled Jean-Luc.

Gambit rubbed his jaw, feelings the hands of his cousins pulling him back up to his feet.

"Dat's enough now Jea-Luc. You saw for yourself. De girl needed help and you-"

"I don't care if she'd been stabbed fifty times in the chest. She doesn't be-"

But before Jean-Luc could finish that sentence, Gambit had punched him in the face. His anger and rage that his father would be so cruel and dishearted, escpecially to the woman he... Rogue. "You vile, fifthy-"

"Don't you dare use that language with me boy!" Yelled Jean-Luc as he got up and lauched himself at Gambit. Both of the boys had to be held back by the cousins.

"That's enough both of you! Now stop this or so help me you two don't wanna know what I'll do ta ya both. Der's a girl in der that's not well as it is and she could do with gettin' some sleep without the both of you two fightin' outside her door. Both of you get down those stairs now! We'll deal with dis in de meeting room."

Gambit and Jean-Luc did what Tante said, though glaring at each other. When they were in the room Jean-Luc started by saying. "So, you went running back to her, huh? Ya woman? Or is she just another lay?"

Gammbit was trying to restrain his anger. "Rogue and me ain't like that. Not one bit. We're friends. Dat's it. And yeah. I did go see her, but not during all of moi trip. Ya don't need ta know where I've been Jean-Luc, or what I've done. You just need ta know dat I'm still of thief and still workin' for ya. Which I am."

"You spilled guild secrets! You know how much trouble dis has caused?"

"No. Enlighten me?"

"Do you know who she coulda told?"

"She wouldn't have told anyone. Wouldn't have had the time to. She's been busy."

"And you know dis how?"

"'Cause I've spent the past few days with her and I know her character."

"You never truely know someone boy. Never can truely can trust someone."

"Den why even trust de thieves with guild secrets? Do you realise how stupid you sound? Besides, even if I didn't tell 'er she would have probably known or found out somehow."

"What do you mean she would have known?"

"I mean-" Gambit stopped, remembering why he hadn't told his father fully about Rogue's powers. "What I mean is dat she's a cleaver woman and she has a way of finding stuff out."

Jean-Luc squented his eyes at Gambit. "She can't leave dis house till we know she hasn't already done damage to dis guild! Or till we know she won't say anything."

"She ain't a prisoner Jean-Luc!"

"Not right now she ain't. She's too broken to even stand up right-"

Gambit went for Jean-Luc then and was stopped by Henri and another cousin. "What's the matter boy?" Said Jean Luc.

"Jean-Luc, stop dis!" Yelled Tante Mattie.

"Why Tante? Why'd the girl even end up in such condition anyway? You said you've been with 'er dis past few days Remy." Jean-Luc stepped closer to his son who was still being held back. "What happened to her son? Or more, what did you do to her?"

Gambit tried going for him again, but he couldn't."What's wrong boy? Your bad luck her the woman you love?"

"I didn't know!"

"You lie!" Yelled Jean-Luc. "You knew she was in danger, but you left the fillie. And you say I have no honour."

Gambit put his head down. "...I thought she was safe."

"Well, obviously that ain't happened, has it."

"Jean-Luc." Tante hissed and he silenced as he saw his son looked utterly defeated by everything. A ring of pity silenced him.

"...I left her with her family. They should have protected her. I told her who to look out for. I tried to help her... But den he found me again." Gambit looked up with red eyes filled with anger and tears. "He found moi again and he used me again! He told me one last job. One last job then that'd be it."

Gambit put his head down. Jean-Luc saw now how distroyed his son was. "Remy, what's happened?" He asked concerned.

Gambit shuck his head, refusing to tell them what he'd done. He looked up to them again. " I got it pere."

"What son? What did you get?" Questioned Jean-Luc.

"I got the control. I got the switch that'll turn off the bomb in my neck. I'm finally free."


	19. Chapter 19

**Recap**: It's day time. Logan and the other X-Men that survived the Vampire attacks and got trapped in the sewers find the mansion destroyed and worry about the children that were inside. Rogue wakes up in pain on the train that has arrived in New Orleans. She manages to teleport away from the train station and find Henri LeBeau. Rogue refuses an ambulance and asks for Gambit. Henri tells her he's not here and he can't help her. Rogue calls upon the life debt Gambit told her about when he first came to visit her. Henri then agrees to help her. Logan and the other X-Men manage to find the other X-Men who were in the mansion at the time of the explotion. Beast explains that it was Joesph who told everyone to hid and then he left and hasn't come back. Gambit comes back to find a load of the thieves waiting outside and questioning who the girl is. Gambit is confused , but once he understands Rogue turned up hurt, he rushes to the room she's in and questions Tante Mattie (who's tended to her wonds) how she is. Tante says she'll be fine but just needs rest. Gambit gets forced out of the room and then ends up being punched by Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc has a go at Gambit for telling Rogue about the Life Debt. Gambit defends Rogue but Jean-Luc suggests that Rogue is more of a prisoner than a guest because the guilde doesn't know if they can trust her. He then questions what happened to her and if Gambit had been around her all this time, why did he let it get so bad. Gambit say that he thought she was safe and he had to leave because someone he had been running from found and used him again. But, Gambit say, he has the remote that will finally turn the bomb in the back of his neck off.

**Chapter 19**

The four X-Men, Logan, Storm, Jean and Emma were relieved when they discovered that everyone who had been in the mansion has survived.

"But how?" Asked Jean.

"Wasn't you listening before?" Emma said snidly. "Joseph warned them."

"But how could he? We all thought he'd been taken by the Vampires." Jean countered back.

The X-Men were stood in a circle, the younger mutants around them listening in on the adult conversation.

"Maybe he thought we had been taken too and decided to come back to the mansion." Said Storm.

"Perhaps, but how would Joseph know there was a bomb?" Said Hank.

"His talent is in metal. Maybe he felt it." Storm said.

"Or maybe we've been set up." Growled Wolverine.

"Wolverine." Storm's voice was strict and warning. "If Joseph did have something to do with the bomb then why would he save the children?"

"Who knows? We don't know his motives either. He could have planned this right from the start."

"Planned what? Destorying a building?" Said Bobby. "The guys a hero! And he's dead."

There was silence. "He died trying to save us." Bobby said.

There was more silence. "What do we do now?" Bobby asked.

Storm and Logan looked to each other. Finally Storm began shaking her head. "Logan, we can't lose any have to send them home." There were gasps from the younger kids.

"You think they're gonna be any better off on their own with their folks?"

Storm exhaled deeply. "There maybe a chance for them; not to be in larger numbers."

"And what about the others Storm? The kids who have no where to go?"

"They can stay if they wish, but we've not much cover." Storm finally moved to si down and Logan saw how exhased she looked. Logan moved over to her then put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We aint spliting the kids up Storm. We're not losing any more than we already have..." Logan looked up to address the others. "We'll build as much cover as we can and prepare for attacks. So, lets get to it."

XXXXX

Two days passed till Rogue stirred and finally woke up. Rogue was very dizzy and very light headed. Confused about where she was too. She didn't reconigse the room she was in and didn't even understand why she was waking up. Rogue didn't want to get up. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She tried to, but the question of where was she bothered her too much. Slowly Rogue tried to get up, only to fall back down into the pillow as her head spun more. When her head eased up, Rogue managed to get out of the bed with a lot of hissing as she lend on her forgotten cuts. Rogue looked down at her body and noticed that what she was wearing wasn't her clothes. Rogue also saw that her cuts had been cleaned and bandaged up. She wondered how she'd became so bandaged up. But seeing the bandages reminded her of the attacked she'd faced from the Vampires and Joseph. Rogue managed to add more pieces of the puzzled together and had a suspion on where she was.

Slowly, Rogue got to her feet and began hoping towards the door. Before Rogue could open it though, it opened itself. Rogue used the wall besides the door to keep herself balanced and moved out of the way of the door. The door opened and in stepped a small large woman who looked up at Rogue with a gasp frozen on her face; in one hand she had a tray in hand that was covered by a tea towel.

"Child, what 'r' ya doin' outta bed?" The woman took Rogue by the elbow and guided her slowly, but firmly back to the bed. Rogue had no idea who this woman was, but her face and tone did seem familiar. "Get back into bed hunny child and rest up." The woman forced Rogue to lie back down under the covers, placing the tray on the side table as she did and once Rogue was back in bed the woman smiled down at her.

Rogue looked up at the woman, still confused. "A-Ah'm sorry, but w-who are you?"

"Oh, hunny child, I'm your Tante Mattie. I've been lookin' after you and healin' you while you been in dis roughed up state. Hunny child, what on earth happened to ya?" Tante asked.

Tante Mattie saw the look of hurt and deep sadness in Rogue's eyes as she asked. Rogue looked away from Tante and looked back around the room.

"If you don't want to tell me child, then you don't have to, but I hope, for your own sake, that ya at least tell that trouble some boy, Remy. What evers happened to ya hunny child shouldn't go unpunished. Now, I'm guessin' your hungry, non?"

Tante removed the tea towel from the tray to reveal a bowl of some kind of soup and a fresh glass of orange juice and some fruits on the side. A smile spread on Rogue's lips. Tante chucked. "Now dat's what I like ta see. A fillie still bein' able to smile even when the world's knocked 'er down a few notchies."

And suddenly Rogue liked the woman who smiled down at her with such a motherly look. Tante sat Rogue up, placed the tea towel on her lap and then the tray. "Eat hunny child. Eat!"

Rogue did what she was told, eating Tante's delicious soup while Tante moved around the room, cleaning it up. Tante straightened the chair by Rogue's bedside and put away the blanket that was ruffled on top of the chair. She began moving shoes that were under the bed and clearing up plates and cups that were on a futher table. Rogue listened to Tante as she did clean up muttering something about living with a house hold of messy boys and that living with pigs would be cleaner. This made Rogue chuckle. Then Tante turned on her. "Well, it's de truth. Honestly, these boys here t'ink dey can just leave their t'ings everywhere and expect some magic fairy to clean up after em. If there weren't an exception for dat boy, Remy LeBeau den I'd be draggin' him back in here by de ear and makin' em clean up his own mess. Disgaceful, leavin' a poor old woman ta clean up after young energetic men. Oh the shame on em."

Rogue just chuckled with a slip smile on her face. "Tell me about it. Ah..." Rogue thought of what she was going to say and realised that she couldn't refer to it in present tense because there was no longer a mansion full of mutants. "Ah used to live with a load of boys who'd leave their stuff all around."

Tante frowned seeing that Rogue's mood had gone down again. Rogue looked up from her empty soup bowl to Tante, bringing herself out of her reminising. "Ah... Y'all are thieves here right?"

"Oui, we are child. You should know dat or else you wouldn't be here id de first place." Tante replied.

"And thieves are good at finding things? Like, lets say finding a missing item that they want to steal, a thief here would be able to track it down easily, wouldn't they?"

"It depends how hidden the treasure is child. But it sounds to me dat you got another need for de thieves instead just usin' our hospetality." Tante said.

Rogue looked shocked at this. "Oh no, Tante, ah didn't mean ta-" But Tante put her gloved hand up and Rogue stopped talking.

"Child, it's alright. anyone could see ya needed a helpin' hand and ya did the right thing calling on ya debt. But de thing is hunny child, you've used up dat debt now and there's gonna be a lot of complications."

"Complications?"

"Oui, complications. You know of de secret thieves guild and where it is.-"

"Oh, but Tante ah don't know where it is! I don't know how I got here or-"

"I ain't finished child." Tante Mattie said firmly, silencing Rogue. "Either way, ya here now and ya know too much about the guilde. Too much for just an outsider to know. Now child, there are three t'ings dat can happen after you recovered. One, you'll have ta go through numberious thieves guild tests to quilif for a thief and den you'll have to give you're word and honour to dis family and dis family only. Once your in de thieves family, it's very hard to get out without gettin' killed. And dat's number two; you die. Three is ya marry inta one of the families. But knowin' Jean-Luc and with de fact that medical supplies have already been used up on ya and dat your a mutant, he's most likely put ya through testin'. But that be only if you agree to that the thieves test and honour."

Tante was looking at Rogue with a cold glace, waiting for her to say something. Rogue was taken back. Gambit never told her any of this. "Ah...Ah don't know if ah can be a thieve Tante."

"If it's 'cause ya scared ya won't pass the tests, then don't worry ma child, Remy and his cousins will help ya out." Tante said looking soft and sympathtic.

"No, it's not that. It's... Ya see, ah'm already part of a family; the X-Men. And ah'm loyal ta them. From what your sayin' though, ah'd have ta put the thieves first, only ah can't do that. Ah'd have ta put the X-Men first. Especially now with what's goin' on with them." Tante saw Rogue just getting deeper and deeper depressed.

Tante sighed. But took on a firm tone. "So den, I guess dat leaves only one other option. You're gonna haveta marry inta the family."

Rogue looked to Tante, a little confused and a little bathuled. "What do ya mean marry inta the family? Do ya mean ah'd actually have ta marry someone, like a guy in your family or something?"

Tante nodded her head. "Dat is exsaclly what I mean hunny child. If you quilify for marriage material that is."

Rogue's head suddenly started spinning and feeling a lot worse than before. Rogue slouched down more into the bed "But ah can't touch." Rogue muttered while missarging her temples.

Tante nodded her head at this. Things didn't seem to be working out for the fillie well. She tried to think of what Rogue could use for her case to sell herself into the family. "Well child you can learn to control it."

Rogue closed her eyes firmly and shuck her head. "I don't know Tante. I've been trying for a long time now with out much success. Ah don't know if ah'll ever be able to touch another human being ever again."

Tante Mattie moved over to Rogue's bedside, taking her hand in her gloved one and patting it. Rogue removed her hand from her eyes and looked up into Tant's warm reasuring face. "You don't know that child, unless you can tell the future. And even then there's many futures out there child. Ya never know, the one ya headin' down right now might be the one that'll help ya get that control. So, dis is what ya gotta say. Ya gotta explain your powers; really sell em. Then make all the negitives of ya powers turn out ta be possitives, for example ya can't control ya powers, but ya can learn to. Child ya gotta try and sell yourself if ya wanna marry inta the family."

"Sell my self." Rogue said looking disguested at Tante. Rogue even took her hand back from Tante and sat up straighter. "Sell myself, like Remy did when he was little. Ah don't wanna end up as miserable and trapped as Remy is now Tante. Ah don't wanna be used for ma powers or have ta marry some crazy person. Ah just wanna defeat the Vampires, find the Professor and Magneto, and all the rest of ma friends and have us all go home ta the institute that we'll all have ta rebuild now that it's been blown up." Rogue felt hot tears in her eyes and her breathing pattern become faster and abnormal as she brought her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth; no longer looking at Tante. "All ah want is for things ta go back to how they used ta be when ah was happy and free with the X-Men. Ah don't want nightmares of Vampires attacking my friends! I don't want to know that my Professor and his enimy are locked up somewhere being experimented on and tortured! I don't wanna know that every night ma firends are bein' murdered by Vampires! I just want all this crap ta go away. Not get worse." Rogue was shaking and crying now. It had all gotten too much and she had no idea on what to do.

"Hunny child." Said Tante as she took a seat on the bed next to Rogue and wrapped her arms around Rogue's shoulders. Tante turned Rogue so that she was leaning against her and began stroking her hair. "Now you listen to me hunny child! What ya goin' through, it ain't easy. Dat's easy to see. Your families being ripped apart by des Vampires? Hunny child, I know it seems like your in a con here, but in a way you sorta are. I don't want to see such a beau fillie die, just because she asked for help. Child, I want ya to be free and live happily ever after with your family, but happily ever afters don't really exist child. And now ya now thieves territory. You could try ta run, but you'd get caught and killed fast than you could escape. Ya in no position to escape and I do hope ya have more noblity within ya then that. It seems child dat the only way ya gonna be able ta help yaself is ta either become a thief or marry inta the family, but ya already said ya loyal to your family. By marrying inta the family, your family would become our family and we protect our own."

"Huh, yeah. Right. Just like y'all been takin' good time of Remy." Rogue said slyly.

Tante's eyes widened in anger. The next thing Rogue knew she felt a hit on the back of her head. "Ow! What was-"

"You don't speak 'bout Remy or us in dat way young miss. We tried our best for dat boy, but things just got too caught up in rules. At least we kept him alive by convincing his punishment to be excial, not death! I'd do anything for dat boy to keep him safe and happy!"

Rogue rubbed the back of her head and suddenly felt really bad. "You're right. Ah'm sorry Tante. Remy always talks good of you, Merci and Henri. Ah shouldn't have said that. Ah'm sorry."

Tante nodded her head. "Apology accepted. Now hunny child, listen to me! Later on, Jean-Luc's gonna come speak to ya and you've gotta make it clear ya want ta marry inta the family. Dat way, when you are married, you'll be able ta save your family."

"But, marriage takes a while. Ma family's in danger now. What if it's too late. Plus, ah'll only be bringin' your family more bother. There are... People after meh." Rogue said sounding worried.

"Child, we're a strong bunch here. There's people after members of our family all de time. Whoever's after ya, we'll deal with them together. As for helpin' ya family, you'll be here, banned from leaving the mansion, but other thieves can go out and help find your family and bring em back here where they'll be safe. You asked if us thieves could find a treasure and retrive it," Tante took Rogue's hand in her's again, gripping it tightly. "any treasure, includin' people can be found and retived by us child. we just need a few clues and as soon as you agree ta marriage, then we can send thieves off ta help ya family."

"But...But." Rogue muttered, still feeling anxious and uncomfortable about the idea of having to marry a total stranger to save the X-Men. "What if I don't want to marry the thief y'all want me ta marry? What if-"

"Child, dat something you'd be givig up ta save your family. De fastest way ta get the thieves ta help your family is through marraige, but if ya really don't wanna be selfless and want to still have some freedom, then it'll take you a few months to complete the guilde training." Tante said coldly.

Rogue felt horrible that it sounded like she was being selfish, but marriage was a big thing to these people (at least she knew it was big from what Remy had told her). "And one other thing child." Rogue looked to Tante, dreading what next would be said. "We thieves here are Roman Catholics. If you're not a Roman Catholic you'll have to convert and you'll have ta know that dis family don't believe in divorces." Rogue turned away, seemingly gone from reality and hauted by devistating tradgies. "Child." Tante took Rogue's arm, stroking it as she spoke. "Sometimes arranged marragies aren't all that bad as they seem." But Rogue had stopped listening. She had entered the cloud in her head once again, just to get rid of the horrors of reality.


	20. Chapter 20

**Recap**: The X-Men talk over Joseph knowing about the bomb. Logan thinks it's surspious and that Joseph planted it, the others think he died a hero in the explotion. They then try rebuilding the underground area they have left of the mansion for cover from the Vampires. Rogue wakes up two days later after arriving at the LeBeau mansion. Tante comes into the room as Rogue wakes up and begins talking to Rogue. They end up talking about leaving with a house full of boy's that makes Rogue remember the mansion and having lost the X-Men. She questions if the thieves maybe able to find something for her, but Tante says that they're already complications at the moment for Rogue and the guilde. Tante says Rogue knows too much about the guilde and now there's three options, 1, go through tests to become a thief, 2, murdered, 3, marry into the guilde. Rogue and Tante talk about the current situation and the best move for Rogue to make. Rogue would like to do number 1 and train up as a theif, but because she needs to find her friends as soon as possible, Tante and Rogue know that it's going to have to be number 3, marrying into the guilde. Rogue is left in shock.

**Chapter 20**

Much later that day, Gambit sneaked back inside the thieves mansion. He was weak and limping as he climbed the stairs being as quiet as possible. Two days ago, the two professional thieves had finally got the explotion out of Gambit's neck somehow by using the remote to make sure the bomb didn't go off. But something went wrong in the surgury. Not as bad as it would have been if they didn't have the remote, but Gambit had been passed out and getting dizzy spells a lot. Slowly, he was getting his strengh back, but only slowly.

The day after they got it out, he'd spent all day sat besides Rogue, watching her as she went through nightmare after nightmare, only to calm down when he stroked her with his gloved hand.

But then the life of a thief had called for him and today he had had to face one hell of a challenge.

The lights flashed on. Remy felt tempory blinded. "Remy, there you are." Said Jean-Luc as he was coming down the stairs. "What you run off for today?"

Gambit rubs his eyes. Of all things, he didn't need this. He just wanted to make sure Rogue was alright and not having anymore nightmares then sleep himself. "You know why. Now let me pass."

But Jean-Luc grabbed Gambit's arm tightly. "You listen to me boy! You embarrised us thieves today out der. If you t'ink-"

"Remy, child, come here!" Yelled Tante Mattie from the very top of the stairs. Both Jean-Luc and Gambit looked up to her.

"He's busy." Jean-Luc shot back.

"But this is important. Remy she's awake." Tante said.

Gambit's eyes widened and he felt a sudden burst of energy which he managed to knock Jean-Luc off his arm and push past him to get to Tante, leaving Jean-Luc in the dust. On the way towards Rogue's room though, Gambit became nervious. He didn't know what had happened to Rogue and he didn't know what she knew. He didn't know what to expect or what to say or do. But his Tante didn't lighten her grip on his arm as she pushed him inside of the room where Merci and Henri were already besides Rogue's bed. All three looked up to Gambit as he entered. And she looked too.

All Gambit's painic left him as he saw those deep grey eyes. He noticed they were cold and dull again, but that was to be expected. It was still a shock which hit him hard though. But what also hit him hard and made his chest lighter was that when she saw him, something in her eyes eased and her eyes began to gain a little bit more of that green colour he liked and more warmth. Gambit moved forwards as Rogue sat up more in the bed, leaning towards the side where Gambit was coming from. The two embrassed each other in a close hug.

"Cher." Gambit mutter to her as he breathed in her scent.

"Remy." Rogue muttered back to him as she hid her head more in his shoulder as tears began to run down her eyes. Both were tired and both were safe and feeling more secure having the other in their arms.

"Merci. Henri. You two best leave them be now." Said Tante from the door. Merci and Henri did as Tante told them to and left with Tante's final words to Henri being "You've got to keep your pere away from dem for de time being." Befoer closing the door.

Gambit and Rogue just stayed like that for a while, until, finally Gambit's curiousity got the better of him. He moved away from Rogue, but still held her. "Cher, what happened?"

Tears ran freely down Rogue's face now. "T-They're..." Rogue looked away, not being able to cope with hearing the truth. Gambit saw her distress and began rubbing her arms to smooth her. "They're gone." She finally got out. "All of em."

Gambit's movements stilled. "All de X-Men?" Rogue said nothing. "How's that even possible?"

Rogue began shaking her head. She closed her eyes tightly as she breathed heavily. "It was ma fault."

Gambit was suprized by this. Then felt guilty. He couldn't meet her eyes as he put his head down in defeat. "No chere. It's not your fault."

"But it is! Ah confinced Kurt to teleport me and him to the Brotherhood's house when we shoulda stayed with the others back at the Morlock tunnels. Th- They came out of nowhere. Th-The Vampires. They came and they attacked us. Kurt got took out and ah barely managed to get us outta there alive. Ah went back to the tunnels with em, using his powers, but ah couldn't find the X-Men. Then ah teleported us back to the mansion, only to watch it blow up right in front of meh." Rogue cried some more and tried to find the courage to continue. "You...You were right about Joseph."

At this Gambit's head shot up to look at Rogue. She was still looking away from him, lost in a deep depression. This was something Gambit had feared. Rogue finding out the truth about Joseph. He wasn't just worried about her finding out his secret from Joseph, but he was also worried for her life, which looking at her now, she'd managed just to escape. He knew this was one of the risks of leaving her behind, but he prayed to God that she'd be safe. How could he have been so stupid as to just leave her and the X-Men alone like that? Why had he been so selfish?

"Ah figured out something was up with him when he found me and Kurt so easily where we were hidden. Then ah caught him out with the drinks and... And he's been puttin' something in ma coffee. He'd been puttin' stuff in ma coffee all along. He tried to make me drink some water; tried to drug me. But when ah said no, he snapped and attacked me. Started saying crazy things, like he was trying to help me." Rogue shuck her head. "Ah don't know what's goin' on with Joseph, but he ain't the guy ah thought he was. Ah ain't sure about anything with him anymore. Ah don't wanna even hear his reasons to why he's been druggin' meh... Ah've lost everyone Remy. He said the X-Men that were in the tunnels had been taken by Vampires. Ah don't know if ah can believe that or not and ah looked in the tunnels maself. And the rest of the X-Men... They were blown up long with the mansion... They're gone. They're all gone. It feels like ah've lost everyone Remy..."

Gambit looked back down to the floor, feeling very much above horrible and feeling sinister. Gambit felt like it was him who had set up all the X-Men and he would have lost Rogue too, if she hadn't managed to wiggle her way out of her attack. Gambit's hands moved down Rogue's shoulders to tightly squeeze her hands. "I'm so sorry ma cher." Gambit brought his head down towards her hands, tears of his own were forming. "I'm so sorry."

Rogue watched him, slightly bewildered, but she understood the pain. He shared her pain. Rogue took one of her hands back and began running her fingers through Gambit's hair. "They're all gone Remy. But the thing is, ah don't think they're dead." Gambit took in a sharp breath. "Ah'm gonna find em Remy. As soon as ah can, ah'm gonna do everything and anything ah can to find them all and protect them. Then ah'm goin' after Joseph to find out the truth of what he knows. That magnetic barrier thing can't keep me out forev-" Rogue stopped her talking as she'd brushed hair away from the back of Gambit's neck and there she saw it. A large red scar with cross stitchings to keep the long deep scar together. Rogue's eyes grew larger. The back of his neck was all red and looked painful. "Remy." Rogue gasped.

Gambit lifted his head up to meet her eyes. Rogue looked into them and was confused as she not only saw tears in his eyes but anger and determined passion. Gambit took both of Rogue's hands back into his, squeezing them tight as he looked her in the eye and said, "I promise you cher dat I'm gonna do all I can to help you and de other X-Men. And when I find that good for nothing, low life, scum I'm gonna rip his throat out and feed it to the pigs."

Rogue was shocked by what Gambit had said but was still a little more curious as to how he had gotten a very resent deep scar on his neck. Rogue remembered the last time she saw Gambit was when he left the Morlock, Sarah behind then dissapeared. Rogue was confused as to what could have happened to him from that time to now and why hadn't he told anyone where or what he was doing? "Remy, what's that scar at the back of your neck?"

Gambit's face dropped. A look of fear shone on those black orbs. Why was he so scared? "Remy?" Rogue took Gambit's head in her hands, protecting him from her skin by using his hair to block their skin to skin contact, and tilted his head towards her chest so she could see the scar again. "What's happened?"

Gambit was frozen. He felt Rogue's fingers inchies away from his neck. He felt her hand tazel his hair. He felt himself finally breaking from his numbness. Slowly, giving warning, he lift his head up so he was looking into Rogue's eyes. She looked down at him with worry in her eyes. Worry and fear for him. Gambit was scared. He was so scared to tell her. He didn't think he could tell her. But he knew she'd want to know. But what if she disowned him? What would he have left? He couldn't face losing her again. Not when she'd finally come to him. Not when she needed him and his family to keep her safe. Gambit's bottom lip shuck as he tried to think of something to say, when there was yelling outside the doors and the doors burst open. In stepped an angry Jean-Luc.

"Remy, ya don't walk away when I'm talkin' to ya!" Yelled Jean-Luc.

Both Gambit and Rogue just stared at Jean-Luc who had steam coming out from his ears.

"Jean-Luc-" Said Tante Mattie in a low hiss. They saw that Tante, Merci and Henri were stood behind Jean-Luc at the door.

"Don't Tante! Just don't! I want a word with moi filise and I'm gonna teach em he don't disrespect me in front of de assassins again!"

"Jean-Luc!" Tante gasped.

"No Tante! You mother de boy too much. It's why he's so much trouble. De boy's gotta learn to do what he's told!" Jean-Luc turned to move towards the bed where Rogue and Gambit were sat.

Rogue looked inbetween Jean-Luc and Gambit and saw Gambit's half irritated, half annoied, half upset face. Jean-Luc was getting to him again, she knew. Rogue turned back to Jean-Luc who now grabbed Gambit's coat, yanking him up. "Come on boy!"

"Jean-Luc." Rogue said. Jean-Luc sent her a look of hate and in that look was a warning to stay quiet. But Rogue only sat up straighter. "Jean-Luc, ah think it's time we had a talk."

"We'll talk when I say we're gonna talk." Jean-Luc snapped.

Rogue quickly reached out, grabbing Jean-Luc's arm before he could drag Gambit out the room. "But don't ya wanna know how I'm gonna keep your secrets?"

Jean-Luc's hold on Gambit got looser as he glared at Rogue. Gambit turned to face Rogue, painic rising within him. He hoped she wasn't bringing up the subject he was going to try and make her avoid. "I know how ya gonna keep our secrets. Ya gonna be shot through de flamin' head. Now come on Remy!-"

"You'd really go to all this trouble of keepin' meh alive just ta kill meh? Oh no Jean-Luc, ah know ya want meh workin' for ya. Ah seen your face when ya first saw me and saw what ah could do. You've been wantin' meh ta be part of your family for a long time now. You ain't gonna kill meh. Not unless ah refuse ya-"

"Cher, shut up!" Gambit hissed at Rogue. He didn't know how she knew all of this, but he knew that he needed to get the subject back onto him so he could bid Rogue time to escape from here. "Ya got moi attention Jean-Luc. What is it ya wanna say to me?"

Jean-Luc looked from Rogue to his son.

"Ya wanna know if ah'll become a thief don't ya?" Rogue tortented. Jean-Luc looked back to her, a rise of growing anger in his face.

"Hunn child, keep quiet-"

"All of you shut up!" Snapped Jean-Luc. The room went silent. Jean-Luc looked from Tante Mattie to Rogue. "Oui, I do wanna know if your gonna become a thief or not, but right now Rogue, I'm handlin' moi fillise. Ya've caused enough problems for us here, don't create anymore. Just do what your told and speak when ya spoke to girl! I'll be back for ya later."

Rogue glared right back at Jean-Luc. "This ain't the eighth centery, ya know." Rogue threw back her covers and kicked her legs over the bed. The pain showed on her face.

"Cher, don't." Gambit said, but he was unable to get out of Jea-Luc's hold.

Rogue stood up fully, putting on a face as she came face to face with Jean-Luc. "Ah ain't one of those girls ya can boss around and not give a damn about. Ah ain't even one of your thieves ta boss about. Ya ain't got no control over meh."

"Ya livin' in my home girl. Ya in debt and ya gonna do what ya told."

"No, ah ain't in debt. Me comin' here when ma life was in danger evens us out now. Ah saved yours and Remy's life. You thieves saved mine. We're equal. Ah don't owe you nothin' and you ain't got no control over what ah say or do. All ya can do is kill meh ta keep ya precious thieves guilde secrets."

Jean-Luc pushed Gambit aside as he turned his full attention to Rogue. "You got yourself a silver tongue there cher. Best be careful it dun't get you inta trouble."

"Ah'm already in trouble. Trouble worse than you and your thieves. Now, don't ya gotta chose what ya gonna do with meh? Figure out if ah'm a keeper or not. Well we both know the answer to that. But how ya gonna stop meh from spillin' ya secrets?"

Jean-Luc's eyes grew into small glaring orbs as he turned his head slowly towards Tante. "You already told de girl 'bout her options, haven't you?"

Tante nodded her head. Gambit didn't know if to be thankful to Tante for warning Rogue or resentful that she told her. Now Rogue was getting herself in deep mess just to save him from his pere's beating. "Well den, I don't have to explain t'ings to ya then." Said Jean-Luc to Rogue. They were still glaring at each other. "So girl, you up for the challenge of becoming a member of dis family?"

"Ah ain't and won't ever will be a member of your family Jean-Luc. Ah already got maself a family and you know that, don'tcha. Ah'm loyal to them. They come first. Even if that means spillin' the guildes secrets to protect them."

Gambit wondered what Rogue was doing. She was putting herself in a position where if she kept refusing then Jean-Luc would kill her. "Rogue." Gambit tried, but Jean-Luc just spoke over him.

"Well then, theres a problem. But I'm guessin' ya already know a way around dis, huh. You and Tante come up with de plan all by yourselves, non?"

Gambit was confused as to what Jean-Luc was saying. When he looked at Rogue and saw a twitch of hurt, he knew something was wrong. "If ya ain't gonna be a thief and give ya full loyality to dis family then ya gonna be forced ta care for dis family and it's secrets by marryin' inta de family and givin' tha guilde a child."

Gambit's eyes widened. "What?" He yelled, getting everyone's attention in the room, except Rogue's and Jean-Luc's who were both still glaring at each other feristly. Gambit, in his anger and utter betreyal of his father, moved to stand in front of Rogue, as if by standing between the two he was somehow protecting her. "Ya ain't got no right ta force Rogue ta marry anyone! She ain't no thief and has no bound dat says she's gonna marry someone. She ain't marryin' no one!"

There was silence as Gambit glared flames at Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc stood unfaced as he folded his arms and looked down on his son. His eyes then moved passed Gambit to the smaller figure behind him. "She's gonna marry inta the thieves guilde and produce an heir or she's gonna have her neck broken."

Gambit went for his father, grabbing him by his shirt and screaming in his face. "She ain't marryin' noone! Ya not ruinin' her life like ya ruinin' mine!" Jean-Luc thought against Gambit, but in the end both men ended up on the floor, with Gambit on top of Jean-Luc punching him madly. Rogue was horror struck as she watched this along with Merci. Henri rushed forwards to try and pull the two part. Tante was shouting for help down the corridor. Soon more thieves came into the room and helped Henri pull Gambit off Jean-Luc and drag him out the room. "Don't you dare t'ink ya gotta do a t'ing dat monster says cher! Ya ain't gotta do anything! Don't listen to em cher! Don't-" But Gambit was gone.

Jean-Luc pushed away the thieves trying to help him up. There was blood running down his face and he was breathing heavily. He wasn't in the best of moods either. As he stood up his anger eyes turned to Rogue. "You! You did dis! Your tearing dis family apart!"

Tante Mattie was buy Rogue's side, touching her shoulder and pushing her back behind her. "She ain't the one to blame here Jean-Luc. She's a vitcom!"

"Her, a victom? That girls too thick headed and sharp tongued to be a vitcom! She's de one messin' with Remy's head!" Jean-Luc yelled at them both.

"It ain't her fault!-"

"Yes, it is-"

"Dey can't help it if they're in love, Jean-Luc!"

Rogue looked to Tante with confused wide eyes. Rogue was unsure what to think to that statement. It couldn't be true. Wasn't true. But then, she didn't know. It confused her and embarresed her. Rogue became pale with red checks. Jean-Luc's anger seemed to leave him too and was replaced with a stomped confusion. He looked to Rogue seeing her reaction and realising what Tante was saying was right. Then he looked back to the firest looking woman. Jean-Luc let out somewhat of an irritated sigh. "Dey can't be together Tante and you know dat! Remy's already engaged to Bella Donna.I'm doin' the two a favour, the best I can. I'm tryna keep de girl alive but noone's makin' this easy."

Rogue turned to look at Jean-Luc then. Gambit was engaged? Rogue suddenly felt as if an arrow (a very large one) had hit her in the chest and now she was sinking. Rogue felt dizzy and sick as her stomach rolled. Gambit was engagged? He was going to get married? He was going to be forced to marry someone? But what if it wasn't a forced marriage? What if he actually loved this woman? Rogue felt small and alone as she pictured Gambit going off with some beautiful, kind, lovely woman and having babies and laughing and flirting and treating her as if she didn't exsist. All in that second, Rogue had gone through all those thoughts. Jean-Luc's eyes moved to look at her. They were still harsh, but, when they saw her, they softened and he looked down to her feet with somewhat of a sad frown picking at his lips.

"Rogue? Rogue, hunny child can ya hear me?" Tante said, taking Rogue's arm in her hands and gently shaking the girl. "Rogue?" Tante clicked her fingers in front of Rogue. Rogue blinked and lost her train of thought of how this might all be Jean-Luc's fault which was why he looked so guilty. Rogue looked at Tante who looked utterly devistated for Rogue. Tante took Rogue's checks in her palms and said. "Hunny child, I'm so sorry." With all thought out of Rogue's mind, Rogue didn't know what was happening. All she knew now was that in her mind she felt the cloud. She sensed it had grown stronger from her emotions. It was consuming her again. "Rogue, say somethin'?"

"Huh?" Rogue said in reply.

Tante looked close to tears. "Oh child." Rogue was then brought into an air crushing hug by Tante. Rogue looked down confused at the woman, then to Merci who looked just as upset as Tante whom stood by the door, then to Jean-Luc who leaned on one leg and just looked down to the floor with a ticked off look on his face. For some reason, when looking at him, although she couldn't remember anything, she felt her anger return. Rogue glared at Jean-Luc. Glared with looks that could kill.

"Oh, hunny child." Said Tante, coming out of the hug. Tante looked up at Rogue and saw her glaring murderously at Jean-Luc. Tante felt a sudden strange and dark auro. And it was coming from Rogue. Looking between Rogue and Jean-Luc, Tante mutter, "Leave us Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc looked up at the woman, glaring. "Non, ya don't tell me what to do old woman." Jean-Luc stood up tall. "I'm in charge 'round here and I'm sick of people t'inkin' they can talk down to moi and not do what I say. She will marry into de family and, if needed, she'll be dragged there bound and gagged and she will marry who I chose for her. Till then," Jean-Luc moved to the inside of his trench coat's pocket, pulling out a thin, but long and strong rope which He approached Rogue with. Jean-Luc shoved Tante to one side and grabbed at Rogue's wrists. When he grabbed her wrists with his gloved hands something inside Rogue snapped. Rogue head butted Jean-Luc and just like Gambit, jumped on top of Jean-Luc only punching him harder than Gambit ever did. There was a scream from Merci and soon Rogue was dragged up off Jean-Luc by a large group of thieves and pinned to the bed. Jean-Luc got up off the floor and quickly moved to wrap the rope tightly around her wrists which a thief held her hands above her head, then tighted her to the bed frame. Rogue kicked and scream out her anger as she let her rage go. Rogue took out a lot of thieves and seriously injuried them. Jean-Luc called for more rope and even metal cuffs which he tied down Rogue's wrists and ankles to the bed frame.

"There!" Jean-Luc said, panting as he looked down at Rogue. "She ain't goin' no where." Jean-Luc turned to face the other thieves. "Do ya hear me? Dis fillie ain't goin' no where! No one is to untie her unless I give permission. Who ever disobeys me will face my wrath. Now get out all of you! Except you Theoren. Your on watch duty. The rest of you out!" Jean-Luc yelled, throwing everyone out, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him.

Theoren stood near the far end of the room, dumbfounded as he watched Jean-Luc lock the door. Finally he turned around to face the panting Rogue. She looked extremly angry and murderous towards the door. Theoren swolled down hard, moving to hold his side where she had kicked him. She had a powerful kick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Recap**: Gambit gets back to the mansion late after a job. The bomb has been removed from the back of his neck, but it's left him in a weak state. The past two days that Rogue's been out he's been sat by her bedside, keeping an eye on her. He ends up being sent on a mission and is just sneaking back in during the night. Jean-Luc catches him sneaking in and tries to argue with Gambit, but Tante interfiers and takes Gambit to Rogue where the two embrase in a hug after seeing each other. Tante tells Henri and Merci (who are in the room) to leave and keep Jean-Luc away. Rogue tells Gambit what happened to her and the X-Men and how she doesn't know where any of them are. Rogue then starts to talk about Joseph and Gambit having been right about him. Gambit feels guilty because he knew about Joseph, but didn't do anything to protect her. Gambit begins to cry and Rogue comforts him, a little confused, but putting down to him being upset at the lose of the X-Men. Rogue then begins to tell Gambit her plan to get the X-men back and use Joseph to do it when she sees the back of his neck. Gambit promises her that he'll find the X-Men for her, then Rogue questions what the mark on his neck is. Gambit wants to tell her the truth but is scared to. Just then Jean-Luc brusts into the room. Rogue sees that Gambit's in trouble and wants to help so she speaks up, talking about what the deal will be for her silence. When marriage gets brought up into the question, Gambit stands in front of Rogue and loses it with Jean-Luc, punching him in the face and yelling at him that he won't ruin Rogue's life like he did his. The other thieves pull Gambit off Jean-luc and take him out of the room. Tante then stands in front of Rogue when Jean-Luc goes to blame Rogue for ruining his family. Tante says that the two can't help that they are in love and then Jean-Luc says Gambit's engaged to somebody else. Rogue is shocked by the news. Jean-Luc tells Rogue that she'll marry into the family. Some thing within Rogue snaps and she attacks Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc and other theives tie her to the bed and Jean-Luc puts a theif named Theoren on guard to watch her.

**Chapter 21**

Jean-Luc didn't bother Gambit or Rogue for the rest of that night. Tante had cleaned him up and he'd decided to take his anger and enery out on a punching bag. Gambit had a similar approach to the night and, with his brother Henri watching and ducking out of the way whenever he could, Gambit distroyed his room, smashing things and throwing them across the room. Eventually, Gambit took off out of the house and Henri followed, trying to keep up, but lost him. Gambit was hurting. He was enraged that Rogue was getting married to someone from the thieves guild who she didn't even know. He was mad at what Joseph had done to her (very mad). But he was feeling even worse that it was his actions that had led her to be so brutily ingured and hurt and so many people that she cared about dead or taken by Vampires. His whole body still hurt him due to the operation, but he pushed forwards as the physical pain didn't seem to match how shitty he was feeling. There was only one way Gambit could find release in his built up anger and guilt that night, and that was from brown liquid in a tall glass.

xxxxx

Rogue, being tied down and unable to move, couldn't express her anger that way. Besides, her body hurt too much for her to do much heavy lifting or throwing. The dark cloud in her mind though was trying to concusm her. Trying to take over her while she was vunerable and hurt. It was as if the thieve guild was torturing her without even knowing they were doing it. Just lieing there and having to face this, this thing, it scared the living hell out of her.

Rogue needed a distraction."Excuse me." Rogue asked the tall ginger haired man who stood near the corner of the room away from her. He looked at her unmoved. "Could you get Gambit for me please."

The man shuck his head. "'Friad I can't do that. He's most likely been sent to his room and I've been ordered to stay here and watch you till I'm released." Both of there heads moved to the sound of a smashing vase that case from above them. "Besides, I think Remy's busy wrecking de place."

Rogue's breathing was heavy. Too heavy. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack if she idn't get a distraction soon. "S-So your trapped here too. Who are you anyway?"

"My names Theodor. Cousin of Remy. How'd you two meet again?"

"W-We, well, he-he was working for someone I was fighting against at the time. Nearly blow off my hand within the ffirst moment I meet him."

Theodor chuckled. It was a nice sound Rogue thought. Nicer than the cloud in her head. The laughter helped lighten her mood and drive the cloud away. She wanted to here it more. "Sounds like typical Remy. Tell me, did he start flirtin' with ya before or after he tried ta blow ya up?"

"Oh, he didn't say anything at first. H-He just shocked me by coming round a corner I was turnin' and just starin' at me. Then, the next time we thought, he flirted abit before I knocked him out and put him on his arse."

"Dat so." Chuckled Therodor.

Rogue gave a little smirk at the memory. "Yeah. I wasn't in ma right mind though when I attacked him. I was under some crazy old man's control." Theodor looked confused. "A Pyschic." Rogue added.

"Psychic?"

"Yeah. They can enter your mind and read it or make you do things against your will."

Theodor's face dropped. "Hmmm, de don't seem that friendly."

"Not all of them were as bad as Mesmero."

"Mesmero?" Theodor chuckled.

There was that sound again and the cloud seemed to go now. But Rogue didn't want it to come back and, giving a small smile to Theodor, Rogue told him about the psychics she lived with, Jean and the Professor. She briefly explained the other mutants and their powers, but only a little bit as she didn't want to give too much away. Theodor had pulled up a chair besides her bed and was fasinated by what she had to say. Then Rogue breifly went over what had happened with her and the X-Men and how she'd lost all of them. Theodor seemed to empthaze.

"They'll be alright, cher. From what you've told me, these mutant friends of your are all fighters. Dey'll come out of it OK."

It was four in the morning and Rogue was feeling drawn of all her energy, but she didn't want to be rude and fall asleep on Theodor when he'd been so kind to her and listened to her.

"Yeah...I was actually, kinda hoping that you thieves might help me out in finding em. Remy said your good at that." Theodor gave a proud smug smile.

"That we are cherie."

Rogue smiled, but then it left her. "From the way things hit off before though with Jean-Luc, I don't think he'll be telling his thieves ta help find ma family any time soon... I guess I'm scared...The longer I leave it for...You know."

"Yeah, I understand." Theordor sat forwards and there was a serious look on his face. Theodor was cool, calm and colective as he spoke to her. She didn't feel as if he was just ignoring her and was actually taking it to thought about what she was saying. "But you know cher, you didn't really make it easy on yourself when you started yellin' at Jean-Luc and refusing ta even be part of dis family."

Rogue looked away. She knew she shouldn't have snapped but she was only trying to take the heat off Gambit. Theodor still felt bad for Rogue as he watched her silently lie there on the bed. "Ya know, dis family ain't so bad once you get used to it."

Rogue raised her eyebrow at that. "Remy says some people here make his day, but other than that he hates it here."

"That be because his a mutant and Jean-Luc's son and de best thief we have. It's hard on his when all he seems to do is get put on jobs, eat, sleep, train and then get put on another job again when all his friends and family are having a night out or a night in just relaxing. His gifts his own curse really."

"Oh really? And what about him being forced into marriage? That his gift as a curse too?"

"I guess not." Theodor scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me one thing." Rogue said, feeling exsoed and numb as the last breath esacped her. "Does he love her?"

Theodor was quiet and a silent tear slipped from Rogue's eye. "Dey did used to get on when they were kids. Childhood sweethearts and all. Now a days though, I don't know. It's been so long that Remy's been away. He and Jean-Luc meet with de assassins eariler today and that would have been the first time in a long time that Remy's seen and spoken to Belladonne (if they had talked)."

Rogue pushed whatever feelings she had away as the cloud began to try and take advantage of those emotions. "When's the wedding?"

"Dun't know. It's been planned for a long time, but ever since Remy's banishment and other things, the plans just seemed to be left and forgotten about. It could be next week or in the next few months or years even."

Rogue nodded her head, still not facing him as she asked another hard question. "The only way I could get Jean-Luc to help me out with finding the X-Men the fastest way possible, would be to get married wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Said Theodor.

"How long do you think it would take for me to get married."

She heard the smile before he spoke with it. "With your brains, firest attitude and beauty, not very long."

Rogue wanted to smile at that, but she just couldn't. "An arranged married." She thought out loud. "Never thought I'd have one. It's strange how fast it's all happening too... He hope I get married real soon though. I can't lose my family. Not again."

"At least you'll be gaining a new one." Tried Theodor, to make her smile.

"It wouldn't be the same. And I'm going to be trapped in a marriage with someone I don't love. SO one who could never love me either."

"Why can't you find love in an arragend marriage? The man you marry will try his hardest to make you happy."

"But I wouldn't be able to make him happy. Wouldn't be able to give him what he needs."

"What do you mean?"

"Theodor, I can't touch anyone! Not even if I wanted to." Rogue finally looked at him. "The person I marry would never be able to have sex with me and I'd never be able to give them kids. I wouldn't be suprized or upset if they had an affair and had babies with another woman."

"But that would be adultury." Said Theordor, shocked at the thought. "It goes against what we stand for."

"I would understand though. And I wouldn't tell."

Theodor was silent for a moment. He rather admired the girl that lay before him. Admired her strengh and nobility. He saw that she'd had everything taken away from her, been beaten by the world, but still wanted to put other's fates before herself. That was something rare in a person and something he admired. He had an idea of how he could help.

XXXXX

The next day, Gambit stumbled in through the back doors to the kitchens. Tante was there, yelled at him for being gone all night and coming back all dirty and smelling like trash, then made him food.

"How is she?" Gambit didn't need to say who he was talking about.

"Oh, she's doing alright." There was a pause from Tante and Gambit readied himself, knowing from that look something big and hurtful was gonna come out of Tante's mouth. "Jean-Luc's already been up to see Rogue dis mornin'. Dey talked about the weddin' plans."

"They what?" Snapped Gambit. "Dis ain't been decided-"

"It's not your desition to make-"

"I don't care." Gambit snapped, getting up from the table and storming off upstairs to Rogue's room, tante on his tail.

He came to the door and brust through it. Jean-Luc, Henri and Theodor were in the room with Rogue who was no longer strapped to the bed, but sat on it, talking to the men casually like nothing bad had happened the other night and they were all friends. "What's goin' on?" Gambit snapped.

"Remy," Henri said as he got up from his chair that was facing Rogue's bed. "How 'bout we go get breakfast and have a little talk over-"

Gambit slapped Henri's hand away and snapped, "I won't ask again. What you tellin' her Jean-Luc?"

Jean-Luc, having little patience, looked from his son to Rogue and Theodor who were sat on the bed. "It ain't what I'm sayin', it's what they're saying."

Gambit was confused. As he looked at Rogue, he saw she had her head down, refusing to meet his eyes and even Theodor looked away from him. "What's he talkin' 'bout cher?"

"He's... talking about w-what me and Theodor decided last night." Gambit raised his eyebrow, Rogue lift her eyes a little to see his confused face. "W-We've decided who I'm gonna marry Remy. And it's gonna be T-Theodor."

The look of hurt which panged all over Gambit's face was too much for Rogue to look him in the eyes. Theodor dared a look only to share Rogue's feelings and look away. "Right den." Sid Gambit in a very harsh, yet calm voice. "Guess I be leavin' you to it." And he walked away, hearing the faint sound of Rogue's voice calling after him, but it was too late. He'd already made his way to the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Recap**: Gambit ends up smashing up his room later that night mad at everything that happened to Rogue and the X-Men that he feels responsible for and now pissed off that Rogue is marrying someone in the guilde she doesn't know or love so she can keep her life. He goes out drinking. Rogue asks Theodor if she can see Gambit, but he says no. Theo asks how they met and Rogue tells him the story. Rogue ends up telling Theo about her lost family. Rogue asks about Gambit and Belladonna's marriage and if he really loves her. Theo says he doesn't know. They end up going back to talking about Rogue marrying into the guild and how it wouldn't be hard to find a beautiful spit fire like her a husband. Rogue tells Theo about her powers and how she wouldn't tell on her partner if he did decide to cheat on her and have kids with another woman. Theo seems to admire Rogue for her strengh. The next morning, Gambit comes back home and walks into the room Rogue's staying in to find Jean-Luc, Henri and Theo there. They all tell Gambit that they're making plans for Theo and Rogue's marriage. Rogue leaves heart broken.

**Chapter 22**

Like Theodor promised and Jean-Luc promised before Gambit interrupted them, some thieves had set off in all different dirctions all over America to try and find the missing X-Men. Rogue was bounded to the mansion till she was wed so she was bored. She still wasn't up to 100% strength even though whatever tante Mattie was doing was working wonders. So Rogue had the pleasure of having Merci visit her with wedding magazines and planners for the past three days in a row. As they flicked through them one by one, Rogue didn't take in any of the wedding dresses as she just didn't feel like it mattered what she wore. She liked Theodor, but again, she didn't love him and could never give him what he needs and wants. She felt like she'd taken advantage of Theodor's kindness and at that moment all she could thnik about was apologising to him until she was red in the face.

"Oh, then there's this one that... That would mean you'd be walkin' 'round in a on fire bikki with a clown's wig on...Rogue?" Called Mecri.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Your not in ta this are ya?"

Rogue just stared at Mecri, the obvious answer already being on her face. Merci exhaled loudly as she shut the magazine.

"You and Remy had a fall out over this marriage haven't you." Said Merci. Rogue cringed in pain as if Hank was inserting a needle into her. Rogue hadn't seen Gambit for three days now. "Ya know Rogue, t'inks aren't that bad. Theo's a nice guy who'll look after ya."

"Yeah, I know." Said Rogue dully, feeling worse now. Rogue throw the blanket off her legs and twisted till her feet touched the ground. "I'm gonna go look around."

"Oh, OK, I'll come with you. Show you a few secret-"

"Thanks Merci, but no thank you." Rogue stood up and moved slowly towards the door. "I'm gonna find my own way 'round."

Rogue left the room, walking blankly down the corridors, not really taking anything in. Her mind was else where, on regreats, heart breaks ovr loses, worries and fears. Everywhere she turned just seemed so small to her even though the mansion was huge. Rogue noticed that the thieves were somewhat friendly with her, but walked around her more, or would turn the other way as they saw her coming. It wasn't like living with the X-Men where everything was up in havoc. Rogue missed how things used to be.

Rogue had reached a large stair case and as she was coming down them, he was coming up. She stopped at the top of the stairs looking down at him and he near the bottom. There was a silent moment between them where they just looked into each others eyes and they each questioned 'what?' 'What happens own?'

Rogue decided to make the first move and stared moving down towards Gambit.

"I haven't seen you in a while" She said quietly.

Gambit's confusion left him as he straighten up. "I've been busy. I've been accepted back into the guilde, that means I got responsabiities."

Rogue had reached the bottom of the stairs. "I see that. But ya really been too busy to pop in and just say hi ta me?"

"I'd think dat Theodor would be keepin' ya company."

Rogue felt like she'd been slapped. But didn't show it. "Yeah...He has...Listen, Remy-"

"I've got to go. They want me for arrengments." And Gambit was up the stairs and gone before Rogue could continue.

Rogue watch him pace the stairs taking two at a time, feeling, worse than her powers could ever do this to her, avoided. Rogue slowly, turned and moved on, soon finding the gym. In there she found Theodor. He was with some of the other thieves, but they were just finishing off their training. So was theodor by the looks of it. Theodor was shirtless and sweaty, wiping his sweat away with a towel. Rogue had to admit, he was hot.

When he saw her, he asked, quietly, if the other two could leave. They left, giving raised eye brows and knowing looks to Theodor as they did. Rogue moved closer towards him, wrapping her arms around her body for comfort and protection.

"You OK?" Asked Theodor.

"Yeah." Said Rogue. "Just got bored, listenin' to Merci go on and on 'bout weddings and stuff. Thought I'd explore the place a little since I can walk now without feelin' much pain in ma side. Tante Mattie's a miricale worker."

Theodor chuckled. "Oh, she's good alright. So, your worryin' 'bout them again aren't you?"

Rogue put her head down. She woundered how Theodor had come to learn to understand her so fast. Maybe it was because she was faced with the same problems and feelings everyday and he was just there for her to talk to and be a shoulder to cry on. She'd lierery told him everything from Joseph to her feelings for Gambit. And he just listened and even when she talked about having had liked Gambit at one point, he didn't seem annoyed by it, but understandable. But maybe that was because he'd had to watch someone he love marry another. Maybe he really did understand most of how she felt.

Rogue felt Theodor move away from her then come back, and fingers, cupping her chin, raised her head to look at him. "If it's really worrying you that much cheire, then I will go to New York too and I'll help the search for your family."

Rogue felt touched by such a gesture. Touched by everything Theodor was and what he was doing for her, and it ripped her apart knowing she didn't feel for him in that way. A tear filled her eye. "You'd do that?" She whispered. Theodor nodded his head and wiped the tear away with his gloved hand.

"Yes, I'll ready my stuff and leave tonight after the ball tonight."

"Ball?" Rogue questioned.

Theodor looked somewhat confused why she didn't know. "Yeah. The thieves have been planning this for over the past three days now. Apparently there is some special announcement the thieves and assassin's have to make. I would have thought Merci would have told you this?"

"I-no. She didn't. We just planned to stay in and watch movies all night. Besides, I wouldn't think I'd be invited anyway, considering I'm not a thief yet."

"No, we've been invited together. They're already viewing us as a couple now Rogue, even though we've not got married yet. The way the guilde sees it is they don't like errors in their business so they try and sugar coat things that bother them and as your a problem that's already been resolved as to what they're gonna do with you then they just act like things have already worked their way out."

"Oh." Said Rogue. "OK. So, wait, are you sayin' we have to go this thing?"

"Most likely, yes. So you can meet and greet people and be welcomed into the family with more ease."

Rogue stopped moving.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She felt...cold and numb. Nothing was seeming to make sense in her mind at that moment. There was just a small spark in the back of her mind which warned her that something was wrong and to feel hurt. But her cold front masked her and, deciding to move on with what she was doing, Rogue moved down the stairs with Thoedor.

"OK. So, we go together."

Theodor nodded his head. "Together. I'll come by your room at six to pick you up and we'll go then. By nine, I'll leave for New York. Hows that sound?"

Rogue was taken back then as she realized what was going to happen. Theodor, one of her closet and only friends in this house was going to be leaving her on her own. Rogue felt torned but nodded her head and braved a small smile. It wasn't till Theodors hand left her back when she realised that it'd been there and how much colder she felt now that he was gone and dissapearing down the corridor.

XXXXX

Rogue had asked Merci for help getting dressed up for this ball (as she knew nothing about the theives style) and questioned why Merci had not told her about it. Merci seemed flustered as she had said that the things were stupid and boring and that she had a feeling that Rogue wasn't a people person and would just want to avoid it. Somehow, Rogue thought she was lieing. Merci had chosen a Emerald green ball gown for Rogue with frills and had a real old southern lady side to it. Rogue had her hair up high in a bun with her two white pieces falling in curls by the side of her face. Rogue felt beautiful and strangly glad to be a girl as she looked at how beautiful she really was in the mirror and wondered if she was even looking at the same girl she had been before all this had started. When this had started or when she had changed she had no idea, but she knew she was and would never be the same girl she remembered being when she was still with the X-Men. Merci had explained to Rogue there would be dancing and a lot of people whom she didn't know asking her about who she was and her wedding to Theodor. Rogue listened to all of Merci's advice about how she should smile and wave, but Rogue didn't know how much had actually sunk in.

Later, there was a knock at the door and Theodor was there ready and waiting for her in his suit and tie to take her downstairs. Rogue saw how handsome he looked and was saddened at how another girl would have appreshiated his beauty and kindness so much more than she did and would have loved him back. But sadly he was stuck with her, but he still smiled at her and took her covered arm, leding her downstairs.

The ball room was already full of people and made Rogue nervious. At the far end of the room, Rogue saw there were seven thrown like chairs against the wall and had a table in front of them with glorious food and wines on it. There was a square like shaped table that went all around the room, circling the ballroom and the dance floor, but these throwns were up lifted and over saw the whole huge room. Rogue saw that Jean-Luc was already up there, sat in the middle next to the assassin leader. The other throwns were empty.

"How about a drink?" Asked Theodor.

Rogue turned to look at him and nodded her head, yes. As they made their way through the packed dance floor, Rogue grasping hold of Theodor's hand just to not get lost in all the dancing, a body bumped into hers and knocked Theodor's hand out of hers. Rogue was about to fall on her backside (which would have been very embarrising) but a hand shot out and caught her from behind. Rogue looked up to see black and red eyes and instantly felt so much better and saver as Gambit pulled her upright and into his chest.

"Careful. These things tend to get a little wild." Smoothed Gambit, whoms breath already stunk of alcohol.

Rogue was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say so just shuck her head in agreement. Next she looked around to try and spot Theodor. She saw that he'd bumped into Merci and Henri and had begun talking (deeply) to them. Theodor had noticed Rogue was gone as he glimpsed towards her and Gambit, but he didn't seem to mind her being with him.

"I've lost Theo." She said to Gambit, whom she realised still had hold of her. As she looked up into those large than usual eyes of his, she was struck by an emotion in them that she didn't understand. She couldn't decide if it was good or bad, but it seemed wanting. Rogue had become nerious as she'd never seen Gambit drunk before. Not like this. The smell of honey whisky on his breath was making her feel a little sick.

A new song began and Gambit step forwards. Rogue, in reaction, stepped backwards and let Gambit led her into a free spot on the dance floor where they joined a group of dancers that were walzing. "Gambit?" Rogue questioned. But Gambit had already taken her hands, placing one on his shoulder and taking the other in his hand. Gambit grabbed hold of Rogue's side and her hand and began walzing with her.

"Just dance with me." He said, bringing her in closer. Rogue was unsure what was going on. This morning he seemed so cold and distant and now he seemed to hold her close as if he was about to lose her. Rogue tried focusing on where her feet were going, but was struggling to find her rhythm. Gambit had to help out a lot more than nessersy, even going to left her a little to get her clumsy feet off the floor as they danced. Rogue could no longer see Gambit's face as it was lost over her shoulder as they came to be literally chest to chest. Rogue felt like crying that they were so close, but held back her tears to avoid a scene. She could smell the cigerettes on Gambits clothes stronger than usual, but she could still smell his natural scent and deoderant lingering from his skin. The smell was so warm and comforting, it was hard not to relax with him. Gambit was taking in her natural sweet scent too lined with Merci's apple shapoo and conditioner. It was new and different, but it was still the Rogue he once knew.

When the music stopped, they stopped. Rogue waited for Gambit to release her, but when he didn't she moved back out of what seemed to be a long hug with Gambit. He moved away too, not saying anything but just looking at her. He looked like he was going to say something, but then a girl came and took his arm, pushing him away from Rogue. "Stop flirting Remy." She heard the blonde woman mutter to him before leaving her behind.

Rogue felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Theodor stood there with two cups in hand. Rogue gave him a light smile and accepted one of the drinks. She wondered if he'd seen them dancing together. If she'd hurt him by dancing with someone else. They may not have been in love or anything, but she was soon going to be his and she thought it might hurt him if something that was his perfered another and seemed promisious.

"Thought I lost you there." Said he.

"Yeah, me too." Said Rogue. Feeling her checks redden from guilt and embarissment, Rogue was about to ask, "Do you wanna-"

There was a dinging of a metal fork on a glass and the room went silent. Rogue turned to look at the throwns where everyone else was looking too. Rogue saw that the other seats had been taken up now by Julian,(whom sat besides his father) Henri, Merci, Remy and that blond woman who sat very very close to Gambit, hugging his arm( who all sat to Jean-Luc's left). Rogue questioned who she was, but felt as if, in her gut and something nagging at her in her mind (that wasn't this purple cloud for once) that she should know who this girl was. Rogue felt cold and sick for some reason and very confused. She had not heard the begining of the speech, only the last lines Jean-Luc had to say.

"...Marriage. Lady's and gentlemen, thevies and assassins, I give you my son, Remy LeBeau and his future wife, Bella Donna Bourx."

It felt as if a large chunck of ice had just fallen into the persific ocean, Rogue being both the falling ice and the sea having something hitting her hard. Rogue felt cold and very numb. Remy was engaged. He hadn't looked up from the table once, he just clutched his wine glass more. That look in his eye when he danced with her had been guilt? Remy LeBeau, Gambit, was engaged and going to marry Belladonna, daughter of the assassin king, the woman he'd tried so hard to avoid. This didn't make any sense. Why, after everything, was he marrying her?

Rogue didn't realise how unsteady she was on her feet till she felt Theodor's chest hit her back. He'd had a hand on her back, but now used his full body to make it look like she was stood up right. Theodor turned her chin so she could look at him. "Rogue, Rogue listen to me. Just smile and pretend to be happy for him yeah. Just smile-"

But Theodor's words were cut off as Jean-Luc's belting voice could be heard saying, "But before that we have our loving cousin, Theodor's wedding to attend with our newest family member to our theives guilde, Rogue. Give the two lovers a warm hand now."

The spot light had been put on them two. Rogue looked around and everyone was looking at them. She must have looked like a girl with her hand caught in a cookie jar or something like that shocked face. It was passed off by the crowd though as nerves, which was good for the time being. When she looked to the thrown table and saw Gambit, saw that he'd finally peeped up to look at her with those cold unfeeling eyes, Rogue did as she was told by Theodor. She put on a fake smile to fool the crowd and smiled straight at Gambit. Having Gambit look at her in that way, it had been the switch she needed and the reality slap to just woman up and stop being a moany bitch. She could be upset later, but for now she'd use her anger towards Gambit and his to-be-wife Belladonna as reason to act like a loved up fieance.

Rogue soon realised that people had started approaching her and Theodor, asking questions about how they meet, how many children they were planning to have and what their wedding theme was. Rogue realised that Theodor still had his arm wrapped tightly around her middle and was trying to protect her from these vultures. Rogue thought he was a brilliant man whom was suffering for her and Rogue decided to step up and start making up lies with Theodor. They had talked about what story they would tell the theives as a front to look like a happily normal wedded couple. As Theodor answered saying they'd meet in a bar down in New York when he was on a job (like they planned to tell), Rogue added in by answering they were planning to have two children, hoping one was a boy and the other a girl, if not then they'd try for a third and leave it at that. It was so had to put on a fake smile, but she did it and for the rest of the night Rogue hid her agony and tears at how hurt she was by Gambit and just stayed close by Theodor's side; dancing, eating and drinking.

XXXXX

Belladonna had moved to the other end of the table to talk to her brother and Merci saw this as the perfect time to hit Gambit upside the head.

"Ow." He muttered."Merci, what do you think your doing?"

"Giving you a reality check!" She hissed. She'd been waiting for this moment for a while. To get Gambit away from his father or Belladonna to tell him a few truths. While Henri was talking with Jean-Luc and Martin, Merci quicky said, "Your such a cruel mean idiot."

"What? What I do now?" Gambit hissed, confused.

"She loves you Gambit."

"Who? Bell? I know she does-"

"Not Bell you muppet. Rogue."

Gambit looked away from Merci and back out to Rogue who was smiling and laughing while leaning into Theodor and talking loudly with others. He took another large gulp of his wine, finding himself drinking more heavily than most nights he'd spend at these balls. "Dun't look dat way." He spat with disgust as Rogue laughed at something Theodor had said, and placed her hand on his chest, flexing the dimond on her wedding finger which Gambit thought was cheap and tacky.

Gambit got another hit upside the head.

"Ow. will you stop-"

"No! You listen to me LeBeau and you listen good. That girl is going through hell and back and you've just hurt her feelings more by tellin' her 'bout this ball tonight! Rogue told me all about this mornin' 'bout you being cruel, cold and heartless and telling her 'bout this ball, but not telling her about Belladonna and your marriage. That girl's been crying her eyes out every night about having to get married to Theodor and not you. Theodor's told Henri, whos told me. She's only doing this to help save her friends Remy and you've made this more painful for her by putting her on show like dis while telling her that the man she loves is going to marry somebody else so she can never be with him-"

"I could never be with her anyway!" Gambit hissed at Merci. "You think dis hasn't been killing me too? I care for Rogue too, but how the hell could I ever be with her if she's marrying Theodor, huh? And it ain't my fault or choice to marry Bell either. If you got a problem, you take it to Jean-Luc and you tell 'em you got a problem with his match making skills, 'cause he's de one whos making us suffer. Not me!"

Merci was quiet for a moment as Gambit spoke some truth about who was really at fault to blame here. But she couldn't let him blame everything on Jean-Luc.

"You can't do anything to stop her getting married Remy. But the difference is, she's marrying Theodor for her friends and unselfish reasons. Your marrying Bella out of spite and hurt of rejection from her. I know you two can't be together and it's really sad, like Romeo and Juliet, but I just thought you oder to know how stupid you were being thinking Rogue doesn't care for you when she clearly does. What she's doing now, smiling and laughing, it's all an act. All an act just to cover up the pain you brought her by telling her about this ball and putting her on stage. I hope now you see things clearly, you can start trying to make things right and less painful for the both of yas... Neither of you deserve this pain."

Merci turned away as Bella returned to her seat besides Gambit. She took up his arm again, but Gambit was too busy focusing on Rogue and how she dance almost robotically with Theodor (there being no passion or chemisty there as there had been when they had danced together). Gambit picked up his wine glass and finished it.

XXXXX

It had been an hour since Rogue had gotten escorted back to her room by Theodor and an our since he had left for New York. Rogue had locked herself in her room and just cried at everything. Cried at missing the X-Men. Cried that Theodor,one of her only friends and allies had left her. Cried that she was being forced to married and her freedom was being taken away from her. Cried that Gambit had moved on so quickly from her after playing with her heart back in Bayville and making her think that he'd actually cared for her. Rogue was so lost in her own world that she never heard someone pick the lock and slip into her room. It wasn't until a hand touched Rogue's shoulder that she reacted, using a move Wolverine had taught her and would be proud of her if he knew she was using it, she twisted the persons hand and arm, kicking out her leg and managed to pin them chest first into the floor. There was a muttered 'ow' and Rogue reckonsed the long slender figure beneath her. "Gambit?" She questioned.

Gambit scrormed underneath her, but was too drunk to fight her off properly. "Chere, ya mind letting go of me?"

Rogue let go of Gambit and moved back to sit on her bed. Out of all this time, he'd never once come to see her and now, that it's been annoanced that he's engaged, he comes to see her. "Why you hear!" Rogue yelled at him, turning her tears into rage quickly to hide her true feelings from him (like shed always done with every body).

Gambit shhhed her even thought the loud music from down stair most likely cancelled out their noise. "Came to talk." Gambit said still crouched on the floor. It looked like he was off centre, moving dizzily around in circles on the floor where he sat. He was really drunk, Rogue could smell the alcohol from his breath from high above where she sat away from him.

"About what?" Rogue bit out.

"'Bout...I don't know. Just talk." Gambit said, sounding frustrated.

"Oh, now ya wanna talk? You've been avoiding me all this time, now ya suddenly wanna talk?-"

"I know, I know. I missssed ya-" Gambit tried to say.

"Why ain't you down at your engagement party with Bella?" Rogue spat. "She is de girl your marrying after all, isn't she?" Rogue hissed, folding her arms and crossing her legs on the bed as she twisted her body away from Gambit.

Gambit let go of a breath. "Yesss, she is."

"Then why ain't you down there with her?" Rogue snapped.

"Cause... I don't r-really wanna be with 'er Rogue. You know that."

Rogue took in how Gambit looked. He was on his knees, staring down at the ground looking like a defeated man. Rogue remembered these feels of Gambit's that he had of Bella from when she absorbed him, but just seeing them so close together tonight, it just made her stop thinking. Made her not remembering that Gambit hates how clingy Bella is and how lovely duffy she could be. That hopeless lost look on his face made her want to forgive him and tell him things were ok, but her other emotions of anger and hate won out, as logic sided with them and said if she was angry with him, she wouldn't care for him and if she didn't care from him, it wouldn't hurt so much that he was marrying someone else.

"No, I don't know!" Rogue spat,pulling her legs up together and hugging them to her body.

"Well, I don't!" Slured Gambit as he tried to yell at her. "I don't care for Bell o-one bit. SSShe just a t-title name. I gotta have as princcce. I don't l-love 'er Rogue. Never 'ave. Just... bein' forced."

"You could have said no!" Spat Rogue again.

"C-Coulda, b-but what's the point when y-your marryin' s-someone else?" He said.

Rogue looked at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, but there was a tear cascading down his left check.

It hurt to watch, but Rogue was confused. "W-What do you mean?" She asked.

Gambit looked at her, and if she was saddened by his tear before, than that was nothing compared to what that red gaxe did to her now. "Y-Your gettin' married R-Rogue. W-What's the point of f-fightin' it anymore. J-J, he'sss just gonna keep pushin' 'n' pussshin' 'n' threatenin' 'n' threatenin' till he getsss what he wantsss. Like he pussshed you into marriage... I'm sssorry Rogue. I'm r-really sorry." Gambit said, another tear escaping his eye.

It was imposible to stay mad at him when he was breaking down infront of her. She hated him for being able to make her not mad at him. Rogue curled in on herself more and held herself tighter. "I know." Was all Rogue could mutter. Gambit turned to look up at her. She was looking straight ahead, but not at him. Her eyes were still red from where she had been crying. They looked puffy like she was going to start crying again. "Your such an idiot for agreeing to marry her Gambit." Gambit couldn't agree more. Gambit, clumsily, grabbed hold of the wooden bed frame and matteress and tried pulling himself up onto the bed. He managed it and came to sit down in front of Rogue. He reached out a shaky hand towards her, stroking her hair as clusmily as a child as his sensery moment was a little off from the alcohol. Rogue watched him touch her, but soon hid her eyes in her knees as that defeated kind look was driving her crazy.

"Why?" Rogue questioned. Gambit didn't quite understand. "Why'd you agree to marry her this time?" Rogue muttered.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders. "Y-Your m-marrying Theo f-for your friendsss, non?" Rogue nodded her head. Gambit seemed even more upset now. "Then, guesss I'm marryin' Bella for de guilde." Rogue closed her eyes tight, a tear slipping out of them. She nodded her head, then wiped it away. Gambit felt more depressed. "I don't want to marry 'er. I wish I could marry-... someone elssse..." He never took his eyes off Rogue even though she wasn't looking at him. "With a strip in 'er hair." He added quietly. But Rogue heard it and it made her gasp and cry out loud. Gambit's hand moved to stroke her back as she shuck more with tears.

Rogue looked up. Wiping at the underneath of her red eyes."I...I guess I'm kinda glad though...About marrying Theo. He's a nice guy and... I get to be a part of a family again... With someone I know and care about in it... I don't know where the X-Men are." And Rogue began crying again, this time not being able to control it.

Gambit hated seeing Rogue cry. It made there situation all the more depressing. Gambit awkwardly lay besides her, pulling Rogue down and into his chest. She leaned into him as she cried and Gambit leaned back against the head bored as she did. He just held her and stroked her hair until only light breathing could be heard coming from Rogue.


	23. Chapter 23

**Recap**: It's been a few days and Rogue thinks over what happened in the room with Gambit, Theo and Jean-Luc. Tante Mattie has brought her wedding magazines and Rogue keeps trying to remind herself that she's doing this for the X-Men and that thieves have been sent away to look for the X-Men now. Rogue leaves Tante and Merci to go wander around the house. She ends up bumbing into Gambit who she hasn't seen or heard of in a long time. He says he's got responsibilities now that he's been accepted back in the guild which keeps him busy. Gambit rushes passed Rogue when she asks if they can talk. Rogue continues on walking towards the gym where she finds Theo shirtless and realises that she's marrying a hunk. Theo guesses that Rogue's worrying about her family again. He offers to go down to New York to look for them himself. While he's talking to her, he has gloves on and is gently touching her face and back to comfort her. Theo says he's go later on that night after the ball. Rogue is confused about the ball. Theo tells her the assassins and thieves have something to tell everyone and that he guessed she didn't know because he was told and they're seen as a couple already now so he should have told her, but he didn't realise and he's sorry. Rogue tells him it doesn't matter. Once Theo leaves her in the gym she feels cold now his hands are gone. Later, Merci has helped Rogue get dressed but Rogue notices there is something off with Merci. Theo comes and they go down to the ball room which is full of dancing people. Theo and Rogue get seperated. Rogue is about to fall when Gambit catches her. She can smell the alcohol on his breath but when he asks her to dance, she does. The song ends and they stop dancing. A woman comes and takes Gambit away. Theo comes to Rogue with drinks. Before Rogue can say anything to Theo, Jean-Luc announces Gambit and Belladonna (the woman who dragged him off the dance floor before) were going to be married. Rogue goes into shock, but then Jean-Luc puts the spot light on her and Theo, annouching their wedding will be before Gambit's and Belladonna's. Theo whispers into Rogue's ear to smile and wave. Rogue sucks it up and does as Theo tells her and faces the thieves who come at her with questions about their relationship. At the table where the kings, princes and princess of the thieves and assassins sit, Merci has a go at Gambit for not telling Rogue before the ball that he was marrying Belladonna. She blames him for putting her up on stage while she's already hurting from losing her family and having to marry a man she doesn't love so she can find them and now she also has to smile and wave while her hearts just been broken by his father annouching that he is marrying Belladonna. Gambit says he can't change anything and if anyones to blame, it's Jean-Luc. Merci agrees, but tells him to grow up and stop hurting Rogue more. Gambit downs his drink. After the party, Rogue cries in her room. Gambit sneaks in. Rogue is mad at him, refusing to listen to himbut when Gambit starts crying she listens to him try and justify himself. He's very drunk and hints that he doesn't love Bella and the woman he does is marrying someone else. Rogue ends up breaking down with Gambit and they fall asleep together.

**Chapter 23**

Rogue felt calm again at last. So calm that her nightmares seemed to just faded away. All her fears of losing her friend gone and she was just left alone in her mind, with that purple cloud still hanging over her. It was amazing how much she'd almost forgotten about that cloud because of everything that has been going on and her thoughts being on other things. But it was still always there. Rogue wondered if she could do it again. In her mind, she wondered if she could enter the cloud and face whatever was in their waiting for her.

_Rogue flew up into the purple cloud, feeling something like an electrical current shook her._

Rogue jolted in her sleep. Gambit had half woke up, inspecting the room for danger, but when there was none, he pulled her closer into his chest as she pulled away. Gambit blinked once more as he tried to figure out what had disturbed him, but all he could see was Rogue was asleep. The tired side of him pulled more at his conscious though, and he pulled closer to Rogue, willing this new feeling of a sort of jump scare fear to smooth and just be calm and steady.

_Rogue felt calm and steady wash over her as she kept moving up into the purple cloud. Atlas, she was sure she came to a stop (some sort of floor in the cloud). "Professor." Rogue called out, remembering last time she had managed to communicate with the Professor. She felt saddened and dragged down by the flash memory of Logan yelling at her for keeping it her crazy little secret, but again felt a wave of calm come over her. The walls of the purple cloud started to shake and get a little wild as thy did before when she tried this. "Professor." Rogue yelled out, visualising the Professor locked in chains like the last time she saw him. the clouds got more and more violent, until, they parted sideways once again and struggling to reach out to her was the Professor's psych. Rogue for for him, reaching out and grasping his hand._

_she was almost happy to see the icky rainbow colours inside the Professor's head._

_"Rogue." Cried out he Professor._

_Rogue spun around where she was and smiled largely. "Professor." She cried out, running towards him and greeting him by wrapping him up in a hug. The Professor seemed a little taken back by this, but he wrapped his arms lightly around Rogue too._

_"Oh God Professor. Things have gotten worse. Much, much worse since tha last time I saw ya."_

_"I know Rogue." Said the Professor, gravelly._

_Rogue pulled back to look at the Professor, a little shocked and suprized to hear him say that. "You... You what?"_

_"I know Rogue. Me and Magnus or no longer the only one's in the prison."_

_Rogue's bottom lip started to tremble."W-What do you mean?"_

_"The Brotherhood are here with us."_

_"What?" Rogue said, absolutely shocked at this piece of news, but at the same time finding some little relief in knowing where the Brotherhood were and that they were all together._

_"Yes Rogue. They are here with us. Not in the same cell as us, but we know they are here with us in one of the other cells. They all tell me that they were attacked by vampires." The Professor said, sounding rather sceptical about that word._

_Rogue nodded her head,closing her eyes as she tried to ready herself to face the Professor. "Yeah. They got it pretty much right there. I...Me and Kurt... We ran inta them back at the Brotherhood house." Again Rogue was coming to tears._

_"Rogue, what's happened?" Rogue wipe her tears away as she started to explain._

_"It' all ma fault Professor. I knew stuff, information that I shoulda told Logan and the others and now, now they're..." Rogue gasped a sob._

_"Rogue?-"_

_"Professor they're gone! They're gone and I don't know where they are! The last I saw of 'em-... Oh God. Oh God, we we in the Morlock tunnels." This time Rogue really couldn't help it. She couldn't stop the tears or the break down. Rogue had been strong, keeping her face held high and toughing things out at first, but now as times gone on, nothings changed but only got worse and more friends had been lost because of her mistakes, she just couldn't take it. Rogue fell to her knees ashamed. Ashamed even to be crying like this now when it was the Professor who was in prison most likely being tortured with the others. That was all her fault too._

_"Rogue, you need to pull yourself together." Said the Professor, getting down on one knee besides her as she'd fell to the floor on her knees crying. It was the harshest she'd ever heard the Professor speak to her and it got her attention. Rogue tried to stop crying, but as she looked up into the Professor's eyes, she really didn't want to tell him about the Morlocks. Or anything going on out side of the prison. If she felt lost with no hope, how could the man and people relying on her depend on her? "Rogue." Th Professor said in a gentle voice, with soft blue eyes that made you want to do what ever it was he told you to do."Tell me." He said._

_Rogue wished she hadn't opened her mouth, but the truth was she needed help and guidance and the Professor was the only one she knew who she had contact with who could instruct her an help her. "Professor the Morlocks are dead." Rogue said bluntly, needing to rip I of like a bandage. The Professor looked confused at first. Taken back, not expecting that. "What?" He asked._

_Rogue nodded her head. "They're dead Professor. The Morlocks, they-... I had a vision of Kitty and Pete gettin' attacked by vampires, like they said they were. I saw them get attacked from the vampires point of view. Then when the X-Men got there 'cause I warned them, we got Kitty and Pete safe, but the Brotherhood were gone. I'm kinda glad though that they're there with you."_

_"Because now it tells us that the same person who lured me and Magneto into a trap is the someone working with these Vampires. But Rogue, tell me about the Morlocks! Evan, is he OK? Were there survivors? What happened?"_

_"Not long after Kitty an Pete got taken, Storm got attacked too... Professor, I'm really scared."_

_"Why Rogue? What off? How's this got to do with the Morlocks?" The Professor asked, starting to sound like he was getting angry and annoyed. It was kinda scary seeing the Professor lose his cool. If the Professor was mad and/or scared, then there was definitely something majorly wrong._

_"I-I-I kept seein' people getting attacked by the vampire's point of view... Storm was visitin' Evan and the Morlocks, tryna get them ta came stay with us at the mansion because she was scared for their safety. They said no 'n' as soon as she stepped outside, she got attacked by vampires. Evan and the Morlocks tried protecting her and managed to get her safe. We... We thought that the Morlocks were safe and could be left alone because they were hidden underground and the vampires couldn't or wouldn't go underground. Storm came back home with us, but... Professor, we get a call from a little girl named Sarah... She was the only survivor."_

_"What happened to the morlocks Rogue?"_

_Rogue shuck her head from side to side. "We don't know Professor. Someone attacked them and killed them all. Evan was with the X-Men at the time, but... Professor, there was so much blood and so bodies every where... Me and Logan had ta pile them up and leave them till we could go back ta give em all a real grave...The only reason I could help him was because of Magneto's memories. But Professor." Rogue closed her eyes again and let a tear slip down her face. "I was an idiot."_

_"What did you do Rogue?" The Professor said __forcing her to look at him with in a commanding voice. Though it was hard to mask the Professor's upset as he spoke to her._

_"I-I made Kurt teleport us to the Brotherhood house when we were suppose ta be lookin' for survivors. W-We meet Destiny there. S-s-she told m-m-me that she could't tell me where yo were. S-S-She id the people who attacked Morlocks we not the vampires, b-b-ut they work for the same person. The person who tried to kidnap me. Who tried kidnapping Storm. The person who tricked you and Magneto. the person behind the vampire attacks they're all connected to ...she talked about g-gambit and j-joseph...said they both had secrets and were both going to hurt me but that they didn't want to and were both being controlled... I don't understand what she means by controlled, but they both hurt me Professor." Rogue said, another tear falling down her face.-_

_"Does this have anything to do with what's going on now Rogue?"_

_It did, but at the same time rogue didn't want to go into detail about boy troubles. "Y-Yes, kinda. J-Joseph, he... He betrayed me Professor. Kurt, Irene, everyone tried to warn me but I didn't listen. Just before Irene left, me and Kurt got attacked by Vampires. Kurt, he got hurt. I absorbed his powers, got him away from them as fast as I could. I went to the tunnels to try and find the X-Men, but they were gone, then I went to the mansion and... oh God, the mansion. Professor, the mansion got blown up... While the younger mutants were still in it."_

_"What!" Yelled the Professor._

_Rogue had gone still and quiet. She felt the same guilt and self loathing she'd been feeling all this time as every day passed and there was still no word on any survivors. Rogue found herself absolutly repeating this._

_"The thieves... They haven't found any survivors..."_

_"Professor, what the heck is going on back in Bayvillie?" The Professor said, shaking her harshly to get her attention and to make her look at him instead of looking blank and lost. Rogue was almost scared to see this scared, angry side of the Professor. It was really scary. "Where are they Rogue?" He said again, shaking her._

_Rogue shuck her head from side to side; no. "I don't know."_

_"You don't know. Rogue, what else haven't you told me? What..."_

_"Joseph attacked me Professor." Rogue said quietly, a single tear trailing down her check again. The Professor was still. He wanted to tell her he had no time for her love life, but he needed to try and remain calm so she could try and tell him what was happening to his students. "He attacked me and hurt me pretty badly... I got away using Kurt's powers, but... I couldn't get over to Kurt to take him with me... I ran Professor. I was badly hurt and fading in and out and I just thought of Gambit and that one time he kidnapped me. I ended up on a train to New Orleans, found Gambit's brother who helped me find Gambit... And now they won't let me leave."_

_"Rogue."_

_"I had to make an agreement with them Professor. The thieves... I had to promise ta marry one of them ta get them to help me look for the other X-Men Professor. Rogue shuck her head. "I was still recovering from the damage Joseph had done to me. 'Course that didn't stop me. I woulda been outta that door and back down to Bayvillie in a second if i could have... But Jean-Luc wouldn't let me leave... He said that I know too much now. He gave me three options and I chose the weddin' one... I've got a load trained thieves down their tracking down the X-Men, but they haven't found anything yet. I-I told 'em all the places they might go, but they still haven't found 'em yet... Professor... I'm so scared they're-..." Rogue couldn't complete that._

_The Professor dropped his hands from Rogue's side. Defeat willing him too. Rogue felt so terrible that she just hated that she felt so bad. Her she was feeling sorry for herself, when all she seemed to be doing was just messing up at eveything she did. Like now, she'd just taken the hope away from the Professor. A tortured man locked in a prison where she didn''t even know where he was._

_Then, the Professor suddenly looked up to her and asked, "Did Destiny say anything else?"_

_Rogue looked puzzled for a moment as she tried to think if Destiny did say anything else..." Yeah... She did. She said... She said that the Vampires... They wanted me. They wanted me alive and captive so they could bargin' with me to their boss who controls them because they want their freedom. Irene had started saying be wary and careful of the Vampires, but trust them which made no sense, but if they want me... Professor, if they want me, I could give myself to them and they could take me to where your being held and-"_

_"No Rogue!" Said the Professor strongly._

_Rogue was taken aback by this. "B-But Professor-"_

_"No, Rogue, you need to find the other X-Men." Rogue felt herself deflate as he said that._

_"P-Professor-"_

_"I don't believe they're gone Rogue and you shouldn't either. I'm dissapointed that you have given up fair in the X-Men so quickly and easily." Rogue felt stung, but she supposed she deserved it. "Rogue, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start getting back out there. You need to escape the thieves Rogue. Your too young to marry anyway and I do not give my concent. You may be old enough, but you still live under my roof. Well, you know what I mean." Rogue attempted to giggle, but it didn't come out right and made thinks a little awkward. "Have Gambit get you out of there. I'm sure he is there with you at the thieves guild isn't he?"_

_"Y-yes, b-but Professor, he's getting married."_

_"As dreadfully sad I am for you and for what I m about to say right now, this does need to be said. Right now there are bigger things going on other than your love life Rouge."_

_"I-I know that Professor, I just-"_

_"I'm sorry Gambit is getting married to another woman, I persum as you didn't say you were getting married to him. I'm sorry Joseph betreyed you Rogue, which I still don't fully understand why he did, but you need to let it go Rogue and move on. You may feel bad now, but if theres a small chance the X-Men are still alive, which I believe they are, then you won't just feel bad if they die,you will hate yourself and resent every single living minute until the day you die. You have to find and reform the X-Men Rogue. I'm counting on you. Magnus and the Brotherhood are counting on you. The X-Men are counting on you. You know more about what's going on right now than anybody. You have to take control and become a leader."_

_"L-leader?"_

_"Yes Rogue. Others will help you, but for now you must keep structuring people around you. You ordered the thieves to find the x-men and told them where to look. That was an order Rogue. You made choices and destions. You didn't waste time in making them by sacrificing yourself because you believe or realise that that was the best call. Everything you've done already with the thieves, you were leading them to reform the X-Men. Then Rogue, you'll led them to find me. You already know how you can get to me, but you need a plan on how the others will find us. Do you understand me Rogue."_

_Rogue nodded her head. "Y-Yes Professor."_

_"Good girl." Said the Professor._

_"Professor." Rogue said._

_"Yes." Said the Professor, looking tired and slightly ill. "I'm sorry." Rogue said._

_The Professor nodded his head in away that told her he accepted her apology. "It is fine Rogue. Everyone has there down, now you just have to pick yourself up, sneak away from the thieves and find the X-Men. Everything else you'll be able to figure out yourself. Go now Rogue. Oh, Rogue?"_

_"Yes?" Rogue said._

_"How are you able to communicate with me? Did you figure that out?" Rogue tried to think why her mind had been clear enough to talk to the Professor. "Errr." she said. "I... I was upset I found out..." Rogue went silent. "Gambit comforted me."_

_"Did he comfort you the last time we spoke like this?"_

_"I... Yeah! Yes he did! He did! He was holding me like he is now."_

_The Professor raised an eyebrow at this, and Rogue felt slightly embarresed at how much she had opened up to the Professor about her feelings and love life._

_"I must say Rogue, I do find it stranger your sharing a bed with anyone considering your condition and fear over the littlest touch. As she sleeping with a man who's engaged to another-"_

_"Errr, we aren't sleeping together!" Rogue said making that clear. She didn't want the Professor getting any ideas. But apparently he wasn't thinking like that. _

_"Yes well. Something about having Gambit,errr, close to you when you sleep helps you communicate better with me. Try again soon, sleeping besides Gambit and see if you can reach me again."_

_Rogue nodded her head. "I will do Professor. Oh and Professor."_

_"Yes Rogue."_

_"I will get you out."_

_"I know you will Rogue."_

_And with that Rogue felt the Professor's mind_

XXXXX

Rogue woke up that next morning in Gambit's arms feeling as if it had just been a few mintues of her talking to the Professor. Rogue forgot all logic of how she should have been questioning why she and Gambit slept beside each other last night when they were both engaged, but Rogue was more interested in forfilling what the Professor had told her to do.

"Remy, Remy wake up." Gambit was up instantly, questioning what was wrong. "We gotta go back to Bayvillie Remy. I gotta find the X-Men now."

"Cher." Gambit said, rubbing his eyes as he put his head back down on the pillow and went to cuddle up to it. Rogue was up though, and finding clothes for the day. "Theodor's tryin' his best ta find 'em cher."

"I know how to find the Professor." Rogue said in her long rant.

"What?" Gambit said, sitting up when he heard this. That's right the Professor and magneto had both gone missing. "You know where they are?"

"No, but I know a way we can find 'em."

"Rogue-" Gambit tried, not seeing how she could know.

"Listen Gambit, I get that I'm engaged to Theo and you Bell, but right now isn't the time. I can't just sit around and let others go find ma friends. I'm an X-Men and I should be out there lookin' for em. I should know where they are and when I do find them, we're gonna make a plan ta not only get the Professor back, but Magneto, the Brotherhood and the lot of em."

"Rogue." Gambit said, sitting up concerned that Rogue was not accepting reality that the X-Men might be dead. "You don't know if you'll find them." Gambit said, trying not to hurt her.

"They have to be alive Gambit. Don't you see? He wants them for experiments?"

"Who wants what?"

"I don't know who he is, but I know he's the man who tried ta get me kidnapped. The man who's sent out his Vampires to kill human beings to feed on and collect mutants that he can experiment on. And he's the man who ordered the Morlock's death."

Gambit swollowed hard at that. He didn't know how Rogue suddenly knew that this had all been Sinister's plan, but he hoped to God that she would never find out about what he did. He couldn't stomach thinking about it himself. Gambit kicked the bed sheets off him and sat at the edge of the bed, feeling like he might just throw up. They hadn't really talked since Rogue arrived here. There had just been so much getting in the way, but he remembered one of the other reasons why he wanted to avoid her. She knew he was with the Morlocks at the time of the attack. He ddin't want to be questioned about that.

"You OK?" Rogue asked looking concerned.

Gambit nodded his head as he saw Rogue had frozen in picking out her clothes to wear for the day. She nodded her head, then turned and went into the bathroom to quickly change into them. "Don't go anywhere." She said before closing the door behind her.

Gambit's head was pounding and not just from the disterbing wake up call he got this morning. He must have been hung over. How much did he have to drink last night,...? And why was he sleeping next to Rogue. Gambit tried to think what was happening. Rogue said he was engaged to Bella. Belladonna. The engament part had been last night. He must have felt bad on Rogue and come to see her... But he was avoiding her for reasons he'd been reminded of just that morning and he'd been distracting himself from something else just so he was busy enough not to see her). But, Rogue seemed almost cheery this morning. Had he said something last night to make her this way? If he had then he defeantly knew they hadn't talked about the Morlocks... He wondered if he told her how he felt?

Rogue reapeared a few moments later, dressed in denim jeans and a green jumper that went over a long black sleeved top. Rogue had just left her hair down looking a bit wild and frezzy and she put boots on to complete her dress. "Listen Remy, I know we've got weddings to go to" Rogue said, looking slightly gloomy as she said it, "But there are other things at the moment that are more important than weddings. I know the thieves won't let me leave without marrying Theodor, but Remy I gotta get outta here now and find ma friends. You got out of here once. I know you can do it again. I need ya ta help me Remy. I need ya ta get me outta here now."

Gambit rubbed between his nose and eyes. "Rogue, Theo's trying-"

"The more people who try the more likely we are to find em."

"You've not thought about this-"

"But I have! Me and the Professor came up with the plan last night."

"The Professor?"

"Yeah, the Professor. Oh, you don't know. Do you remmeber that one time we feel asleep together back in the mansion, just before Kitty and Pete got attacked."

"Oui." Gambit said.

"Well, just before that I... I went inta that purple cloud in my head. YOu know the one I've been telling yu about."

"Oui"

"Right, well, I entered it and I found the Professor there. Well, I think it was his psych, but it gave me a dirct mind link to the actual Professor. Now i'vee been tryin' ta do that again and again, but the only difference last night was you were here and because you were touchin' meh, I got to see the Professor. SOmething about you calms me when I'm in my mind and I'm able to think straight and talk to the Professor."

"So... Yu talked to the Professor?" Gambit ssaid, thinking it was too early to actually be taking any of this in.

"Yes. Last night. I told him... everything." Gambit didn't like that everything. "Everything... Told him about the Morlocks, losing Kurt, Kitty and Pete. About Storms attack and the X-Men dissapering... But the great thing about the Professor was he put me on track. He told me I gotta go back to Bayville and get away from the theieves. Remy I can barely breath alone here. I gotta get out so that I can do the next stage of the plan and find the Professor."

"You said you know where he is."

"Yeah, well sorta. I know how to get to him, but-"

"-it can't be here." Interrupted Gambit.

"Well, yeah." Rogue said, feeling herself deflat at Gambit's attitude. "I have to go back Remy. You will help me, won't you?"

Gambit stood up from the bed, shadows from his hair hiding his eyes. But Rogue could tell from how he hung his shoulders he was neglecting her. "I got Bell ta think of now Rogue. A weddin' I gotta plan and two guilds I gotta stop fighting."

"Remy."

"I can't help you Rogue." Rogue felt as if she'd just been stabbed in the heart. Gambit, the one person she had wanted to trust to help her wasn't going to help her. WHy did she think she could ever trust him. Hadn't she lived and learnt from this already?

"Gambit." Rogue said strongly, but coldly.

Gambit stopped where he was just about to turn the door handle. "There's guards out that way. Maybe you should find another way out si your future widfe to be doesn't think you that unfaithful already." Rogue said bitterly, turning on her heel and heading back into the bathroom to put her make-up on.

Gambit sighed as he moved towards the window. He saw thieves down there two and knew he'd have to be fast to get out without them noticing. He did though and when Rogue did comeback out of the bathroom, she was all alone.

XXXXX

Gambit walked around the grounds for a bit to clear his head. The guilt he had just wouldn't subside. She didn't know about him and the Morlocks, he'd figured. If she did then she would have been shocked, outraged, disguested and questioned him. But she didn't. This was killing him. The guilt was eating away at him. He'd cost the lives of hundreds of people just for his own selfish self and now he couldn't even admit what he was. Couldn't even tell the woman who's friends he killed that it was him who killed them. Could barely look her in the eye anymore or stand to be in the same room with her. He wasn't just a selfish sonovabitch, but he was a coward and prefectic. His life wasn't worth living in comparision to those who had died in the tunnels. What the hell could he do to make any of this right? Nothing, that was the answer.

Gambit was just about to reenter the mansion when Henri pulled up in a car. Henri jumped out and ran towards his brother, walking in with him as they entered through the main door.

"Remy, where'd you dissapear to last night? Bell be mighty peaved you just dissapeared. She's gonna-... Remy, you alright?"

"I'm fine Henri." Gambit said. He'd forgotten all about Belladonna. Another problem he'd have to face most likely in an hour or so when she tracked him down. He'd have to think up an excuse to why he left so suddenly.

Henri clasped his hand on Gambit's shoulder. "Don't worry moi frere. De be some good news today which'll cheer dat little spitfire southern bell ami of yours."

Gambit raised his head at this and looked towards his brother questionally. "What you talkin' about Henri?"

"Theo, he called dis mornin'. They found where de X-Men are hiding. Back in the wreckage of their mansion in the underground parts that weren't destoryed by the explotion. Theo's said though that he don't know if to approach 'em or so, so he wants me ta speak ta Rogue and figure out what she wants... But-"

"Your gonna have to go through Jean-Luc." Gambit said with a bitter sourness to his own voice. "He won't let her leave. If anythin' he'll put her in chains ta make sure she does stay... You can't tell 'im Herni!"

"What?" HEnri said.

Gambit pulled his Brother to the side and began whispering. "Look Henri, Rogue needs ta get back ta the X-Men. I don't think she'll go against her word of marryin' Theo, but she's got more important things than a wedding ta go to... We both have. The X-Men, they took me in and helped me out no questions asked. I gotta go help em Henri, and Rogue needs to be back with her family. 'member, if it weren't for her, then we'd be short of a family member ourselfes. Onea the best things Jean-Luc could do for her which she did for us is ta send her back ta her family like she did with us after she saved us from the rippers."

"Remy, ya really gonna make me lie for ya?"

"Please Henri. I'll have Rogue outta here within de hour, just hold off for a couple a more hours so I can get the girl outta New Orleans, please Henri. For her sack."

Henri frowned, but nodded his head. "Oui, ya got three hours mo frere. Go now."

Gambit nodded and sped off. Just as he was heading up the stairs to Rogue's room, however, Belladonna was there waiting.

"Where tha heck have you been Remy? Where tha hell did you go last night?" Bella screached.

Gambit's mind went blank. He hadn't thought of an excuse to tell her.

"Oh Bell." Came a female voice from behind her. "How foolish of me. I dragged de boy ta de kitchens ta help me scare way some rats 'fore anyone learnt they were there. He was a total life saver last night Bell, but de poor boy got caught up in 'elpin' moi with de washing up and tours like de good boy he is." Said Tante from behind Bella. "I'll tell you now Bell, dis man you marryin', he be one of de handest men around. Oh, spekin' of bein' handy, Merci wanted ta see ya Remy. She be in 'ere room, she said it was urgent."

Gambit nodded his head, sending silent thanks to Tante for always seeing to be in the right place at the right time, doing and saying all the right things. Gambit wasn't heading for MEcri's room though. Instead, he was heading for Rogues.

But he bumped into MErci anyway.

"Remy, what you think your doin'?" She snapped.

"I gotta go see Rogue, Merci."

"She ain't 'ere Remy."

"What?" Gambit said, spinning around on the spot to look at Merci. "She's gone."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! XD  
Sorry this isn't another chapter - I hope I haven't irritated you too much.  
But, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and post my own story on Fiction Press. I was wondering, since you guys were all so great to me here, reviewing and following my work if you wouldn't mind having a read of my first chapter of Crafters and giving me an honest opinion about what you think, because your opinion matters to me.  
I understand it's cheeky to ask and not like FanFiction, but I would really appreciate it since if I get feedback, I'll be able to change it and make it better than what it was.  
There is a link below or in my bio. Hope y'all are doing OK and I'll be updating my stories ASAP! XD

u/1049256/M-H-Parkin


End file.
